Fire Wing of Suzaku
by Kida Tenshi
Summary: Aika is the Priestess of Suzaku. Her best friend Yui is her enemy as the Priestess of Seiryuu. After learning that Chiriko was an impostor, Aika was unable to summon Suzaku because of the scroll being burned. Given a new mission to summon Suzaku: go to the Land of Genbu to find the Shinzahou Relic. Downside is the amount she has to sacrifice...such as her love for Tamahome.
1. Aika Hitsubasa

**Name:** Aika Hitsubasa

 **Age:** 17-18

 **Height:** 5' 5"

 **Hair:** Black

 **Eyes:** Brown

 **Personality:** Kind, Caring, Protective, Wise, Sarcastic, Stubborn, Funny, Blunt, and Intelligent.


	2. Star Festival

**Kida: Here it is! Didn't I tell ya there would be a sequel?!**

 **Naruto: I can't wait to see what happens! Believe it!**

 **Kido: What happens in this chapter, sis?**

 **Kida: Like I'd tell you.**

 **Kido: Why I outta...**

 **Chiriko: Kida Tenshi does now own Naruto or Fushigi Yuugi. She only owns Aika Hitsubasa and possible future OCs. Enjoy!**

Having lost the Universe of the Four Gods for good, the Lady Aika learned from Taiitsukun that she must travel north to the Hokan Empire. This land is protected by Genbu and there they will find the Shinzahou which they now need to summon Suzaku. However, in order to achieve this, there is a price to pay.

"I…I'm sorry, Tamahome. I can't. I'm the Priestess of Suzaku and you're one of my guardian Warriors. Us marrying wouldn't be such a good idea," Aika said to him.

"What?" Tamahome asked with slightly wide eyes.

"I had come here to tell you that maybe we should stop this. Goodnight, Tamahome." She then walked out.  
"Tell me why. Aika!" Tamahome shouted until he heard the door close. Aika couldn't reply.

 _'Forgive me, Tamahome,'_ Aika thought as she cried. Lady Aika was forced to give up her feelings for her beloved Tamahome.

~0~

"The night of the Star Gazing Festival, the Priestess of Suzaku along with her friends, Nuriko, Tasuki, and Kurama, went out to explore and have some fun," Naruto read.

~0~

Aika smiled as she looked around to see everyone having fun. Kurama even liked the looks of it from Aika's arms.

"I have seen something like this since the Sakura Festival," he said to his friend.

"Yeah, I remember how Sakura would pretend the day was about her because of her name," Aika said as the two chuckled at the memory. Aika smiled while looking at the view. "I've been out in the city at night before," she murmured. Kurama saw something.

"Look!" He pointed.

"Huh?" Nuriko looked over to see a food stand.

"Let's go eat," Kurama said drooling.

"Yeah, let's go eat," Nuriko agreed in the same stated. Tasuki and Aika sweat-dropped.

"But we just ate dinner, didn't we?" Tasuki asked.

"That's what I thought. I distinctly remember food on the table and everyone eating it," Aika said with a hint of humor in her tone. The two suddenly spazzed out when Kurama and Nuriko disappeared, over to the stand.

"I'll take one please!" Kurama said.

"Yeah! Me too, mister! One for me!" Nuriko agreed. "This will be out desert."

"Yeah right!" Kurama grinned with him.

"Okay, here you go," the man said giving them their food. Kurama's and Nuriko's eyes sparked at the treat. Aika and Tasuki shared a look before the Priestess smiled.

"Aw, why not?" Tasuki gave in before the two went over. "Give me one too, pops."

"Me too please," Aika smiled.

"You got it," the man replied.

"Heh, I knew you two wanted to try it, Tasuki and Aika!" Kurama smirked. "You just couldn't resist, could ya?"

"No, you couldn't resist, could you?" Nuriko smirked.

"Would you two cut it out?!" Tasuki and Aika snapped at them. Well, Tasuki snapped while Aika exclaimed with embarrassment.

"Ha! Never!" Kurama grinned before he began eating his treat.

"Shut it, fox or I'll turn you into a Nine Tailed plushy. That or a One Tail. Whichever comes first," Aika threatened. Kurama gulped.

"I'm sorry! Believe it!" He said hiding behind Nuriko. Aika couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. Kurama then joined her.

"Y-you've been around Naruto too long," Aika giggled.

"What are we missing here?" Tasuki asked.

"'Believe it' is Naruto's catchphrase. It was how he made it point. It would be something like this. 'One day I'm going to become Hokage so everyone in the village will acknowledge me. Believe it!'" Aika impersonated Naruto, quite well too.

"Heh, you sounded just like he did when he was younger!" Kurama said to her.

"I did, didn't I?" Aika giggled a bit.

"This Naruto fellow sounds like a nice guy," Nuriko smiled. Aika smiled a bit, missing the blonde knucklehead.

"He is. One of the best."

~0~

Tamahome was still at the palace, watching the festival go one and debating whether or not he should go talk with Aika.

~0~

The four each took a bite of their treat and smiled as they ate it, obviously liking the sweet food.

"This is great," Aika commented on the food.

"Tamahome should have come out with us," Nuriko said making Aika choke a bit and cough.

"Yeah, that guy's been real moody for some reason," Tasuki agreed.

"If only you guys knew why," Kurama mumbled quietly as he patted Aika's back.

~0~

Tamahome started spazzing out, flailing his arms.

"I don't get it! I don't! I don't! I don't!"

~0~

"He acts like Aika dumped him or somethin'. We better just steer clear of him for a while," Tasuki said to them. Aika choked on her food again.

"Oy, you don't know the half of it," Kurama muttered as he patted her back again. _'She should really talk with Tamahome. I'm sure he would understand if he knew it was because of what Taiitsukun said. That old hag! From what I've seen, love is a strong key to succeeding. If you make these two try to stop loving each other then they'll be weak! You're lucky I can't get to that damn mountain so I can rip you a new one, grandma!'_ He thought angrily.

"Never mind that for now. We're here to enjoy the Star Gazing Festival. So let's have fun, okay? It'll be the last free time we have for a while, right, Aika?" Nuriko smiled.

"Yeah," Aika smiled back with a nod. Nuriko stood up then and got into a scouting pose.

"So what do I wanna eat next?" He asked looking around. Tasuki growled and put in a headlock.

"Stop making faces! You look like a starving derelict!" He scolded. Nuriko groaned as he tried to get away.

"Hey! Leave the poor boy alone! It's not like you're any better when it comes to yummy food, ya flame brain!" Kurama told him as he jumped onto Tasuki's head.

"Hey! Get off of me, ya fur pelt!" Tasuki told him.

"Oh you didn't not just go there!"

"So what if I did? What are ya do about it?" Tasuki smirked.

"This!" Kurama then bit Tasuki's ear.

"Ouch! Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off!" Tasuki spazzed out. Aika was laughing at them finding them entertaining.

"Take it back!" Kurama shouted, muffled with the ear in his mouth.

"I-I take it back! Just get off before I get rabies!" Tasuki told him. Kurama let go and smirked victoriously.

 _'I get it. Nuriko and Tasuki are trying to cheer me up because they're worried about me. And once we set out on our journey to Hokan, we won't have any time for fun things like this,'_ Aika smiled in thought. She stood up and brought Kurama in her arms. "Okay! Let's try to have as much fun as we can tonight before we go!" She smiled brightly at her friends.

"Yeah!" Tasuki, Nuriko, and Kurama cheered in unison. Fireworks went off as the four laughed and had fun playing games and eating treats. They even saw some small plays they had there. Aika tried a arrow shooting game and got bullseye making her grin. They soon saw a pot lifting contest.

"Come on…" the man struggled to say with the heavy pot over his head. "Can't anyone here…lift something as heavy as this? No one?" He asked before chuckling. "I guess that I win then." He blinked as he and the pot were lifted up by Nuriko who only used one hand. Aika, Tasuki, and Kurama shared a thumbs up before Aika blinked at Nuriko who was now spinning the guy on his hand.

"Okay! How long can I keep him spinning, folks? What do you think, huh? Anybody got a guess? What do you say?" Nuriko asked the people. Everyone was clapping and Aika saw a little boy holding a flute. She frowned sadly as she remember Amiboshi. _Aika caught the flute with Amiboshi before he fell._

 _"Amiboshi…just hang on," Aika said with a warm smile. Amiboshi was surprised to see it before he gave her a smile. He then let go, falling with a smile as Aika's eyes widened. "Amiboshi!'_ Nuriko came over with something in her arms.

"Hey look! Check it out! I won a prize!" He grinned.

"Alright! Hey, Aika, where to next?" Tasuki asked before turning to look at Aika, Kurama on his shoulder. Their eyes widened when they didn't see the Priestess. "Aika?"

~0~

Aika made it to a bridge that was over a running river, some flowers in her hand. She dropped the flowers into the river before placing her hands together to pray. She heard some footsteps and her eyes opened.

"Saying a prayer for Amiboshi?" Tamahome asked from behind Aika. Aika's eyes widened slightly before turning to see him.

"Tamahome…" she murmured.

"We have to talk," Tamahome said to her. He started walking away. He stopped and looked over his shoulder to see she wasn't following. Aika sighed a bit.

"All right then," she replied before following him. They soon made it away from the festival, in an alley where they wouldn't be heard. Aika looked at Tamahome who looked at her. Tamahome let out a sigh.

"Okay, what did Taiitsukun say to you?" He asked her. Aika frowned.

 _'Don't tell me Kurama told him!'_ She thought. "She didn't say anything," she lied. Tamahome was suddenly in front of her, caging her in with his hand to the wall as Aika jumped a bit from the unexpected movement.

"You're lying! I asked you to marry me and I was quite serious! Do you really think I'll just go away?!" Tamahome asked, his expression pained and hurt. Aika was doing her best not to let her tears come. "Tell me why you said 'no' to me! If you don't, I'm gonna…!" He groaned in frustration. Aika looked down as she remembered what Taiitsukun told her.

 _"One more thing and you must listen very carefully to what I have to say. The trial you now face will be far more demanding and difficult than what has come before," Taiitsukun said to her._

 _"What do you mean by that?" Aika asked, her eyes narrowed a bit._

 _"From now on you must not have too much intimacy or be amorous with the opposite sex," Taiitsukun said making Aika frown, knowing what that meant. "Until Suzaku is summoned, the line between the Priestess and the Seven Suzaku Warriors must not be crossed! The Priestess of Suzaku must be a virgin whose body remains absolutely unspoiled and untouched! So if you wish to summon Suzaku, you must abandon your love for Tamahome at once! Abandon your love for him at once!"_

"Abandon your love…for me?" Tamahome asked pained. Aika's eyes pricked with tears.

"It was so hard and it hurt so much, but now we can't love each other or it'll ruin everything. Our whole mission," she said looking down, her voice cracking.

"So that's what it was. It's asking a lot. Give up our love? Not to touch you? Don't make me laugh," Tamahome said angered at Taiitsukun. He heard Aika's soft sobs and knew it was hard for her as well. "She thinks we can do that? Until Suzaku is summoned I can't kiss you or touch you or…" he punched the wall that was next to Aika. He pulled his hand back with a small wince. He went to touch her cheek to wipe her tears away, but stopped. He pulled his hand away. "All right then," he said. He ran away a bit making Aika look at him with wide eyes. Tamahome stopped and turned to her with a smile. "Okay, Aika, until Suzaku is finally summoned I will protect you as a Warrior of the Suzaku Seven," he said surprising her. "But once Suzaku is summoned I swear I'll make you the happiest bride in the world, my love!" He declared before running off. Aika smiled, somewhat sad and somewhat happy.

"Once Suzaku has been summoned," she agreed.

 _"I swear to you, Aika, I'll make you the happiest bride in the world, my love," Tamahome smiled at her._

"Yes, you will. I have no doubt about it. Once Suzaku has been summoned, surely then."

~0~

The next morning, the Konan soldiers were loading the boat that the Warriors and Aika would be using for their travels. Nuriko and Tamahome ran over and the blue haired Warrior looked up at it with awe.

"It's superb!" He smiled.

"My, oh my, it's beautiful!" Nuriko said. The two then turned when they heard the Emperor.

"The vessel now belongs to you. You may use it as you see fit in your journey to the Hokan Empire," Hotohori said to them.

"So we set off tomorrow morning. The time has finally come," Nuriko smiled. Tasuki was hiding behind a tree and peeking out here and there which made Tamahome notice. Tamahome appeared and knelt down to Tasuki's level when he peeked again.

"Hi there. What are you hiding from?" Tamahome asked, giving him a look while Tasuki sweat-dropped. Tasuki stood up quickly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nothing! Not a thing!" He replied. Tamahome just gave a deadpanned look.

"Huh, just hanging around doing nothing, huh? You don't say. Ah, you don't know how to swim, do you, Tasuki?" Tamahome smirked. Tasuki spazzed for a second before trying to act cool.

"What are you insinuatin', Señor? That I can't even swim? That I'm some kind of loser 'cause I'm afraid of the water? You gotta be kidding, right? I'm offended and shocked!" Tasuki said before letting out a nervous lap while everyone listened with amusement.

"Let's see!" Tamahome picked him up and ran to the ocean As soon as he made it to the water, he made it look like he was going to dump Tasuki in making the young sorcerer spaz out with fear. Hotohori and Nuriko laughed at the sight.

"So why didn't Aika come to see the boat? Where is she? Kurama too," Hotohori said.

"I don't know, your Majesty. I think they might still be packing," Nuriko replied, a finger to his lips in thought.

~0~

"Okay, let's see. I should take my weapons, my pajamas are packed, I definitely have to bring some healing remedies and bandages. Oh yeah, and I can't forget a few snacks, need to keep our energy up," Aika said as she packed.

"Pack me some beef sticks!" Kurama said to her.

"Don't worry. I'll already packed your precious meat, Kurama," Aika chuckled a bit.

"Please don't tell me you're going to bring your shop list," Kurama muttered when he saw her pick up her notebook.

"Well…"

"No! You kept me awake when you read them off! No, no, no, no!" Kurama said grabbing the notebook. He stuffed it under her pillow. "It stays!"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Aika said to him. She looked at where the list was and sighed. "Almost like that other time," she whispered. _Aika ran into her house, eleven years old. She smiled as she ran up to her father who was sharpening weapons. "Papa! Guess what! Guess what!"_

 _"What is it, Little Wing?" Her father asked her as he continued working on sharpening the swords, kunais, senbons and shurikens._

 _"I talked with Yui today and we've decided to open a shop! Isn't that great? We'll get jobs and earn money so we can own a shop where we can sell weapons, healing necessities, and well, anything a ninja needs," Aika smiled with excitement._

 _"Aika, it's hard to start a shop," her father said with a sigh. Aika frowned._

 _"Don't you think we can do it?" She asked him._

 _"Aika, when it comes to starting a shop, what will you do when it doesn't work? What if no one buys anything? And what if Yui ends up taking the idea for herself later on? When opening a shop, it's better to do it on your own or with family. You can't trust friends with that kind of stuff. Friends easily become competition when it comes to those things. I'm sorry," her father said almost in a firm tone. Aika frowned deeply._

 _"Why? Why do friends have to fight just because they have the same goal? I hate it! I hate the whole idea!" Aika exclaimed._ Aika frowned deeply and sighed to herself. "It's exactly like that time. We have the same goal and have to fight each other for it," she said making Kurama frowned. Aika looked out the window. _'Yui, do you know about the Shinzahou yet? In my heart, I really don't want to have to fight against you.'_

"Aika, it'll be okay. You'll see. In the end, Yui will come back and you'll get to be with Tamahome," Kurama said trying to cheer her up. Aika gave a slight smile.

"I hope so."

~0~

"What's this? You want to take the Priestess of Seiryuu to Hokan?" The Kutou Emperor asked Nakago. Around the Emperor was three women almost out of their robes. Nakago was bowing to him, showing respect.

"For our abject and ability to summon Seiryuu and for the loss of a member of the Seiryuu Seven, I'm willing to take full responsibility. I ask only that your Majesty be merciful and generous to give us yet one more opportunity," Nakago said to him.

"Nakago, up till now you have given my army victory time after time. I shall believe in your power and look forward to your success in summoning Seiryuu. You won't let me down, will you?" The Emperor asked him.

"No, this time, your Highness, I shall surely meet your expectations and fulfill your every wish," Nakago replied. A woman giggled as she got attention from the Emperor.

"Good, then go forth. And if you need anything, just ask for it," the Emperor said.

"I thank you, your Highness." Nakago then left the room and was walking down the halls of the palace. Behind one of the pillars was Suboshi who was trying to sneak out. Nakago stopped. "Suboshi," he said making the said boy stiffen. "Where are you sneaking off to?" He asked. Suboshi looked down, not answering. "You've been with Lady Yui almost constantly. Has she comforted you somewhat?" He asked next before Suboshi stepped out into view.

"I can't stand feeling like this anymore! When I think about my brother being killed by them…" Suboshi said, his face contorted with anger.

"You want to avenge Amiboshi murder," Nakago stated.

"Uh huh."

"And what do you think you can do all alone? Unlike your brother, you're abilities aren't developed yet. You must not underestimate the Suzaku Seven," Nakago said making Suboshi 'tsk' with anger. "That's not to say that I don't understand your feelings. I do," Nakago stated surprising the boy.

"Nakago?" Yui's voice rang out. The two looked over to see Yui walking over to them. "Oh, Suboshi, so this is where you've gone off to. Huh? What's wrong?" She asked them.

"Nothing at all, Lady Yui. I was actually on my way to your chamber to see if you had decided to make the journey to Hokan with us," Nakago said to her.

"I didn't become the Priestess of Seiryuu because I had any strong desire to summon the Seiryuu Guardian. I did it because I didn't want to lose to Aika. Besides, when Aika realizes she'll have to do battle with me I seriously doubt she'll fight," Yui said confidently.

"I'm afraid you may be the only one here who believes that, Lady Yui."

~0~

Tasuki was clinging onto one of the Konan soldiers who was rubbing the back of his neck. Aika sweat-dropped when she saw him. Kurama was rolling on the ground laughing at the boy.

"He got carried onto the ship?" Tamahome asked her.

"Yeah," Aika nodded.

"Ah shut up! I'm a mountain critter! I can't help it! What else do you expect?! You sure talk big after being dumped by Aika," Tasuki smirked at Tamahome. Kurama stopped laughing while the Priestess and Warrior stood frozen for a moment.

"Dude, wrong thing to say," Kurama sighed shaking his head. Tamahome glared while Aika looked down a bit.

"What?! I was not dumped by her! I wasn't!" Tamahome shouted. Tasuki smirked then stuck his tongue out.

"You got dumped! You got dumped!"

"You're going over!" Tamahome shouted. He grabbed Tasuki like he did before and laughed as he took him over to the side of the boat. Tasuki started spazzing out in fear again.

"STOP IT NOW!" Aika and Nuriko shouted making the two stop.

"Quit fooling around and lend me a helping hand, will you?" Nuriko asked even though he was carrying a ten foot tall stack of belongings for everyone. Nuriko sighed. "I don't wanna overdevelop my musculature," he added.

"Here, I'll help," Aika said doing a hand seal. "Clone Jutsu!" She called until there was suddenly four of her standing there. She then began helping out with her clones and Kurama as well.

"I wasn't dumped! Sat it!" Tamahome shouted at Tasuki, the two head to head.

"Were too! Were too!" Tasuki shouted before the two started fighting in a cloud of smoke.

"Hey, guys! Look over here!" Aika smiled. They all looked over and Aika took a picture of them. She smiled as the photo came out while the others ran over.

"What is that?" Nuriko asked.

"Look," Aika said as she showed the photo. Tasuki looked and spazzed out again.

"Hey! What am I doing in that thing?!" He asked. "That guy in there is a fake! I'm the real one of me! I'm the real me! I am! I am! I am!"

"Why is he getting so mad at a picture?" Aika muttered while she, Kurama, and Tamahome sweat-dropped.

"Wow, these things from your world are incredible," Tamahome said in awe. Aika smiled until they both saw how close they were making them blush. They leaned away from each other quickly then.

 _'I almost forgot. We can't allow ourselves to touch one another. If we do even once, we could go too far and cross the line between Priestess and Suzaku Warrior,'_ Aika thought while the two glanced at each other. She then smiled. "I have an idea, how about we take another one?" She suggested.

"I'll get everyone!" Kurama said before going off to get Chichiri, Hotohori, Mitsukake, and Chiriko. Soon they were all in position. Aika was sitting in the front, in the middle with Kurama in her arms.

"Okay, everybody, stay still," she smiled at the camera. It soon went off and there was a picture of the whole group. "Oh yeah, and I plan to take more pictures."

"What?!" Tasuki asked.

"Well, I want memories of this of course!" Aika said to him. She looked at the picture of the whole group and smiled. _'All seven Warriors are here with me now. I wish we could just meet and summon Suzaku then I wouldn't have to fight against Yui,'_ she thought.

"Stop thinking about it, Kit. You'll make yourself feel worse," Kurama said to her.

"I know, I know," Aika mumbled.

"I take it you and Tamahome talked," Kurama said noticing the two were on better terms.

"Yeah, I told him everything. He's still intending on making me his bride when this is all over," Aika smiled with a blush.

"Good, you deserve it," Kurama said to her.

"Excuse me, Tamahome," Hotohori said making Tamahome look at him. "I wanted to talk to you about your family. What would you say to having all of them brought here? You probably worry about leaving those young children out there while you're away. I would like to offer them a secure home here in the city," Hotohori said making Aika smile. Tamahome smiled gratefully.

"Oh, thank you so much, your Majesty! Thank you so much!" He said bowing. "I can't thank you enough for this kindness. Oh thank you so much, thank you!"

"That was very nice of you, Hotohori. Even when you're being a ruler, you're a softy," she said patting his arm. Hotohori blushed.

"Ouch, that hurts," he joked, acting like she thought he wasn't soft before.

"Does being embarrassed really hurt that much?" Nuriko joked before everyone else laughed.

"It's great news though I bet Yuiren and the others will be happy and have the time of their lives here. Can we bring them right away?" Aika asked excited and happy.

"Why don't you come along with me, Aika?" Tamahome smiled at her. Aika blinked and Tamahome blushed. "I mean, please don't get the wrong idea. It's just that my family likes you, they like you a lot, that's all."

"They like her? They really like her?" Nuriko teased him.

"And they want me to come along too? Okay! What's for supper?" Tasuki asked. Aika winced in sympathy at the two Suzaku Warriors now laying on the ground.

"Come on. Let's get going, Aika," Tamahome said.

"I'll stay here with Chiriko," Kurama said going over to Chiriko who smiled and picked him up. Aika smiled and followed Tamahome.

"Wait up!" She said catching up to him. They soon made it to the market where Tamahome decided to look for some gifts.

"Okay, I'll get this for Chuei," he pointed to a puzzle cube. "And that one for Shunkei," he pointed to something else.

"Presents for them?" Aika smiled. Tamahome picked up a stick with a pink ball.

"And this is for Gyokuran," he smiled.

"Can you afford to do that?" She asked him, knowing his money ways.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Tamahome asked her in a daze.

 _'He's got that glazed over consumer look again,'_ Aika sweat-dropped.

"Oh yeah! I still have to get Yuiren a present! I promised her this time I'd get her a doll," Tamahome said.

"Tamahome, do you love Yuiren more than the other kids," Aika asked him, smiling.

"Maybe. I love them all more than anything in the world, but my mother died giving birth to Yuiren. So I feel closest to her because I sort of raised her myself," Tamahome explained making Aika smiled softly. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to leave you out of all the shopping fun."

"That's okay. I'll choose one for you," she said to him. She began looking around. _'Well, it explains why Yuiren is more dependent on her brother. It's cute really.'_

"What about his ball? I think he'll like it," Nuriko said with a creepy tone making Tamahome and Aika sweat-drop and pale.

~0~

"You scared me to death back there! Don't do that or I'll give you something to be scared about!" Aika scolded her friend.

"Oh come on! I thought you barely got scared because of that war!" Nuriko said to her.

"I do barely get scared, that doesn't mean I don't get scared at all! Sheesh!" Aika crossed her arms with a huff.

"Aw cut it out already!" Tamahome said before Nuriko could say anything. "Girls arguments are so noisy. Oh wait, one of you isn't a girl. Sorry, oops," He said faking his innocence at Nuriko.

"Tama…." Nuriko growled while Aika snickered. Tamahome laughed and ran a head. He made it over to his house and open the door with a smile.

"Hey, dad, it's me! I'm home! Chuei! Shunkei! Gyokuran! Yuiren!"

~0~

"Tamahome stepped into his family home and saw…" Naruto's eyes widened. "I-it can't be," he said dropping the book while the others looked at him curious. "No! It can't be true!" He shouted. Sai picked up the book and read it before his own eyes widened.

"No…"

~0~

Tamahome stood there frozen in horror as he saw his family….they were all dead.

 **Kida: No...I hated this ending!**

 **Kido: Poor kids...WHY DID YOU WRITE THAT?!**

 **Kida: Don't blame me! Blame Yuu Watase for writing it in the first place!**

 **Kido: Good point. Yuu! How could you?!**

 **Kida I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, except for the ending. Please favorite and comment!**


	3. Tombstone Oath

**Kida: Chapter two of the second story is up!**

 **Kido: We can see that.**

 **Kida: Party pooper.**

 **Tamahome: He's just in a bad mood.**

 **Kida: HE'S ALWAYS IN A BAD MOOD!**

 **Kurama: Kida Tenshi doesn't own Naruto or Fushigi Yuugi, and she sure as hell doesn't own me! She only own Aika Hitsubasa and future OCs.**

Inexperienced in his role as Warrior, Suboshi of the Seiryuu Seven turns his youthful grief into all-consuming rage and is driven to a sad and cruel course of action.

"Dad! It's me! Tamahome!" Tamahome smiled as he opened the door to his home. Inside, he stared in horror as he saw his family dead. "Dad…" he said seeing his father dead at the table. He looked over at a room. "Chuei…Gyokuran…Shunkei…" he murmured in shock. Aika was standing there frozen, her hand covering her mouth and Tamahome dropped the ball Nuriko had picked. The ball then bounced and rolled over to Yuiren. Yuiren's hand twitched as she sighed.

"Big…brother…" she whispered making Tamahome look at her quickly. "Big brother…" she smiled. Tamahome ran over to her.

"Yuiren!" Tamahome quickly picked her up into his arms. "Yuiren!"

"Brother…w-welcome home….You too…big sister…" Yuiren said seeing Aika. Aika leaned against the door trying not to let out a soft sob. She looked at Nuriko with tears. She started walking.

"Mitsukake…Mitsukake!" She called in hope that he would come to heal them. Nuriko held Aika while looking at the house with should. "Nuriko, hurry! Hurry! Please! You have to get Mitsukake! Please, Nuriko!" Aika pleaded for him to get Mitsukake.

"I made the Priestess…a present…all by myself, big brother. S-she…gave me a…pretty necklace," Yuiren said to her big brother.

"Yuiren, don't talk now. Just…lay still, okay?" Tamahome said with a small smile even though there were tears in his eyes. Yuiren groaned in pain.

"I've been….a good girl. I really have…just like I promised," she said making more tears come to Tamahome's eyes. She lifted her tiny hand up to his cheek. "S-so…so you'd stay," she said as Tamahome took her hand into his. "Please…don't leave us…big brother…"

"Yuiren, I won't leave you," Tamahome nearly sobbed. He pulled her into his arms and held her. "I'll never leave you, ever again. Your big brother will stay with you forever, Yuiren. Just please…" Yuiren smiled with her eyes closed. "Please!" Yuiren's head then slacked to the side making his eyes widen as her hand fell.

 _"It's too true! I know big brother is coming home soon! Last night I had a dream about it! He told me he would stay forever with us!" Yuiren smiled at her family who smiled back at her. "With me…forever…."_

"Yuiren?" Tamahome whispered. His closed his eyes before snapping them open. "Yui…" his tears feel down from his wide eyes. "YUIREN!" Aika's eyes widened as more tears came. Nuriko gritted his teeth as he held Aika in his arms. Aika fell to her knees, crying into Nuriko's stomach while the purple haired man's hands rested on hers shoulders.

"Aika!" Kurama called running up. He made it beside her and heard crying, smelling everyone's tears and…blood. "Aika, Nuriko, what happened?" He asked afraid to know. When neither of them answered, he ran into the house and his eyes widened when he saw everyone dead. He slowly walked over to Tamahome to see him holding little Yuiren. He saw the blood on her chin and licked it away so she looked more peaceful. Like she was sleeping. He looked at Tamahome. "Kit…." He whispered putting a paw on Tamahome's hand.

"Who…who could do such a thing?!" Aika cried. _'Who could do this to children and no feel guilty? How can somebody be so cold as to do this? They didn't deserve this! They were just an innocent family!'_ She thought. Behind them was a young man who then began playing the flute. Nuriko's eyes widened and he turned.

"Flute?" He asked. Kurama had heard it and ran out to see.

"That sound…and that song…." Aika whispered with wide eyes. She looked up to see a man wearing a black cloak, playing a flute. She then saw his face, blood splattered on it. "Amiboshi!"

"It's you! But you can't still be alive!" Nuriko exclaimed. Kurama's eyes glared fiercely.

"Kit, look at what's one his face!" He called making Aika look up.

"That blood…You…you did this?! This massacre?!" Aika glared with hate. The young man stopped playing.

"That's right. It was me, I was the one who killed them because…" he removed his cloak. "This is my rightful revenge on you for murdering my brother!" Suboshi glared.

"Aika, be careful! This guy isn't Amiboshi," Nuriko glared at Suboshi.

"You're right. I am Suboshi of the Seiryuu Seven. Amiboshi was my twin brother and you killed him! Murders!" Suboshi yelled.

"Listen to me! You've got it all wrong! We didn't kill Amiboshi! It hap-it was an accident!" Nuriko told him. Suboshi spun on of the balls on his weapon, Ryuseisui.

"Fell into a river that had rough currents! I tried to save him but he let go of the flute when I was pulling him up!" Aika shouted with a glare.

"There's no use talking to him, Aika. Think, who acted the same way when his elder brother massacred his own family?" Kurama asked making Aika's eyes widen.

"Sasuke," she whispered before looking up at Suboshi.

"Exactly, there's no talking him out of it until he learns the truth from his own eyes or hear it from someone he can trust," Kurama stated.

"Enough of your excuses! It's time for you to die!" Suboshi shouted going to attack them. Nuriko quickly grabbed Aika and jumped out of the way. The Ryuseisui bounced off the ground and hit a tree that made the tree break and collapse into the house. Nuriko covered Aika from the collapse. Kurama made his tails grow to block the two from the any other attack. "Are you duly impressed by the power of my weapons?"

"So that's what did it," Tamahome said from the door making Suboshi look over. Tamahome's symbol was glowing. "You used those on my father…and family….AND RIPPED THEM ALL APART!" He shouted with a glare. The smoke disappeared from around him. Suboshi went to attack him.

"Ryuseisui!" Suboshi shouted with his attack. Tamahome blocked the attack with his arms in an X formation. He received some cuts.

 _'It must have hurt…dad…you guys, you must have suffered so much,'_ Tamahome thought before glaring. It's then the weapon cut off his ponytail. Aika, Nuriko, Nuriko looked up at him to see his hair was now short as Tamahome glared up at Suboshi. "So that's it. That's all the power you've got?" He sneered.

"Take this!" Suboshi glared back before attacking again. Tamahome's symbol glowed brightly and a red light engulfed him, his hair now up as well and his mark had changed, his skin also a bit red

"Oh no, he's pissed. Beyond pissed," Kurama muttered. The ball came at him and Tamahome caught it. Tamahome then jumped up with a battle cry as Suboshi's eyes widened. Suboshi jumped away as Tamahome had destroyed a house. He then saw Tamahome come at him and he was punched. He flew back, skidding on the ground here and there. Tamahome came up and brought his elbow down which got Suboshi again. After a couple more hits, Suboshi crashed through a wooden fence. Suboshi laid on the ground, Tamahome standing over him still engulfed in red light. He had tears in his eyes.

"For all you've done here…I will never forgive you."

"So she did…Taiitsukun did give Tamahome more special Warrior power too. He's much more power than he was before, but all for this?" Nuriko asked staring at Tamahome.

"His power was awakened through pain….She's lucky she's not here right now….or I'd kill her," Aika said glaring at the ground.

"Aika…" Nuriko whispered with shock.

"Well, wouldn't you?! What if it had been someone you love who had to go through this, huh?!" Aika asked with glare full of tears. Nuriko looked down.

"I'd want to kill her with my bare hands too," he replied.

"We all would. After all, Tamahome's been through, losing his family is the last thing he needed," Kurama said growled. Suddenly a cloaked figure appeared on the roof of the house behind them. Tamahome grabbed Suboshi by the throat and pinned him to the wall of a house.

"No die!" Tamahome growled before he was going to punch him. Suddenly a blue light came down like lightning. Nuriko covered Aika. The cloak figure who now had blue light around them was holding an unconscious Suboshi in their arm.

"A difficult lesson, but that's what you get for acting like such an amateur, Suboshi," a woman's voice said from the cloak. Tamahome glared up.

"Another Seiryuu intruder?" He snarled, lightning sparking off him.

"A Celestial Warrior of Seiryuu! Soi!" She said revealing her grey eyes. "For now I've only come to introduce myself. Tamahome, is seems like you've gotten a little bit stronger! Is that because your family has been killed?!" She provoked. Tamahome's eyes widened and he went to attack her until Nuriko grabbed him.

"Tamahome!" He shouted as he tried to hold the man back. Soi laughed.

"You better make sure you keep that power handy for the next time we meet," she said before disappearing.

"COME BACK HERE!" Tamahome shouted.

"No! Tamahome! Your body can't take much more of this!" Nuriko shouted as Tamahome's hair and eyes became white.

"Let me go! LET ME GO!" Tamahome shouted as he struggled, elbow Nuriko in the face.

"Look at yourself! What you are!" Nuriko shouted before Tamahome let out a scream. "So Kishuku!" He cried. "Suzaku Champion! You have been chosen to protect the Priestess!" He said making Tamahome start to turn back to normal. "One of the Celestial Warriors Aika depends on!" Nuriko cried. Aika was in shock with tears over the power Tamahome had and how it was affecting him. Kurama ran up in front of Tamahome.

"Tamahome of the Suzaku Seven! Please, Kit…can't you see? It's hurting Aika to see you like this," he stated before Tamahome turned back to normal. Tamahome looked over to see Aika shaking with tears running down her cheeks.

"Aika…" he murmured before looking away. "Nuriko, Kurama, it's all right. I…I understand now," he said before gently removing Nuriko's arms from his waist. He then made his way back to the house as Nuriko fell to his hands and knees. Aika ran over to Nuriko and held him as Nuriko cried into her neck. Aika had silent tears running down her cheeks as she rubbed Nuriko's back. Kurama placed his paw on Nuriko's before the purple haired man picked him up and hugged him. Tamahome made it back to the house and looked at his dead family. He walked over to little brother and knelt down, bringing him into his arms. "Chuei…" he whispered. He then saw the knife in Chuei's hand. Tamahome felt tears in his eyes again. "I see…I do….You tried…you tried to save them," Tamahome choked out as he imagined it. He smiled a bit. "Chuei…I'm so proud of you, Chuei," he said hugging his little brother before he sobbed. Kurama soon got out of Nuriko's hold and went to go check on Tamahome. He found the boy holding Chuei. The fox walked over.

"Tamahome?" He asked.

"Chuei, he protected them. He tried to protect Shunkei and Gyokuran," Tamahome said to him, tears streaming down his face. Kurama gave a small smile.

"He was a brave kid to do that. Of course I'm not surprised, he's a lot like you," he said sitting beside the blue haired man. Tamahome smiled a bit at that.

"How are Nuriko and Aika?"

"Worried about you," Kurama said before sighing. "You're stronger now and you need to learn to control it. Otherwise if you don't, you might kill someone, Kit."

"How do you know?" Tamahome asked as he wiped his eyes, a bit offended.

"You're speaking to someone who used to need a host to live. Before I became who I am today, I was seen as a monster. You already know Naruto, he was my host. Before he gained control of my powers, whenever he became angry beyond belief, he would lose control. He would change until his sense of mind was gone. He almost killed a man he thought of as a father, and he's hurt some people on accident because of it," Kurama stated. "I know the signs, Tamahome. You lost control. When it comes to these powers, you can't let your rage blind you. Yes, your anger is what triggered it. But you must find a new link into being able to have this power while being able to control it."

"I see. I understand, Kurama," Tamahome nodded.

"Good. I'll leave you with your family. You know where to find us when you're ready," Kurama said before going out to Aika and Nuriko. "Hey, Kits. You doing okay?" He asked them as he walked over to the two who were sitting against the tree.

"I've been better," Nuriko replied.

"Me too. Where's Tamahome?" Aika asked.

"He's…he's burying his father and family," Kurama replied crawling into her lap.

"H-how could this happened? Just as we're about to set out for Hokan. And what about the villagers here? Didn't anybody notice the attack?" Nuriko asked looking around. Aika sighed a bit as she pet Kurama.

"Even if they did they didn't come, they couldn't. They're just normal people here. I'm sure they were afraid. They couldn't anything except run away and save themselves," Aika said to him.

"They didn't have the abilities to go up against a Celestial Warrior, not unless they wanted to die. Some people can only run away while some stand strong," Kurama said to both of them. After all, that's why he's seen.

~0~

Tamahome was in the forest, just finishing burying his family as Aika watched him. He then buried the ball by one of the graves.

 _'What should I do? I should say something…after all, I know his pain,'_ Aika thought sadly. "T-Tamahome?" She asked. Then what she saw broke her heart. She saw his tears streaming down his face when he looked at her. He looked back down.

"I can't stop. I just can't seem to stop. Strange, isn't it?" He asked.

"Tamahome…" Aika whispered stepping up to him.

"I'm sorry, c-could you just leave me alone?" Tamahome asked making Aika stop.

"Tamahome…I-I understand," she whispered sadly. She walked away from him, before she knew it, she started running. She needed to run. She kept running until she saw Nuriko who was carrying bed mats. She ran to him and hugged him. Nuriko had dropped the item and hugged her back. Kurama frowned at them. He saw her shaking and knew she was trying to hold back her tears.

"Just let it out, Aika. Don't bottle it all in," Nuriko said before Aika finally let her tears fall. She cried for everything. For Tamahome's father…for Chuei…for Gyokuran…for Shunkei…for Yuiren…and for Tamahome. She knew Tamahome's pain all too well.

~0~

Aika listened to the crackling of the fire as she laid in her bed mat that was next to Nuriko. Kurama was between the two.

"Hey, Aika, do you think maybe Tamahome shouldn't come along with us on this trip? I mean, in his condition," Nuriko said to her.

"Maybe not…" Aika replied. Though a part of her was saying it might be a good distraction for him.

"Let's go back in the morning, just the three of us," Nuriko said meaning him, Aika, and Kurama.

"Yeah," Aika whispered. She tried to fall asleep, but ended up staying up the whole night. She sighed quietly to herself. _'I should go see how Tamahome is doing. I don't want to have to leave him here, but if he wants to…'_ she thought until she heard crunching. "Huh?" She hummed as she looked up to see Tamahome standing over her, smiling.

"Hey, how long are you gonna sleep? Time to get up. We gotta get back to the capitol," he said to them.

"Tamahome…" Aika murmured a she sat up with Nuriko.

"Eh? What's happening? Did my beef run away? I swear I locked that pig for breakfast," Kurama mumbled sleepily making Tamahome chuckle. "Wait…there wasn't a pig!" He said before seeing Tamahome. "Uh…yo," he said embarrassed.

"W-we were gonna go but…" Nuriko trailed off.

"But? But nothing. We leave for Hokan today, don't we? So come on, rise and shine. Hurry up, let's get ready," Tamahome smiled at them.

 _'So, he wants to come with us…good,'_ Aika thought with a slight smile.

"Uh, Aika…this is yours," Tamahome handed her a necklace that had tiny acorns and a feather on it. "Yuiren made it for you. According to custom, they're given as gifts for brides to be. This one was put together by a five year old so…it's not that great, but please take it," Tamahome said with a small smile. Aika took it and held it close.

"Yuiren…" she whispered.

"Oh and I thought you might like this. You gave me the necklace your mother gave you so….I thought you might like Yuiren's, the one you gave her," Tamahome said putting the pink rose stone around Aika's neck. Aika bit her lip as she remembered when she gave that to Yuiren.

 _"Yuiren, I will come back to see you all, but I have some things I have to take care of. Just like your big brother does when he has to go. I promise I'll be back to see you and your family, okay?" She said before softly kissing her forehead. "Just to seal this promise, I made something for you," she said before pulling out a necklace. It was a rose stone with a Hidden Leaf symbol on it. "I made it just for you, Yuiren, so you would know I would be back," she said putting it around Yuiren's neck._

 _"Pinky promise?" Yuiren asked holding her pinky out._

 _"Pinky promise," Aika smiled softly as she hooked her pinky with Yuiren's._ Aika now looked over the village from a cliff. _'Why? Why did those children have to die? They never did anything to anyone. Innocent little kids, they couldn't even fight back! They were killed like…like bugs! Revenge for Amiboshi? But why Tamahome's family? Yui…no, she'd never allow it,'_ Aika thought with closed eyes, scowling. She then thought of Nakago and opened her eyes with a glare. _'I won't forgive this, I won't. I'll fight him even if it means I have to fight against Yui. I swear. I won't let those people summon Seiryuu,'_ she vowed. She didn't know that Tamahome was watching her and Kurama walked up with Nuriko.

"You know, if you need to confide in someone about what happened, you can always talk to Aika," Kurama said jumping into Tamahome's arms.

"What do you mean?" Tamahome asked him.

"I mean that Aika knows your pain better than you know. Remember, her mother was killed and her father died in a hospital bed," Kurama stated.

"Her father died of an illness," Tamahome retorted.

"No, he didn't. Aika says it was an illness because she doesn't want to believe someone could kill her father. He was poisoned," Kurama said surprising the two Warriors. "Aika knows how you feel. She wanted to kill the guys who did that to her parents, but she stood strong. I think losing you family made that wound reopen a bit. She cared about your father and siblings so much. That necklace Yuiren wore was hand made by Aika."

"I remember that. Aika said it was a way to seal the deal that she would be back to see Yuiren and the others," Nuriko murmured. Tamahome looked at Aika and frowned before smiling a bit.

 _'You kept your promise, Aika. You came to see Yuiren and the others.'_

~0~

Hotohori frowned and looked down. Aika, Kurama, and Nuriko told Hotohori what happened when they got to the dock of the vessel.

"It is beyond comprehension. Those poor children," Hotohori said sadly.

"Hey, hey, Tama-home boy! You look exhausted! Whatchya been doin', huh? Having a little too much fun?" Tasuki laughed as he and Tamahome were on the boat. Tamahome picked him up again and repeated the process of threatening to throw him over the boat. Tasuki spazzed down, flailing his arms and legs. "No, no, no! Wait! Please! I take it back! No, no, no water! Don't put me down! Let me down!"

"Let them be for now," Hotohori said as everyone watched them.

"I'll tell Tasuki about it a little later, ya know. I think Tamahome likes his reckless cheerfulness," Chichiri mused.

"I suppose. That's fine," Hotohori agreed.

"Hotohori," Aika said getting his attention. "Please be careful, Hotohori. We don't know what the enemy will show up here again. I'll be damned if anyone else, especially you, gets hurt," she said, her eyes narrowed at the ground.

"Don't worry about me, Aika. You must all stay alert and on your guard," Hotohori replied.

"I'll be fine now. I've finally decided to fight," Aika stated with a slight smile.

"Aika…" Hotohori said shocked. He then sighed with a smile. He then handed her his sword. "Take this sword with you, Aika."

"What? But that's the sword Taiitsukun gave to you," Aika frowned.

"I cannot go alone with you on this quest. So I am committing my strength into this sword and entrusting it to you. If anything should go wrong use it to save yourself," Hotohori said as he gave her the sword.

"Thank you, Hotohori. Thank you. I promise to take good care of it," Aika vowed.

"Take care of yourself," Hotohori added. Soon they were all on the boat and ready to set sail. Aika held the sword close as she watched Konan and Hotohori disappear from view.

 _'Until we meet again,'_ Aika bid her farewell. Tamahome walked up.

"Aika, I-I've lived my entire life for the sake of my family, but I…I wasn't able to save them," he said making Aika look down a bit. His symbol glowed a bit on his forehead. "That's why I swore a solemn oath on my father's grave that I'd protect you. I'd protect you with all my strength, and heart, and soul. I won't let you die. We're going to get the Shinzahou and come back from this alive," he promised.

 _'I have something to protect also. I swear that I will summon Suzaku. I will redeem Tamahome and save all the people of this land,_ ' Aika silently made her promise. "You're right, we will. But if anyone else gets hurt because of Yui and the Seiryuu Seven, then this is only the calm before the storm," she stated as she looked out at the ocean.

~0~

"Their journey's begun, Sire," the councilor said as they and Hotohori watched the boat leave for Hokan.

"It is," Hotohori said as he held a dagger in his hand. A dagger that Aika had given him.

"Your Highness, what would you like me to do with that dagger at this time?" The councilor asked.

"Nothing. Leave it," Hotohori replied as he looked at it. It had a black handle with a red sakura print on it. On the end was a small red tassel and the other end had a short blade that in the shape of a katana, a little ruby on the gold between the handle and blade.

 _"My father made this dagger with his own bare hands. He had given it to me as a way to protect myself. I wish for you to keep it. It's a promise that we'll be back and ready to summon Suzaku," Aika smiled as she gave him the dagger._

~0~

"Why am I not surprised she took that dagger? Then she gave it to the Emperor," Naruto chuckled a bit.

"It was a beautiful dagger though. I guess she didn't want to leave him unprotected," Sakura smiled. Naruto nodded and turned the page before blinking.

"Aika's hair. It must have gotten caught there the last time she went back," Naruto smiled as he looked at it. The hair suddenly burned making Naruto yelp and drop the book. "What is going on?!"

~0~

"Ow! That's hot," Aika mumbled as a piece of her bangs suddenly burned.

"Aika! You're getting in the way! Go on! Get lost, would ya?!" Nuriko told her.

"Ouch, snappy," Aika muttered before leaving with a bun for Kurama.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going with that bun, huh?!" Nuriko called after her. He then sighed and smiled. "No doubt Kurama asked her to get him one."

~0~

"What? Aika's already left for Hokan?" Yui asked as she and Nakago stood in the Seiryuu Shrine.

"Yes. Do you understand now, Lady Yui? The Priestess of Suzaku is not troubled with the thought of making you her enemy. She's willing to go into battle in order to gain possession of the Shinzahou before we do," Nakago said, knelt down in front of her. Yui's fist clenched.

"We are going to Hokan. Make preparations at once," she ordered. Nakago smirked and stood, Suboshi and Soi appearing behind him.

"As you wish. We of the Seiryuu Seven will protect you. All our power and might, we commit loyalty to your service. We will crush the Priestess of Suzaku and the Seven Suzaku Warriors as well. I will guarantee you victory. The Shinzahou, Lady Yui, is yours," Nakago promised.

 _'Aika, if this how you feel then I will not retreat. If you want to fight then I'll fight too.'_

 **Kida: Someone let me kill Nakago. He's hot but a complete ass!**

 **Naruto: You just realized that?**

 **Kida: Shut up! I was blinded by his hotness!**

 **Tamahome: He's not all that great.**

 **Kida: No, you're a lot better. He was just a pretty face to look at.**

 **Tamahome: Okay, I feel better.**

 **Kida: Good! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please favorite and comment!**


	4. Mysteries Afoot

**Kida: Happy New Year, people!**

 **Naruto: Happy New what now?**

 **Kida: Happy New Year, it's a holiday.**

 **Tamahome: You have a holiday just to celebrate a new year?**

 **Kida: Duh. It's a day to make New Years Resolution! I...currently can't think of one...**

 **Naruto: Okay then...Kida Tenshi doesn't own Naruto or Fushigi Yuugi. She only owns Aika Hitsubasa and future OCs. Believe it!**

Suboshi, a young Warrior of the Seiryuu Seven, was devastated by the death of his twin brother, Amiboshi, and savagely murdered Tamahome's family in a fit of retaliation. Tamahome transformed into an angry demon of vengeance.

 _'I have something to protect also. I swear that I will summon Suzaku. I will redeem Tamahome and save all the people of this land,_ ' Aika silently made her promise. With this purpose in mind, the Lady Aika renewed her vows as the Priestess of Suzaku and set out for the Hokan Empire, the Land of Genbu, to find the Shinzahou. Aika listened to the waves of the sea as she messed with her bangs only for a piece to fall off like ashes.

~0~

Sasuke held the piece of burnt hair and suddenly it fell like ashes making him blink. He let out a small sound of shock with Naruto.

~0~

Aika heard that small sound of shock and blinked.

"Sasuke? Naruto?"

~0~

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit.

"Aika?" Sasuke asked while Naruto smiled.

"You and Aika are connected by the hair she left behind. The same way she and I are connect through our kunais," Naruto said holding up the engraved kunai. Sasuke was surprised then nodded before they both looked at the book.

"We have got to find out about this book," he stated.

"But from who?" Sakura asked.

"Who's the smartest person we know?" Sasuke hinted before the others' eyes widened.

"Shikamaru!" They all said before getting up. They all then made their way to look for the Nara. After a bit of looking, they didn't find him.

"There's only one place we haven't checked," Sai said.

"His cloud watching spot," Hinata agreed before they went to find Shikamaru there. And there he was, laying on the ground looking at the sky.

"Yo! Shikamaru! We need to barrow your brain for a bit!" Naruto said as they walked over.

"What a drag…." Shikamaru sighed as he sat up. "What do you want?" He asked lazily.

"Well…this is going to be hard to believe, but don't say anything until after we've told you," Naruto said earning a nod from the lazy ninja. With that, Naruto told him everything: about how he and Aika found the good, how Aika was sucked in, about her meeting Tamahome and Hotohori then Nuriko after becoming the Priestess of Suzaku, then mentioning the injuries and incidents, then Yui showing up, Aika falling in love with Tamahome, then how Aika and Yui seemed to have switched places, then Aika going back after what was like three months in the book, meeting up with the three Warriors again, meeting Chichiri after meeting Tamahome's family, then Yui and Aika being reunited until Yui willingly became the Priestess of Seiryuu in Kutou, then the arrival of Kurama, Aika and Tamahome declaring their love for each other, Tamahome disappearing to keep Konan safe by going to Kutou, Yui being in love with Tamahome, Aika gathering the Suzaku Warriors such as Tasuki, Mitsukake, and 'Chiriko' as well as explaining how they were gathered, then the incident of trying to get Tamahome back to Konan only for Aika to be hurt, Aika trying to commit suicide and Hotohori declaring his love for her, Tamahome finally coming back and broken of the spell, getting the scroll back, doing the Suzaku summoning ritual that was ruined by Amiboshi, Amiboshi's death, Chiriko's appearance, Taiitsukun appearing and talking with Aika, then Aika turning down Tamahome's proposal, the Star Festival, Tamahome learning about what Taiitsukun told Aika and promising to make Aika a happy bride once it was all over, the death of Tamahome's family then his transformation, then lastly, how they set sail for Hokan.

"What?! Aika got sucked up into that book?!" Shikamaru asked, shocked and disbelieving. Though the story they told was very convincing considering how long it was.

"Yup," Naruto nodded.

"Come on, Naruto, who do you think you're trying to kid, huh?" Shikamaru asked annoyed.

"I'm serious about this! Aika is inside this book _The Universe of the Four Gods_! Believe it!" Naruto said opening the book. "And she's stuck there living as the Priestess of Suzaku. When she gathered the Seven Warriors, she was supposed to summon Suzaku and have her wishes granted, but she failed. On top of that, our best friend Yui was also taken into the book and now the two of them are bitter enemies!"

 _"Tamahome…" Aika whispered after they first kissed, unknown to them that Yui was watching._

 _"Don't you realize the reason I wanna protect you so badly is because I'm in love with you?" Tamahome asked her._

 _"Of course I know that. That's the whole reason I came back from my world, I couldn't forget about you. I knew that no matter what, I had to be with you and that's why I left you. I couldn't bear you risking your life to protect me," Aika said before Tamahome pulled her into his arms._

 _Then when Yui took her to the Shrine of Seiryuu. Aika fell to her hands and knees in pain._

 _"I-I feel numb…this can't be…"_

 _"Does it hurt? This place is a Shrine of Seiryuu in case you were wondering. Now your beloved Tamahome won't be able to help you."_

 _"I-it's a trick. Yui, what are you doing? How could you?" Aika chocked out before groaning when Yui grabbed her hair in a tight fist to make her look up._

 _"You tricked me, didn't you?! You didn't come back here for me! It's only your desire for Tamahome that made you return! Isn't that right? You've had it easy from the beginning! You had someone who cared about you! For me it was just the opposite! Do you have any idea of what I went through when I first got to this nightmare world?!" Yui asked as tears flood down her cheeks. "What kind of pain I went through?!" She asked as a drop landed on Aika's cheek. Aika opened her eyes to see the tears._

 _"Yui…"_

 _"Everything that happened to me was your fault!" Yui shouted before throwing her down, Aika's head hitting the ground. "I love Tamahome far more than you do, Aika! And now, I'm going to take him for myself!" She said before Aika grunted as she got up, trying to ignore the pain._

 _"Tamahome…" Aika whispered in her sleep. He got up and walked over to the bed. He bent down and softly kissed Aika on the lips._

 _"Aika," Tamahome whispered, his lavender eyes looking at her lovingly and sadly._ ** _'I'm sorry, Kurama…I have to do this to keep her safe,'_** _he thought before sneaking out. He jumped up to the top of the wall and looked back. "Stay well, my love," he said before jumping down only to run into two black masked figures._

 _"Are you Master Tamahome?" One of them asked. Tamahome stood with narrowed eyes._

 _"So the Emperor of Kutou is promising to end this war if I come along with you?" He asked them._

 _"That is the promise, yes. You can take that horse," the man replied._

 _"Aika, look out!" Kurama shouted before Tamahome smirked and pushed her away._

 _"I missed you so much!" Tamahome sneered before going to attack the stunned Aika with his weapon. It hit her in the arm, drawing blood which made her go back in to the table. Aika winced and held her arm._

 _"You son of a bitch!" Kurama growled at Tamahome as he stood in front of Aika._

 _"What makes you think you had the right to speak to me that way, obnoxious brat?!" Tamahome snarled at Aika._

 _"Tamahome," she whispered thinking of the man she loved. "They've either died or abandoned me or I won't be able to see them again…it hurts so much," Aika choked out. She walked into the water and kept walking until she was underneath._

 _Hotohori dove into the water and began searching for her. He suddenly found her trapped in seaweed and went to get her out._

 _ **'Aika! Don't give up! You must not die!'**_ _He thought as he held the woman he loved close._ _ **'Suzaku, give me strength!'**_ _He prayed until his symbol started glowing._ _ **'I care not what happens to me! But Aika must not die!'**_ _He said before his symbol shined brightly in the water. "AIKA!" He screamed before there was an explosion in the water. The other saw the glowing light from the water._ _A glowing orb came out of the water. In the orb was Hotohori carrying Aika._

 _Aika ran and made it to a corner. She then gasped as she saw them. She saw Tamahome run over to Hotohori and jumped up, his sword over his head to strike._

 _"Die!" Tamahome shouted. Aika's eyes widened and she ran over to them._

 _"NO!" She screamed surprising Tamahome. Hotohori used that chance and stabbed Tamahome through the side. Aika stood there, frozen. Kurama ran over and was shocked to see it as well. Tamahome was wide eyed as he fell back to the ground._

 _"I see. It's finally time," Nakago replied._

 _"How can he know about that?" Yui asked Nakago._

 _"It's all been a part of my strategy," Nakago answered._

 _"Strategy?"_

 _"That's right. Sometime ago we sent out a spy and now this informant is hiding in Konan," Nakago informed._

 _"And what about this message on his arm?" Yui asked._

 _"They say twins aren't at all like normal siblings. They shared and exceptionally strong bond in both body and mind," Nakago stated._

 _"Do you mean to say the spy we have hiding in Konan is…"_

 _"My twin brother's there. Amiboshi," Suboshi stated._

~0~

"Then this group called the Seiryuu Seven showed up in the story and things started getting a lot more dangerous after that," Naruto said as he looked at the book. While telling him all this, they had all made it to the library. Shikamaru walked back with a book.

"Found it. _The Encyclopedia of Ancient Civilization_ ," Shikamaru said showing them a blue book. Sakura and Hinata came over with coffees while Shikamaru looked over the book. "Let's see…four God, four Gods, four Gods, four Gods, oh! Here it is," he mused until he saw the coffee. "Thanks a lot," he said to Sakura as he was handed his. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai thanked the girls for theirs before they all took their seats.

"Well?" Sai asked.

"Okay. Four Gods, the twenty-eight constellations, according to ancient astrology, in order to fix the positions of the constellations the Heavens, the sky's divided into twenty-eight regions. These regions are then divided up among the four cardinal sectors; north, east, south, and west. Each contain seven of the constellations with one of four Beast Gods associated as ruler of each sector," Shikamaru read before taking a drink of his coffee. "So if that's the case. The Suzaku Aika's become Priestess for is the Beast God of the seven southern constellations."

"Yeah, and it sounds like the ancient civilization were quick to blame anything weird or catastrophic on the constellations," Sakura mused as Shikamaru picked up the ancient book.

"So then it was perfectly normal for them to have believed in stuff like the Universe of the Four Gods," Shikamaru said as he looked at the book and read something out of it. "Guys, who's this Einosuke Okuta guy they mention here?"

"Hm? I don't know," Naruto replied looking at the book. The others gave their voiced agreements.

"Let me go check something," Hinata said getting up. She walked away for a moment and brought over another book. "What was that name again?" She asked.

"Einosuke Okuta," Shikamaru replied.

"Okuta…Okuta…." Hinata skimmed the book. "Ah, here we go. Religion. I believe that's on the third floor," she said to them. With that they went up to the third floor of the library to look for the book. Naruto began looking through the shelves.

"Okuta….Okuta…Okuta…ah-got it!" He said picking the book up. He looked through the book. "Huh, a professor from the Religion of Taishou Era," he read as the others walked over.

"Let me look at that," Shikamaru said looking at the books. "Taishou, huh? That was over seventy years ago. Discovered in an ancient book titled _The Universe of the Four Gods_ in the Hidden Sand, returned with it to the Hidden Leaf…." Shikamaru trailed off.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"It says here that according to the Treades (?), the legends of the great rivers of the Hidden Sand, in 1923 he committed suicide after first killing his only daughter Takiko," he read before looking at Naruto. Naruto looked at the red book.

"Einosuke Okuta brought this book back to the Hidden Leaf then killed his daughter. What the hell is going on here?" Naruto asked.

~0~

"Somehow Sasuke and I are connected by that piece of my hair. Great, now I have Sasuke and Naruto in my head. Maybe he and Naruto are at the library right now reading _The Universe of the Four Gods_ ," Aika mused as she made her way to Tamahome's room with a tray of food. She knocked on his door. "Tamahome?" She called. She got no answer. "I'm coming in," she warned. She opened the door to find him sleeping in his bed. She saw that his blanket was mostly off the bed. "Man he's sloppy. What a mess," she said with an amused smile. She put the tray down on the table. "Oh well, he doesn't even notice. I bet he hasn't slept at all in two or three days," she mused quietly as she picked the blanket up and tried to cover him with is again. Tamahome suddenly grabbed her in his sleep. "T-Tamahome!" Aika exclaimed with a blush. She saw he was still sleeping. _'I guess it's okay to touch while he's not awake,'_ she smiled a bit, letting her head rest on his shoulder. _'Maybe if we were back in the real world and Tamahome was a regular civilian or a ninja, we could love each other without anything getting in the way,'_ she thought to herself as she closed her eyes. Tamahome slowly woke up.

"Huh?" He hummed before looking to see Aika's read on his shoulder. Aika opened her eyes, widening.

"I-I was just-!" Aika blushed.

"Pervert," Tamahome muttered as he got up with her. Aika sweat-dropped. "Aika, you were molesting me in my sleep, weren't you?! Taking advantage of me!"

"No I was not! Get your head out of the gutter! You were the one who started it! I just came in here to bring you your breakfast and you started sleep hugging me!" Aika said, in each other's faces.

"Wow, well, if that's true, I should have made more out of this situation then when I had the opportunity. Rats!" Tamahome said to himself. Aika punching him the head, a tick mark on her temple.

"What do you mean 'rats', huh?" She hissed. She soon saw a pelican fly by. "Still, I'm glad."

"About what?" Tamahome asked her.

"That you're feeling better," Aika smiled a bit.

"I overheard Nuriko whispering earlier. Everyone's been real careful around me, but I-I'm okay now," Tamahome said to her.

"Are you sure?" Aika asked softly.

"Yeah, you're here with me. If you weren't, I don't think I'd be able to recover."

~0~

"The Priestess of Suzaku watched lovingly as Tamahome ate the breakfast she had prepared," Shikamaru read. Naruto groaned, his head on the table.

"I don't care about that stuff!" He said before grabbing Shikamaru by the vest. "Why did Einosuke Okuta kill his only daughter and then commit suicide! That's what we need to find out about! Believe it!" Naruto told him.

"You know better than to yell in the library!" A young woman snapped at them. Naruto and Shikamaru gave nervous looks while the others were giving them looks. The woman walked away and they all saw the disapproving looks of everyone else. The two shyly looked away and Shikamaru grabbed another book.

"Hm…hey," Shikamaru said getting Naruto's attention.

"Hm? What's that?" Sasuke asked from the other side of Shikamaru.

" _Faith and the Four Gods_ ," Shikamaru read the cover of the book he was holding. He opened it. "Listen to what I just read here. There is a heretical subsect in the four Gods' faith known as Shizinhism. They believe in the place where Heaven meets Earth and good meets evil, the Beast Gods will materialize. Summoned by ceremonies in each of the four regions on earth representing the twenty-eight constellations."

"That sounds just like what Aika and the others did. Give me that!" Naruto said taking the book. "The believers collected all the incantations and spells used for summoning the four Beast Gods together to compile into one source. This written scripture they assembled is known as the _Universe of the Four Gods_ and it was regarded as pagan heresy. A young girl in each region would be chosen as their Priestess. She then would be required to read the spell and afterwards serve as a sacrifice to bring forth the Beast deity!" Naruto read, his eyes widened in disbelief. He remained staring at the book in shock as the others were just as shocked. Shikamaru was frowning, having read it before he did.

"Naruto," Shikamaru said. Sasuke quickly opened the book.

"Aika! Aika, can you hear me?" Sasuke asked urgently.

~0~

Aika looked up when she suddenly heard Sasuke's voice.

"Sasuke?" She asked.

"Hm?" Tamahome stopped eating and looked at her.

 _"Can you hear me, Aika?!"_ Sasuke asked.

 _'My friend-Sasuke?!'_ Aika thought shocked. Nuriko walked in with Tasuki and Kurama.

"What happened?" Nuriko asked.

"I don't know. She just suddenly…"

~0~

"Aika! Get back here to our world right away! The _Universe of the Four Gods_ isn't some ordinary story!" Sasuke stated.

~0~

 _"If I'm right about this, it could become extremely dangerous there for both you and Yui! And if you're not careful, you might be killed!"_ Sasuke told her.

 _"Listen to what he says, Aika! He's telling the truth! Believe it!"_ Naruto told her.

 _'Killed?'_ Aika's eyes widened.

~0~

Chichiri was near the ledge of the boat, sitting cross legged as he watched the ocean. He heard footsteps then.

"What's going on, Chiriko?" He called over the sound of the waves.

"Aika is acting kind of strangely," Chiriko said to him.

"But Aika always acts strangely, ya know!" Chichiri said to him. He suddenly sensed something and looked back at the ocean.

"What is it, Chichiri?" Chiriko asked.

"I sense a life force. An evil presence luring a head of us, ya know. Getting closer and closer!"

~0~

"You hear me, Aika?! I know you can because we're still connected through this hair and you and Naruto are connected through your kunais! Ask the Celestial Warriors with you for their help have them send you back here!" Sasuke said. Shikamaru was holding the librarian back.

"What do you think you're doing, young man?! Shouting in the library like that?!" She asked.

"Oh no! Just calm down!" Shikamaru said to her.

"Come back home, Aika!" Naruto said.

~0~

"I can't go back," Aika stated to Naruto and Sasuke.

 _"You must not attempt to summon Suzaku! Something terrible will happen to you! I can feel it!"_ Naruto told her.

"Something terrible?" Aika asked as she walked passed the Warriors and Kurama.

"Aika, you okay? You catch a cold or eat bad meat or fish or something?" Nuriko asked.

"I think you have her confused for Kurama," Tasuki said to him.

"Watch it," Kurama growled.

 _"COME BACK!"_ Naruto and Sasuke shouted.

"Leave everyone?" Aika whispered as she looked out the window.

 _"Would you rather die, Aika?!"_ Sasuke asked her. Aika looked at Tamahome to see his concerned face.

"Aika?" he asked. Aika reached to the necklace Yuiren made her, hidden under her shirt.

"Yuiren…." She whispered. "I can't leave yet," she stated. She ripped a couple pieces of her bangs out.

"Aika, what are you doing? Why do you need to burn your hair…wait a minute, you're linked to Sasuke through it, aren't you?" Kurama asked earning a nod from Aika. "Great, the last thing you need is an Uchiha in your head. Burn it quickly!" He said to her.

"Way ahead of you, Kurama," Aika replied. She closed her hand and focused her chakra into it. _'I'm sorry Sasuke,'_ Aika thought. A small flame appeared in her hand for a second before it disappeared.

~0~

A small cloud of smoke came from the book making Naruto and Sasuke jumped back a bit.

"What are you burning in there?!" The librarian asked.

"What a drag. Calm down, troublesome woman!" Shikamaru said to her.

"No! I will not calm down!" She replied. Sasuke slammed his fist down with a growl.

"What is she thinking?! She burned the only link she had to me and to home!" He exclaimed.

"I can't communicate with her either. She must have taken the kunai out of her pouch," Naruto said frustrated.

~0~

 _'Now I can't hear Sasuke anymore…or Naruto,'_ Aika thought as she looked at the kunai on the table.

"Aika, you could have gone back to your world?" Tamahome asked.

"It's okay. There's no way for me to leave now. I'm going to stay here with you and fight," Aika smiled at them. Suddenly there was a loud strike of lightning and the currents were rough in the water.

~0~

Chichiri screamed a bit when he saw the lightning got the sail that was now burning. Everyone ran up and Tamahome ran over to the monk.

"Chichiri! What's happening?!" He asked.

"I think and enormous enemy's powers are approaching us head on creating the storm front! They're attacking with lightning!" Chichiri replied. Aika's eyes widened.

"Lightning? Could it be Soi?" She asked looking up at the sky. A wave hit the boat making everyone hang onto something. Then lightning hit the boat.

~0~

"That lightning will pursue your ship forever until it is completely destroyed. You shall become wreckage upon the sea long before you ever reach Hokan," Soi smirked as she watched.

~0~

Another wave came at the ship.

"A little water won't beat us! It can't stand up to my might flame! Rekka-!" Tasuki is then washed away over the boat.

"Tasuki!" Aika shouted.

"Help! I can't swim!" Tasuki shouted. Aika then dove into the water.

"Aika!" Kurama and Tamahome shouted. Aika started trying to swim over to Tasuki.

"Numbskull! You don't swim well enough to save someone else!" Tamahome shouted.

"At least I'm trying!" Aika shouted at him. Tamahome then dove into the water.

"Hang on! I'll throw a line out to you guys!" Nuriko shouted as he got the rope. He then threw one end to them. Tasuki caught the rope while Tamahome got Aika.

"Go on, Tasuki! You go first!" Tamahome said to the red head.

"Thanks, man," Tasuki replied before Nuriko pulled him up. Another wave came and that one made Nuriko fall into the water.

"Hi, you guys," Nuriko smiled.

"Oh no, Nuriko! You fell in too?!" Tamahome asked. A wave came at them and they screamed.

"Aika! Tamahome! Nuriko!" Tasuki shouted from the rope. Tears ran down his cheeks. "I swear to you your deaths will not be in vein!"

"We're still alive, you moron!" Tamahome shouted at him.

"They're just farther away!" Kurama growled.

"They're being swept out to sea!" Mitsukake said over the wind and waves.

"We have to go out there and rescue them!" Chiriko said to them.

"If any lightning strikes now, they'll be electrocuted, ya know!" Chichiri stated.

"Don't jinx it, you idiot!" Kurama snapped at him. Back in the water, Tamahome kept a hold on Aika.

"Aika, hang in there!" Tamahome said seeing that she was beginning to look like she might pass out. Nuriko looked over before looking around.

"Hey! Over this way, you guys! Get up on this rock!" He shouted as he swam over. He then climbed onto the rock. "Aika!" He shouted reaching his hand out to her. Aika went to get it until a wave came at her and Tamahome, separating the two.

"God dammit!" Aika breathed. _'The only swimming I did was in a stream, not an ocean! This is much harder than I thought it would be,'_ she thought as she floated back while trying to swim forward. That's when Tamahome appeared and grabbed her. "Tamahome…"

"Tamahome, hurry! Get out of the water before the lightning strikes!" Nuriko shouted holding his hand out to them. Tamahome began swimming over, holding Aika who helped him to try and get their faster. "Hurry up, Tamahome!"

"Nuriko, take her!" Tamahome shouted before Nuriko grabbed Aika and brought her up.

"Come on, you've got to get out of the water right now!" Nuriko shouted.

"Tamahome, hurry!" Aika said to him. Tamahome started to get out until lightning struck and he was electrocuted making him scream. "Tamahome!" She shouted. It seemed to get worse with his screams of pain. "TAMAHOME!"

 **Kida: Shocking!**

 **Tamahome: That freaking hurt, ya know! And you're making jokes?!**

 **Kida:...I'm entertained when people get hurt.**

 **Tamahome: You're one sick woman.**

 **Kida: *Grins* Thank you!**

 **Tamahome: *Sweat-drops* That wasn't a compliment!**

 **Kida: *Ignores him* I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please favorite and comment!**


	5. The Flash of Battle

**Kida: Aika kicks some ass in this chapter!**

 **Naruto: Really? How?**

 **Kida: You'll just have to see.**

 **Tamahome: Not even a hint?**

 **Kida: Nope.**

 **Sasuke: Kida Tenshi doesn't own Naruto or Fushigi Yuugi. She only owns Aika Hitsubasa and future OCs.**

Lady Aika with six of her Warriors set out by ship for the Hokan Empire. Meanwhile, in the village library back home, Lady Aika's best friend, Naruto, and her friend, Sasuke, discovered and ominous component of _The Universe of the Four Gods_ and urged her to return at once. But Lady Aika decided to remain with her new companions, burning the hair which connected her to her friend as well as leaving the engraved kunai that connected her to her best friend and breaking all contact she had with home. Soon after the Lady Aika's expedition was threatened by a sinister lightning storm that would not let up.

~0~

"Tamahome once again saved the Priestess of Suzaku from harm and then was struck by lightning. Nuriko managed to pull him ashore and onto the rocks just in time, saving his life in return," Shikamaru ready while Naruto and Sasuke were frustrated.

~0~

"Don't worry about me! We have to save Aika!" Tamahome shouted to Nuriko through the sound of the harsh waters, thunder, and wind. He suddenly screamed in pain as he was struck by lightning.

"No! Tamahome!" Aika shouted. Tamahome started to slip until Nuriko and Aika each grabbed a hand.

"Hold on!" Nuriko said to him as they pulled him out of the water. They were soon in the cave and Nuriko made a fire. Aika stayed by Tamahome's side, holding his hand.

 _'Thank god he's still alive. This is my fault. Had I not been so stupid as to jump into the water, he wouldn't have had to jump in after me,'_ Aika thought as she looked at Tamahome.

"It'll be all right. At least he's alive. Well, that's what he gets for acting so recklessly. When he wakes up, I'm going to tell him so too. This cave looks like a fishermen's storm shelter, guess we'll have to wait here for a while. The fire's going really strong now, so take off your clothes and hand them over," Nuriko said to Aika. Aika blushed a bit.

"B-but…" she trailed off. After Nuriko was a man, so she was nervous.

"Take them off! If you stay in those wet things long enough, you're gonna catch cold!" He said to her firmly.

"F-fine! I-I'll take them off, just don't look!" Aika blushed darkly, shy.

"Yeah, yeah," Nuriko turned around before Aika started disrobing until she was only in her bra and panties.

"This is freaking embarrassing," Aika mumbled.

"Oh stop pouting. Would you rather get sick?" Nuriko pointed out taking her clothes before he started disrobing as well. Aika turned around quickly.

 _'Out of everything that's happened, I'm still trying to get used to the fact that Nuriko is really a boy! I-it's kinda creepy,'_ she thought, blushing from seeing Nuriko's naked torso. Nuriko has seen her blush after taking Tamahome's shirt off. He then smirked a bit.

"What's on your mind, Aika? You thinking about me?" Nuriko asked coming over to her. Aika blushed more. "Uh huh. Now that I don't stand a chance with his Highness, maybe I'll make a switcharoo," he said. He gently grasped her chin making her look at him. "I could go back to being a boy and start chasing girls instead. What do you think?" Nuriko purred. He leaned in like he was going to kiss her until he snickered making Aika blink. Nuriko back up as he laughed. "You fell for it! You actually fell for it!" He laughed.

"NURIKO!" Aika growled which only made Nuriko laugh more until they heard a groan from Tamahome. They looked over to see Tamahome waking up. "Tamahome," Aika smiled in relief until Nuriko got in his face as Tamahome sat up.

"YOU IGNORANT BLOCK HEAD!"

"W-what's the matter with you, huh?!" Tamahome asked, shrinking back a bit.

"NOTHING'S THE MATTER WITH ME! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ALWAYS HAS TO BE SUCH A DAREDEVIL! And ordinary person would have been killed by that lightning, but somehow you were saved! It doesn't always work that way! You could have died! I know you did it for Aika, but if you don't take care of yourself, you be any good to anyone!" Nuriko scolded, his hands on his hips.

"What good have I been? I've lost my entire family, my parents, my brothers and sisters…I just don't want to lose the only thing left in my life that I care about," Tamahome said looking down a bit. Nuriko's eyes softened.

"Yeah, I understand what you're saying. Everyone's desperately afraid of losing what's special to them. Even I have those feelings," Nuriko admitted slightly surprising both Aika and Tamahome.

~0~

Lightning cracked as the ship moved through the rough currents. Mitsukake was working the sails while Chichiri tried to sense for Aika, Tamahome, and Nuriko.

"Chichiri, this is the wrong direction! We're bearing further and further off the course we set for Hokan!" Chiriko called over the noise.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it! Aika and the others need our help first, ya know!" Chichiri replied. "Ugh! It's no use! These storm clouds are acting like a force field barrier, ya know! They're blocking my ability to sense anything about where Aika and the others are!"

"What about you, Kurama? Can't you sense them?" Tasuki asked.

"I've tried their scents, the rain's made them disappear and as for sensing for chakra, it's the same as Chichiri! I can't sense them at all!" Kurama replied.

~0~

"I've never told anyone what happened," Nuriko mused to himself. Aika gave a small smile.

"Well, you know you can tell us anything, Nuriko. So if you're ready to tell us then we're all ears," she assured making Nuriko smile.

"Thank you," he said before sighing a bit. "It happened when I was only ten years old. I had a little sister named Kourin who followed me wherever I went. We were exactly alike, everything about us. The way we laughed, the way we talked, even the way we looked. We loved each other so much. Kourin was the most special person in my life, but then…"

 _"Big brother!" Kourin giggled as she waved and ran to her brother. Nuriko turned with a smile and suddenly saw a carriage coming. His eyes widened when he saw his sister was hit by the horse._

 _"Kourin!" He breathed. He looked at her as she laid on the ground. "K-Kourin? KOURIN!" He cried._

 _"Ryuuen, Kourin is dead. She's gone forever now. It's best to try and forget about this. Try to forget," his father told him._

 _ **'How can I just forget about her? We'll always, always be together because I'll become you and will live on in your place,'**_ _Nuriko promised as he dressed in Kourin's clothes._ _ **'I am you now, Kourin. From this day on, I am you.'**_ Aika and Tamahome looked at him with surprised and some understanding.

"So that's why you dressed up in those clothes when we met," Aika frowned, gently taking his hand to comfort him. Nuriko was grateful for it and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I didn't want to accept that Kourin had died. I thought that by acting as much of a girl as I could, she could still be with me. Sorry to get so serious. It's time for me to move on and stop playing dress-up," Nuriko said with a smile. Suddenly lightning hit the cave making his quake which alarmed the three.

"Look out!" Tamahome shouted when he saw some rocks coming at Aika. He jumped and tackled Aika down she could shield her.

"Tama-!" Aika stopped and blushed darkly when she saw here his face was…in her breasts. "Get off!" She shrieked before getting up and away from him.

"Hey, you two! Quit fighting, throw your clothes on, and get outside! I don't think this place will last much longer!" Nuriko said after getting dressed. Aika quickly put her clothes and such back on as did Tamahome. They soon got out and a part of the cave shot out water.

"Oh no, what do we do now?! This place is falling apart!" Aika said. Nuriko used something to try and stop the water leak.

"I'll try to slow it down as much as I can! Concentrate on Chichiri and the others! They have to find us!" Nuriko told her. Aika nodded and started trying to concentrate on her chakra, as if to let Kurama know where they were. Suddenly lightning hit the rock at her feet making her eyes widen as she fell into the water.

"Aika!" Tamahome shouted. He jumped in and grabbed her. Nuriko grabbed his wrist. "Nuriko! Even someone as powerful as you are can't stop this current! You have to let go, Nuriko!"

"No! I will not just abandon you there! It's too dangerous! If lightning strikes this time, you won't stand a chance!" Nuriko told him.

"But, Nuriko!" Aika said with worry, knowing he couldn't keep this up for long.

"You have to survive! Sure, bad things happen, but the day will come when you look back at them and laugh!" Nuriko stated. He winced a bit. "My arm! And until that day comes, I promise I will not let either of you die!" Nuriko vowed before his bracelets started glowing. They suddenly turned in armbands like gauntlets. Nuriko was surprised before he smirked and pulled the two up just as the lightning was about to strike them.

"What happened, Nuriko? That was amazing!" Aika said surprised.

"The bracelets that Taiitsukun gave me, they transformed into these radical armbands that suddenly made a whole lot stronger," Nuriko said looking at his armbands. The suddenly glowed and were back to being bracelets. "They changed back."

"I guess they only appear when you need them," Aika mused.

"Hey, look!" Tamahome looked over with Aika and Nuriko. "It's the ship!"

"Thank goodness! You all made it through safe and sound!" Chiriko smiled when the three were back on the ship.

"It was pretty difficult to find you three out there, ya know!" Chichiri said to them.

"Yeah, I couldn't even sense your chakra, Kit," Kurama said to Aika.

"Yo, you still alive?" Tasuki smirked until Tamahome grabbed him by the collar.

"This was all your fault! You started it!"

"How's it my fault?! You know I can't swim!" Tasuki shouted.

"Nuriko," Aika smiled at the purple haired man. "Thank you, Nuriko. You sure impressed me," she admitted surprising Nuriko a bit.

 _"You have to survive! Sure, bad things happen, but the day will come when you look back at them and laugh!" Nuriko stated._ Nuriko remembered that and blushed slightly. "Oh that. I just said that to keep Tamahome spirits up. No big deal really," Nuriko said trying brush it off.

"Sure it was," Aika chuckled a bit. Chiriko walked over to the window and saw another flash of lightning.

~0~

"You're absolutely sure we'll get there before the others?" Yui asked from her carriage that was being pulled by a horse. Nakago rode up next to her carriage on his horse.

"We have already struck them down. The Priestess of Suzaku is in our power," Nakago smirked knowing Soi was taking care of them.

~0~

Chichiri and Aika exclaimed when lightning struck the ship. Aika had grabbed her kunai and the sword Hotohori gave her.

"Watch where you're aiming that lightning! I don't want to become fox barbeque!" Kurama shouted at the sky.

"Now what?! What was that?!" Aika asked Chichiri.

"It looks like the ship's been struck by lightning!" Chichiri replied.

"Ah….and that comes with sinking, right?!" Nuriko asked spazzing out a bit with Tasuki and Tamahome.

"Everyone, get down! The cliffs are dead ahead!" Chiriko warned.

"Just one problem after another!" Kurama and Aika exclaimed. The boat then hit the cliffs and stopped as everyone laid on the ground.

"W-what just happened?" Nuriko asked.

"This could have been the end! Maybe we're all dead now!" Tasuki freaked.

"Your loud mouth voice is getting on my nerves!" Tamahome told him.

"We better check out the ship, ya know," Chichiri piped up as Aika stood with Kurama in her arms.

"I hope it's not too bad," Aika said before putting Kurama down and running up to the dock. She then saw the cloaked figure. "You again," she glared knowing that was the figure they saw back in Tamahome's village.

"You actually made it this far. I congratulate you, but now your journey ends!" Soi told her before raising a hand. Lightning struck down.

"Aika!" Tamahome shouted. The smoke cleared and Aika had jumped out of the way.

"Well, that was close," Aika muttered with a glare at Soi.

"You dodged that well, Priestess of Suzaku," Soi mused.

"That lighting that struck, you control it," Aika stated remembering the lightning that struck before when Tamahome fought Suboshi.

"I am a Warrior of the Seiryuu Seven!" Soi said removing her cloak. On her left thigh was her symbol. She wore red armor over olive garb. Her hair was magenta. "Soi. Priestess of Suzaku, you will never reach the Hokan Empire."

"A Warrior? But you're a woman," Aika said a bit surprised. All the Warriors she seen have been male!

"I will destroy the entire Suzaku Seven contingent with one fatal blow!" Soi smirked raising her hand. It's then wind gathered around her hand. Tasuki and Tamahome stood in front of Aika. Kurama was in front of them, growling.

"Aika, be careful!" Tamahome shouted. The lightning struck and the three males let out screams of pain as they flew back. "S-she's too strong!"

"Can't move!" Tasuki said as all the other Warriors were being electrocuted as well.

"No!" Aika shouted with worry.

"A captive audience to watch as I diminish your precious Priestess to a chard cinder," Soi smirked at the Warriors. "Hakojiraihou!" She shouted before more lighting started striking for Aika who easily dodged the lightning. "Oh, you are quick, you little spring!"

 _'What'll I do? She'll kill me. And Tamahome and the others too. Wait, the sword Hotohori gave me! Watch out, Soi! You're about to see what a ninja can do!'_ Aika glared at Soi as she drew the sword.

"No! Don't! Aika, don't!" Tamahome shouted.

"Have faith in her, Tamahome!" Kurama snapped making Tamahome look at him. "She's not some weak little girl. She may not wear a Leaf headband like a ninja would, but she has the skills!"

"Hakojiraihou!" Soi shouted.

"Watch out, Aika!" Chichiri shouted. It's then lightning struck the blade of the sword and Aika screamed.

"AIKA!" Tamahome shouted.

"Wha-?!" Soi's eyes widened when she saw the sword glowing red.

"Aika!" Tamahome's eyes widened as well.

"Very clever, but that's not all the electricity I have in store for you!" Soi glared.

 _'Hotohori's sword!'_ Aika thought surprised.

~0~

"Aika, my strength be with you," Hotohori prayed to the Suzaku statue, the dagger in his hands.

~0~

"Impudent Priestess of Suzaku! Now you'll die!" Soi shouted throwing her hands up. It's then a large strike of lightning came down.

"That's what you think!" Aika shouted as the sword absorbed the electricity.

"What?!" Soi looked stunned.

"No matter what, I cannot lose!" Aika shouted as the sword glowed brightly. She let out a battle cry as she swung the sword. It's then the light his Soi who screamed. There's was then a big explosion.

"Huh?" Tasuki looked around as the explosion disappeared. Soi stood shakily, holding her arm. "Watch out!"

"Aika!" Tamahome shouted getting up and running over to her making Chiriko and Tasuki sweat-drop. Kurama chuckled.

"What did I tell ya? Aika knows what she's doing," he said. Soi jumped away and Tamahome gathered Aika into his arms.

"Are you crazy? I thought that you were dead for sure. I was so worried about you!" He said holding her tightly. Aika smiled a bit as she relaxed.

"I'm sorry, Tamahome," she replied.

"Heh, looks like she blew a fuse big time," Tasuki said looking around the boat.

"Yeah, Aika, you fought her really well," Nuriko smiled.

"Thank you. I had a feeling it would work. When the lightning struck, the sword started flashing," Aika smiled at them.

"Mhmm, the Emperor's sword is holy. It absorbed all of the lightning's power and then unleashed it right back at her, ya know!" Chichiri smiled.

 _'A holy sword. Hotohori told me to use it to protect myself when he lent it to me. Thank you, Hotohori,'_ Aika smiled at the sword.

"I wonder if it also had to do with your chakra too, Kit," Kurama mused.

"Eh? What do ya mean?" Tasuki asked.

"Oh right! My chakra natures are fire and lightning," Aika remembered.

"Right. I think you accidentally focused chakra into the sword to help draw the lightning in," Kurama said to her.

"Really?" Aika blinked before looking at the sword.

"That's actually pretty cool," Nuriko smiled.

"Look at that!" Mitsukake pointed to the cliff. The cliff was breaking and splitting. Some rocks fell into the ocean as the ship began to move. It's then the dark clouds disappeared. Chiriko smiled when he saw land.

"That's Hokan! Through there!" He said.

"Are you sure, Chiriko?" Tasuki asked before they all looked over at the land. "All that lightning opened up a passage way for us and created a short cut!"

"That's great! We can make our way into Hokan. We're finally here. The Land of Genbu and the Shinzahou," Aika smiled.

~0~

The Suzaku Warriors and Priestess made it to land and walked off the ship. They were now traveling on foot.

"Aika, are you all right?" Tamahome asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Aika assured as they walked. She then smiled when she saw the view. "It's a meadow and look at all the fluffy sheep," she said thinking the animals looked cute.

"Oh…sheep meat…" Kurama drooled. Aika sweat-dropped.

 _'Him and his meat…'_ she thought.

"They need that wool, it's cold here! Tasuki, use that fan of your and light us a fire!" Nuriko said.

"I don't use it for stupid things like that, you moron!" Tasuki retorted. Niko meowed from Mitsukake's coat.

"So, how do you think we should proceed from here?" Mitsukake asked Chichiri.

"I'm almost sure this land's three times larger than Konan, ya know," Chichiri replied. Behind Tamahome was Tasuki used his fan to make some heat for Nuriko.

"Three times?! So how are we supposed to find the Shinzahou if we don't even know which direction to start off in? We're completely clueless!" Tamahome said to him. There was suddenly crying and they looked over to see a little boy riding on a running horse, scared.

"A little boy!" Aika exclaimed.

"He's about to fall off!" Tamahome finished for her. Aika was about to go help until Tamahome went after the horse. He grabbed the boy then. "You're safe now, kid!"

"Tamahome!" Aika, Kurama, Nuriko, and Tasuki shouted. The horse stood up on its hind legs and stomped on the blue haired man.

"T-Tamahome? Are you okay?" Aika asked worried.

"Mister, are you okay?" The little boy asked as well.

"Fine, fine," Tamahome said with a pained smile.

"Tamahome…you reckless idiot," Kurama said bluntly.

~0~

"Oh bless you, you saved my son's life. How can I ever repay you?" The mother asked.

"How about fifty gold pieces?" Tamahome smiled. Aika hit him over the head, a tick mark on her temple.

"I take it back…you're a reckless greedy idiot," Kurama muttered.

"We need a place to stay. It would be a big help if you could put us all up for the night, ya know," Chichiri smiled at the woman. The woman smiled as she held her son.

"Yes, of course, by all means. You must be tired so make yourselves at home here. And I'd love to hear about your travels," she said to them.

"Is that really a fox?" The boy asked looking at Kurama.

"Yes, his name is Kurama," Aika smiled. The boy lent out his hand to let Kurama see if he was safe. Kurama chuckled a bit surprising the boy.

"I can tell you're safe, kid. Don't worry, when I'm this little, I'm pretty harmless," he assured. The boy smiled and picked him up, though Kurama was pretty big for the boy. The little boy was kind of holding him like a stuffed animal which looked cute and made Aika giggle. The mother made dinner for everyone then.

"Wow, this tastes great. It tastes like yogurt," Aika smiled as they all ate.

"I've never tasted anything remotely like it. Is this sheep meat?" Nuriko smiled.

"Wayfarers, we have brought our elder to meet you," a man said from the door.

"Oh, sure," Aika said a bit surprised. They looked at the old man who had a long white beard.

"I am called Tomoru, high elder of the northern tribe," he said to them.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Aika smiled politely. _'Where are his eyes?'_ She thought.

"Hi, big brother," the little boy smiled at Tamahome. Kurama chuckled.

"Someone likes you," he said to the blue haired man.

"So, you've come from Konan in search of the Shinzahou," Tomoru said.

"Yes, that's right. Do you know anything about it?" Aika asked, hoping he knew how she could get it.

"Perhaps I do. Please remember though that this is a legend I heard from my grandfather. Supposedly, some two hundred years ago, the Priestess of Genbu came here from an exotic foreign land. At that same time in history, Kutou began a violent expansion and targeted this country for attack, but the Priestess of Genbu and the Genbu Seven rally together to save Hokan for all time," Tomoru said to her.

 _'The Priestess of Genbu and the Genbu Seven, they had already appeared in this world two hundred years ago? Does that means someone else discovered_ _ **The Universe of the Four Gods**_ _, began to read it and was transported to this world long before Yui and I were?'_ Aika thought to herself as Tamahome watched her.

"So you're saying the Priestess summoned the Beast God Genbu," Nuriko noted.

"Supposedly. Genbu created the treasure, the Shinzahou, he bequeathed to us," Tomoru said.

"Huh? Elder, that's not right. I heard from my wife's uncles that the Shinzahou is a small jewel and Genbu is sealed inside of it," one man said.

"No, I heard from my mother's brother's friend that the Priestess of Genbu made it from the hair of the Genbu Seven and it has great magical power," the other man said.

"Are you daring to call my grandfather a liar, young man?!" Tomoru exclaimed.

"Well, I think the Shinzahou was a piece of Genbu's shell that was left behind," the first man said.

"That's not what you just said a few minutes ago!" The other man snapped. The others just sat there, sweat-dropping.

"Does it really matter how the damn thing was made?!" Kurama snapped at the two men who jumped back in fright. Tomoru chuckled.

"Interesting fox you have here," he said patting Kurama's head. "In any case, if you go to the central region of Turan, I'm sure you'll discover where to find the Shinzahou."

 _'It's been done before. Great. Maybe this will work out after all. You see, Naruto, Sasuke, that other Priestess summoned the Beast God safely,'_ Aika thought to herself.

 _"Do not summon Suzaku, Aika! Would you rather die?!" Sasuke had asked her._

"Can I ask a question?" Tamahome asked making Aika snap out of though. "The Priestess of Genbu, after she summoned Genbu, did she leave this land and return to her own world?" He asked making her eyes widen. She looked at him.

"Tamahome?"

"Well, that's what I was told, but I don't know the details," Tomoru replied.

"Oh, I-I see…" Tamahome sighed a bit.

 _'He's thinking about when I said I would most likely go home after this was over. How it might not work between us….Tamahome, if I have the choice, I'd prefer to stay here,'_ Aika thought sadly. At least here she would have a nice life. Sure, she would miss her friends dearly, but she loved this world. It seemed more calm and serene.

~0~

"I'm cold," Yui whimpered quietly to herself as she stayed wrapped in a blanket. She and the others were already in Hokan and had stayed the night.

"Lady Yui, I've brought some hot tea for you," Suboshi said walking in.

"Thank you," Yui smiled a bit. "It really gets colder here in the northern part of the continent, doesn't it?"

"It seems like it's getting colder as we move into the central region," Suboshi agreed as Yui sipped her tea.

"Where's Nakago?" The Priestess of Seiryuu asked.

"I don't know. Although, I heard that Soi came back to camp late yesterday and from what I hear, she failed to kill any of the Suzaku Warriors," Suboshi smirked.

"I'd like to meet with Nakago to talk about our strategy and where we go to from here," Yui stated.

"Oh, I see. I'll call him for you," Suboshi replied.

~0~

"Forgive me, Nakago. I didn't expect the girl to have a holy sword," Soi said softly to the blonde man.

"Don't worry about it. I'll give you another chance to prove your ability," Nakago replied.

"But the weather here's too harsh. It puts me at a disadvantage. Please forgive me for not being more useful."

~0~

"The Seiryuu Warriors were sorely vexed the Priestess of Suzaku had entered Hokan territory. Nakago prepared to set loose his next plot against them," Shikamaru read. Naruto growled.

"What would I give to kill that bastard?"

~0~

"Yeesh, all Lady Yui talks about is Nakago. I can be useful too, ya know," Suboshi grumbled as he made it to Nakago's tent. "Nakago, sir?" He asked opening the flap. He suddenly blushed and turned away, closing the flap. "I-I'm sorry, sir! L-Lady Yui said she wanted to speak with you right away about what you wanna do next. I mean, about the plan!"

"Tell her that I'll be there as soon as I get dressed and that Soi isn't feeling to well in this cold climate. We will be using Ashitare in her place," Nakago smirked. Suboshi's eyes widened a bit as he remembered a growling man who was locked in chains.

"Ashitare?"

 **Kida: Ya know, I think Soi and Nakago make a cute couple.**

 **Tamahome: You're talking about the enemy like they're your friends!  
**

 **Kida: Eh? They are my friends. Where have you been?**

 **Hotohori: You are friends with evil beings?**

 **Kida: Haven't you heard? I'm weird that way. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please favorite and comment!**


	6. Whirlpool of Doubt

**Kida: There, thirty-one episodes done!**

 **Naruto: You skipped one of the episodes.**

 **Kida: Oh, well, I don't really count that one. It was just a filler to let people know all that's happened so far.**

 **Tamahome: How many more are there.**

 **Kida: Twenty more! Oi, I've got my work cut out for me.**

 **Shikamaru: How troublesome. Kida Tenshi doesn't own Naruto or Fushigi Yuugi. She only owns Aika Hitsubasa and future OCs, if there will be any.**

 **Kida: You never know!**

As Lady Aika set out for Hokan, a Warrior of the Seiryuu Seven, Soi, appeared to challenge her.

"Hakojiraihou!" She shouted before more lighting started striking for Aika who easily dodged the lightning. The holy sword that Hotohori had given her, rescued them from near disaster. Aika let out a battle cry as she swung the sword.

~0~

 _"May I have your attention please?"_ The woman over the speaker said. _"The library will be closing shortly."_

"Hey, guys, this place is ready to close. What do we do now?" Shikamaru asked Naruto and Sasuke. Sai had escorted Hinata and Sakura home so now it was just the three of them.

"We cannot leave," Sasuke stated as he and Naruto gathered the books.

"Not yet, we've gotta keep our eyes on this thing. Don't forget the book!" Naruto said before the two took off.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Shikamaru called.

"Where we won't be bothered!" Naruto replied. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow before sighing.

"What a drag…"

~0~

Aika sighed a bit as she walked out of the tent then shivered a little, her hands rubbing her arms to keep warm.

"It's cold," she whispered to herself. She looked over and saw Tasuki leaning against the tree with a blanket while Chichiri was next to him, cleaning his staff. "Where's Tamahome, guys?" She asked them.

"He took off somewhere with that nasty little kid in tow," Tasuki replied with a bit of an attitude. Kurama rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"What's the matter with Tasuki?" Aika asked Chichiri with an amused smile.

"Tasuki's face scared the kid so bad he started to cry and then he ran away, ya know," Chichiri replied. Kurama laughed while Aika stifled a giggle.

"HOW COULD THAT LITTLE PIPSQUEAK THINK MY FACE IS SCARY?!" Tasuki spazzed.

"Don't blow up at us! Calm down, ya know!" Chichiri said trying to calm him down while Kurama laughed and Aika giggled.

"I saw them head into the woods," Nuriko said as he walked up.

"Nuriko," Aika smiled a bit before the purple haired man tossed her the blankets which she caught.

"Bring them a blanket," Nuriko said to her.

"That's a good idea. No need for them to catch a cold," Aika smiled in agreement before running off to find Tamahome and the boy. Aika ran into the woods then, a blanket around her shoulders while carrying the other blanket.

"Come on, what's wrong?" Tamahome asked. Aika looked over to see the little boy on a smaller horse while Tamahome was beside them. "No, you've gotta hang on tighter. Don't you wanna learn how to ride in proper style?"

"I can't," the little boy said to him.

"If a man can't ride a horse like a real man, people will make fun of him and you don't want that now, do you?" Tamahome asked him.

"No way! I'll learn to ride, I promise!" The boy said determined.

"Good. That's the spirit," Tamahome smiled. Aika smiled as she watched them. It was rather cute to see in her eyes.

"Tamahome," she piped up as she walked over.

"Aika," Tamahome smiled when he saw her. He looked back at the boy. "Okay, it's getting pretty late. You better get yourself to bed." The boy nodded and got off the horse.

"See you later!" The boy waved with a big smile before leaving with the horse.

"Okay, see ya," Tamahome smiled as he waved back.

"Kids love being around you because they know you enjoy it too," Aika mused with a smile.

"Why do you think I ever started hanging around with you?" Tamahome joked.

"Hey, I'm not a little kid, ya know," Aika pouted a bit with a blush.

"Well, in the beginning to me, you seemed a lot like a little sister," Tamahome said as he remembered when he rescued her from those bandits.

 _"I was scared. I was so scared," Aika light sobbed into his chest as Tamahome held her._ Aika blushed and looked away. "So that's how you think of me, huh? Just a little sister."

"At first that's how I thought of you, but then I realized I was in love with you," Tamahome said with a tender smile. Aika smiled with a shy blush.

"That's better," she said to him. "Now, put the blanket on so you don't catch a cold," she said giving him the blanket.

"Yes, mother," Tamahome said sarcastically as he took the blanket.

"Don't make me pinch you," Aika playfully threatened making him chuckle.

"After you summon Suzaku and our mission's complete, I want us to be together. I mean it," Tamahome said as he walked with her. Aika looked at him with a small smile.

"I want to be with you too, Tamahome," she replied.

"I know you do, but where? Where will we be able to stay together?" Tamahome asked making Aika stop walking with surprise. Tamahome stopped beside her. "I've been thinking about it, going over and over it in my mind; about what happened to the Priestess of Genbu when she was done here," he said making her remember when they talked to the elder. _"The Priestess of Genbu, after she summoned Genbu, did she leave this land and return to her own world?"_

 _"Tamahome?" Aika asked looking at him._

 _"Well, that's what I was told, but of course, I do not know all the details," Tomoru replied._ Tamahome's bangs shadowed his eyes.

"Will you go back to your own world once you've succeeded in summoning Suzaku? I don't know about your world and I'm sure I can't go there, but as a Priestess, surely you can," Tamahome said making her frown.

 _'Tamahome only exists inside this book and I'm a person from the real world. I always knew that, but I didn't want to think about it. I'm just a village civilian working to open my own shop and Naruto, Sasuke, all my friends are there. There where I spent all sixteen years of my life, my real world. But Tamahome doesn't exist there,'_ she thought sadly. "I….I don't know what to say…" she whispered.

"Please, don't go," Tamahome said making her head snap up in shock. "Please don't go back there," he said before going over to her and hugging her close. "Please stay here with me."

"Tamahome, w-we're not supposed to do this. You have to let me go," Aika said to him, her hands on his chest. She wanted to push him back, but a large part of her wanted to stay there. Tamahome held her closer.

"I don't want to. All the time, I worry about it all the time. I don't wanna lose you," Tamahome said, his voice a little shaky. Aika looked up at him.

 _'If I stay here, I give up my old world forever, but in exchange I never have to leave Tamahome,'_ she thought as Tamahome cupped her cheek. "I don't want to leave you…I love you," she said softly before hugging him around his neck. Tamahome hugged her back tightly. "I'll stay here. I'll stay here forever." _'I'll give up my friends and the life I've always known. If I can just be here with Tamahome, I can give all the rest of it up. I want to be with you,'_ she thought. What they didn't know was that Nuriko was watching them from behind a tree. Kurama sighed a bit as he walked up to him.

"You know, I hope she can stay here," he said.

"Hm? Why do you say that, Kurama?" Nuriko asked. Kurama gave a slight smile.

"She…seems happier here. Coming here and meeting all of you, she seems to have a new light in her eyes. Back home, sure, she loved her friends, but she wasn't happy. She had too many bad memories there," he replied.

"But won't you all miss her?" Nuriko frowned.

"Of course, we'll miss her like hell. But as long as she's happy, that's all the rest of us care about. Believe it or not, we've all had a feeling she would leave us sooner or later. We just didn't know how," Kurama sighed as he looked at Aika. _'To think, Kit. You were the one who helped Naruto soften me up a bit.'_

~0~

The next morning, the Suzaku Warriors and Priestess were getting ready to set off. They had all been given warm clothes to keep them from getting sick with the cold weather.

"First and foremost, take care of yourselves," Tomoru said to them. Aika smiled at him.

"We will. Thank you for your hospitality," she said with a bow of respect. The little boy ran up to Tamahome.

"Big brother…" he frowned.

"Hi," Tamahome smiled at him.

"I promise you that I will learn how to ride, I know I will! Because then I can ride over to your country and visit you there," the little boy said determined with tears pricking his eyes. Tamahome bent down and placed a hand on the boy's head.

"Okay, that's a promise then. We'll see each other again," Tamahome smiled at him. The boy smiled back and nodded before looking at Tasuki.

"Goodbye, Mr. Scary Face! Bye!" The boy waved while Tasuki sweat-dropped and waved back. "Don't scare any little kids, kay?"

"This kid will not shut up about my face," Tasuki grumbled to himself. Aika giggled a bit. The boy then hugged Kurama. "Will I see you again, Kurama?"

"I hope so, Kit," Kurama replied before tickling the kid a little with his tails. The boy giggled before Kurama stopped. Kurama then jumped up to Nuriko who was on his horse already. Tamahome helped Aika onto the horse before he got on in front of her. They all then took off.

"Come back and see us! Bye, bye!" The boy waved at them. Aika smiled and waved back before looking ahead.

 _'We're almost there. We have to find the Shinzahou in Turan. I'm sorry about this, Yui, but….no! For Yui's sake too! I have to summon Suzaku as soon as I can! I have to!'_ Aika thought determined as she held onto Tamahome.

~0~

Nakago soon made it to a tent and stepped on a bone, breaking it. He walked in and saw who he wanted to see.

"It's your turn now, Ashitare. Lady Yui and Suboshi have already left for Turan. This is the land of your ancestry. You will know how to find the Priestess of Suzaku and with that native strength of yours, you will slaughter her," Nakago stated. Ashitare smirked before letting out a roar.

~0~

The group soon made it to the town on their horses and looked around.

"So, this is Turan," Tamahome mused.

"Yeah, we finally made it here!" Tasuki smirked.

"It's cold here," Chiriko said from behind Mitsukake. Kurama jumped over and Chiriko caught him. Kurama then wrapped his tails around him.

"Don't worry, Kit. I'll keep ya warm," Kurama said making the young Warrior smile.

"Thank you, Kurama," he said petting him. Aika suddenly saw some snow and smiled as she looked up.

"It's snowing," she observed.

"Wow, you almost never see snow back home in Konan. Weather's too nice there," Nuriko smiled as he looked.

"This is actually my first time seeing it. Back in my village, it never snows. It's nice weather all year round, like spring. Sometimes it's hot like summer though," Aika said as she stared at the snow. She then caught some snowflakes in her hand. She then remembered her friends. _'Oh wait, that's right. I decided last night….Once I summon Suzaku, I'm going to stay here in this world. I said I would give up my old life, all my friends and everything I've ever known,'_ she thought as she remembered the night before. She smiled a bit and rested her head against Tamahome's shoulder.

"Hot…it gets so hot I want to shave off my fur!" Kurama grumbled making the others chuckle. After a bit they stopped at a restaurant to get something warm to eat. Chichiri then opened a map of the area.

"Well then, where do we go from here?" Tamahome asked.

"Well, right now we're at the city gates, ya know. We should split up and search for clues about the Shinzahou. Since Chiriko is just a kid, I'll team up with him, ya know," Chichiri said.

"My pleasure," Chiriko smiled.

"And since Tasuki's such a hot head, the even tempered Mitsukake should go with him, ya know," Chichiri added.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tasuki muttered.

"It means you're reckless. I'll go with those two then. Seeing as you can sense us through magic, I'll sense if anyone's in trouble through chakra," Kurama said.

"That sounds like a good idea, ya know," Chichiri agreed.

"And naturally I should go with Aika," Tamahome smiled. Aika gave a smile at that before looking at Nuriko.

"Then what about Nuriko?" She asked curiously. Nuriko hummed in thought, looking at his bracelets.

"I'd prefer to go with Aika and Tamahome. As steward of his Majesty Hotohori, I have to protect you in his place," Nuriko smiled at Aika. It's then a man walked up.

"Hey, baby," he said sounding drunk. He gripped Nuriko's chin. "Oh yeah, you're a pretty one. How's about you share a drink with me?" He grinned. Nuriko then beat him to a pulp before cracking his knuckles.

"Sorry, buddy. I'm not that kind of girl," Nuriko said sitting back down.

"Hey, baby, maybe it's not such a great idea for you to pair up with Aika. Looks like they're plenty of rednecks around this joint," Tasuki smirked.

"Heyo, sweet cheeks! I'll buy you a drink! What do ya say?" A man asked Nuriko and Aika.

"No kidding," Tamahome snorted. "If the sight of two girls together here causes this much excitement we're never gonna get anywhere without a bunch of hassles along the way."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. The problem is I look like a girl!" Nuriko said a little annoyed. "Aika, can I borrow your kunai?" He asked.

"Oh, sure," Aika raised an eyebrow before digging a kunai out. She then handed it to him. They were all shocked at what Nuriko did with it. He cut his braided hair off, making it short.

"There," Nuriko said. Aika sighed a bit.

"Give me the kunai," she said. Nuriko gave it back and Aika fix his hair to making it look more natural. "There, now it looks like you didn't just chop it off."

"W-what a waste," Tamahome said looking at the long hair that was now in Nuriko's hand.

"Nuriko, are you sure about this? You'll give up looking like a girl?" Kurama asked frowning a bit. He knew the story from Aika.

"It's all right. It's done. I don't feel the need to do the crossdressing act any longer. Besides, I can't have this mane of hair flapping all over the place while I'm trying to fight the Seiryuu Seven, can I?" Nuriko smiled.

"Yeah, the Seiryuu Seven. That's right. They may attack us when we least expect them to," Tamahome said completely serious.

"Exactly. The biggest problem is finding a way to keep in touch with each other while we're split up looking for the Shinzahou. But if I use any of my magic, the enemy will be able to find us, ya know," Chichiri said.

"And I can't use any Jutsus for the same reason," Aika sighed.

"Yeah, that's tricky," Tasuki agreed.

"Hey, I have a great idea!" Chiriko piped up making Tasuki spaz out.

"Hey, kid! Don't get some dramatic, would ya?!" Tasuki asked him.

"Ignore my hot headed brother. What's your great idea, Chiriko?" Aika asked.

"It's these," Chiriko put some signal flares on the table.

"Fireworks?" Tamahome asked.

"They're signal flares. Some teams use them to let another team know where they are," Aika said to him.

"That's right! If you find out anything about the Shinzahou, just light one of these to let us know. They can be seen from anywhere within the city boundaries," Chiriko stated.

~0~

The sound of chains and footsteps made it through the snow on the cliff that over looked the village.

"Turan. There, I smell it. The succulent smell of foreign flesh. I smell a Suzaku girl and her friends," Ashitare said before growling. He then let out a roar.

~0~

Aika heard the roar and snapped her head behind her.

"What's that? What makes a sound like that?" She asked not liking that sound. The last time she heard anything close to that was when Naruto lost control of Kurama's power.

"A wild dog?" Tamahome murmured, not liking the sound either.

 _'What now? Why do I suddenly feel like something horrible is closing in on us?'_ She thought to herself as her fist clenched at her chest.

"Hey, hey! Look at this! Did you see this old monument here?" Nuriko smiled as he pointed to it. They all looked a large stone tablet in a small shrine.

"What is it?" Aika asked looking at it.

"There's a small carving of Genbu on the top. Do you think it might give us a clue about the Shinzahou somehow?" Nuriko asked.

"What is all that? Those characters look like worm tracks," Tamahome said looking at the inscription. Aika then saw an old woman walking by.

"Oh, excuse me, ma'am. Could you read this for us please?" She asked politely.

"Oh this. No, this is an ancient language we stopped using two hundred years ago," the old woman said looking at it.

"Ancient language?" Aika mused.

"The only people who can read it now are learning scholars," the woman told her.

"I know someone who can read it," a man said. Aika looked over to see a man wearing a green wrap on is head, dressed in black and purple and his hair was brown. "Are you all travelers in our country?"

"Yes, we are. Do you really know someone who can read this script?" Aika asked hopeful.

"Yeah, my father knows how to read this thing. I'll take you to him right now. Come on, follow me," the man said starting to walk away.

"Come on, guys. Let's go with him," Aika said to Tamahome and Nuriko. The old woman grabbed her coat.

"Hold it. I wouldn't if I were you. That man's a well-known ne'er-do-well. It's true his father was a scholar at one time, but now he's fallen on some hard times," she told the girl.

"So don't come if you don't want to," the man smirked.

"I'll go," Tamahome stated. "Aika, you stay here with Nuriko and wait until I get back," he said to Aika before going to follow the man.

"You are not going alone," Aika argued, worrying for his safety and well-being.

"Nuriko, take care of her," Tamahome said to his fellow Warrior.

"You got it," Nuriko replied. Tamahome then followed the man.

"I hope he will be all right," the old woman said as Aika looked worried.

 _'That bad feeling just keeps getting worse and worse…'_

~0~

Yui now walked in front of Suboshi who was leading the horse.

"You're not still too cold, are you, Lady Yui?" Suboshi asked.

"Yes, I am," Yui snarled a bit. Suboshi sweat-dropped.

"You don't have to snarl at me about it…" he mumbled. "Nakago said that we'd discover clues about the Shinzahou if we searched here in Turan. He said he was sending Ashitare to deal with the Suzaku Seven." Yui stopped.

"Have Aika and Tamahome arrived here already?" She asked. Suboshi raised an eyebrow.

"A while back, I heard Nakago mentioned some guy had rejected you pretty badly. Was that Tamahome?" He asked. Yui gathered some snow and threw it at him. Suboshi groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Lady Yui, I, uh…" he saw her missing. "Lady Yui? Lady Yui? Where'd she go?" He asked looking around.

~0~

Tamahome followed the man as he looked around, keeping his guard up.

"Hey, how much further until we get to this place, huh?" He asked. The man stopped then.

"This is it," he smirked standing next to a door. He then led the Warrior into a tavern.

 _'Oh boy, got a bad feeling about this,'_ Tamahome thought as he looked around. Suddenly there was a knife at his throat. It was the man who had led him there.

"Hand over all your dough, pal," he smirked.

"I had a hunch you'd turn out to be a scum bag and a liar too," Tamahome said not fazed by the knife.

"I didn't lie to you. The guy drinking at that table over there is my dad. It's obvious your traveled from some distant land. You must have a little do re mi along, so hand it over now," the man ordered.

"Yeah, well, sorry to disappoint you, buddy, but I don't have any mullah. I might even have to barrow some myself," Tamahome said with a confident smile.

"You wanna play it that way, friend? We'll take it out of your flesh instead!" The man told him.

"Hey! Hey! I didn't know you guys were into that! Sorry, fellas! That's not my game! I like girls!" Tamahome said making an X with his arms.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" The man snapped at him. "Shut your mouth, wise guy! I've had enough of your lip! You need help keeping it shut, I've got some volunteers!" He said before nodding to the men. It's then the others went to attack Tamahome. The man smirked with his back turned thinking his men would win. "Well, that's how it goes. He should just done what I asked him to begin with-what?!" His eyes bugged out when he saw it was Tamahome who had taken them all down.

"Woo yeah! That felt good! So you done now?" Tamahome asked grinning. The man growled and went to punch him. Tamahome smirked and went to do a side kick.

"Holt it!" The man's father said making them stop, Tamahome's foot stopping at the side of the man's face. "Give it up, son. You've lost. And you, stranger, you don't seem like the usual sort of amateur treasure hunter we usually get wondering around these parts."

"You got that right," Tamahome said tapping the man's cheek with his foot. He smirked at the old man, his symbol glowing. "Another half second and I'd have smashed his face in, but for an understanding father I'll show some mercy."

~0~

 _'Uh oh. It's nice to finally be away from Suboshi, but now I'm lost,'_ Yui thought as she walked around. _'Still, it's refreshing to be alone for a change,'_ she smiled a bit. She kept walking until she heard some men laughing and talking.

"I know, there were two of them, they came at me twice and then they stopped," one of the men said. Yui then remembered the day she was raped and ran away from them.

~0~

"I see, you're a Warrior of the Suzaku Seven," the old man said to Tamahome who nodded. "In that case, listen well. This is what is written in ancient script on the monument: 'This shrine is dedicated to the Shinzahou, bequeathed treasure of Genbu. In the shape of a shell that Priestess of Genbu used to protect our land forever more, it is now hidden deep in the caves of Mount Koku and can only be opened by one loyal to the four Gods faith'," the old man told him. Tamahome thanked him before running out to get back to Aika and Nuriko.

 _'The Shinzahou is in Mount Koku, Aika's going to be so happy about this,'_ He thought smiling. He kept running until someone bumped into him. He saw her and his eyes widened. "Yui!"

"Tamahome!" Yui said with wide eyes as well.

~0~

"What's taking Tamahome so long?" Aika asked worried. That feeling was just growing worse.

"Don't be such a worry wart. I'm sure he'll be back very soon," Nuriko told her as they sat at the monument.

"Sorry," Aika sighed thought Nuriko could see the girl was getting one of those 'vibes' again. "Can I ask you something? Don't you have any regrets cutting all your hair off?"

"No, I don't think so. I thought that having this long hair could make it up for losing my little sister Kourin," Nuriko said with a small smile as he look at the pouch that held his once long hair.

"You know, I have to say, you do look really cool with your hair cut like that," Aika smiled at him.

"Oh come on, haven't you ever noticed how attractive I am?" Nuriko asked smugly.

"You're mighty quick to take a compliment, aren't you?" Aika teased.

"What are you trying to say?" Nuriko asked acting offended. The two shared a look before they laughed. Aika smiled and took his hand, giving it a small squeeze.

"I'm glad we met, Nuriko. Even though it was a rough start, I'm still happy. You're sometimes like a big sister and other times like a big brother to me," she said to him. Nuriko smiled, touched by what she said. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"And you're like a little sister to me, Aika. In a way, you remind me of Kourin. This time I'm going to do better as a big brother. I'm going to protect you, no matter what."

~0~

"What are you doing here?" Tamahome asked Yui, keeping his guard up. "Of course, you're after the Shinzahou too," he said. His eyes widened a bit and he looked around for any Seiryuu Warriors.

"I am alone. Nakago and Suboshi aren't here with me now," Yui stated.

"Do you still consider yourself Aika's mortal enemy?" Tamahome asked making Yui look away with narrowed eyes. "You don't understand how she feels about you. She told you she didn't betray you. Why can't you believe her?"

"No more of that! Don't you realize that none of that makes any difference anymore? I am the Priestess of Seiryuu and that fact alone makes me your sworn enemy! This is your big chance, isn't it?! Why don't you kill me?!" Yui shouted as she went to take step forward, slipping on the snow.

"Look out!" Tamahome exclaimed catching her.

"Let me go!" Yui said after she was in his arms and pushed away. She then slapped him. "Why do you always have to be so nice?! Especially when you don't even care about me!"

"That's not true, Yui. You're a good person, I know that and you're Aika's best friend," Tamahome said trying to get through to her.

"Stop it!" Yui said before turning with tears running down her cheeks. "We can never be friends! Never again!"

"Why are you so stubborn? It's not too late to change your mind. You haven't summoned Seiryuu, there's still time," Tamahome said to her.

"No. I've already made up my mind. I will summon Seiryuu, but you don't have to worry, I have no intention of involving you in any way. I'm sure Aika's wish to Suzaku will be to stay with you. I don't know why she would, it's stupid! Because the…the truth is that, if Aika doesn't summon Suzaku there's no way you could ever spend your life with her! Who even cares about you anyway?! You're just a character in a story book!" She shouted at him making him stand there stunned.

~0~

Aika gasped a bit as she felt something sharp cold flashed through her.

"What's wrong, Aika? Are you cold?" Nuriko asked her worried.

"No, but a chill just went up my spine," Aika replied.

"A chill?"

"I'm really worried about Tamahome and I'm getting a bad feeling. I'm going to go look for him," Aika said standing up.

"Hey, Aika! Me too!" Nuriko said standing and following her.

"I have found you," Ashitare said without Aika or Nuriko hearing

~0~

"Wait, are you sure about this? It says to keep out," Shikamaru said as he followed Naruto and Sasuke to the reference room. Where Naruto and Aika had first found the book.

"Be quiet. Just keep your eyes on that book," Naruto said to him before looking through one of the books as they sat in the room. "Okuta…Okuta…where'd it go?! It was right here somewhere!" Naruto said frustrated. Shikamaru sighed and sat down with him and Sasuke who was also looking through the books.

"Alright, I'll keep reading," Shikamaru said opening the red book "As Nakago had ordered, Ashitare arrived to kill the Priestess of Suzaku."

"What's that?!" Naruto asked looking at the book too.

~0~

Aika kept walking until she heard an animalistic voice making her freeze.

"Priestess of Suzaku," Ashitare said making Aika turn sharply to see a large man white hair and red eyes, a scar on his left eye. "You must die!" He growled before going to attack. Nuriko ran up in hopes to protect the Priestess.

"AIKA!"

 **Kida: *Hiding behind Tamahome***

 **Tamahome: Why are you hiding behind me?**

 **Kida: I don't want Ashitare to eat me.**

 **Naruto: Why would he eat you?**

 **Kida:...he ends up dead in two more chapters...**

 **Ashitare: *Growls***

 **Kida: Eep! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Favorite and comment! Bye! *Runs for the hills***


	7. To Die for the Star of Suzaku

**Tamahome: I take it she hasn't come back yet.**

 **Kido: Nope. She won't be coming back until Ashitare is gone.**

 **Naruto: How is she supposed to update then?!**

 **Kido: Simple. She sent it to me. She sent this too. 'I won't be coming back until Ashitare is dead. Unlike you idiots, I cherish my life and wish to live so I'm enjoying being in my own isolation for the moment.'**

 **Hotohori: Hopefully she'll come back soon. Kida Tenshi does not own Naruto or Fushigi Yuugi. She only owns Aika Hitsubasa and future OCs. Enjoy!**

Lady Aika, the Priestess of Suzaku, has arrived in the city of Turan in the Hokan Empire. There in search of the Shinzahou, an object which will allow her to summon Suzaku. In the center of the city, Lady Aika discovered an old monument engraved with ancient script and from a scholar who understood the script's meaning, Tamahome learned the location of the treasured Shinzahou. On his way back to tell the others, Tamahome encountered the Lady Yui, now the Priestess of Seiryuu.

 _'A character in a book?'_ Tamahome thought stunned. At that very moment, Lady Aika was discovered.

"I have found you!" Ashitare growled making Aika turn her head sharply. The beast man, Ashitare of the Seiryuu Seven, leaped to attack. "You die!" He growled. Aika glared and was ready to attack with a kunai she brought out until Nuriko tackled her to the ground, Ashitare injuring his arm in the process with his claws. Nuriko then rolled away.

"Nuriko!" Aika gasped looking at her friend.

"What is that thing?!"

"It's a monster!" Some of the villagers said as they looked at Ashitare. Ashitare back a man up to a wall before swiping his claws at him. It's then towns people ran away.

"Nuriko! Come on!" Aika said trying to wake him up. Her eyes widened at the sight of Ashitare. _'H-he's chewing on the man's arm!'_ She thought, a shiver of fright going through her. Nuriko stood as he held his arm.

"One of the Seiryuu Seven," Nuriko glared.

 _'Oh no, the sword! Where's Hotohori's holy sword?'_ Aika didn't see the sword on her person anymore. _'Oh no. I forget I left it in the luggage with Chichiri!'_ She thought panicked.

"Old mean never tasted good. Now for some young flesh," Ashitare smirked as he wiped his mouth off. Aika then got an idea and took out the flare.

"Nuriko!" She tossed it to him. He took it and nodded. He used that on Ashitare while Aika did the hand seals. "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" She said before fire blew out of her mouth at Ashitare. Ashitare screamed in pain and covered his eyes. He then jumped away from them. "We did it, Nuriko. He's running away," Aika said with a small smile of relief.

"It's a good thing we had these signal flares handy. Chiriko was right about his great idea. And thankfully now we don't have to worry about you not using your abilities to tell the others where we are," Nuriko smiled at her. He then winced with a groan as he held his arm.

"Nuriko, are you all right? Hang on," Aika said worried as she saw his arm. She took out some bandages and wrapped his arm to stop the bleeding. "It's all I can do for now until we get to an inn."

~0~

"The power of fire was enough to drive Ashitare off. Although Nuriko was wounded, the Priestess escaped unharmed. How troublesome. Naruto, Sasuke, this book you're reading is bad for my heart."

"You're not a lone there," Sasuke grumbled.

"Yeah, well, it's turning my hair white! Believe it!" Naruto told them.

~0~

"Are you okay?" Aika asked her friend after wrapping his wound.

"Yeah, it's nothing serious. Now I'm starting to wonder what's taking Tamahome so long," Nuriko sighed.

"Yeah, me too," Aika murmured, hoping Tamahome was all right.

~0~

"Hey! Wait! Come on!" Tamahome called chasing after Yui as they made it under the archway of a bridge. He caught her shoulder and turned her around.

"Let me go!" Yui shouted.

"Just tell me what you meant back there when you called me a 'character in a book'," he said to her. Yui turned away from him. "What are you trying to say?" He asked her. Yui remained silent, listening to the water from the stream. "Look, I don't understand what you said to me or what you think that I am, but I do know this; if you summon Seiryuu, you'll regret it. Besides, if I'm not what you want then it's really Aika you wanna get at, isn't it?" He asked before turning her so she was looking at him. "We've already discovered where the mysterious Shinzahou is hidden. Just forget all this business and get away from the Seiryuu Seven. There's still time," he said as she stared at him with shock. Suddenly a ball weapon came at him and Tamahome jumped out of the way.

"Keep your hands off Lady Yui!" Suboshi shouted as he ran up, Tamahome landing a few feet away from them. Tamahome then ran away from them. "Come back here Tamahome!"

"Never mind!" Yui said catching Suboshi by the shoulder before he could go after the Suzaku Warrior. "Let him go."

"Lady Yui…" Suboshi said before Tamahome was out of sight. "You still love him, Lady Yui. I can tell. So why don't you-?"

"Why don't you mind your own business, Suboshi? I don't feel very well and I'm going back to the camp to see Nakago," Yui said before she started to walk away.

"But…" Suboshi frowned. Yui ignored him and thought of what Tamahome said.

 _"I do know this; if you summon Seiryuu, you'll regret it. There's still time,"_ Tamahome had told her.

 _'There's still time,'_ Yui thought.

~0~

Nuriko fixed the collar of his shirt now that Aika was done looking at his wound.

"So thanks a lot for saving me," Aika said meaning when Ashitare was going to attack her, even though she was ready to attack him.

"What are you talking about? That's just what a Warrior of the Suzaku Seven does. I'll always be ready and willing to protect you with my life as long as I'm able," Nuriko said to her.

"Eh? You don't sound like your same sassy self. What's wrong? You're acting like a boy. Usually you have a sassy comment or something," Aika said surprised. She was so used to the sassy and spunky Nuriko.

"It may not sound like me, but it feels right. Like the real me I haven't paid much attention to," Nuriko said with a small smile.

"Because you're finally over your little sister's death?" Aika asked softly.

"That's part of it and maybe because of how strongly you've affected me," Nuriko said to her making Aika's eyes widen slightly.

"Me? But I didn't do anything," she said to him.

"Wanna know why?" Nuriko asked making Aika nod. "It was something that…"

"Something?" Aika asked, encouraging him to continue. Nuriko leaned closer until their foreheads were touching.

"That I won't say. Forget it, you don't really need to know any of the details," he smiled at her.

"Nuriko…" Aika pouted slightly.

"I said forget it," Nuriko told her before Aika pulled away.

"This means that you don't want to be a woman anymore and get Hotohori to love you, right?" Aika raised an eyebrow.

"Hey! That's right! I want his Highness to have the greatest happiness possible for any man to have. Oh, but it there any woman out there besides me who's as brilliant and beautiful, loyal and lithesome, loving and modest as me?" Nuriko asked dreamily.

"There's the Nuriko I know and love. I knew you hadn't really changed," Aika sweat-dropped.

~0~

It began snowing again as Tamahome ran, hoping to make sure he was far enough away. He stopped to see Suboshi wasn't following.

 _'He doesn't seem to be following me. Watch out, Suboshi.'_ Tamahome punched his fist into his hand. _'Next time, I'll make you sorry,'_ he thought as he started walking again. He walked through the town, making his way back to Aika and Nuriko. But the words Yui said echoed in his head.

 _"Who even cares about you anyway?! You're just a character in a story book!"_

 _'What does that mean? Would Aika know? Is she hiding something she knows from me? Are Aika and I not meant for each other after all?_ ' Tamahome thought to himself.

"Tamahome!" Aika called making him turn. He then saw nothing but a snowball come at him. It was then on the ground, with a giant snowball on him. "Nuriko, I think you killed him."

"Uh oh, I think I made the snowball a little too big," Nuriko noted.

"Yup," Aika agreed.

"Nuriko!" Tamahome burst out of the snow. Aika and Nuriko gave innocent smiles. "I was thinking! Now you made me lose my train of thought!"

"Sorry, sorry," Nuriko said sheepishly.

"I'm just glad you made it back here in one piece. I was getting worried. So, what did you find out? Anything about the Shinzahou?" Aika smiled at him. Tamahome looked at her and thought about what the Priestess of Seiryuu told him.

 _"If Aika doesn't summon Suzaku there's no way you could ever spend your life with her! You're just a character in a story book!"_ Yui's voice rang in his head again. Aika tilted her head.

"Tamahome?" She asked, snapping him out of it.

"Oh yeah, I found it. The writing said it's about two hundred leagues away from the city in some caves at the top of a mountain called Mount Koku. Getting it shouldn't be any trouble at all. We better tell Tasuki and the others right away. Where's the signal flare?" Tamahome asked.

"Yeah, about that…." Nuriko trailed off.

"Yeah…we kinda ran into some trouble. Warrior of the Seiryuu Seven kind of trouble," Aika muttered.

~0~

"Hm, so the beast man's weakness is fire. You have the nerve to come crawling back here after you failed so miserably?" Nakago asked Ashitare as he snapped his whip. "Do you have any idea of what I can do with this, Ashitare?"

"Nakago, Ashitare's been badly burned. That rope hurt too much," Soi said trying to not have him injure Ashitare any further.

"Who was it that saved you from that village in certain death? When they had you surrounded in the woods of Kutou?" Nakago asked before snapping his whip making the beast man flinch. "Shall I make you remember?" He asked snapping his whip again. He then started whipping him making Ashitare scream in pain.

~0~

The three of them made it to an inn to get some rest for the night. Aika stood at the window, watching the snow.

"The snow, it's not letting up," she sighed a bit before closing the window. She then sat at the table with Tamahome. Nuriko came over and poured them some tea.

"Lucky for us we were able to get this room," he said.

"No, I'd say that it was lucky for us that you two got away safely from the bruiser described," Tamahome retorted.

"No lucky about it. I'm a Suzaku Warrior too, remember? And Aika's practically a ninja," Nuriko told him.

"Exactly, we fought him off and Nuriko protected me," Aika smiled before gently blowing on her hot tea to cool it.

"I see," Tamahome simply replied. He picked up his tea and looked at Aika. She saw him staring and blinked.

"What?" She asked him.

"Tamahome, what-?/Are you hiding-?" The two asked at the same time as they set their cups down, staring at each other. It was silent as Nuriko sipped his tea. All that was heard was his slurping.

"This tea sure is good," he commented. Tamahome finally let up.

"How did…how exactly did you get into this world?" Tamahome asked Aika. Aika looked at him, a bit taken back. Tamahome stood. "Oh never mind. I'm going downstairs to get something stronger to drink," he said leaving the room.

 _'Tamahome, what's all that about?'_ Aika thought frowning. _'Why would he ask about how I came here? Now, after all this time….'_

~0~

Ashitare panted as drops of blood fell from the marks on his skin that were left from the whipping he got.

"I went easy on you this time around. Fail me again and I won't be so forgiving," Nakago smirked until he saw Yui and Suboshi walk in.

"Well, we're back from Turan," Suboshi stated.

"Suboshi, did you find the Shinzahou?" Nakago asked.

"There were complications," Suboshi replied.

"Yes, it seems we have found it," Yui said surprising the younger Warrior.

 _"If you summon Seiryuu, you'll regret it,"_ Tamahome's voice rang through her mind.

 _'I know. I know, but…'_ she thought. "Tamahome told me they have discovered the Shinzahou's hiding place," she stated. _'I…I can't turn back now. I can't.'_

~0~

Tamahome had left the room and was now at a pub where he got a warm meal and something to drink. He put his drink down after he drank it.

 _'Boy I'm pathetic, letting what she said get to me. I wonder if Aika knows something I don't. What did she mean I'm a character in a book?'_ He thought to himself.

"Tamakins," Nuriko said flicking the back of the Ogre Warrior's head making him face plant his food. Nuriko sweat dropped and laughed nervously. "That's funny. I just meant to give you a little tap on the head!"

"Yeah! But for you, a little tap on the head is a full blown punch compared to any normal person!" Tamahome said stand.

"Whoa, settle down! What's really on your mind, Tamakins?" Nuriko asked.

"Ah shut up," Tamahome groaned as he sat back down. Nuriko sat beside him.

"Yeesh, don't throw a tantrum. You blow up so fast, you're like a little kid," he said.

"Don't even start," Tamahome muttered.

"Hey, mister. Mix up one part paichu, three parts raochu, one part shokushu, and an order of wantans and chansai too," Nuriko ordered.

"Sure thing," the cook replied. Nuriko offered some alcohol to Tamahome.

"Oh, thanks," Tamahome said before Nuriko poured some. Tamahome than drank it.

"What's going on?" Nuriko asked.

"What do you mean?" Tamahome asked confused.

"It sounded like you wanted to Aika something, but you walked out instead. If you keep acting this fickle, Aika's love will get swept away by somebody else," Nuriko stated making Tamahome looked at him, slightly surprised.

"Here you go," the cook said giving Nuriko his drink. "Paichu, raochu, and shokushu."

"Thanks a lot," Nuriko smiled at him.

"W-what is that stuff?" Tamahome asked.

"A Nuriko Special. Wanna taste it?" Nuriko asked.

"Okay, sure," Tamahome replied as he was handed the drink. "What did you mean 'swept away'?" He asked before taking a sip of the drink. Nuriko folding his fingers and rested his chin on them.

"Well, let's say for example, if I-," Nuriko started before Tamahome did a spit take. Tamahome coughed while Nuriko gently patted his back. "There, there. What made you choke?" Nuriko asked as Aika appeared on the balcony that overlooked the pub.

 _'Nuriko said to leave it to him, but I'm too nervous to stay in that room,'_ she thought as she watched the two quietly. Tamahome laughed a bit.

"You, huh? I thought you said you loved his Highness Hotohori and were determined to make him love you back," he said to his friend.

"Well, that's the womanly part of me," Nuriko said making Tamahome look at him curiously. "It's strange, ya know. Why should cutting your hair make you feel this different? Earlier today, I was ready to give up my life to save Aika. Since my hair cut, I have definitely felt myself becoming more and more like a man in the way I think and feel and behave. What happened was that today, for the first time I realized it and as a man, I think I've always loved Aika," Nuriko confessed making Aika's eyes widen a bit.

 _"Something I won't say," Nuriko said, their foreheads touching._

"Was that it?" Aika whispered to herself.

"Nuriko…" Tamahome trailed off.

"You don't have to worry about me. Nothing has changed between us. I love you too, Tamahome and I love his Majesty Hotohori and Tasuki, and Kurama, and everybody. I think of it this way: I'm so proud to have been born one of the Suzaku Seven of chosen to fight for the cause. It is an honor and the reason I've stopped trying to be my sister and accept who I am. I'm glad I was born a Warrior and destined to protect and defend the Priestess of Suzaku because if I hadn't, I would have never met you or Aika or any of the others," Nuriko said.

"Here you go," the cook said giving Nuriko his food.

"Oh, thanks," Nuriko replied. "Anyway," he placed a hand on Tamahome's shoulder. "I want you to try and get your act together and be more of a man yourself because if Aika does decide to stay in this world, you two are destined to be together forever," he smiled while Tamahome looked at him surprised. "Sorry, Kurama and I eavesdropped on you the other day. I want Aika's life to be a very happy one and yours too, so I'll be keeping you both in my sights and watching out for you. Always," he promise, his pointer fingers up as if to show his promise.

"This is weird, but I'd swear you sound more like a big brother giving advice to me than you do like a woman right now," Tamahome smiled.

"Hey, you're right and it's true. I am older than you, aren't I? Well then, Tamakins, talk to your big brother. Did something happen between you two?" Nuriko asked meaning Tamahome and Aika.

"No. Thanks, I feel better now. Huh, you're right. Protect Aika, that's what I have to concentrate on now and just be proud to be a Warrior of the Suzaku Seven," Tamahome said determined.

"All right! That's the spirit! So, you wanna have a pre victory celebration for recovering the Shinzahou?" Nuriko asked him.

"What's that drink called again?" Tamahome asked.

"A Nuriko Special," Nuriko replied.

"Get me one of those," Tamahome said.

"I don't know. It might be too strong for a pup like you," Nuriko teased. Aika smiled as she listened to them.

 _'Thank you, Nuriko. I'll never forget how much you care about us. It seems here, I have a real family, one I deeply treasure. Sure, I love my friends back home, but here I really feel special, needed…I love these guys so much.'_

~0~

Aika smiled as she stretched a bit, looking at the beautiful white winter scenery.

"It's all cleared up and sparkly," she mused as she looked at the snow. She heard the horses walk up and saw that Tamahome and Nuriko were walking over with horses.

"Ugh, my head is killing me," Tamahome groaned, his hand holding his head. Nuriko chuckled.

"Not surprised, you were throwing back some pretty strong bug juice last night. Right?" Nuriko smiled at Aika. Aika blushed slightly and looked away.

"R-right," she said with a small smile. _'I can't let them know I overheard,'_ she thought to herself before looking at the two again.

"Anyway, the problem now is finding Chichiri and the others. We're gonna have to look until we find them. I don't want you using your powers in case that Seiryuu Warrior comes back," Tamahome said to Aika who nodded in understanding.

"But we also have to get to the Shinzahou as soon as we can. We can't procrastinate," Aika stated. She didn't want to risk the Seiryuu Warriors getting it. Tamahome and Nuriko seemed to agree.

"Okay, you and Nuriko stay here in town and look for Chichiri and the others. I'll start out ahead of you for Mount Koku for the Shinzahou," Tamahome said. Nuriko pinched Tamahome's ear and pulled it making him spaz out.

"Idiot, I've told you nothing's changed between us. Don't you remember? What the heck are you thinking anyway? You and Aika look for Chichiri and the gang. I'll go ahead to the Shinzahou," Nuriko said letting him go. He then got on his horse. "Those caves are the very top of the mountain, isn't that what they told you?"

"Yup," Tamahome smiled.

"Well, on your mark, get set, and away we go!" Nuriko smiled before he started riding his horse to the mountain.

"Be careful!" Aika told him.

"Don't you worry about me, I'll be okay," Nuriko waved. He then gently kicked the side of the horse "Hya!" He said getting his horse to run. Aika then started following Tamahome to look for the others. She then thought to herself.

 _'I wonder what happened while Tamahome was getting information on the monument. Could the man's father have told something else too? Maybe the man wasn't to be trusted like the old woman said. Maybe that's why I was worried about Tamahome, that guy was kind of shady. Tamahome's just seemed so distracted,'_ she thought.

"You okay there, Aika?" Tamahome asked snapping her out of it.

"Hm? Oh, I'm okay. Just thinking," Aika smiled rubbing the back of her neck.

"Are you getting a bad feeling again?" He asked her worried.

"No, no, not yet anyways. I was just thinking….you seem distracted. I mean, you don't have to tell me why, but I was just curious," she said to him with a small shrug. Tamahome was now even more tempted to ask her about the 'character out of a book' comment he had heard.

~0~

Nuriko rode his running horse down the trail, making his way to the Mount Koku. On a hill, Ashitare appeared and sniffed.

"That's the way," he said catching a scent. He then began running after it.

 _"Is that clear, Ashitare? Follow the Suzaku Seven when they leave the city and head out into the hills in search of the Shinzahou and then, kill them," Nakago smirked._

 _'Even if he didn't tell me to, I'd remember the scent of the one who did this to me and hunt them down!'_ He thought.

~0~

Aika was gently petting the horse as it drank some water. Tamahome was leaning against the post to tie a horse up on.

"I didn't wanna tell you this, but now I think I should. I…ran into Yui yesterday. Suboshi showed up not long after so we didn't have much time to talk. I tried to convince her to leave the Seiryuu and come back with me, but she wouldn't listen," Tamahome explained to her.

"I see. So that's what happened," Aika said meaning why he was so distracted. "Did Yui look okay? Healthy and everything? What did she have to say?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Tamahome murmured.

"Oh…." Aika sighed. _'Yui, we seem to be drifting further and further apart. I want to fight against the Seiryuu Seven, but I don't want to fight against Yui,'_ Aika sighed before looking up at the sky. _'I've decided to stay and make my life here once I've summoned Suzaku, but I have to get Yui back our old world. I have to.'_

~0~

 _'I wonder if Tamahome and Aika have found Chichiri yet,'_ Nuriko thought as he rode through the snow then through the water. He soon started riding uphill until he saw the mountain. He got off the horse and started climbing up through the snow. _'Aika, if Kourin had lived, would that have happened to me? Would I have hung my heart on every gesture and deed of my beloved? All my happiness and sorrow determined by the whim of their mood?'_ he thought to himself as he climbed through the snow. He soon made it to the top of the mountain and saw a red door. "Is this it? Is this where we'll find the Shinzahou?" He asked until he saw the door was metal. "That monster door is a definite message to keep out. Well, we've sent the right man for the job," he said walking up to the door. He sensed something and turned to see Ashitare. "It's you again," he snarled.

"You are mine now. I've got you!" Ashitare growled.

~0~

"On Mount Koku, inside the sealed door leading to the Shinzahou, Ashitare of the Seiryuu Seven challenged Nuriko of the Suzaku Seven and their death match began," Shikamaru read.

~0~

"Thank you for leading me to the Shinzahou. And now I'm going to enjoy myself as I kill you and savor all your frigid flesh and I won't stop till I devour all the Suzaku and taste the tender tissue of the Priestess of Suzaku!" Ashitare said.

"Huh, yeah, that'll be the day. I'm not letting a hairy gargoyle like you lick your little finger on Aika or any of my friends!" Nuriko said as his bracelets turned into armbands. "I'm taking you down! Come on!"

 **Kido: If Kida were here, she'd be telling Nuriko to kick his ass.**

 **Tamahome: Sounds like her.**

 **Naruto: Still not back yet?**

 **Kido: Nope...and I'm tempted to drag her ass back here.**

 **Ashitari: Do it!**

 **Kido: BACK OFF, YA HAIRY APE! Anyways, we hope you enjoyed the chapter. Favorite and comment.**


	8. Nuriko, the Eternal Farewell

**Kido: Time for the bastard to die!**

 **Tamahome: So Nuriko wins?**

 **Kido: Of course he does, you idiot! But...with a cost...**

 **Naruto: Huh? What do you mean?**

 **Kido: You'll see. My twin Kida Tenshi, who's still hiding, does not own Naruto or Fushigi Yuugi. She only owns Aika Hitsubasa and possible future OCs. Enjoy!**

Nuriko uncovers long buried feelings and recognition of his manhood. He realizes that he is in love with Lady Aika.

"Wanna know why?" Nuriko asked making Aika nod. Nuriko leaned closer until their foreheads were touching.

"That I won't say. Forget it, you don't really need to know any of the details," he smiled at her.

"Nuriko…" Aika pouted slightly.

"I said forget it," Nuriko told her before Aika pulled away. Allowing Tamahome and Lady Aika sometime along together to strengthen their relationship, Nuriko left for Mount Koku by himself in search of the Shinzahou. "Is this it?" He asked looking at the metal door. He went over to try and open it until he sensed something and looked behind him. And within reach of the door leading to the Shinzahou, Seiryuu's Ashitare rose to attack.

~0~

"Nuriko of the Suzaku Seven battled for his life. He fought to vanquish, to destroy this force that threatened his Priestess and his friends," Shikamaru read, upset with the thought of a death match like this.

 _'We're counting on you, Nuriko,'_ Naruto thought. Sasuke sighed a bit, agitated.

"Too bad we weren't there to help them."

~0~

"I won't let you anywhere near Aika or my friends!" Nuriko said as his bracelets turned into armbands. "I'm taking you down! Come on!" He said ready to fight. Ashitare growled and leaped forward, grabbing Nuriko by the shoulders and pinning him to the ground. Nuriko grunted from the impact and gripped his wrists. "Y-you're a…strong galoot, but in a test of strength, you can't win!" Nuriko glared as he gritted the words out. His armband glowed red before he went to punch Ashitare who jumped back, landing on a cliff not too far from Nuriko. "You're a lot more nimble than you look," Nuriko mused as Ashitare growled. The beast man then remembered Nakago and the whip.

 _"Is that clear? You won't fail me again," Nakago said firmly._ Ashitare roared before leaping and going to attack Nuriko. He went to punch the purple haired Warrior only to punch the ground when Nuriko jumped away. He thrusted his hand to stab Nuriko who dodged making Ashitare hit the rock behind him. Nuriko then jumped out of the way as the snow avalanched down on the beast man. Ashitare burst out of the snow and landed a punch on Nuriko. Ashitare punched him again. Nuriko's coat was ripped off with a part of his shirt, revealing his chest and Suzaku symbol of the Willow that glowed.

 _'He's fast. I can't keep up with him. It's like fighting…a wild wolf,'_ Nuriko thought. Ashitare growled and went to attack again. Nuriko threw his coat at Ashitare to blind him for a moment before he jumped up and onto Ashitare's head, using that to jump behind him. Ashitare's eyes glowed red and Nuriko turned, his forehead bleeding. Nuriko turned his head and saw Ashitare's sharp fangs. Suddenly…blood was drawn.

~0~

Aika's, Tamahome's, Kurama's, Tasuki's, Mitsukake's, Chichiri's, and Chiriko's snapped up as they felt something. Something horrible.

~0~

Hotohori's head snapped up as well as he felt what they did, standing quickly.

"W-what's the matter, your Majesty?" His councilor asked concerned. Hotohori didn't reply, he just stood there with a look of horror.

~0~

"What in the world did I just feel?" Tasuki asked, his voice trembling slightly.

"I don't know…but I've felt this once…..It didn't end well," Kurama said looking up.

~0~

"Chichiri, d-did you feel that? Just now?" Chiriko asked, a horrified look on his face.

"Something's wrong with one of our Warriors, ya know," Chichiri replied.

~0~

Aika looked up at Mount Koku with Tamahome, both with wide eyes.

 _'Nuriko….We have to go. We have to go now!'_ Aika thought with anxiety and worry. "Tamahome, hurry. Hurry!" She said knowing they had to hurry to Nuriko.

~0~

Nuriko looked up at the sky with wide eyes, blood running out of the corner of his mouth. He suddenly coughed up blood that stained the snow below him. Ashitare growled with enjoyment as he saw the blood that stained his hand, his claws having stabbed Nuriko in the back. But that didn't stop the Suzaku Warrior as his eyes narrowed. He grabbed Ashitare by the face and pulled himself of the claws before flipping backward. He then wrapped his arms around Ashitare's neck, tightly. Ashitare growled and roared as he tried to get the other Warrior off. Nuriko tightened his hold before his hand started pushing Ashitare's head to the side. He used all his strength before screaming until there was the snapping of bone. Ashitare then collapsed to the ground, his neck had been snapped. Nuriko stood there, breathing hard and wheezing.

"Never ever underestimate Nuriko," Nuriko snarled. He then started making his way away from Ashitare, blood staining the snow as he did so. Once far enough away, he stopped and collapsed to his knees, holding his bleeding wound. He looked up at the sun. "That was pretty stupid of me….I'll never be able to make fun of Aika for the things she does after this," he mused with a small smile. He looked over at the door. "Gotta move that rock," he stated before getting up with a grunt. He walked over then and got ready to move the rock. "Please….give me the strength," he prayed. He then started trying to move the boulder as his armbands glowed a bright red. He suddenly saw himself in Aika's world. _He was dressed in ninja apparel and walking with Aika through the village. He met with her friends, seeing her laugh and having a good time. He was then noogied by Naruto until Nuriko punched him in the head making the blonde fall to the ground with swirls in his eyes. Aika and the others were laughing. He then found himself eating at Ichiraku's Ramen with Aika, enjoying a nice bowl of ramen and some tea. Then they were walking down a path that had sakura trees, the sakura petals falling. He would talk with her and soon they were at the Hokage Summit. They looked at the village in the night, the lights lighting the area. Nuriko looked at Aika and smiled as he took in her beauty._ Nuriko cried out as he lifted the large boulder. His eyes widened as he threw the boulder away and looked up at the sky.

"Nuriko!" He heard Tamahome and Aika shouted. He then slowly smiled as tears gathered in his eyes, looking at the bright light.

 _'Kourin, it's you. How long have you been here?'_ He asked. Tamahome and Aika ran over.

"Nuriko!" They both shouted as Nuriko turned his head to look at them. "NURIKO!" They screamed as Nuriko fell back into the ground. Aika ran over to Nuriko, kneeling beside him. Tamahome gathered a couple things and tried to make a fire.

"Tamahome," Aika said with worry for Nuriko.

"Just hang on," Tamahome said to her, his teeth gritting. "I have to get this signal fire lit to call Mitsukake," he said to her. Aika shook her head.

"Let me do it," she said standing up.

"And bring another Seiryuu Warrior?" He asked with narrowed eyes. She glared at him which was shocking.

"Right now, I'm pissed off enough to kill Nakago," she stated. She then did her hand seals. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" She shouted before the fire came out of her and she shot it to the sky. It was definitely noticeable, at least to the view of those in Turan. Aika panted a bit.

"Are you all right?" Tamahome asked before Aika nodded in reply.

"Yeah. They should be here soon," she said seeing that there was smoke. Some fire had dropped onto the paper Tamahome had brought out for a signal fire. She went back over to Nuriko. "We have to do something. He won't stop bleeding," she said getting bandages out, putting pressure on the wounds. "You were an idiot to fight that animal all by yourself," Aika scolded Nuriko with tears streaming down her face. Nuriko winced and let out a slight chuckle.

"Don't cry, Aika. This isn't…gonna kill me….you can't get rid of me…that easily…" Nuriko said with a small smile as Tamahome gently propped him up. Nuriko lifted a hand up to wipe Aika's tears away. "Sheesh…you're such a…cry baby…you're stubborn and clumsy…and silly and hot headed…a reckless dummy…" he said as Aika grabbed his hand.

"Nuriko…" Aika whispered through her tears.

"I…I got to see your world….It's beautiful there…and your friends….especially that blonde knucklehead…Naruto was just as you…described. I have to…make sure I watch…over you two…"

"Nuriko, don't talk so much. You have to stay still until Mitsukake gets here," Tamahome told him. Aika was trying to heal Nuriko, using medical Ninjutsu. "Well?" He asked her.

"I-it's a vital point. Those are impossible to heal with the medical Ninjutsu I've learned. Dammit!" Aika hissed, angered at herself for not being able to heal him.

"No, it's all right. There are…a lot of good things…waiting for you at the end of this. I know it. So please…for me…don't lose to them…no matter what happens…" Nuriko said to Aika.

"What are you talking about? You sound like…like I'll never see you again. And I know that's not true. You're gonna be around to protect and defend me until we're old and grey. Just hang on. I know Mitsukake and the others are coming. They must be almost here. Tamahome, I'm gonna go look for him," Aika said standing up. She wasn't going to believe that Nuriko was dying. She couldn't.

"All right," Tamahome agreed. Aika started walking through the snow. Tamahome's eyes widened as he felt Nuriko go limp in his arms. "Nuriko," he said shakily making Aika stop with wide eyes. "Nuriko," Tamahome choked as Aika turned. She saw that Nuriko wasn't moving at all, not even his chest to show he was breathing. His eyes were closed too. She smiled, hoping it was a joke.

"What are you doing? Tamahome? Come on, what are you doing?" She asked not wanting to believe this. Aika fell to her knees when he didn't answer. "Answer me," she said before she stared making her way over there. "Why don't you say something? I don't like this. Come on, Tamahome!" She said before collapsing in the snow. She pushed up a little with a small chuckle. "I am clumsy, aren't I?" She mused. She made it over and saw the tear run down Tamahome's cheek. "What's wrong, Tamahome?"

"Nuriko's…" he shakily said until Aika grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"No! He is not! Don't say it!" She told him. She then smiled. "Come on. It's not true. He was just talking to us. He was smiling. Right? You saw him. Didn't you?" She asked shaking him a little. "Tamahome, didn't you seem him smile?" She asked him while tears ran down his face. "I'm not going to fight you!" She said letting him as he fell back a little, his hands being used as support. Aika looked at Nuriko with a smile, tears pricking her eyes. "Nuriko, come on. T-this has to be some kind of cruel joke. Open your eyes," she murmured as she cupped his cheek. "Nuriko? For me? Come on. Can't you please?" She asked as her tears being streaming down her face. She cupped his other cheek as well. "Nuriko? Please! Open them! Open your eyes! NURIKO!" She cried before she started sobbing. _'No…please no…not him…not Nuriko….'_ She thought pained. It wasn't long until footsteps were heard. The other four Warriors and Kurama appeared and saw them.

"We're here. Tamahome!" Tasuki trying to make it sound normal. Tamahome stood and turned. "What's wrong with Nuriko? Tell us!" He demanded. Tamahome walked over, his face still wet with tears. Tamahome made it over to him.

"He challenged one of the Seiryuu Seven….just before we got here," he murmured thickly.

"T-that's….that's nuts," Tasuki gritted his teeth as he gripped Tamahome's shoulder. "Idiot! Why did you do it?!" He shouted at Nuriko. He tried to get over but Tamahome held him back. "Oh what's the point of you getting yourself killed?! For what?!" He shouted. Chichiri had removed his mask while Chiriko was standing next to Mitsukake. Kurama had his ears flat against his head as he looked at Aika and Nuriko. "You coward! Get up! You get up there right now! Get up I said! Get up! Wait a minute," Tasuki smirked and placed his elbow on Mitsukake's shoulder. "Mitsukake, we need you. Use your power to help this sissy out and put him back together again," he said obviously in denial. He chuckled a bit. "What a phony. He may have Tamahome fooled, but he doesn't fool me one bit," he said as tears pricked his eyes. He grabbed Mitsukake by the collar. "What are you waiting for?! Hurry up and heal him! Well, you can do it, can't you?! Mitsukake? You can't help him, can't you?" He asked as he shook. Mitsukake just kept his eyes closed and his head turned. "You can't help?" Tasuki asked as his tears started falling. "You can't…h-heal him?" He asked before he started crying. "It doesn't make sense. H-he was just here. Yesterday. He was so strong and full of life."

"He's not dead," Aika said making everyone look over. She was silently crying into Nuriko's shoulder.

"K-Kit…h-he is…" Kurama said fighting back tears.

"He isn't. Nuriko isn't dead," she said before looking at them with a glare. "He's not dead! He can't be! Nuriko can't be dead! He can't!" She shouted before she stood and started running away.

"Aika!" Tamahome shouted. Aika ignored him and kept running, her grief taking her over.

 _'Nuriko…Nuriko! It's not true!'_ She thought as she cried. "It's not true! I won't believe it! I don't believe it! I just won't believe it! He's not dead! Not like mama! Or papa! Or Neji! Or Asuma-Sensei! He's not!" She cried as she finally collapsed into the snow. Kurama walked over to Nuriko and nuzzled his head gently.

"Why, Kit? You were so strong…why? Y-you were stronger than many people. You're stronger than most of us. A-and you let that asshole kill you? Are you an idiot?! You were supposed to see this through till the end! You…you reminded me of that drunk gambling Fifth Hokage Tsunade…a-and that bubble gum haired brat Sakura. They would have liked to meet you, ya know," he said as he laid down and rested his hand on Nuriko's shoulder. "Y-you three were the only ones I knew that could make a crater with one punch. You could all break someone's bones with just a flick of a finger. Come on…Aika needs you, Kit. Tasuki needs you. So do Tamahome, Chichiri, Mitsukake, Hotohori, and Chiriko. I…I need you too, Kit…." Kurama said as he fought back tears. Mitsukake walked over and gently picked up the fox, holding him. _'Why? Why must we all lose someone just because of some damn gem?'_

~0~

"What do you mean there's nothing to be done?!" Suboshi exclaimed.

"Suboshi, mind your manners and keep your voice down in Lady Yui's presence," Nakago said to him.

"It's gone. Ashitare's life force has disappeared! Can't you feel it?!" Suboshi asked with narrowed eyes.

"The Suzaku Seven have probably killed him," Nakago said simply. Suboshi growled.

"I don't see how you can say that so calmly! As if it doesn't matter! They're in reach of the Shinzahou! You're just gonna let them walk away with it?!" Suboshi asked. Yui was frowning.

"Hn," Nakago smirked. "Don't worry. It's all part of my plan."

~0~

"Nuriko…" Chiriko sobbed as he now held Kurama who was letting out his animal like whimpers of mourn. The two, Chichiri, and Mitsukake were by Nuriko while Tasuki leaned up against the rock, silent tears running down his cheeks.

"All I can do is erase his wounds and make him as beautiful as he always was," Mitsukake said as he took out the red jar Taiitsukun gave him. He got his hand wet by the holy water and splashed it onto Nuriko's wounds as his symbol appeared. It's then the wounds were healed and Nuriko's clothes looked like they hadn't been touched. His hands were folded over his stomach.

"It even…fixed his clothes," Chiriko said as he sobbed.

"He…he just looks like he's sleeping," Kurama said looking at Nuriko.

"Find Aika. Let's get everyone together," Mitsukake said before Tasuki closed his eyes in pain.

 _'Tamahome,'_ Chichiri thought hoping the man could help their Priestess.

~0~

Aika was sitting against a tree, holding a snowball. She was softly singing a lullaby her mother used to sing her when she was alive.

 _I remember tears streaming down your face_

 _When I said 'I'd never let you go',_

 _When all those shadows almost killed your light,_

 _I remember you said 'don't leave me here alone',_

 _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight._

 _Juts close your eyes,_

 _The sun is going down,_

 _You'll be all right,_

 _No one can hurt you now,_

 _Come morning light,_

 _You and I'll be safe and…sound…_

 _Don't you dare look out your window,_

 _Darling, everything's on fire,_

 _The war outside or door keeps raging on…_

 _Hold on to this lullaby,_

 _Even when the music's gone…_

 _Gone…._

 _Juts close your eyes,_

 _The sun is going down,_

 _You'll be all right,_

 _No one can hurt you now,_

 _Come morning light,_

 _You and I'll be safe and…sound…_

 _Ooh….ooh…lala…lala…_

 _Ooh…ooh…lala…lala…_

 _Juts close your eyes,_

 _You'll be all right,_

 _Come morning light,_

 _You and I'll be safe and…sound…_

 _Ooh…ooh…ooh…ooh…ooh…ooh…_

 _Ooh…ooh…ooh…ooh…ooh…ooh…_

 _Ooh…ooh…ooh…_

Tamahome had listened to the song. It was sad and beautiful at the same time. He saw her cheeks still glistened with tears.

"Aika, let's go back. Aika…let's go back," he said a second time when she didn't move. "And we'll say goodbye to our friend Nuriko. Besides, we have to get moving. The Shinzahou's close at hand. We have to retrieve it as soon as we can," he said calmly.

"No!" She shouted before looking at him. "Who cares about getting the Shinzahou?! How can you bring that up at a time like this when Nuriko is-?!" She stopped with a sobbed. "I-it didn't make sense…It doesn't make any sense! In order to summon Suzaku, people have to die?! I can't do it! I just can't do anymore!" Aika cried. She didn't want anyone else to get killed. Tamahome grabbed her by her arm and forced her up before making her come back with him. "Tamahome, no! Tamahome! You're hurting me!" She shouted as they made it back. The others looked over to see Tamahome bring Aika back. "Let go of me, Tamahome! Let go!" She told him before he finally let her go. She knew where they were and kept her eyes down.

"Look at Nuriko, Aika," Tamahome said to her.

"No," Aika said with a hint a snarl.

"Look at him. Are you gonna let his death amount to nothing?! What do you think Nuriko sacrificed his life for anyway?! You! You more than anyone should understand what he succeeded in doing for us!" Tamahome shouted with tears. Kurama jumped in front of Aika and growled dangerously at Tamahome.

"I'm going to give you the best advice I can, Tamahome. Shut up…unless you want to regret it," he growled. He was grieving as well and a fox demon that's grieving is never a good thing to mess with. Mitsukake placed a hand on Tamahome's shoulder. The healer then went over to Aika.

"Aika," he said kneeling down beside her. He then spoke gently to her. "I've given Nuriko his beauty back. Won't you come and look at him? I know how sad you are and how terribly lonely you feel. We don't expect you to feel better any time soon. No one does because we all feel the same. There's nothing to be done about the grief. I wish we had the time, the time it takes to heal, but right now we don't. You don't have that time. I know it will be hard. Grieve as much as you need to, but keep moving forward. I want Nuriko to rest in peace now," he said with a hand on her head, Niko licking her tears away. "Everyone has a purpose in life. Everyone is born to do something only they can do." Aika then remembered all those moments with Nuriko.

 _"I'm so proud to have been born one of the Suzaku Seven," Nuriko said._

"To the end, Nuriko lived to fulfill his role as a Warrior of the Suzaku Seven," Mitsukake finished.

"He does look satisfied, ya know," Chichiri said softly.

"He passed on with a smile on his face…he's still with you, Aika. He promised he'd never leave and he's keeping that promise. He's right here, Kit," Kurama said placing a paw over her heart.

 _"I am happy to have met you all. I am happy I met you, Aika,"_ Nuriko's voice rang through her head.

"Nuriko…." Aika whispered. She patted Kurama's head and stood up with Mitsukake before Kurama jumped into her arms.

"It's time to say goodbye to him, ya know," Chichiri said softly to Aika.

"I know," Aika murmured. She was then given Nuriko's bracelets by Tamahome.

"You should take his bracelets, Aika. I think Nuriko would have wanted you to," he told her. Tasuki then held up the pink parcel.

"Look, this is the parcel with his hair inside of it. We should bury it with him. Was he a woman? Was he a man? I couldn't figure the guy out. No matter what he was, he was cool," Tasuki said as Aika took the bag.

"Yeah, he was," she agreed. "He wasn't defined as a man or a woman. Nuriko was…Nuriko," she smiled a bit as she wiped her tears away. She took a few pieces of Nuriko's hair out. She then braided it with some of her own making it look like she had a purple highlight now. _'Now…she's with me no matter what.'_

~0~

Naruto looked down as tears flooded down his cheeks. Sasuke placed a hand on his shoulder, a stray tear fall down his own cheek.

~0~

'Nuriko, we're going now and I promise you. We won't lose. You just watch and see,' Aika thought as she looked over at the stick that showed where Nuriko was buried. She gently touched the purple hair that was braided with her raven locks. _'Rest well, my friend, my Warrior…my brother.'_

 **Kida: *Sniffles* I'm not freakin' lying when I said I was crying as I wrote this.**

 **Kido: I cried when I read it.**

 **Kida: Nuriko...WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO DIE, YA JERK?!**

 **Kido: I like what you had Aika do with the hair...**

 **Kida: Me too. Goodbye, Nuriko-Ryuuen Cho-R.I.P.**

 **Kido: Please favorite and comment.**


	9. Guardians of Ice

**Kida: This chapter was an interesting one to write.**

 **Kido: *Grins* Tell me about it, Aika ends up half naked!**

 **Kida: SILENCIO! *Hits Kido with paper fan* PERVERT!**

 **Naruto: *Glares at Kido* That's my best friend you're talking about!**

 **Tamahome: And my girlfriend!**

 **Kida: I, Kida Tenshi, do not own Naruto or Fushigi Yuugi. I only own Aika Hitsubasa and future OCs. Enjoy!**

Alone on Mount Koku, Nuriko defeated Ashitare, but he received mortal wounds from the fray which even he could not recover.

"So please…don't lose…no matter what happens…" Nuriko said to Tamahome and Aika. Aika then looked at Nuriko's dead form.

 _'No, it isn't true. He can't be dead. He can't be!'_ Aika thought. She cupped his cheeks and tried to 'wake him up'. "Nuriko! Open your eyes! Please!" She cried. The Lady Aika said her final farewell to her dear friend Nuriko. _'I promise you, we won't lose. You just watch and see, Nuriko,'_ she thought as she looked over at the stick that showed where Nuriko was buried. She gently touched the purple hair that was braided with her raven locks. _'Rest well, my friend, my Warrior…my brother.'_ Nuriko's sacrifice opened the door to the treasure so that Lady Aika and the others could continue on towards the Shinzahou.

~0~

Naruto rubbed his face, having cried from grieving the death of Nuriko. Sasuke just kept a hand on his shoulder. Shikamaru was looking at Naruto and Sasuke with sympathy knowing it was hard for them. He then picked up the book before handing it to Naruto. Naruto looked at the book before opening it back up.

"The Priestess of Suzaku and her Warriors gathered before the open doorway, determined to find the Shinzahou hidden inside by the Priestess of Genbu."

~0~

"So the Shinzahou's in there, huh?" Tasuki asked.

"It's opening," Tamahome stated as the doors did indeed open.

"A door that opens by itself…nothing good ever happens when a door opens by itself," Kurama said from Aika's arms. He knew when a door opened and closed by itself, that normally meant evil juju.

"Kurama, please don't jinx it," Aika said. Kurama sweat-dropped.

"Oh…right."

"Something's not quite right here, ya know," Chichiri piped up.

"Chichiri?" Chiriko asked, hoping he'd clarify.

"We killed a Warrior of the Seiryuu Seven, you'd think they'd launch a counter attack, but they're not doing anything, ya know," Chichiri stated.

"Now that you mention it, it makes sense. Nakago's up to something. Keep your guard up," Aika said to the Warriors who nodded in agreement.

"Just knowing that blondie is involved makes my fur stick up," Kurama muttered. Aika looked into the cave and shivered a bit.

"It's so dark and so cold," she mused as she held Kurama close.

"Well, let's get in there," Tamahome said before they all walked in and started making their way down the long tunnel. Suddenly the door closed making them all stop and snap their heads over. "Wha-? The door closed

"What did I tell ya?! Nothing good happens when a door opens and closes itself! It's evil juju I tell ya!" Kurama exclaimed as he pointed to the door.

"You jinxed it!" Aika told him.

"Me?! Well….I did bring it up, didn't I?" Kurama asked, his ears flat in defeat. Aika turned and yelped as she slipped, Kurama rolling out of her hands.

"Aika, what's wrong?!" Tamahome asked.

"I don't know. I slipped on something," Aika said rubbed her bottom.

"And hurt my head," Kurama muttered as he rubbed his head.

"Don't move. I'll get us some light in here," Tasuki said before using his fan to light the area. Aika then yelped at what she saw.

"B-bones. Those are bones!" She pointed with wide eyes.

"Yup, that's what they are all right," Tasuki agreed.

"They're human bones," Tamahome mused. Kurama gulped.

"Hopefully there won't be fox bones added to it," he said. Tamahome then looked sharply down the tunnel.

"Look out!" He shouted as he stood in front of Aika. It's then flashes of green came by them. It turned out to be ice shards. Aika stood with Kurama in her arms as she looked at Tamahome.

"Are you okay?" She asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's only a flesh wound," Tamahome replied as he held his shoulder. He looked at the shards. _'Ice arrows?'_

"You who seek the Shinzahou will find only misfortune," a man said making the group look down the tunnel to see two men there.

"Wha-? Who are they?!" Tasuki asked.

"It's incredibly cold in here," Tamahome mused.

"We shall never surrender the Shinzahou," one of the men said.

 _'Could it be the Seiryuu Seven?'_ Aika thought with narrowed eyes. "Who are you? Show yourselves unless you're cowards," she said to them. It's then green orbs appeared and showed the men. One had black hair and green eyes, wearing a window hat on his head. The other had long white hair and wore an eyepatch over his right eye, his left eye was purple.

"The girl shows some spirit. My name is Hikitsu," the white haired man said.

"And I am Tomite. We are the guardians of the Priestess of Genbu's Shinzahou," the raven haired man stated.

"Hikitsu and Tomite? Wait a minute, I've heard those names!" Tamahome said.

"What? You mean-!" Chichiri realized.

"We are of the Genbu Seven," Tomite glared before shooting his ice arrows. Tamahome grabbed Aika and protected her.

"The Genbu Seven?!" Chichiri asked surprised.

"That doesn't make any sense. They died over two hundred years ago, didn't they?" Tasuki asked.

"That's what we thought. Kurama, you don't think…"

"Using something similar to the jutsu Tsunade used to keep herself young," Kurama agreed with Aika. She saw Hikitsu do a hand seal like Chichiri would. She stood up and started walking over, keeping calm.

"Still, that's great. Then you'll understand. We're Warriors also of the Su-."

"No, wait!" Tamahome shouted until Hikitsu opened his eyes and suddenly ice serpents appeared around Aika. "No! Aika!" Tamahome shouted.

"Kit!" Kurama shouted as well before he and Tamahome went to make their way over to her.

"We will show no mercy to thieves. The cold will crawl inside your mind and sleep will come. Your body will be as ice at the slightest touch. You will shatter," Hikitsu stated as Tamahome and Kurama tried to get Aika out of the ice.

"Aika, you can fight this," Tamahome said to her.

"Come on, Kit. Will of fire," Kurama said to her.

"Rekka Shinen!" Tasuki used his fan and burned Tamahome instead.

"Hey, thanks, Tasuki," Aika smiled as she was free.

"Fire always beats out ice so leave this gang to me, okay?" Tasuki smirked smugly.

"No, don't, I want to talk to them," Aika said needing to tell the Genbu Seven why they were here.

"You can't take that risk, Aika!" Tamahome said to her.

"He's right. It's too risky! You almost became ice serpent food!" Kurama told her.

"It has to be a risk I'm willing to take," Aika said to them before Tamahome took her hand.

"If we don't get beyond this obstacle, everything we've done up till now will be meaningless and Nuriko never forgive us," Tamahome stated.

"Come on! This is no time for the lovey dovey chit chat!" Tasuki snapped while spazzing out.

 _"Because I love Aika, I want you to make her happy,"_ Nuriko had told Tamahome.

"I promised him that I would make you happy," Tamahome stated before the mark on his forehead glowed. "We can get through this if it means we can be together that much sooner," he said glaring at the Genbu Warriors.

"What foolishness! You think you can defeat us?" Tomite asked him.

"Don't waste your breath, Tomite. It seems obvious they intend to make this cave their burial chamber," Hikitsu said to his friend.

"Enough! The Suzaku Seven is not so easily intimidated!" Tamahome told them.

"The Suzaku Seven? You're the Suzaku Seven?" Hikitsu asked with a hint of surprise.

"Yeah, Aika was trying to tell you until you attacked her, you idiot! Jeez, ever hear of asking questions first?! In my centuries of living, I've never met such idiots!" Kurama exclaimed. He then sweat-dropped as he thought. "Well…okay, I've met a few."

"Tasuki, you take the one on the left!" Tamahome said. He then ran forward with a battle cry. Tomite chuckled with a smirk before using his ice ability.

"Rekka Shinen!" Tasuki shouted as he used his fire fan. Hikitsu then used his own ability making Tasuki smirk. "More ice serpents, eh?" He asked before using more fire to get rid of them.

"The flame's shattered!" Chiriko stated.

"Don't worry. Leave it to me. I've still got a red hot trick or two up my sleeve," Tasuki smirked until Tamahome cried out. Tamahome had some kind of green light binding his arms to his body like he was tied up.

"You should have been paying more attention. That energy ring will get smaller and smaller until it slices your body in two!" Tomite stated.

"I will not die here. I swear to Suzaku I will not," Tamahome said firmly.

"Tamahome!" Aika exclaimed. It's then the energy ring shattered. Tamahome smirked with his symbol glowing a bit. Tasuki got his fan ready, a ring of fire appearing.

"Let's fry these bozos!" He said before Hikitsu was surrounded by fire. Tamahome then jumped up and went to kick Tomite only to go through him. He slide to a halt and looked with wide eyes. Aika's eyes widened as well.

"H-he went right through," she said shocked.

"Sorry, but that won't work," Hikitsu smirked before the fire disappeared.

"What the?!" Tasuki asked.

"All your feeble efforts will be in vain. The bodies we abandoned two centuries ago are long since dust," Hikitsu stated.

"No bodies? Spirits?" Chichiri asked as the spirits of the Genbu Seven smirked at them. Kurama sighed with irritation.

"Well, since no one else is gonna say it….we're screwed."

~0~

"Ancient Genbu Warriors? Without their bodies?" Yui asked Nakago surprised.

"That's right. Even I am no equipped to oppose the phantoms of Genbu. Their supernatural protection is the reason Kutou has never defeated their Empire," Nakago explained.

"Then all along, you wanted Aika and the others too…"

"Yes. It's simple, now we only need to wait for them to retrieve the Shinzahou," Nakago smirked.

"But then, why did you send Ashitare to stop them?" Yui asked as Suboshi and Soi listened.

"I knew he wouldn't succeed, but I never expected him to kill one of the Suzaku Seven. That was a surprise," Nakago mused.

"You meant to use Ashitare as cannon fodder?" Soi asked him.

"Proper use for an incompetent fool, don't you agree, Soi?" Nakago asked. Soi didn't reply.

~0~

"You sissies! I don't know what you mean by spirits, but a real man wouldn't be afraid of a little hand to hand combat!" Tasuki shouted at the Genbu Warriors.

"That's why they don't have bodies so you can't fight them? Don't you get it?" Tamahome sweat-dropped.

"If you understand that then you'll stop your futile struggles," Hikitsu said.

"No more playing around, Hikitsu. Witness the loyalty we have for the Priestess of Genbu!" Tomite told the group.

 _'What'll we do?'_ Aika asked as she looked at the two Warriors. She saw that Hikitsu was going to attack. "Wait!" she shouted before running up to them. She then got down on her hands and knees and bowed. "Warriors, please, I beg of you. Please let us pass," she pleaded making her Warriors surprised.

"Aika," Tamahome said.

"Tamahome, don't," Kurama said knowing what she was doing.

"We've been through so much to get here and desperately need to retrieve the Shinzahou so that we can summon Suzaku. I'll do anything I can to get it. If we can't recover the Shinzahou, we can't return to Konan. Please, I'm begging you," Aika said to them, her calm voice pleading. Tomite and Hikitsu looked at each other before looking at Aika.

"Very well then," Hikitsu said.

"You're letting us pass?" Aika asked hoping.

"If you truly are the Priestess of Suzaku and if you can prove you are worthy of the Shinzahou, then you will be allowed to pass," Hikitsu stated as Aika stood up.

"I agree," she said, determination in her eyes.

"Wait, Aika! Wait a minute, you don't know what they'll do to you!" Tamahome told her. Aika looked at him.

"I already agreed. I don't want anyone to interfere," she said firmly.

"Aw man," Tamahome whispered knowing she was being stubborn.

"Tamahome, trust her," Kurama said making the blue haired man look at him. Tamahome was reluctant. Aika looked at the Genbu Warriors then.

"Now then, take off all your clothes," Tomite ordered making everyone look at him like he was crazy.

"And that's the way you're gonna decide if she's worthy of the Shinzahou?!" Tamahome snapped, angered.

"You guys are nothing but a couple of see through perverts!" Tasuki shouted.

"I take back what I said! Let me at 'em! I wanna rip their invisible throats out!" Kurama growled, being held back by Mitsukake. "Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!"

"Silence! It's not up to you!" Tomite told them. Tamahome, Tasuki, and Kurama growled.

"Fine!" Aika exclaimed removing her coat. "I am going through with it!" She stated, removing her fingerless gloves, vest coat, fishnet shirt, boots, leggings, belt, kunai holder, pouches, and her skirt. She left Nuriko's bracelets on though. Tamahome spazzed out as everyone else blushed. "This is the limit of what everyone is going to see," she said with a blush, her dress slip revealed over her bra and panties.

"Huh? You mean it wasn't all her clothes?" Tamahome muttered with a blush as he covered Tasuki's eyes.

"All right, stand right there and don't move," Tomite ordered. He brought a hand up and it glowed green. Aika shivered slightly.

 _'It's freezing,'_ she thought. Ice came up her legs making her wince from the cold.

"How dare they do this?" Tamahome growled.

"Look, they're turning Aika into ice!" Tasuki exclaimed.

"You guys are so lucky you're already dead," Kurama growled.

"Don't move. If she is the Priestess, she'll try to hold out till the end," Tomite told them.

"I-I'm so c-cold…" Aika shivered. _'And it's getting colder. It feels like thousands of needles pricking my skin,'_ she thought as the ice kept coming up. Soon it reached her shoulders and she screamed from the cold pain.

"Aika!" Kurama shouted.

"Stop it right now!" Tamahome shouted. He went to run up only to hit some kind of barrier, thrown back.

"You fool, did you notice we surrounded you with a wall of ice? Even fire can't melt that barricade," Hikitsu said to the Warriors who were either glaring or look at Aika with worry. "Now then, if you truly are the Priestess, try and find a way out of this," he said to Aika.

"There's no way," Tomite smirked. Hikitsu smirked as he saw the ice come to Aika's chin.

"Enough already! Can't you see you're killing her?!" Tamahome shouted, worrying deeply for his beloved. Aika closed her eyes as the ice fully encased her. "Aika…"

"Sh-she's frozen!" Tasuki exclaimed. Kurama started ramming into the barricade, trying to get over to his friend.

"You sons of bitches! Do you get some kind of sick pleasure out of killing an innocent girl?! When I get out of here, I'll send you to hell where you belong!" He roared.

"Heh, soon her heart will stop. She was only a simple girl after all," Tomite smirked.

"Aika!" Tamahome shouted.

"Come on, Kit! You're stronger than this! Are you gonna give these the satisfaction?! You're a Hitsubasa for crying out loud! You naturally have the will of fire, dammit!" Kurama shouted.

 _'I can't breathe…am I dying?'_ Aika thought. She then imagined Nuriko. She imagined Nuriko cupping her face in his hands and smiling softly at her.

 _"You have a lot of good to look forward to, so don't lose to them. No matter what happens, don't lose. I want you to be happy, Aika," Nuriko said to her._

 _'Nuriko?'_ Aika thought until the bracelets suddenly glowed red.

"H-hey, Tamahome! Kurama! Look at this!" Tasuki said as he saw the glow. Both Tamahome and Kurama looked at Aika and their eyes widened. The bracelets turned into armbands on Aika's wrists as the ice began cracking with a red light. The ice then shattered revealing Aika, safe and sound. Everyone was surprised as they looked at her. Aika then fell to her knees, shivering and coughing a bit. She then saw the armbands turn back into bracelets.

"Nuriko…" she murmured. Hikitsu snapped his fingers and the ice barricade shatters surprising the others.

"Aika!" They all shouted before running over.

"Hey, Aika," Tasuki said.

"Aika," Tamahome knelt down next to her.

"You all right, Kit?" Kurama asked with worry hinting in his tone.

"Did you see it, Tomite?" Hikitsu asked.

"I saw. For a brief moment, the girl was surrounded by a red life force. It looks like fire," Tomite said as he remembered how the Priestess broke out of the ice. "It was…the flame of Suzaku!"

"Darn it you, every time you do something full heartedly like that, you take years off my life!" Tamahome scolded.

"T-Tamahome…just what do you think you're holding onto?" Aika asked, her eyes narrowed with a blush. Everyone saw he was holding her breasts and sweat-dropped. Aika slapped him making him sulk with a red hand print on his face.

"Jeez, it was just an accident," Tamahome muttered.

"Accident my furry tails," Kurama growled.

"So how were you able to break out through the ice, ya know?" Chichiri asked after putting her coat on her shoulders. Aika looked at the bracelets.

"I'm not sure, but suddenly energy started radiating from Nuriko's bracelets. I thought only Nuriko could use these. I guess he saved my life yet again," she smiled softly.

"No, I don't believe that's all that happened here," Hikitsu smiled at her, Tomite smiling behind him. "You have demonstrated your own power, Priestess of Suzaku."

"Check this out. They dropped their stinkin' attitudes," Tasuki mused.

"My own power?" Aika asked. _'All I did was think of Nuriko…how he would help me,'_ she thought.

"Please accept our apologies, friends," Hikitsu said to the Priestess and Warriors.

"You mean you're going to let us pass?" Aika asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yes we are, Priestess. We'll even lead you directly to the Shinzahou. So," Hikitsu looked at Tomite.

"I guess we have to now," Tomite agreed while Aika smiled.

"Excuse me for pulling a Naruto but…You did it, Kit! Believe it!" Kurama grinned making everyone else laugh.

"I damn well believe it, Kurama," Aika giggled as she picked him up and hugged him. Aika got dressed then and were led to the doors that held the Shinzahou.

"These doors are kept sealed by the strengths of our will," Hikitsu stated.

"Wow, they're huge," Tamahome said in awe.

"For two hundred years they have been closed and we've defended them. The time has come to allow the doors to open," Hikitsu said before the door soon opened.

 _'This is it, the Shinzahou,'_ Aika thought.

~0~

Outside, Ashitare laid in the snow. His blood covered claws twitched.

~0~

Aika looked into the room with awe.

 _'It's beautiful,'_ she thought.

"That is the Shinzahou," Tomite stated.

"Will the Priestess follow us in alone please?" Hikitsu asked

"Oh, okay," Aika nodded.

"And we aren't invited, huh? Yeesh!" Tasuki pouted.

"Calm down," Chichiri said to him.

"Yeah, really. Quit your pouting, hot head," Kurama agreed. Aika then followed Hikitsu and Tomite down to the Shinzahou.

 _'We will finally have the Shinzahou,'_ Aika thought. _'It's almost hard to believe actually. After all this work to get here.'_ They soon made it up and Aika saw it. It was a beaded necklace with a hold pendant that had an amethyst, an aquamarine, and a rose crystal in it. _'There is it.'_

"The Priestess of Genbu received this necklace in the ceremony to summon Genbu. It contains the Priestess' power to summon the Beast Gods," Hikitsu explained. Aika smiled as she gently picked up the relic.

 _'I have it. I finally have it. Now I can summon Suzaku and have my wishes granted. Konan can be saved, Yui can return home to our world, and I can make this world my home forever. I can stay with Tamahome,'_ Aika thought happily as the Suzaku Warriors smiled. _'Hotohori will be so proud and pleased. See, Nuriko? We've got the Shinzahou,'_ she thought as she looked at the necklace.

"Um, excuse me," Tomite said making Aika look at him. "I really hate to upset the trump card, but that's not enough to summon Suzaku."

"WHAT?!" All the Warriors, Kurama, and Aika asked.

"No way!" Aika gasped.

"Whaddaya mean we can't summon Suzaku?! Whaddaya mean?!" Tasuki demanded, his arms failing.

"You can't release its power without the other Shinzahou that is kept in the Sairo Empire to the west," Tomite stated making everyone sulk, hanging their heads in disappointment.

"So?" Hikitsu asked.

"Well," Chichiri scratched his cheek nervously. "Now I remember at the ceremony, Taiitsukun said 'first you have to go to Hokan', ya know."

"Well, why the heck didn't she make that clear the first place?!" Tasuki demanded with an angry red face. "Right, Tamahome?!" He looked over to see Tamahome's pale with anime tears.

"He's gonna lose it," Tasuki and Kurama both said.

"So what?" Aika piped up making everyone look at her. "It doesn't matter. We'll do what they say and head out for Sairo. We already have one Shinzahou, so let's go," she smiled at them.

"Okay, let's do it," Tasuki smiled back at her.

"I'm with ya, Kit," Kurama agreed.

"I know we will be just fine," Chiriko smiled as well.

"Tamahome?" Aika asked as Tamahome started walking ahead. He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"What are you waiting for, slow pokes? It's a long journey to Sairo," he said to them. Aika smiled and walked up to him before wrapping her arms around his torso. All Tamahome could do was smile before looking ahead. "I get a hug, big deal," he muttered to himself.

~0~

"Having obtained the Genbu Shinzahou, the Priestess and her companions were shocked to learn they also needed the Shinzahou in Sairo. With the pain of Nuriko's sacrifice still in their hearts, they set out on a new adventure," Naruto read.

~0~

"The fastest and most direct route to the Sairo Empire is to travel south through Hokan and then cross the desert," Tomite informed.

"What will you do now?" Aika asked them.

"Our duty here has come to its natural conclusion," Tomite answered.

"Once this door is closed, we return to heaven," Hikitsu added.

"It's been a long time. Two hundred years," Tomite mused.

"A long time," Hikitsu agreed. Aika gave a sad smile.

"Rest in peace, my friends," she said making them smile at her.

"Be careful," Tomite said to her.

"Farewell," Hikitsu added.

 _'What loyalty. Those two defended their Priestess even after death,'_ Aika thought as the doors closed. The Suzaku Warriors and Priestess made their way out of the cave. "I wish we could have talked with them a little while longer," she said.

"Hey, that makes me wonder, can't Suzaku bring dead people back to life?" Tasuki asked.

"Yeah," Aika nodded, liking the sound of that.

"I'm afraid it wouldn't work, ya know. Because the flesh would begin to rot and return to earth, he wouldn't have a body, ya know. There's no way he can be brought back to life now, ya know," Chichiri said to them making them all frown. Aika saw light and looked over to see the opening to the cave. She then thought of Nuriko.

 _'Still, I think Nuriko is watching over us like those two guardians were.'_

 **Kida: *Grins* We got to meet two of the Genbu Seven!**

 **Kido: You like the Genbu Seven, don't you?**

 **Kida: Like? No. Love? Hell to the yeah! One of my favorite characters happens to have been Hikitsu! I don't know why...I have a thing for anime guys with long hair...it's sexy.**

 **Kido: Okay, so didn't need to know that.**

 **Naruto: Yeah, really.**

 **Kida: Babies. Please favorite and comment, loves!**


	10. Hell's Mirage

**Kida: Boo...bye, bye, Hikitsu and Tomite.**

 **Kido: Get over it and get on with the story.**

 **Kida: So mean! How the hell are you my brother?!**

 **Kido: Do you have to ask?!**

 **Kida: ...I think you were adopted.**

 **Kido: ME?! DON'T YOU MEAN YOU!?**

 **Mitsukake: Kida Tenshi doesn't own Naruto or Fushigi Yuugi. Only Aika Hitsubasa and future OCs. Enjoy!**

The Shinzahou was safe guarded by the indomitable spirits of Hikitsu and Tomite, two Warriors of the Genbu Seven who had died two hundred years earlier. Amidst in icy battle and death defying trial, Hikitsu and Tomite recognized the Lady Aika as a true Priestess.

 _'Now I can summon Suzaku and have my wishes granted. Konan can be saved, Yui can return to our world, and I can make this world my home,'_ Aika thought happily. However, even as the Lady Aika triumphantly held the Shinzahou in her hands, a formidable enemy once again appeared before them. Aika shielded her eyes a bit from the bright sun and suddenly saw something. Her eyes widened when she saw it was a wolf with a red eye and a scared one. She was then shocked when it snatched the Genbu Shinzahou out of her hand.

~0~

"During the Warring States Period, ninja were organized into small mercenary clans that knew nothing but battle. The two strongest of these clans were the Senju and the Uchiha, who had warred against each other for their entire histories. Eventually, intending to end the countless bloodshed, Hashirama Senju use his position as leader of his clan to create a truce with the Uchiha Clan. The Senju, the Uchiha, and their affiliated clans formed the first shinobi village: the Hidden Leaf-a name invented by Madara himself. Other villages would soon start being formed following the Hidden Leaf's example, ending the Warring States Period," Yui read, reading about the history of her village, not realizing that Suboshi had been listening to her. "Hm?" She hummed looking up and seeing Suboshi at the flap of the door. "What is it, Suboshi?"

"Oh, was that some sort of a story?" Suboshi asked walking in. Yui giggled.

"No, it's Leaf Village History," she replied.

"It's Leaf Village History?" Suboshi asked confused.

"In my world, my village was created by two clans called the Senju and the Uchiha. They wanted peace among the clan so they created the Leaf Village," Yui explains.

"Are they really famous there?" Suboshi asked interested making Yui nod.

"Yes. Hashirama Senju was the First Hokage of the village and Madara Uchiha was the leader of his clan. Both were best friends until Madara wanted more power. The two turned against each other, fighting to the death. That's when an area called the Valley of Death was created right outside the Leaf Village. On each side was a large stone carving of Madara and Lord Hashirama. It's kinda weird, but reading about the history calms me down some," Yui smiled.

"Oh."

"I enjoy the history. Once I summon Seiryuu, I'll go back to my world and open a shop where I can sell stories on the history of all that's happened, especially the things that have happened now so future generations can read it," Yui said.

"And…you will go back?" Suboshi asked. Yui looked down. "What about the Priestess of Suzaku?"

"I don't think she ever wants to go back so I really don't care and if we conjure a barrier seal to confine Suzaku then she can never have Tamahome," Yui said with narrowed eyes.

~0~

"Oh boy, what a jerky thing to do to her," Shikamaru commented as he read about Yui. "Is Yui really like that?" He asked Naruto who was reading up on Okuta.

"Just let it go, man. She's been through an awful lot," Naruto said defending her. _'And it hasn't all been good.'_

"Trust me. Sometimes Yui pisses me off, but with what she's been through, it's understandable why she acts that way now," Sasuke sighed.

~0~

Everyone stayed still as the growling wolf watched them, the Genbu Shinzahou in his mouth. Aika's eyes narrowed when she saw the left eye.

"The wolf's eye…" she murmured. She then remembered Ashitare had the same wound. "It's him! Ashitare!" She said before the wolf started running. "Wait! Give that back!" She shouted taking a kunai out as she chased after him.

"Aika, let him go!" Tamahome called after her.

"Aika, stop!" Kurama shouted as he and Tamahome ran after her and Ashitare. The two soon stopped, having lost sight of Aika and Ashitare.

"Aika!" Tamahome called. "Can't you sniff her out or sense her?"

"I'm trying. I'm getting nothing! The snow and fog are covering her scent and as for her chakra, I don't know why I can't sense her," Kurama said angered.

~0~

Aika kept chasing after Ashitare, her eyes narrowed as she gripped the kunai in her hand.

 _'How is he still alive? I checked on Ashitare, he neck was snapped! He should be dead for crying out loud. Right now I have to get that Shinzahou back,'_ she thought as she kept running after the wolf. "Give that back!" She shouted. Unfortunately, the snow had covered a tree root and Aika tripped on it, making her fall into the snow. She looked up and saw the wolf disappearing into the fog. "God dammit!" She hissed as she punched the ground. "We finally…we finally got it and Nuriko gave up his life for it, but now…" she trailed off, angry tears pricking her eyes.

"What's wrong, Aika?" A familiar voice asked. Aika looked up.

"Taiitsukun!"

~0~

"Soi," Nakago said, standing outside one of the tents. "Ashitare is returning to camp now," he said as she walked out and joined him. They then saw Ashitare running over in his wolf form with the Shinzahou in his mouth.

"You mean, this wolf?" Soi asked confused.

"Didn't I ever tell you? Within Ashitare's body flows the blood of a wolf. If his human half dies, he becomes pure wolf and reawakens," Nakago stated as he took the Shinzahou. "So this is the Shinzahou, eh? It is ours at last. You have out lived your usefulness," he said to Ashitare.

~0~

"What will I do?" Aika asked before looking up at Taiitsukun. "What will I do, Taiitsukun? The Shinzahou, it was…it was in my hands and I let it go. Without it and the other Shinzahou is Sairo, I can't ever summon Suzaku," she stated, her fists clenching.

"Oh for Heaven's sakes, I just came here to check up on you," Taiitsukun said to her.

"Which way did that wolf go? I have to go and get it back," Aika told her.

"You're willing to follow him straight into the Seiryuu camp?" Taiitsukun asked surprised.

"It's my fault it was stolen. I have to go," Aika stated, her eyes showing her determination.

"Hold on," Taiitsukun said before closing her eyes and doing a hand seal to sense.

~0~

Ashitare whimper in pain as Nakago used his magic. Soi had her hands covering her mouth in shock and sadness.

"Nakago!" Soi exclaimed.

"I have no conceivable use for him now that he's become a mere animal," Nakago said before smirking as he held up the Shinzahou. "Even though he did capture the treasured Shinzahou for us."

~0~

"Yes, Nakago is already in possession of the Shinzahou. It is now in his hand and surrounded by his powerful life force. This is a barrier," Taiitsukun said to her.

"A barrier?" Aika asked.

"His life force is nearly invincible. You could not break through it as you are now," Taiitsukun told her.

"I guess not," Aika sighed.

"Let's see…there is one thing you could try, but it's not something you'd want to do."

"No, I want to. What is it?" Aika said willing to do anything to get the relic back.

"It is…intercourse," Taiitsukun replied shocking the Priestess. "Yogis know that male female intercourse is also known as bou-chuu jutsu and is one of the ways you can take control of another life force."

"You mean sex?" Aika asked, in shock. What happened to the Priestess staying pure?

"When performed properly, it can enhance one's chi, but when abused, the life force can be controlled and the mind confused. In other worlds, you can manipulate the process to disrupt his life force," Taiitsukun said.

"But I thought the Priestess had to be a virgin," Aika said raising an eyebrow.

"That is downright mythology," Taiitsukun replied.

"What?!" Aika exclaimed.

"If I hadn't said that, the Seven Warriors would have exhausted all their powers vying for the Priestess, wouldn't they? Your friend Yui is a Priestess and she isn't a virgin anymore, is she?" Taiitsukun asked. Aika gasped a bit as she sat in the snow, her hands cold but could barely feel them. The words from Taiitsukun just echoed in her head. "It doesn't matter. Forget about it. You would never do it anyway."

 _'Have sex…with him?'_ Aika thought of Nakago. _'No, I couldn't. There must be some other way. But, if I do it I could weaken his life force and take the Shinzahou back.'_

"Aika!" She heard Tamahome call her name.

~0~

"Aika!" Tamahome called as he looked with Tasuki and Kurama.

"I'm tellin' ya, man, when girls run away they never go this far," Tasuki said.

"You don't know ninja girls very well," Kurama retorted.

~0~

"Aika!" Tamahome called again.

"They're calling for you. Now just forget about this idea and start out for Sairo at once," Taiitsukun said to Aika. Aika looked down a bit.

 _'Nuriko gave his life so that I could get the Shinzahou and everyone else has….This time, if I'm the sacrifice then so be it,'_ Aika thought determined as she stood up. "Taiitsukun, where is Nakago?" She asked. Taiitsukun just stared at her intensely.

~0~

"Aika! Why can't I find her?!" Tamahome asked irritated and worried. What he didn't know was that Aika was hiding behind a tree, watching him. Tamahome then ran another way to look for her.

 _'Tamahome, it's my responsibility to get the Shinzahou back so please believe me. I am not betraying you by doing this, I'm not,'_ Aika thought sadly.

"Aika!" Tamahome shouted making her flinch.

 _'Please forgive me, Tamahome,'_ she thought before running off.

 _"If you have sex with Nakago, you can weaken his life force,"_ Taiitsukun had told her. After all, when has the ruler of the universe lied to her?

 _'It's the only way now,'_ Aika thought.

"Aika!" Tamahome shouted as he looked for her.

"Tamahome," Taiitsukun said appeared.

"Taiitsukun," Tamahome said surprised to see her. "What in the world are you doing here? You always show up when things go bad."

"Oh, like I'm some sort of a maggot?" Taiitsukun snarled. "I've got a message from Aika. 'I ran too hard and got sick while I was chasing the enemy. Go onto Sairo ahead of me and I will meet you there'," she told him.

"Is she here? Where's Aika now?" Tamahome asked, not liking the sound of it.

"Resting somewhere. She said she didn't want you following her or trying to find her," Taiitsukun said.

"But why not?" Tamahome asked, impatient.

"Boy, you are dense. Girls get girl problems, you know," Taiitsukun hissed. Tamahome blushed and sweat-dropped.

"Oh…yeah," he said as he realized what she meant.

"How would you know?" Taiitsukun asked hit him with her pink scarf. Tamahome rubbed the back of his head.

"I just thought she might be blaming herself for the Shinzahou getting stolen away from us by that wolf," he said.

"I think you should get going to Sairo rather than worrying about the Shinzahou. You still have another Shinzahou to recover. I'll take care of Aika and then bring her to you there," Taiitsukun told him.

"All right then. Tell Aika this for me: that we'll go on ahead of her and I hope she's feeling better soon," Tamahome said.

"Very well," Taiitsukun replied before disappearing.

 _'Aika, join us soon,'_ Tamahome thought before heading back to the others. Taiitsukun then reappeared with a smirk. Suddenly the image of Taiitsukun disappeared and in the snow remained a clam.

~0~

Aika made her way through the woods and soon stopped at a tree after a while of running. She panted.

"I need rest. I wonder if Taiitsukun was able to trick Tamahome and the others," she said to herself. She then removed her coat, letting it fall to the ground then blinked when she heard a meow. She looked down to see hers and Mitsukake's black cat Niko. Niko meow. "Huh? Were you here all this time?" She asked picking him up. "For Pete's sake, this isn't a pleasure trip, Niko," she said as she held him. _'I didn't come here for pleasure, I came here to…to see Nakago and he and I have to….If the Priestess doesn't have to be a virgin then I'd have liked my first time to be with Tamahome. The first boy that ever held me. The first boy who ever kissed me. Tamahome…'_ she thought, gently resting her head on Niko's. _'And I'm about to betray him,'_ she added before looking at the black cat. "Niko, you can't hate me for this because no matter what because I'm only doing this to help the others," she said. Niko meowed and licked her nose to show he understood, but his ears were flat with worry. Aika gave a small smile and kissed his head.

~0~

Tamahome, Tasuki, Chichiri, and Mitsukake were riding their horses, going through the desert. Chiriko was riding with Mitsukake while Kurama was riding with Tamahome.

"The scenery changes drastically when once you leave Hokan, doesn't it?" Tasuki asked.

"Only a little ways further and we'll be entirely surrounded by the desert, ya know," Chichiri told him.

"Tamahome, are you certain Aika will be coming to meet us soon?" Chiriko asked.

"Well, yeah, sure. That's what Taiitsukun told me," Tamahome replied. _'Then why do I feel so nervous? Like Aika's in some sort of danger,'_ he thought. Kurama's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know. Aika isn't the type of girl to let 'girl problems' stop her from doing something. Something isn't right and it's making my fur stand up. Tamahome, that's never a good sign," he said to the blue haired man. Tamahome knew he was right and gritted his teeth before turning his horse around.

"Sorry, everyone, you'll have to go on a head without me. Kurama, keep them safe," Tamahome said.

"Got it. Be careful," Kurama said jumping over to Chiriko.

"What's with him, huh?" Tasuki asked confused.

"Just trust him. We have to go ahead and get to Sairo before the Seiryuu make their move," Kurama said to them, making them nod in agreement. Tamahome kept riding his horse, making his way back to where Aika had run off.

~0~

Soon it was dark out, Aika held Niko in her arms as she walked, making her way to the Seiryuu camp. She made it to a cliff and saw the tent. She knew it was the Seiryuu camp.

 _'That's it. That's the Seiryuu camp tent all right. Yui must be down there somewhere too. If she is, maybe I can talk to her again. I might be able to do something about all our misunderstandings,'_ Aika thought to herself. Niko's stomach growled making Aika sweat-drop. "Why am I not surprised? Then again, we haven't eaten in hours," she whispered. Niko smelled something and meowed. Aika suddenly smelled it. _'Oh, something smells really good,'_ she thought surprised. She saw Niko who was tempted to go. "Don't do it. That kind of routine is what can get us into trouble," she whispered to him. Niko's ears went flat against his head as he started squirming as if to say 'into trouble, into trouble, into trouble' like a mantra to stop himself. Niko started running down, unable to help himself. "Niko! Stop it! Come back!" Aika whisper shouted as she ran after him. She soon caught him and picked him up into her arms. "Do you want them to kill you?" She whispered quietly. She was now outside the tent and took something out of her pouch. It was the necklace Yuiren made her. _'This is the necklace Yuiren made for me to show that I'm Tamahome's bride to be,'_ she thought as she put it on. _'Protect me,'_ she added, tucking it into her shirt. She then saw Niko go into the tent and quickly got down and grabbed him.

"Oh, playing hide and seek, are we?" Nakago smirked as he stood over her. Aika looked up as she held Niko. She then saw the Shinzahou around his neck. "Welcome, Priestess of Suzaku. Come in."

"Nakago," she whispered as she started at the Shinzahou.

"Please, come in, won't you?" Nakago asked before Aika was in and standing after picking Niko up.

 _'What's he up to? It's almost like he was waiting for me. That's impossible, unless…'_ Aika thought, keeping narrowed eyes on Nakago.

"You have arrived here just in time for dinner. You're more than welcome to join me if you care to," Nakago said to her.

"No thanks, I just want to Shinzahou you stole from us," Aika glared. She already saw Niko out of her arms and eat a piece of fish. "Dammit, Niko," she hissed. Nakago escorted her to the table and had her take a seat. She crossed her arms and legs, keeping a glare on the blonde man.

"Would you like to see your once upon a time friend Yui?" Nakago asked her. Aika's eyes softened slightly, but she kept silent.

 _'Just wait, it's probably another trick,'_ she thought angered.

"Well, unfortunately she's no longer here. She's already left and gone on ahead to Sairo," Nakago said to her.

 _'So he's alone here,'_ Aika thought. "So why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh come on now. I'm sure you know the very special reason for that better than I do," Nakago smirked as he stood. Aika glared at him while he just kept smirking. He grabbed her wrist then kissed her. Her eyes widened before she glared and bit his lip making him pull back, the corner of his lip bleeding.

"Back off, psycho," Aika growled at him. Nakago glared and used his power to make her fly back into the ground. She tried to get up only to find she couldn't. _'What is this? Some kind of invisible power keeping me down!'_ She thought. Aika was the lifted up and set on her feet.

"If you don't behave, you'll suffer much worse than that," Nakago threatened while she glared. He wiped the blood off his chin and lip. "A soldier has taken off his armor and waited for you, so why don't you come over here and show him a good time?"

 _'He knows why I came here. How?'_ Aika thought with narrowed eyes.

~0~

Yui sat against a tree as she remembered her conversation with Nakago before she left.

 _"Go on ahead of you? Why would you want me to do that, Nakago?" Yui asked._

 _"I have to wait for a visitor," Nakago replied._

 _"A visitor?"_

 _"Someone important," Nakago smirked._ Suboshi walked up with a jug.

"Lady Yui, I filled the jug with fresh water. We'll be heading into the desert soon, ya know," he said to her.

"Why didn't Nakago want to come with us?" Yui asked.

"Huh?"

"He's always stayed near by me all this time. Who is this visitor who's more important than me?!" Yui demanded.

"Lady Yui…" Suboshi frowned.

"No, we're going back. Get the horses," Yui ordered as she stood and began walking away. Suboshi growled and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't go back and stay away from Nakago! He's not the type of man who can be trusted. He told me that he wanted to stay with Soi," Suboshi stated.

"You be quiet! Nakago's been with me through the worst times of my life! Now let me go!" Yui ordered. Suboshi dropped the jug of water before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close. He then kissed her. Yui tried to push him away. "Get away, Suboshi!"

"No, wait. I want you to know I love you. I do," Suboshi said honestly to her.

"Let me go!" Yui shouted.

"Suboshi, you have been told not to touch the Priestess, especially when you are alone together. If you do, we won't be able to summon Seiryuu and it will be all your fault," Tomo said from the shadow, only his painted face showing.

"Tomo," Yui murmured before Suboshi let go. Suboshi walked way a bit as Yui walked up to the shadow.

"If you will allow me, there is something I wish to show you, Lady Yui," Tomo said.

"Show me?" She asked.

"Come closer," he said to her. She stepped up and he brought a hand out, opening it to reveal a clam.

"A shell?" Yui asked.

"Yes, a clam. I call it Shin. Now observe," Tomo said before the clam opened and a blue light came out making Taiitsukun appear.

"What is it?" Yui asked.

"It is Taiitsukun. It is also an illusion and this is the power of Tomo of the Seiryuu Seven. With it, I shall show the Priestess of Suzaku and the Suzaku Seven Warriors the true face of hell," Tomo said before chuckling.

~0~

Niko screeched before jumping out of the way as Aika fell to the ground. Niko went up to her and meowed as he gently pawed her head.

"Come, come, what's wrong? If you get close to me, you'll be able to get the Shinzahou back, won't you? Isn't that the plan?" Nakago taunt. Aika glared as she got up and ran at him with a kunai. She hit a barrier and flew back with a scream as she was electrocuted. She was then pinned to the wall of the tent.

 _'It's no use, I can't even get near him. I can feel his power, his life force is incredible,'_ Aika thought as she gritted her teeth.

"Now then, shall we put an end to these cat and mouse games, my pretty?" Nakago smirked before making a fist. It's then part of Aika's shirt and vest coat were ripped…and the necklace Yuiren made her was destroyed. Aika's eyes tears up at that.

~0~

Tamahome suddenly sensed it and snapped his head to the left with wide eyes.

"Aika!" He shouted before he started riding his horse in the direction he sensed her. "Aika, where are you?! Where are you?!" He called out to her.

~0~

Nakago stood and walked up to her as her eyes widened.

"No…please no. Stay away! Let me go!" Aika cried with wide eyes, feeling fear as his hand came closer to her.

~0~

"Oh no. Aika!" Tamahome shouted getting the horrible feeling.

~0~

Aika's tears fell as Nakago drew near.

"Tamahome!"

 **Kida: Nakago...YOU SON OF A-!**

 **Kido: *Covers Kida's mouth* Shut up. For once.**

 **Kida: Hmhmmmhm!**

 **Kido: I can't understand you.**

 **Kida: *Moves his hand* Cover my mouth again and I'll get the butcher knife.**

 **Kido: *Shakes in fear* S-sorry.**

 **Kida: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please favorite and comment!**


	11. Trampled Love

**Kido: You know, you've been neglecting your RPs on Quotev, right?**

 **Kida: I know! And it really sucks! But I want to get my stories done! To all of the people I'm RPing, I'M SORRY!**

 **Kido: Just come at her with torches and pick forks.**

 **Kida: Do you want me to die?!**

 **Naruto: It wouldn't be the first time.**

 **Mitsukake: Kida Tenshi does not own Naruto or Fushigi Yuugi. She only owns Aika Hitsubasa and future OCs.**

The Shinzahou, necessary to summon Suzaku, is delivered into Nakago's possession. Aika looked up and saw the wolf disappearing into the fog. "God dammit!" She hissed as she punched the ground. Taiitsukun then appeared to Lady Aika and suggested the most feasible way to recover the Shinzahou. She must couple with Nakago and weaken his life force. _'This time, I will be the sacrifice.'_

"Aika!" Tamahome shouted making her flinch.

 _'Please forgive me, Tamahome,'_ she thought before running off. However, the Taiitsukun who appeared before Lady Aika was an illusion created by Tomo of the Seiryuu Seven. And the coupling was actually a trap set up by Nakago.

"Stay away! No!" Aika cried as Nakago drew near. "Tamahome!"

~0~

Shikamaru stopped reading and was glaring at the book. Naruto looked over when he realized.

"Hey, what's happening with Aika? Read it out loud, would ya?" Naruto asked.

"We can listen while we work on this," Sasuke added as he read the book.

"Just settle down. They're traveling around in some big empty desert and there's nothing much to read now," Shikamaru lied. _'Oh man…'_

~0~

Tamahome kept riding his horse in search for the Priestess.

"Aika! Aika!" He called for her. _'This is strange. What's happened to Aika? Where is she? Where did she go?!'_ He thought with worry and anxiety.

~0~

Nakago chuckled as he gripped Aika's chin, letting his other hand trace her collarbone and down her chest.

"Such a young one," he said as he grasped her breast while she looked away. Aika bit back a moan, disgusted by his touch. "For the record, Priestess, this is not the method I would prefer."

 _"I will leave Aika behind in this world,"_ he remembered Yui saying.

"However, Lady Yui insisted you were not to be killed. Consequently, this is the next best way to defeat you all. In coupling with a man, the Priestess loses the right to summon the Beast God. The Gods seek out an unblemished body, her blood must be pure and her flesh unspoiled. Tell me, were you impressed by our false Taiitsukun?" Nakago asked making Aika's eyes widen. She then glared.

"That was a fake Taiitsukun?! Then you lied to me! I knew something was up when you didn't seem surprised that I even showed up!" She growled.

"We didn't entirely lie to you. There is a way of controlling one's life force based on sexual intercourse," Nakago smirked.

"And you used it on Yui I bet," Aika glared.

"Sadly, no. The Lady Yui still remains a virgin," he said making her eyes widen. "I killed her assailants when I discovered them there in the back streets of Kutou, but when she awoke, Lady Yui was distraught and attempted to kill herself. And every day afterward, she wept, calling out your name."

 _"Aika…" Yui whimpered in her sleep. "What did you come back here and save me? Aika…Aika…"_ Aika's eyes were wide as she thought of her friend.

"And until you were reunited, I would repeat the sentiment to her. Every day," Nakago smirked.

 _"Aika…Aika, why?" Yui asked reaching her hand up. Nakago grabbed her wrist making Yui's eyes open at him._

 _"That girl has betrayed your friendship, Lady Yui," he said making her eyes widen before turning her head away._ "She denied it at first, but day by day she wavered a little bit more."

 _"Is it true that Aika would only come back to this world to be with Tamahome and not to save me?" Yui asked after sitting up. She then let out a soft sob. "Would you do that, Aika?" She then saw Nakago walk up to her._

"And finally, Lady Yui believed me and trusted in me completely. Lady Yui has chosen me over you," Nakago smirked at Aika. Aika's glare grew as she thought of her friend being tricked by the blonde in front of her.

 _'He did it to her. He took Yui when she was hurt and made her hate me, made her fight against me. He's the reason she became the Priestess of Seiryuu. It was him,'_ she thought as tears flooded down her cheeks. "Give her back…."

 _"Aika!" Yui smiled at her._

"Give Yui back….give her back!" Aika shouted with a fierce glare. It's then her fists started glowing red making Nakago's eyes widen. Red lightning appeared around her body. "I will never forgive you…I'll never ever forgive you!" She said as she was able to move her arms.

"Ah, look here. The girl is breaking free of my life force. So, you have advanced far enough to have that ability now. However," he said as his symbol glowed and he lifted his hand. "You will do no more," he said before using his ability on her. She screamed in pain as she was thrown to the ground.

 _'Tama…home…'_ Aika thought weakly before she passed out. Nakago walked up to her, smirking.

"I think you've had enough," he chuckled a bit as he moved some of her raven hair away. He then lifted her head up. "An inexperienced girl like you would probably not give me much pleasure," he said before he then smirked. "But the look on that boy's face will be amusing and make it all worthwhile," he said before stripping her of her clothes. "When he learns another man has touched you, the one he says he loves…" Nakago then chuckled.

~0~

"Hey, Chichiri, let's rest a while and wait for Aika and Tamahome," Tasuki said as he stopped his horse.

"We have to hurry, ya know. If you don't travel by night in the desert, you can be fried to a crisp when the sun comes up, ya know," Chichiri replied.

"I know that! But my horse has a mind of its own and refuses to go on!" Tasuki told him before looking at the horse. "Come on! You still in a huff because I stole one little carrot from you?! Will you move it?! We're getting further and further behind, ya stupid horse!" He said hitting the horses head as he spazzed out. The horse grew a tick mark. The horse then did a upper cut on Tasuki. Tasuki began bowing to the standing horse. "I'm sorry! Really! I am! Please let me ride you! Please! I'm sorry! I said-I've said that enough! Oh please!" Tasuki said to him. Kurama rolled his eyes.

 _'Reminds me of when Naruto summoned Gamabunta for the first time. He shouted at the large toad only to be yelled at in return….suddenly Naruto was bowing to him. Oh, he and Tasuki would get along just great…if it weren't for the difference in hair and eye color, I'd swear they were almost twins,'_ he thought to himself.

"Chichiri," Chiriko said getting the monk's attention.

"Yeah? Don't tell me you're having trouble with your horse too, ya know," Chichiri said to him as Tasuki used his fan to trip his horse.

"Look at all the lights there!" Chiriko pointed. Chichiri moved up and looked.

"Huh? Is that-?" He asked seeing a lot of lights.

"That must be Sairo. What other well-known city would be situated out in the middle of this interminable desert?" Chiriko smiled.

"Let's go check it out, Tasuki," Chichiri said before sweat-dropping. The horse was now stepping on Tasuki's head.

"Ow! I said I was sorry!" Tasuki cried.

"Would you two cut it out?" Chichiri asked annoyed. Kurama sighed when he saw they weren't stopping.

"BOTH OF YOU IDIOTS QUIT FIGHTING OR I'LL GO INTO MY LARGER FORM AND EAT YOU!" He shouted at Tasuki and the horse. Suddenly the two stop fighting and hugged each other out of fear for the little fox.

"You're really good at stopping fights, ya know. Uh, good work there, Kurama," Chichiri sweat-dropped.

"I thought so, thanks," Kurama smirked. On a cliff, Tomo was watching them, chuckling.

"Yes, yes, come right in, gentlemen of Suzaku. Once you've stepped inside Tomo's city of mirages, I'm afraid you'll never be able to escape. I imagine the Priestess of Suzaku has already fallen into Nakago's hands," Tomo said before cackling.

~0~

"Aika!" Tamahome called. Niko meowed as he came out of a bush and Tamahome stopped his horse when he saw the cat. He got off his horse and ran over to the black cat. "Niko, it's you. What are you doing here?" He asked. Niko meowed and tugged his sleeve with his paws. "Were you…? Did you come here with Aika? Where is she? Why isn't she with you?" Niko then began acting out as Nakago and Aika. Nakago sitting in the chair with a cackle then Nakago moving Aika. He then acted as Aika when she struggled before going back to act like the cackling Nakago before going back to Aika as Tamahome sweat-dropped. "STOP IT! THIS IS NO TIME FOR CHARADES, KITTY CAT!" Tamahome shouted as Niko screeched. He grabbed the cat. "Lead me to where you last saw Aika and hurry!" He shouted at the struggling Niko held up a sign that read 'that's what I was trying to do!'

~0~

Nakago finished dressing back into his armor, putting his cape back on. He smirked as he knelt down beside the dressed Aika.

"Aika!" Tamahome called making Nakago's smirk disappear. "Aika!" Nakago then walked out of the tent. Tamahome got off his horse and followed the running cat. Once Niko stopped, so did he and he saw the Seiryuu tent. Tamahome gritted his teeth when he saw Nakago.

"Tamahome, didn't you leave for Sairo with the others of your pathetic party?" Nakago smirked.

"Nakago," Tamahome growled as he got ready to fight.

"You're looking surprisingly well. I never would have guessed that your entire family and one of your friends had just been killed," Nakago taunted. Tamahome's symbol glowed.

"You demon!" He shouted before going to punch. He only ended up groaning in pain when Nakago ended up punching him in the gut without trying.

"That angry intention won't help you out this time either, my friend," Nakago said as Tamahome collapsed to his knees, holding his stomach. "The girl you're looking for is inside the yurt down there. She has such lovely young skin," he said making Tamahome look up at him with surprise. "I always thought of her as a child, but I was wrong. Her body is very much a woman's," Nakago smirked at him.

"Aika…" Tamahome whispered stunned. Tamahome shook with anger as Nakago began walking away. "What…did you do…to Aika?" he asked as his fist was suddenly engulfed with red lightning. His skin was now a light red and his hair a light blue. His eyes became a lighter purple and his symbol glowed brightly. "What did you do?!" Nakago turned and suddenly Tamahome threw a large red energy ball at him. The energy ball had destroyed the trees around it before it hit Nakago's shoulder. Nakago groaned as drops of the metal fell to the ground. Nakago wince as he held his arm, glaring at Tamahome.

"How dare you?" He growled. Tamahome was even surprised at what he had done. He then jumped out of the way when a blue energy ball was sent at him. "Soi…" Nakago said when the woman appeared in front of him.

"Nakago, go get on the horse," Soi ordered before they both got on the horses and rode off. Tamahome glared as they left.

"Dammit!" He hissed. He then remembered and looked at his hands. "What was…?" _'What was that power?'_ He thought until he heard Niko meow, snapping him out of it. "That's right. Aika!" He said as he looked at the yurt.

~0~

Soi looked at Nakago.

"Are you all right? After I dress your wounds, you ought to lie with me tonight to rebuild your life force. I'll be waiting for you, Nakago," she said to him, worried about him. Nakago thought to himself then glancing behind him with a smirk.

"Tamahome, you had better believe I will pay you back for this."

~0~

"Aika!" Tamahome called before opening the flap. "Aika?" He asked as he walked in. "She's gotta be here," he whispered. He then saw the necklace Yuiren had made for Aika. His eyes widened and he picked it up. "This is the necklace Yuiren made for Aika." He then heard a groan. "A-Ai-." He stopped as his eyes widened. He saw her clothes were all messed up and she looked a bit beaten. The acorns fell off the necklace as he sat there stunned. One of the acorns rolled over to Aika and hit her hand. Aika's hand twitched and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Who…?" Her eyes widened slightly and she sat up, groaning from the suddenly pain she felt. _'My whole body hurts. Why…?'_ Her eyes widened a bit. _'Of course…he must have…Nakago…Nakago must have…'_ She covered her mouth with her hands. She then turned and saw Tamahome who was still stunned. Her eyes began to water. "Don't…look at me," she whispered as she turned away, disgusted with herself. She brought her vest up. "Don't look!" She cried.

~0~

The four Suzaku Warriors and Kurama were in the city, looking at everything.

"This is a thriving metropolis," Tasuki mused. Chichiri stepped up.

"Pardon me, ma'am. Is city in the Sairo Empire?" He asked someone who was wearing a cloak.

"Yes, it's on the border," the person replied before walking away. Tasuki stood up.

"See? Not such a long trip after all," Tasuki smirked.

"We can wait right here for Tamahome and Aika, ya know," Chichiri smiled.

 _'I don't know…why does it feel like my fur's standing up?'_ Kurama thought as he looked around with narrowed eyes. _'And Aika…I hope she's all right. I wonder what is going on. Ugh! I should have gone with Tamahome! He could be in trouble too if Nakago is involved which I have no doubt about. Old man, you better protect them and make sure they're okay,_ ' he thought to the Sage of the Six Paths. The person that had talked to Chichiri turned the corner and turned to reveal himself as Tomo. He cackled.

"They're falling deeper and deeper under my spell. I'll never let you get to the real Sairo. Still, I don't see Tamahome with them. I better find him and quickly."

~0~

Aika held Niko as she rode on the horse, sitting in front of Tamahome. Her bangs covered her eyes now that her clip had broken.

"Chichiri and the others went on ahead of us so we better try to catch up with them, ya know!" Tamahome said trying to sound optimistic. He frowned when she didn't respond. "You know, because I worry about Tasuki getting them into trouble which he has a tendency to do, ya know. And then after all the woulda's and shoulda's and coulda's are said and done, Chichiri has to take Tasuki to task, ya know," he said to her. She didn't reply yet again. Tamahome cleared his throat. "Tasuki and task don't sound anything a like. I've gotta get myself some better material," he mumbled.

"Tamahome," Aika murmured making Tamahome look at her. "I'm a little bit tired. Can we stop and rest for a minute?" They soon made it to a forest by a stream and Tamahome stopped. Tamahome got off and helped Aika down.

"Okay, Aika, let's rest here for a while," he said to her. He then smiled and winked at her as he removed his sash belt. "Hang on. I'll go catch us some fish to cook up for our supper," he said to her before removing his shirt and shoes. Aika watched him silently as he and Niko ran to the stream to catch some fish.

 _'Tamahome,'_ she thought. She picked up his shirt and held it to her. _'Tamahome…he won't ask me anything and he hasn't said anything, but even if he asked, I couldn't answer him. Did I…did Nakago really…?'_

 _"A soldier has taken off his armor and waited for you. The least you can do is show him a good time," Nakago smirked as he gripped her chin._

 _'I don't remember. I don't remember anything. Maybe nothing at all happened,'_ Aika thought before shaking her head. _'No, Nakago would have never just let me go. He used me like a thing. My first time and no love or desire. I was just an object of that man's plan. No…no!'_ she thought shaking her head and hugging Tamahome's shirt. Tamahome was in the water and smirked when he saw a fish.

"I see ya there," he said. He then quickly caught the fish and laughed a bit. "Gotchya!" he said holding the squirming fish. He looked over. "Aika! Look at this!" He smiled before he saw her taking her vest off. He dropped the fish as she disrobed herself completely and got into the water. He then went after her when she started going deeper into the water. "Aika, what are you doing?!"

"Cleaning myself!" Aika replied as she kept going.

"Hey, it's deeper over here!" Tamahome said not wanting her to go deeper.

"Maybe all I need to do is wash myself enough and my body really will become pure again," Aika said sounding distraught which surprised Tamahome.

"Aika…"

"How could I ever have done that with that horrible man?" Aika whispered. She grabbed a stick with leaves and tried scraping off all where Nakago touched her. "With that man…with that man…" she whispered as her skin reddened and starting to bleed from the harsh washing.

"Stop it, Aika!" Tamahome said grasping her shoulders. "You're bleeding!"

"Let me go!" Aika shouted as she struggled. "I said let me go!" She pushed him away. She wrapped her arms around herself and Tamahome looked at her with worry. Niko meowed his worry as his ears flattened.

"Let's get out, Aika. I'll get a fire started," Tamahome said before getting out of the water. Aika just hugged herself as she watched him.

~0~

Yui opened the flap of her yurt to see the sand and blazing sun.

"It's really hot out. The only thing to do is sleep until sunset," she mused.

"Yeah, that's right. And I don't think Nakago and Soi will come while the sun is still up," Suboshi said to her.

"I see."

"Lady Yui?" He asked only to receive silence. "Are you still angry with me about last night? You must believe me, I wasn't joking at all. I do-I really do love you, Lady Yui-!"

"Stop that!" Yui interrupted before standing with a glare at him. "You barely know anything about me! What were you planning to do if he hadn't stopped you? You were just like those other men!"

"Those…other men?" Suboshi asked confused until he realized. He gripped his arm as he shook with anger. "You were raped? When you first came into this world, you were raped by some men in downtown Kutou? It can't be true! I know it can't be!"

"Do you think I would make something like this up?! Now that you understand you'll stop this! It was Aika's fault! If I hadn't helped her to escape from this world, I never would have ended up here myself! It's true! It's all Aika's fault! And now, she and Tamahome are…"

"Aika….The Priestess of Suzaku caused you this suffering?" Suboshi asked angered making her eyes widen. "Lady Yui, no matter what happened to you, my feelings haven't changed and I swear, I'll never forgive anyone who has caused you pain," he vowed as he stood. He then went to leave.

"Suboshi, where are you going?" Yui asked him.

"I'll be back soon," Suboshi assured.

~0~

Aika was wearing Tamahome's shirt as the fire cackled, cooking the fishes. Tamahome picked one of them up.

"Here, Aika. Doesn't it smell good? You better have some too," he smiled at her, but saw she kept her back to him, not moving. Niko came up and bit the fish. Niko took the stick and began eating the fish. Tamahome glared at the cat and tied him to a stick while the poor cat screeched over the fire. "You little scavenger!"

"Now I…" Aika murmured making Tamahome and Niko look at her. Aika turned with a sad expression. "Now I can't marry you, Tamahome."

"Aika…" Tamahome looked at her with slightly wide eyes.

~0~

Shikamaru inwardly side and wiped the corner of his eye. He then looked at Naruto and Sasuke who were looking over the books.

"Okay…he must have joined the society back in…" Naruto's eyes widened. "Back in 1925?! That can't be! It's too recent!"

"How the hell is that even possible?" Sasuke asked. _'Just what the hell is going on?'_

 **Kida: Poor Aika. Poor Tamahome...Must kill Nakago...**

 **Hotohori: Though I wish we could get rid of Nakago, we need to keep him for the story.**

 **Kida: Dammit!...I know...*Pouts***

 **Tasuki: You just love violence, don't ya?**

 **Kida: *Shrugs* It's entertaining. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please favorite and comment!**


	12. Bewitched Warmth

**Kida: Damn Nakago. He just has to go and ruin everything for Aika and Tamahome!**

 **Tamahome: *Glaring at Kida***

 **Kida: Stop glaring at me.**

 **Tamahome: *Still glaring at Kida***

 **Kida: I said stop it! It's not my fault Yuu Watase wrote it like this!**

 **Tamahome: *Still glaring at Kida***

 **Kida: I, uh...I, Kida Tenshi do not own Naruto or Fushigi Yuugi. I only own Aika Hitsubasa and future OCs. Excuse me, I have to hide! *Runs away***

In an attempt to recover the Shinzahou, Lady Aika walked right into Nakago's trap. Burning with rage, Tamahome propelled a powerful blast from his life force directly at Nakago, wounding him and surprising them both. Tamahome then gently administers love and care to the traumatized Lady Aika whose heart is now deeply scarred.

~0~

Shikamaru looked away from the book.

 _'I can't tell them,'_ he thought sad and angered for Aika.

"This is it!" Naruto exclaimed making Shikamaru snap his head over while Sasuke looked at the blonde. "I found it! Sasuke, Shikamaru, we're out of here!" Naruto said standing and running out.

"W-wha-? Where are we going?" Shikamaru asked with a lazy mutter.

"To the Hidden Sand Village!" Naruto replied, confusing the Nara.

"Huh?!" Shikamaru exclaimed while Sasuke followed Naruto. He closed the book. "It's better this way. I can keep a lid on it for a while," he whispered before following the Uzumaki and Uchiha.

~0~

"I can't marry you now, Tamahome. How could I after this?" Aika murmured as she faced away from him.

"What…are you talking about?" Tamahome asked, not wanting to believe she said that.

"I'm sorry. After you proposed to me so honorably and….Go ahead and laugh if you want to. You can call me an idiot now because I really am one. Go on, laugh," Aika said with a sad chuckle.

"But don't you see that none of this was your fault?! If I had just been more careful and not lost sight of you-!"

"No! I knew what was going to happen!" Aika stated making Tamahome's eyes widen. "I thought that if I made love to Nakago I could weaken his life force and steal back the Shinzahou. I believed that fake Taiitsukun's lies, tricked everyone, and intentionally went there, but…what's that saying? You reap what you sow, right? And look what I've done, it's…" Aika sobbed softly while Tamahome looked hurt. "I never ever meant to betray you. Forgive me, Tamahome. Forgive me," she whispered softly as her whole body shook with sobs. Tamahome walked up to her and knelt down behind her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her to his chest which made her brown eyes widen.

"Your body…I wanna see it," Tamahome murmured before sitting her down, making her look at him.

"Tamahome…" Aika whispered. Tamahome removed his shirt from her shoulders, letting it fall down around her. He then opened his eyes and looked at her body that seemed flawless and soft in his eyes.

"You're beautiful. Nothing has changed since the day of the purification ceremony. No one could ever spoil you," Tamahome said truthfully and softly to her. He then gently pulled her to him. "So don't cry. I'm here for you. Even if you're not able to summon Suzaku now, I made a vow we would never ever part from each other again. I promised you that I would make you the happiest bride in the world, didn't I? I'll say it as many times as you wanna hear it. You're all that I have, you're everything to me," he said to her. Aika leaned into his warmth.

 _'Tamahome…'_ she thought until she yelped in pain. They pulled back and Tamahome saw her hurt hand. He held it gently in his hand.

"I may not have Mitsukake's powers, but…" he trailed off before softly kissing the back of her hand.

 _'Tamahome…'_ Aika thought before Tamahome kissed her lovingly which she responded to. _'Please…stop,'_ she added as she opened her eyes. Tamahome soon pulled back and wrapped his arms around her waist as his head rested on her chest. Aika had her arms around him, her nose buried in his blue hair. _'Stop being so nice to me….It hurts too much.'_ Later that night, while Tamahome was sleeping, Aika got dressed and ran away from the camp. She kept running. _'No, I can't stay here with Tamahome anymore and after this, how can I face any of the others? I let the Shinzahou be stolen and I let myself be tricked! I was so stupid! I had a feeling I shouldn't have trusted that Taiitsukun's words and I did anyway! I don't deserve Tamahome,'_ she thought with sadness and anger.

 _"Aika, no matter what happens, don't lose to them. I want you to be happy,"_ Nuriko's voice rang through her mind.

"Nuriko…" Tears gather in her eyes. "Can you forgive me, Nuriko? Everyone, will you please forgive me?" Aika whispered.

~0~

Tamahome woke up and looked around slightly.

"Aika?" He asked before sitting up. He looked around as he stood, not seeing her. "Aika?" He called waking Niko up. "Why? Didn't we promise we'd never be apart again?!" He shouted hurt.

~0~

Aika kept running until some rock crumbled under her. She screamed as she fell into a dark canyon. She woke up and tried to move only to groan as she felt pain in her ankle.

"Great, I've hurt something," she muttered. She frowned deeply. "I've hurt something…my heart hurts, like it's been ripped out of me." She suddenly heard foots steps and saw a light.

"I've finally found you," a familiar voice said. She looked up to see blondish green hair and blue eyes. "Don't you move."

"S-Suboshi," Aika's eyes widened. She saw him draw a sword. She squeezed her eyes shut. ' _I'm going to die and I can barely move to defend myself,'_ she thought.

"Get down!" 'Suboshi' yelled at her. Aika's eyes widened before she ducked when he threw the sword. He had a killed a large weasel who now had a sword in its head. The weasel then fell to the ground, dead. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" He asked Aika before she looked at the weasel. "It's a giant weasel that if you made any sudden movements, he would've attacked you."

 _'Suboshi?'_ Aika thought confused before the guy who she thought was Suboshi smiled and lent her a hand.

"Do you need help?" He asked.

"Why…are you…?" Aika went to ask until she fainted. The boy caught her before her head hit the ground.

"You-Miss, please! Miss, please speak to me!" the boy said trying to wake her up.

~0~

Nakago and Soi had made it to the camp now that it was night out. Soi had helped remove Nakago's armor and shirt before removing the bandage's to look at his burnt arm.

"I did some emergency treatment for it on the way, but he's still badly hurt," Soi said looking with worry.

"Then we should set up camp here and rest for a while," Yui said, worried as well.

"We don't have time for that. We need to get to Sairo without any more delay," Nakago said to the Priestess.

"No, not while you're this badly hurt! And that is an order!" Yui said firmly to him. Nakago was silent for a moment.

"As you wish, my Lady," he replied.

"Oh, it's practically melted. Who or what could have done that?" Suboshi asked as he looked at the shoulder. He crossed his arms behind his head and hid his grin. _'Although it serves him right for once.'_

~0~

"Aika!" Tamahome called. He kept walking through the rocky area and Niko followed. "Hey, Aika! Aika!" He shouted before he fell to his knees, panting. "Aika, where'd you go? Why did you leave me like that again?" He asked with a look of hurt.

 _"I can't marry you now, Tamahome. How can I after this?"_ Aika had asked him before Tamahome then thought of Nakago. He punched a rock, making it crumble.

 _'What's the limit? How much pain and suffering does he have to cause us? My family…my friends…and now this. How much more of me do you have to destroy until you're satisfied, Nakago?!'_ He thought upset. He heard Niko meow and turned to see him nuzzled Tamahome's leg with flat ears. "I know, you miss her too," he murmured before picking the cat up. "I will find her, Niko. I promise. Somehow," he vowed. Niko meowed as if to say he would help. Aika raised Niko from a newborn kitten. Aika always took care of him and loved him and Tamahome could see that. Mainly with how worried the black cat looked. What they didn't know was that Tomo was watching them from a high cliff.

~0~

 _Aika felt like she was floating in water while she was unconscious._

 _"Aika…Aika," she heard. She opened her eyes and saw Tamahome who was smiling at her. "I love you, Aika."_

 _"Tamahome," Aika smiled. It faded when she saw Nakago. "No…get away!" She shouted before screaming._

"Miss!" Aika heard before her eyes snapped open. "Are you all right?" She looked up and saw the boy who looked like Suboshi. "You're okay now, it was only a dream," he smiled at her. Aika sat up and looked around. "There's no need to be alarmed. This is my home in the village of Makan in Sairo. You slept for three days after you fainted. Your body must have been very weak, it's a good thing I came a long when I did." Aika looked down a bit as she remembered.

 _'That's right. Then I…'_ she thought before looking at him "Then you're not Suboshi or are you? Why did you help me?" She asked him confused.

"Well, I, uh…"

"What's wrong, Kaika?" A man asked making the boy look over to see his adoptive parents. "Oh, I see you're finally awake now, Miss."

"Do your injuries still hurt you?" The woman asked.

"Oh, now that you mention it, no," Aika said with a bit of surprise.

"I thought so. Thanks to the juice of these forgetfulness leaves. They're brewed into a potion by the best shaman in the village. It made you forget about your pain. Although the wrong dosage can make this a pretty dangerous medicine to use because it packs a powerful punch," Kaika winked with a smile.

"You should continue to rest and relax for a while," Kaika's father said.

"Yes and Kaika, you could play a song on your flute for her," Kaika's mother suggested.

"Sure," Kaika said as he took his flute out.

 _'Flute?'_ Aika thought with furrowed eyebrows. Her eyes widened slightly when she suddenly saw the flute. It's then Kaika began playing the flute. The tune made Aika's eyes widen. _'Amiboshi? It's Amiboshi! This song, it has to be. Amiboshi of the Seiryuu Seven, Suboshi's twin brother, the one who tricked us, the one we thought had been swept away and drowned in the river. But he's alive and they call him Kaika now. Amnesia? I ran right into one of the Seiryuu Seven, one of that man's friends,'_ she thought as she thought of Nakago.

~0~

Nakago looked up from his table.

"What happened, Nakago? It's very unusual for you to get wounded," Tomo said as he walked into Nakago's yurt.

"Tomo."

"Everything is falling into place now that the Priestess of Suzaku is no longer a virgin. All that remains for us to do now is collect the Shinzahou in Sairo," Tomo said as he walked over.

"The Priestess of Suzaku is still a virgin," Nakago stated.

"She is nothing now that-," Tomo stopped as he realized what Nakago just said. He leaned over. "What did you just say?"

"I wasn't able to couple with the Priestess of Suzaku. When I tried, a bright red life force leapt from the Priestess' body. Performed a shield that kept me from even touching her. The power hidden in that girl was completely impenetrable," Nakago explained as he remembered that glowing red shield around Aika.

"But surely you could have easily conquered a young girl's defenses!" Tomo said shocked.

"She's a formidable Priestess. Besides, sex with unconscious women holds no interest for me," Nakago said to him.

"What are you saying? A chance like that and…" Tomo stated.

"I am certain the girl is now convinced that I abused her and took away her virginity. Just as Lady Yui believed she was raped so in the end I've achieved the same goal," Nakago said to him. Tomo stood straight.

"In that case, leave the Priestess of Suzaku to my devices. But first, I shall take care of Tamahome," Tomo said before walking to the flap, opening it to reveal the female Seiryuu Warrior. "I will need Soi's powers."

"As you wish," Nakago said as he held his bandaged shoulder. "Only, put those crippled sparrows out of their misery, no matter what you have to do to them."

~0~

"All right now, Aika. You need to eat to regain your strength," Kaika's mother said.

"I think you're right. A little food is probably what I need," Aika smiled, her stomach growling a bit. She blushed and covered her stomach while Kaika chuckled. Aika was dressed in a pale pink dress with a pink jacket. Her hair had two pink ribbons in it on each side in a braid, one of them holding her bangs back.

"It has been a few days since you've eaten," he said to her.

"Almost a week I think," Aika mused to herself, trying to remember the last time she ate.

"Eh?! That's a while ago," Kaika's father said with some worry.

"Well, with what's been going on lately, it was kind of hard to sit down and have a good meal," Aika said to them, remembering Nuriko's death, meeting the Genbu Seven, losing the Shinzahou, dealing with Nakago, then running away from Tamahome.

"By the way, Aika, were you on your way somewhere special when you feel?" Kaika's father asked.

"Will you be traveling once your leg heals?" Kaika's mother asked. Aika thought to herself and frowned a bit.

"Mother and I would love it if you stayed here with us in Makan Village and become Kaika's bride," Kaika's father said making Kaika and Aika do a spit take out of shock.

"Father, she just woke up!" Kaika exclaimed with a blush.

"But you're almost the right age for it and now that you've killed that giant weasel that was terrorizing the village…" Kaika's mother's voice faded as Aika sat there in shock.

 _'Bride?'_ She thought before she remembered when Tamahome proposed to her.

 _"Aika, I'll make you the happiest bride in the world," he promised._ Kaika's parents gasped as they looked at Aika. Kaika looked at her and his eyes widened. Aika had tears flowing down her cheeks. Kaika stood and gently took her hand making her look at him.

"Why don't we go outside?" He smiled at her. He then picked her up so she didn't have to walk on her hurt ankle. "The weather's really nice today and staying cooped up in the house isn't healthy," he said as he carried her out. Soon they were away from the house and Kaika had taken her to a shaded tree, sitting down with her. "Sorry for carrying you away from the table like that. I'm not going to ask what happened to you, but you shouldn't keep things bottled up inside. After one little mistake or thing goes wrong, people have a tendency to think everything about them is bad. They start to believe that and soon they are bad and they lose all hope. It's tragic and I don't want that to happen to you."

"That's easy for you to say. After you've forgotten everything that happened to you, it isn't fair, Amiboshi! I've lost the person I love most in the world. My dear friends and everyone close to me. All that's left is pain and sadness. I'll never forget it, it hurts too much. It isn't fair. You live in a peaceful village with nice people as your family now and you're happy. You don't remember anything you did before you came here. What you did to us. It was because of you so many bad things have happened in the first place! And you just forgot all of it!" Aika told him before her eyes widened a bit. She looked away. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know you're not Amiboshi, I made a mistake. After all that's come to pass, I don't know what to do. I'm so confused inside. Don't pay attention to anything I said just now," she murmured as she pulled her knees to her chest. Kaika sighed slightly before taking out his flute. He then began playing it making Aika's eyes widen a bit as she looked at him. _'That song.'_ Kaika stopped with a smile.

"I hope it gives you strength and courage," he said to her before he went back to playing. Aika smiled a bit as she listened.

"Thank you, Kaika," she said to him before going back to listening. What they didn't know was that Kaika's mother was watching them.

~0~

Chichiri walked into a room.

"Oh, Chichiri, you're just in time!" Tasuki said as he sat at the table. "Another feast fit for a king. Check it out."

"Where are Kurama, Mitsukake, and Chiriko?" Chichiri asked.

"Oh, those three won't even have a drink with me. Chiriko's cooped up in the library downstairs, Mitsukake's wrapped up in researching all sorts of great herbs for his medicine, and Kurama…well, he's been moody so I don't bother him," Tasuki informed. It's then a man with long black hair walked in.

"Sir, would you like anything else? Some sake perhaps?" He asked. Tasuki smiled brightly with a sheepish laugh.

"If it's not too much trouble for ya, sure I would! Thanks!" He replied before the man left. "What a hostess, eh? She's gone out of her way to make us comfortable, including letting us stay in this great house. Who would have thought a big city like Sairo would be so friendly?"

"Yeah…I don't know, maybe. Aika and Tamahome still haven't arrived, ya know. I wanna update his Majesty about our progress so far, but something's interfering with spells and transmissions. I'm worried, ya know," Chichiri said to him before seeing Tasuki with bowls on his ears.

"Look at this, elephant ears!" Tasuki said before putting them on his eyes and two bottles on his arms. "Mega fly!"

"That's the last time I try to talk seriously to you," Chichiri said to him.

"Breasts!" Tasuki said putting the bowls to his chest. The illusion faded, but not from their eyes. He then put the 'bottles' on his head. "Ah, Kurama's ears all over the place!" From afar, Tomo and Soi saw them.

"Through the agency of my shell Shin, the Warriors of Suzaku are being shown an irresistible illusion of Sairo. By the day, the sun scorches them and at night the temperature falls fast. They're drying out and dying in this desert," Tomo said to Soi.

"Well then, what do you need me for?" Soi asked.

"Because you are familiar with Bochujutsu. You can control an opponent through intercourse. You know that Nakago's wound was caused by Tamahome. It proves he has grown much stronger. Therefore, I want you to weaken his life force with your skills."

~0~

"Welcome back, Aika," Kaika's mother smiled. Aika smiled back as she sat on the bed.

"Oh, hello, ma'am," she greeted. "Sorry I started crying like that before."

"Oh, it's all right, dear. Here, drink this soup. It will make you feel better," Kaika's mother said offering her the soup.

"Thank you," Aika said taking the bowl. She then sipped the soup. She smiled. "This is really good," she said before her eyes widened. "What the-? I feel…strange…" she said before fainting, the bowl falling to the floor. Kaika's mother covered her mouth in shock as her son walked into the room.

"Aika!" Kaika exclaimed before they got her into bed. Kaika's mother explained what happened to her husband and son.

"You gave her the forgetfulness leaves? Why would you do that?" Kaika's father asked while his wife cried.

"I-I wanted her to forget about Kaika's past, that's all. I had thought that if she helped you remember too much of your earlier life, you might go away and leave us. I didn't realized I had gotten the dosage wrong, I swear! Please forgive me," she sobbed.

"Of course, mother, but you mustn't worry so much about me. You and father rescued me from the river when I was more than half dead. I would never leave you after you saved my life. I'll stay here for a while and look after Aika, father. You do what you can to calm mother down," Kaika said to them.

"Right," his father agreed before helping his wife up and leading her out. "There, there," he said soothingly to his weeping wife. Kaika felt Aika's forehead.

"Not good, she's burning up. If I don't do something…"

"Tamahome…" Aika murmured making Kaika's eyes widen a bit.

~0~

Tamahome snapped his head around with slightly wide eyes.

"I thought I heard someone calling my name. Maybe the heat's getting to me," Tamahome sighed until he heard Niko meow. He walked over to the cat. "What is it, Niko? Did you find something, boy?" He asked as he looked at the cat. He suddenly looked over and his eyes widened. "Aika."

"Tamahome," Aika said walking over.

"Aika!" Tamahome smiled as he held her in his arms. "I'm so glad you're all right. I've been looking for you."

~0~

Kaika removed his jacket, sash, shirt and shoes before getting on the bed by Aika.

"I don't know if this'll lower her fever or not, but I have to try," he murmured before he hugged Aika, hoping for her to sweat the fever out.

~0~

"Don't-please don't ever do this to me again, Aika," Tamahome said as he held her. At least, he was Aika in his eyes. It was really Soi disguised as Aika, using Tomo's illusion shell Shin.

"Yes, Soi, Tamahome is now under my spell's control. He sees you only as the Priestess of Suzaku finally in his arms. At least I'm considerate enough to let him believe he's holding the woman he loves so much," Tomo cackled. Soi pulled back, both she and Tamahome smiling at each other before they kissed.

~0~

 _'So warm. I feel it flowing through my whole body. Is this life force…?'_ Aika thought as she opened her eyes to see Kaika.

~0~

"Why are we here? I thought you said we had to go to the Hidden Sand Village," Shikamaru said as they made it to the Uchiha Compound.

"We will, but I wanna check something out here first. Sasuke, your dad use to run the Uchiha police investigation team, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded.

"Why? Do you need to know where Okuta lives?" Shikamaru asked not seeing where this was going for once.

"There's a section in this," Naruto said before tossing him a book. Shikamaru rose an eyebrow and looked at the book.

" _The Criminal Records of the Taishou Era_?" He read out loud.

"About the murder investigation of Takiko Okuta," Naruto stated.

"I see, you want to look through the records at the Uchiha police station to see if there are any from that period," Sasuke said making Naruto nod.

"I have a good feeling it's there."

~0~

"Can't you stay here and live with me?" Kaika asked making Aika's eyes widen.

 **Kida: Oh...my...fudgy lumpkins.**

 **Kido: Did he just...?**

 **Kida: *Nods* Uh huh.**

 **Kido: Tamahome's gonna kill you.**

 **Kida: *Pales and gulps* Oh shit...**

 **Kido: While she gets over the shock, please favorite and comment!**


	13. Dawn of the Heart

**Kida: Holy fudge, there's like twelve more chapters to go!**

 **Kido: Really? Only that many?**

 **Tamahome: Kind of a surprise there. You've been working on this anime for what? Two months now?**

 **Kida: Yeah, crazy. It feels like I just started this a couple weeks ago! IT'S SO SAD!**

 **Naruto: Eh? Why?**

 **Kida: I'll miss you all! *Tears up***

 **Tamahome &Naruto&Kido: *Panic* Don't cry!**

 **Tasuki: While those idiots try to calm Kida down, I'll do the disclaimer. Kida Tenshi doesn't own Naruto or Fushigi Yuugi. She only owns Aika Hitsubasa and blah, blah, blah.**

Devastated by her ordeal, Lady Aika left Tamahome in the middle of the night and wondered out into the wilderness alone. The Lady Aika was rescued by none other than Amiboshi of the Seiryuu Seven who had long been presumed dead. But Amiboshi seems to have lost his memory and is now living under the name of Kaika, the adopted son of an older couple in Makan Village.

~0~

"The Uchiha Police Task Force?" Shikamaru asked as they stood in front of the old building.

"Yeah, my father was the head of the Task Force," Sasuke said to him.

"Apparently Asato Uchiha was also the leader of this investigation. At least that's what it said in the book. Who's Asato?" Naruto asked.

"He was my grandfather, the head of the Task Force before my father was," Sasuke replied.

"And you found this in the book? Good work, Naruto," Shikamaru said, a bit impressed. "But that information isn't public domain, is it? Is this legit?"

"Important documents reference room. No unauthorized personnel," Naruto replied.

"Well, that shouldn't matter now. I just hope the files weren't cleaned out after the massacre," Sasuke said looking at the building. Naruto patted his shoulder before they went in.

~0~

"Why can't you and I live together forever?" Kaika asked as he held Aika in his arms. Her eyes widened.

"A-Ami, I mean, Kaika, what are you talking about?" She asked, a little afraid to know.

"If you stay here, I promise you won't be hurt by anything anymore. This village is peaceful. All the people here are decent and hard working. If you stayed, you wouldn't have to worry about a thing. Father and mother would be so happy," Kaika said to her.

 _'I wouldn't be hurt by anything anymore,'_ Aika thought. She suddenly blushed when she realized her chest was almost out and gasped as she turned. Kaika quickly got up.

"Sorry! I was only trying to help, I'm sorry," he said facing away from her, picking his shirt and coat up. "Your fever has gone down, you should take it easy today though. Still, won't you give some thought to what I've said to you?" He asked her before walking away. Aika sat up as she covered her chest.

 _'Live here forever?'_ She thought still surprised.

~0~

Tamahome walked with Aika who was really Soi and suddenly fell to his knees and hands. Soi knelt beside him.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Nothing. Suddenly my body is burning up. Strange," Tamahome panted a bit.

"The heat must have gotten to you. Let's go somewhere and rest, kay?" Soi asked softly. A little ways away was Tomo, watching them.

"I see. She put the potion in her own mouth then passed it on to Tamahome when they kissed. Impressive, Soi. You are a master manipulator of men," he said as Soi took Tamahome into a building with a wind mill. "Now Tamahome, as you embrace your beloved within my illusion, Soi will draw the life from you and your body will rot," he said before cackling. Soi removed her cloak before removing Tamahome's shirt. She then began kissing his neck.

~0~

Aika gasped as she shot up.

"I…I had another dream…about that guy…" she murmured, angered about the thought of Nakago.

"Aika dear?" Kaika's mother asked. Aika looked over.

"Yes, ma'am?" She asked.

"May we speak with you?"

"Yes, ma'am," Aika replied before Kaika's parents walked in and over to her.

"Forgive me. When I overheard you talking earlier I was frightened and thought our son was going to leave us again," the woman told her, holding Aika's old clothes.

"Again?" Aika asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"A long time ago, we lost our son Kaika. When we came upon that boy in the river, it was as if our son had returned to us," Kaika's father said.

"I was afraid we would lose him again. Please forgive me," Kaika's mother pleaded. Aika gave a soft smile.

"Don't worry. No harm was done. I feel fine now," she assured.

"Here are your garments," Kaika's mother said, handing them to her with a small smile. "I washed and mended them."

"Now, please, get some rest," Kaika's father said before leaving with his wife. Aika picked up the wallet that rested on her clothing only to find a photo had been underneath. It was the picture she took of the whole group.

 _'I'll never see Tamahome again or any of the others and now that I'm unable to summon Suzaku, there's no way home. I can never return to my own world and I won't see my friends again,'_ Aika thought before softly sobbing. Her wallet fell and opened to a picture of her, Naruto, and Yui. She picked it up. "Yui, now I understand your pain, your frustration, even your anger. I didn't understand anything before," she murmured.

"Aika?" Kaika asked making her look over after wiping her tears. She saw him walk in with a bowl.

"Kaika."

"Take this," Kaika said handing her a bowl.

"What is it?" Aika asked.

"Forgetfulness leaves. If you drink this, you'll forget everything that's ever happened to you," he replied making her eyes widen a bit.

~0~

Panting was heard throughout the room from both Tamahome and Soi who was impersonating Aika.

"Aika…" Tamahome breathed as Soi kissed his neck. He smiled as he looked up at her. "I love you."

"I do too. I love you too," Soi smiled back at him. Niko growled a bit before meowing at Tamahome, dressing as Aika. He meowed 'Tamahome! She may LOOK like Aika….but she's really THIS kind of girl.' He turned into Soi in a cloak. He was then slapped with a flyswatter.

~0~

Kaika sat next to Aika as she held the bowl of forgetfulness leaves. She was silently debating whether or not to take it.

"Take this and wish as hard as you can to forget everything that's happened. Then you can finally be happy. There's nothing to think about, go on," Kaika encouraged.

 _'If I drink this I can be happy. I will forget all the bad things that have ever happened to me,'_ Aika thought before going to bring the bowl to her lips. Suddenly the clanking of her bracelets was sounded making her stop. She looked at them. _'Forget? About Nuriko? And the others? And Naruto? And Yui? And…and forget about Tamahome who still loves me even after all that's happened to me?'_ She thought before frowning deeply. She then smashed the bowl on the ground.

~0~

Tamahome sat up, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Tamahome, what's wrong?" Soi asked.

"I can't. We shouldn't be doing this now," Tamahome said to her.

"Why not?"

"You still haven't summoned Suzaku," Tamahome stated.

"But after what Nakago did to me…it's already too late, I've lost he right to summon Suzaku," Soi said acting upset.

"No, I just don't believe that. I'm sure how to explain what I mean, but we should never be willing to abandon all our hope. If we do then it really is all over. As long as even the slightest possibility remains, we have to believe, Aika," Tamahome said looking at Soi who stared at him with shock.

~0~

"But why? Why? Don't you wanna be happy?" Kaika asked her as he stood.

"I…I can't. I can't forget them. The people that care about me. I can't forget the people who have saved my life again and again. The people I love. I can't do that!" Aika said trying not to cry at the thought of forgetting those she cares about.

"You're talking about Tamahome, aren't you, Aika?" Kaika asked making her gasp a bit. "What happened to him anyway? The last time I saw you, you two were always together." Aika snapped her head up to him.

"What did you just say? Does that mean-?"

"It does. I remember. Everything. I am Amiboshi of the Seiryuu Seven, your enemy," Amiboshi said to her.

"So you do remember your life before this? Then why did you pretend that you didn't?" Aika asked him. Amiboshi walked over to the window.

"At that time, I really wanted to die."

"Why?"

"Kutou wasn't peaceful like Konan. The land where I was born was racked with civil war. When Suboshi and I were very young, we saw our parents killed in a battle our country was caught up in. So when Lady Yui appeared from another world, I thought Kutou might finally find peace if we could only summon Seiryuu. Then I heard that if Konan summoned Suzaku, it would take over the world and never let us achieve that peace. That's what Nakago told us. As a Warrior of Seiryuu, I had to fight against you and the Suzaku Seven. As I fell into the river, I thought 'if I disappear from the scene, we won't be able to summon Seiryuu'. The great war that was brewing between us would never begin, nobody would get caught in the middle of it, and no innocent children would have to suffer the way my brother and I have had to," Amiboshi explained to her.

"Amiboshi…." Aika whispered. He turned to her with anger and sadness.

"War is horrible and meaningless, Aika! Don't you think so too?!" He asked her.

"I do," Aika stated.

"Then stay here with me! Without us, neither side can summon greater power, the power of Seiryuu or the power of Suzaku to fight with!"

"There's a way to summon Suzaku and Seiryuu without you or I even having to be there," Aika stated making Amiboshi's eyes widen. _'Yui's being used,'_ she thought angered.

 _"Sadly no. I'm afraid the Lady Yui remains a virgin,"_ Nakago's voice rang through her head.

 _'Nakago's been lying to Yui all along so he can use her to take over this world!'_ Aika thought.

 _"That's why you have to try to save her, Aika,"_ Chichiri had told her. Aika's eyes narrowed with determination and she stood up, looking at Amiboshi.

"I have to go."

"You have to go where?" Amiboshi asked her.

"To find Nakago, to save my friend Yui, and to convince her to summon Seiryuu now," Aika said to him.

"Huh?!"

"If she knew she was being lied to, I think Yui would stop doing what Nakago and the Kutou Emperor tell her to. Then she could take charge and wish for peace in your land. Good idea, huh?" Aika said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, it might be a good idea, but it will never work," Amiboshi said to her. He then turned when she began undressing to get dressed into her old clothes. "Aren't you afraid to do that? To deliver yourself up to the enemy?"

"Maybe I have no chance and maybe it won't work, but I don't want to grow up to be a coward that keeps running away from things," Aika stated. All her life, she's been trying to stay strong, for her parents and for her friends. She had to stay strong.

"But…"

"Amiboshi," Aika said making the said guy turn to see her all dressed, except for her vest coat. "You know that character for 'to run away'?"

"Well, yeah," Amiboshi replied. Aika smiled a bit and walked up to the window. She breathed on it to fog it up before she began drawing the character.

"There, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, so?" Amiboshi asked. She erased a part of it before breathing again and writing something else.

"So if you change one part of it, it means 'to challenge'. I guess means there's a thin line between running away from and facing a problem and who choses which side," Aika said with a soft smile.

"Aika…" Amiboshi murmured. Aika let out a small giggle.

"Actually, Yui was the one who taught me this," she said as the fog on the window disappeared.

~0~

"Sorry, fella," Tamahome said as he got dressed. Niko stretched. "Okay, we're off."

 _'Why isn't the elixir working? Is the love this boy shares with the Priestess of Suzaku stronger than the power of my love potion?'_ Soi thought as Niko jumped up to Tamahome's shoulder.

"You underestimated him, Soi," Tomo said making Tamahome stop.

"Who're you?" Tamahome asked, reading to fight as Tomo appeared.

"I am Tomo of the Seiryuu Seven. And although this is the first time we've met, this is where we shall kill you," he said. Tamahome's eyes widened a bit and he looked at Aika. The illusion disappeared to reveal Soi.

~0~

Aika grabbed her clip and started pinning her bangs in place.

 _'I don't think it'll be easy for Yui and I to make up, but summoning Seiryuu is our only chance now. I can't let Nakago keep having his way. We can asked Seiryuu to grant peace throughout this entire world and after that, we'll ask him to send us both home. We'll go back to be normal Leaf Village civilians and open our shop and everything will be solves. It'll all be over. It'll be over between Tamahome and I too,'_ she thought. She suddenly heard groaning and turned to see Amiboshi's adoptive parents on the ground with an arrow in the father's back. There were horses riding outside. Amiboshi ran to his parents with Aika.

"Father! Mother!" Amiboshi exclaimed.

"Get them inside! Quickly!" Aika told him before they brought his parents inside. She could hear people being hit with arrows and being stricken down by swords. "Are you all right?" She asked Amiboshi's father.

"Yeah, they hit my shoulder, but mother…" he said, holding his shoulder and looking at his wife.

"She'll be fine. She just fainted from the shock," Aika assured.

"Father, brace yourself," Amiboshi said getting ready to pull the arrow out. He then did so earning a painful cry from his father. Amiboshi looked at the arrow as Aika used medical Ninjutsu on the father's shoulder. "This is a Kutou arrow. They must have figured it out," he hissed slightly.

"What do you mean?" Aika asked.

"Earlier when you were suffering, I used my life force to lower your fever. Nakago must have detected my presence here in Makan," Amiboshi explained.

 _'No. It's me they want, not Amiboshi? But why are they still after me? I'm not a threat now. I'm lost the power to summon Suzaku. I can't let this go on! There's no reason for this kind of destruction. I will never forgive them for hurting these innocent villagers, I can't!'_ Aika thought with narrowed eyes and gritted teeth. She stood and ran out of the house.

"No, Aika! Wait a minute!" Amiboshi shouted running after her. "What are you doing?! Don't go out there! Hold on! Wait!" He shouted as he grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go! This has to stop! I'm going to find Nakago and I'm gonna punch his lights out!" Aika said wanting to beat the blonde man to a pulp. They heard horses and Amiboshi stood in front of Aika protectively.

"We thought we'd find you here, Priestess of Suzaku! Now come along with us, quickly and quietly," the soldier said to her.

"Aika, get back," Amiboshi said as he gently pushed her to back up.

"You dare resist?" The Kutou solider smirked before swiping at Amiboshi who dodged the attacks.

"Amiboshi!" Aika called with worry.

"Stay right there! Cover your ears and close your eyes!" Amiboshi ordered her. She covered her ears as she turned away. Amiboshi took out his flute making the soldier's eyes widen a bit.

"It's that flute!" He exclaimed. Amiboshi started playing the tune making the soldier groan and cry out in pain as he gripped his head. Soon all the soldiers were just like the first.

 _'Burst,'_ Amiboshi thought with a glare as he kept playing. It's then the soldiers burst open, blood spraying out and they were all dead. Amiboshi walked over to Aika and patted her shoulder making her look at him as she uncovered her ears. "It's all right he's gone," he said as she stood with him. "The sound probably ruptured all his soldiers too," he said to her. They then looked in one direction with slightly wide eyes. "I sense a powerful life force."

"Amiboshi?"

"It must be Tomo."

~0~

"So now then, what environment would you like to die in, Tamahome? If you have a preference, I would be more than willing to give you the illusion of your choice," Tomo said.

"Your name is Tomo?" Tamahome asked.

"Correct."

"Uh huh, what's with the hair and the make-up? It's embarrassing to even look at my eyes. They're going into shock! How can you expect to be taken seriously? Black and blue stripes and feathers? What were you thinking? It's just wrong!" Tamahome said rubbing his forehead. Niko snickered in his cat like way.

"Heh, how pitiful. You have no sense of style and cannot appreciate my magnificent artistry. In my make-up design, the black represents loyalty; the indigo, trickery. And the brilliant touches of gold I added for flavor," Tomo said with closed eyes.

"Uh, Tamahome left. He's outside," Soi pointed, using her cloak to cover herself.

"What?" Tomo asked shocked before turning to see Tamahome blowing a raspberry at him before jumping down with Niko. Tamahome then started running with the black cat in tow.

 _'An illusion? Then where's the real Aika?'_ He thought. He suddenly came to a stop when he made it to a cliff. He then saw a city of lights in the distance.

"Those are the lights of the Sairo capitol. The real one," Tomo said walking up.

"Then, my friends aren't there?" Tamahome asked glaring a bit at him. Tomo cackled.

"Your friends are in an illusionary capitol city of my own creation. They don't even notice they're unprotected and growing weaker and weaker. They're deaths are fast approaching just like…your own," Tomo smirked before thorn vines appeared out of the ground and grabbed Tamahome.

~0~

Amiboshi gasped.

"What is it?" Aika asked him.

"Tamahome is nearby!" Amiboshi stated making Aika's eyes widen a bit. She looked back in the direction before frowning.

"No, I can't. I can't see him," she murmured.

"But why not?"

"I can't tell you the reason why, but I don't deserve to be with him anymore," Aika said to him.

"But why?! You love each other so much it's plain to see! The two of you have to be together! I'll bring him here! You understand? Please! I'll be right back, you just wait here!" Amiboshi said to her before he was going to leave.

"Kaika!" Amiboshi's father said appearing in front of him.

"Father! Father…"

"If you go, then take the juice of the forgetfulness leaves with you. It may come in handy," his father said handing him a jar. Amiboshi took it and looked at him. "Don't worry about your mother and me," he smiled.

"Father, thank you," Amiboshi smiled back at him. He then looked at Aika. "Aika, please wait here for me! I promise I'll bring Tamahome back. You were meant to be together! It's your fate!" He said before running off.

 _'Is it?'_ Aika thought to herself. She wasn't normally one who believed in fate or destiny but ever since coming here….

~0~

"Tell me, do those thorns sting some?" Tomo smirked as Tamahome struggled against the vines. "Hang in there. I will relieve your discomfort very soon. I prefer not to kill people immediately upon their capture. Instead I grant them satisfaction and then open death's door," he said before walking up. He then left his feathers brush Tamahome.

"What are you doing, pervert?!" Tamahome growled.

"It was such a calculated waste, wasn't it? I used my considerable powers to let you see Soi as the one you love. Wasn't that exquisite?" Tomo asked letting his feathers brush Tamahome again. "It may have been an illusion, but I created a masterpiece for you. The warmth of her skin, the sweetness of her sigh, so real you could have died contentedly at her comfortable arms," he said with each swipe making Tamahome struggle more. "I comprehend completely how very precious she is to you. Your bride to be," he cackled. "Why don't I take her for myself after I'm finished with you?" He asked making Tamahome's eyes widen before he glared at the Seiryuu Warrior.

"Do anything to Aika and I will kill you!" He growled.

~0~

Amiboshi kept running, trying to make his way to Tamahome as fast as he could. To help him and get the Suzaku Warrior back to Aika.

~0~

Aika had ran from the Makan Village.

 _'Forgive me, Amiboshi. I do want to see Tamahome again, but I don't deserve him or his love now,'_ she thought as she stopped and looking at the burning village. _'Finding Yui and going back to my own world is best now. Best for Tamahome too,'_ she thought before she went back to running.

~0~

"What a drag, we should have just asked Lord Kakashi about the file," Shikamaru said as they looked.

"Are you kidding? He would have our heads! He was the one that told Aika to forget about that book!" Naruto told him.

"Plus, I doubt he knows anything about Okuta," Sasuke said. Soon Shikamaru had left and then came back with coffee for all of them. He gave a slight smile when he saw Naruto asleep. "The first time since yesterday that he actually got any sleep," Sasuke smirked a bit before sipping his coffee.

"That's Naruto for you. Works till he drops," Shikamaru said earning a nod of agreement from the raven haired man.

 _'Time. No matter how you figure it, time passes faster in the book than it does here. We've gotta learn more about this book before the girl I think of as a little sister is older than I am!'_ Naruto thought in his sleep.

~0~

Aika kept running until she saw a woman with long mahogany hair and grey eyes, dressed in a black cloak.

"Soi!"

 **Kida: Oh the drama!**

 **Naruto: Put down the candy!**

 **Kida: *Growls* Never!**

 **Tamahome: K-Kida, p-put down the candy now...**

 **Kida: Touch my candy and I'll cut off your manhood!**

 **Tamahome &Naruto: *Pale and back away, hugging each other***

 **Kido: I learn it's best to stay away from her when she's like this. We hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please favorite and comment!**


	14. Bewitched Illusions

**Kida: Here it is, people! Aika and Tamahome get to be together again!...Well...kinda...**

 **Tamahome: What do you mean 'kinda'?**

 **Kida: You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Tamahome: You're so lucky you're the author of this story.**

 **Kida: Authoress! I'm a female writer thus an authoress!**

 **Tamahome: Whatever. Kida Tenshi doesn't own Naruto or Fushigi Yuugi. She only owns Aika Hitsubasa and other OCs.**

Amiboshi of the Seiryuu Seven, now known as Kaika, urged Lady Aika to drink the juice of the forgetfulness leaves and leave behind the hardships of her past.

"I…I can't. I can't forget them. Not the people who care about me. I can't forget the people who have saved my life again and again. The people I love. I can't do that!" Aika said trying not to cry at the thought of forgetting those she cares about. The Lady Aika resolved to find Nakago and rescue the Lady Yui from his influence.

"Tamahome is nearby," Amiboshi stated.

"No, I can't. I can't see him," Aika said frowning sadly.

"I'll bring him here. Do you understand? Please! I'll be right back! Wait here!" Amiboshi said before going after Tamahome. Soon Aika left.

 _'Forgive me, Amiboshi,'_ Aika thought sadly. The Lady Aika headed out alone for the land of Sairo. Aika kept running. _'I want to see Tamahome again, but I know I don't deserve to be with him now. I have to find Yui and then somehow get us back to our own world. Going back is best for everyone. While all this has been happening, Yui's on her way to Sairo with Nakago. And now my own journey to Sairo has me running away from Tamahome at the same time.'_ She kept running until she saw a woman with long mahogany hair and grey eyes, dressed in a black cloak.

"Soi!" She exclaimed.

"Where are you going, Priestess of Suzaku?" Soi asked with a glare. Aika narrowed her eyes and took out a kunai, ready to fight. "You won't find your beloved Tamahome heading in that direction."

"Tamahome and I aren't together now," Aika stated with a slight glare.

"You're saying you split up? Tamahome didn't seem to feel that way when I saw him last," Soi mused.

"You mean you've seen Tamahome?" Aika asked with slightly wide eyes.

"As long as even the slightest possibility remains, we have to believe he said he's a very gallant enemy," Soi told her.

"Why are you talking to me like this? Why don't you kill me and get it over with?" Aika asked her, ready to fight if she had to.

"Good point. Why indeed? Especially if since Nakago had really had sex with you, I'd kill you on the spot without any hesitation," Soi said stunning the raven haired girl. Aika smiled faintly.

 _'Then that means that nothing happened and I'm still…'_ she thought to herself.

"However, Tamahome is currently facing certain death on the cliff behind you," Soi said making Aika snap her head up at her. "It's true. It will be difficult to witness, you should stay away," she said flipping her long hair.

"He is in danger?" Aika asked with slightly wide eyes.

"If you go, the consequences for you this time will be severe," Soi warned.

 _'Tamahome…Tamahome…'_ Aika thought with shock.

 _"The two of you have to be together!" Amiboshi had told her._

 _'Tamahome, please be all right. Please,'_ Aika thought. She glanced at Soi for a moment then took off running to help Tamahome.

"What a foolish girl running straight into danger for Tamahome's irredeemable sake. Still, I think I may envy them a bit. They're willingness to fight and die for one another," Soi mused to herself as she watched the girl run off.

~0~

"So, you'll kill me, will you?" Tomo asked before making the vines tighten around Tamahome. "Did you threaten to kill Nakago when you wounded him? If that's the case, I'll make sure you never utter such threats again," Tomo smirked before bringing up his illusion shell. Suddenly a flute was playing and the shell shattered making Tomo's eyes widen. It's then the vines disappeared from around Tamahome, freeing him. Tomo turned and saw Amiboshi who was glaring.

"Get away from Tamahome now, Tomo!" Amiboshi ordered.

"Suboshi? No-Amiboshi! Is it conceivable that you're still alive?" Tomo asked shocked.

"Never mind that! Get away from him or I'll-!"

"Now, now, Amiboshi. Consider what you are saying; that you would contest and confront a fellow Celestial Warrior of the Seiryuu Seven?" Tomo smirked while Amiboshi glared at him.

"Tamahome!" He heard Aika shout. He turned as did Tamahome and they saw Aika who was glaring at Tomo. "Tamahome, I'm right here! Get away from him!" She shouted over.

"Aika!" Tamahome shouted before getting up and running over to her.

"Oh no you don't!" Tomo shouted before using his feathers to grab Tamahome. Tamahome disappeared surprising Tomo. Tamahome then appeared, his symbol glowing as he jumped down and elbowed Tomo in the back of the neck. Tomo coughed up blood while Tamahome smirked. As Tamahome landed on the ground, Tomo collapsed.

"You gotta learn to take what you're dishing out, clown face," Tamahome said.

"Tamahome!" Aika called making Tamahome look over. "You made it, Tamahome," she said running over.

"Aika!" Tamahome smiled. Aika hugged him tightly as he hugged her back, holding her close.

"Tamahome, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for what I did," she murmured, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Oh Aika, how can I believe that it's you this time?" Tamahome asked her. Aika smiled a bit and pulled out the necklace that she had made for Yuiren.

"This was the only thing that wasn't destroyed when Nakago had taken me. Sadly, the one Yuiren made for me to show I was your bride to be was," she said with a sad smile. "I had made this necklace as a promise to Yuiren that I would come back to see her and the rest of your family." Tamahome smiled.

"It really is you," he whispered as he cupped her cheek.

"Nakago didn't really rape me. He just wanted us to think he did, I can still summon Suzaku," Aika said with a happy smile.

"Really?" Tamahome asked.

"It's true," Aika nodded making Tamahome smile in relief.

"I'm so glad," he said before hugging her close to him. "I'm so glad," he repeated with a bigger smile. They soon pulled away and Aika smiled at Amiboshi who returned it.

"Amiboshi saved me and took care of me when I fell down the cliff and hurt my leg," she said to Tamahome. Tamahome turned and saw Amiboshi, a bit surprised. "And he fearlessly came here to find you and bring you back to me. He was worried about us and wanted us together," she said with a soft, warm smile. Amiboshi looked down ashamed.

"I'm so sorry. I really don't think I deserve to look you in the eye after all that has happened," he said to Tamahome. Tamahome smiled at him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked making Amiboshi look at him a bit surprised. "You're one of us, aren't ya?"

"Tamahome, I-." Amiboshi was interrupted when vines came out of the ground and grabbed him.

"Amiboshi!" Tamahome shouted.

"No, Tamahome! Look out!" Amiboshi shouted when he saw something behind the Suzaku Warrior and Priestess. Suddenly the feathers appeared and Tamahome was stabbed in the back with them. Tomo had been standing behind him.

"Tamahome!" Aika shouted with wide eyes. Tamahome let out a scream of pain. Tomo cackled.

"You shouldn't be so proud of yourself for killing one of my projected selves," he said while Aika stared in horror at Tamahome. Tomo pulled the feathers out of Tamahome making him grunt.

"Aika…" Tamahome murmured. "Run now," he said before he fell back, over the cliff before Aika could grab him.

"Tamahome!" She shouted. She heard his scream as he fell and collapsed to her knees. "Tama…home…no…NO!" She screamed with anger and sadness. Tomo smirked and his shell Shin glowed.

"Aika!" Amiboshi shouted. "Concentrate or you'll be trapped inside an illusion!"

"Inside an illusion?" She whispered. She suddenly found herself in a dark place. "Not good." She then heard Tomo's cackling.

"You're trapped in my spell and you can't escape, Priestess of Suzaku," Tomo told her.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Aika glared as she looked around. "Give back Tamahome, you bastard! Give him back!" She demanded.

"That's quite impossible. You saw him fall, didn't you? He's dead now," Tomo told her.

"That's not true! Tamahome's not dead! He's not!" Aika shouted, not wanting to believe it.

"Except that he is dead and in exchange, I shall give you the experience of captivating joy. You should be grateful for my kindness, Priestess," Tomo said. Aika looked down at her shaking fists and a tear fell down onto one of her hands.

"How dare you? Why the hell did you separate us when he and I could finally be together again? All I ever wanted was to be happy and I was when I was with him. Give him back….Give him back…GIVE HIM BACK!" She screamed.

"Give who back? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked. Aika blinked and looked over to see Naruto and Yui looking at her with confusion.

 _'W-what the hell?'_ Aika thought to herself.

"Do you have a fever or something? Maybe we should take you to see Sakura," Yui said feeling Aika's forehead. Aika shook her head.

"I-it's nothing. Just day dreaming is all," Aika said to her. _'At least…I think it is. Either I'm really home or I'm dreaming….'_ She thought to herself.

"You're head, it's always in the clouds, isn't it?" Yui sighed a bit.

"Keep day dreaming and you'll run into someone, or worse yet, something!" Naruto said to Aika as he ruffled her hair.

"Naruto!" Aika groaned as she fixed her hair, the blonde male chuckling.

"You shouldn't be day dreaming when you're walking out in the streets, dummy," a male said walking up. Aika turned to see Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, and Hinata walking up. Aika pouted a bit.

"Oh shut up or I'll start calling you 'duckbutt' again," she threatened. Sasuke chuckled a bit.

"Do that and I'll start calling you 'hot head' again," he threatened back.

"I'm a hot head and I'm damn proud of it!" Aika told him.

"Well, she does have the will of fire, so why not a hot head?" Sakura giggled with Hinata.

"'Give him back', huh? What in the world were you day dreaming about anyway?" Yui asked with a sly smile. Aika rubbed her head a bit and blinked.

"I don't remember. Any of it," she replied.

"Yeah? Well, if you keep this up, you can kiss the shop goodbye," Yui told her.

"Eh?"

"Kiss it goodbye!" Yui grinned.

"Yui! Don't scare me like that, ya meanie!" Aika said putting her best friend in a headlock.

"Hey! Not fair!" Yui exclaimed with a laugh.

"Life isn't fair!" Aika retorted with a giggle. She suddenly stopped when she saw a handsome guy with dark blue hair and amber eyes. He was smiling at her making her blush. _'How long has that boy in the village? I don't recognize him at all,'_ Aika thought. Tomo appeared outside the building, watching from the window.

"How do you like it, Priestess of Suzaku? My shell absorbs your life force, extracts it, then converts the information and creates this illusion from your own memories. Still, I must say, I am amazed. So this is the world the Priestesses come from. Once my shell has absorbed your choice's memories, I shall exhibit them to Nakago. The Priestess' world of her own sweetest dreams," He smirked.

"So, are you actually away this time, Aika?" Sai asked.

"Yeah, I am, I'm just thinking to myself. I'm trying to remember that dream," Aika shrugged.

"Well, anyways, from what I've heard, you're close to opening that shop, right?" Sasuke asked. Aika blinked.

 _'Close to opening the shop?'_ She thought.

"Yeah, just one or two more odd jobs and we'll have the right amount of money to open and start it," Yui smile.

"Are you gonna sell _Come Come Paradise_?" Kakashi asked walking up.

"No way in hell, Lord Kakashi," Yui replied.

"Eh?" Aika blinked. "E-excuse me, could you say that again please?" She asked.

"Are you gonna sell _Come Come Paradise_?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, not you, Lord Kakashi. Sasuke and Yui," Aika clarified.

"I said I heard you were close to opening your shop," Sasuke said to her.

"Then I said 'just one or two more odd jobs and we'll have the right amount of money to open and start it,'" Yui added. Aika then smiled big.

 _'No way! We finally almost have enough money to open the shop and start it!'_ She thought happily.

"Aika, what are you grinning about? You've known this for a couple weeks now," Yui said with an amused smile.

"Oh, it's nothing. I guess I'm just trying to get used to the thought. After all this time of saving money, we're so close!" Aika said excited.

"I don't blame you for being excited. I plan to be the first one to buy something from there! Believe it!" Naruto grinned making Aika giggle.

"No problem, Naru. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving," Aika said earning nods of agreement.

"Ichiraku's!" Naruto exclaimed making his best friends and wife giggle at him. They all began walking then. Suddenly Aika was hit in the head with a ball making her groan and hold her head.

"Aika? Are you still breathing?" Yui asked.

"They say a hit in the head can make you stupid for life," Aika muttered.

"Don't worry about that, you were already stupid before you got hit," Yui joked earning a playful glare.

"Say that again and I'll kick your ass!" Aika playfully threatened.

"Oh! Sorry!" A man called. Yui looked over with Aika to see the guy from earlier running over, dressed in Jounin gear.

"It's Aono," Yui said a bit surprised.

"I'm really sorry," Aono said looking at Aika with worry.

"He must be the one who kicked the ball at you and knocked you down," Sakura said.

"Ever hear of working on your aiming?!" Naruto asked obviously protective.

"Shut up, loser. It was an accident," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Here, let me look at your head," Aono said, wanting to make sure she was okay.

"So long, Aika. We'll see you a little later then, okay?" Yui winked at her friend.

"Eh? Why?" Aika blinked, wondering why they were all going to leave her.

"You idiot, we all know what's going through your head. You're always saying how much you like Aono, aren't you? Well, this is your big chance," Yui whispered to her as Aika blushed. "Bye, see ya!" She said leaving with the others.

 _'I like him? Oh yeah. I've been in love with him ever since he first moved here from the Hidden Sand Village when we were fourteen,'_ Aika thought to herself. She looked up at him to see him smiling at her.

"Well, let's go," Aono said as he helped her up and brought her over to a bench. He had her sit down before he looked at where the ball hit her. "Uh oh, you got a little bump here. Do you feel all right? I'm afraid I kicked that ball pretty hard when I was playing with those kids," he said to her.

 _'Yui said this is my big chance, but what am I supposed to do?'_ Aika thought. She gave him a warm smile. "I'm fine, really. My head sort of looks like a ball, so it should have a couple of bumps on it anyway, right?" She joked making Aono chuckle a bit.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to ever kick a ball again if, that is if I think of it looking like your head," he said amused.

"Oops, my bad," Aika said rubbing the back of her neck with a sheepish smile.

"Miss Hitsubasa, you're trying to open that new shop, right?" Aono asked her.

"Oh, yeah," Aika nodded.

"Well, hopefully I'll be able to stop by there before I leave for a mission. At least then I would be able to see a beautiful face before I leave," Aono smiled at her making her blush.

 _'N-no way. I-is he flirting with me?'_ Aika thought.

"I was waiting until you opened the shop and had things going well so you weren't stressed, but…I like you. A lot. Will you please go out with me?" Aono asked shocking Aika.

~0~

Tomo cackled as he watched Aika.

"How adorable," he said.

"Tomo! What are you planning to do to Aika?!" Amiboshi glared angrily.

"This spell is much stronger than the one I cast on the other Warriors. I've imprisoned her physical body to accomplish my own objective. Have you forgotten? I have the ability to project extensions of myself into the illusions I create. The very essence of myself," Tomo stated.

"So then that Aono boy and the illusion…is a projection of you?!" Amiboshi asked shocked.

"I will take the Priestess of Suzaku's virginity," Tomo said.

"What?"

"Although taking a woman as a partner doesn't usually interest me," Tomo muttered.

"She won't do it! Aika isn't somebody who can be beaten by a phony illusion!" Amiboshi told him.

"Amiboshi, you are so naïve. A girl who has just seen the boy she loves die before her eyes will flee from that harsh reality. The Priestess is retreating further and further in her own happy little fantasy," Tomo smirked.

~0~

Aika made it home and walked in.

"I'm home!" She said before Niko ran up to her, jumping into her arms. "Hello, Niko," Aika giggled as she pet him.

"Welcome home, my little feather," a woman said. Aika froze for a moment and looked over to see a woman with brown hair and brown eyes.

"M-mama?" Aika whispered.

"Of course it's me, little feather. Are you all right?" Her mother, Rei, asked with worry. Aika smiled and hugged her mother who hugged her back.

"Sorry, I've just missed you so much," Aika whispered. Rei smiled softly and kissed her head.

"I know, and I missed you too, Aika. I'm sorry my mission was so long," she said stroking her daughter's hair.

"Do I get a hug too?" A man asked. Aika looked over to see her father, Akira, who had black hair and blue eyes. Aika smiled and hugged him too. Akira smiled as he hugged his little girl tight.

 _'I missed you so much, papa,'_ Aika thought as she took in the familiar scent.

"Let's go eat. I just finished making your favorite," Rei smiled. Aika grinned.

"Chicken casserole?" She asked

"The one and only," her mother chuckled before they all went to the kitchen to eat their dinner.

"Opening your own shop, I almost can't believe it," Akira mused making Aika smile.

 _'Neither can I. I'll be able to run the shop with Yui and Aono will stop in when he needs something for his missions!'_ Aika thought happy. After dinner, Aika was in her room, writing in her journal. "Today was a great day for me. Aono, who I've been dreaming about, told me that he liked me," she wrote before blushing. "It really is like a dream."

 _"I'll wait for you to answer," Aono had said with a nervous smile and blush before leaving._

 _'I'll be so embarrassed the next time I see him, I know I will,'_ Aika thought with a small chuckle. She then blinked. "Wait, Aono…what was his first name again? I can't remember," she rubbed the back of her head until she saw her clock. "It's that late already? I have to go over the inventory yet!" She exclaimed before going to grab her notebook, accidently hitting some books that then fell off her desk. "Oh great," she sighed as she bent down to pick them up. She then gasped when she saw the character 'Ogre'. "The name of a constellation, one of the twenty-eight of the ancient zodiac. Tamahome," she read. _'Why is my heart suddenly…?'_ She dropped the book. _'It feels like it's being squeezed, but why? Tamahome?'_ She thought, her hand clutching her heart. "Maybe if I get some air I'll calm down some," she said before opening her window. That's when she saw Aono looking up at her window. "Aono's here!" She exclaimed surprised. She rushed downstairs and went to the front door, walking out. "What's up, Aono?"

"Well, I was just-watch out!" Aono said seeing Niko. Aika was suddenly tripped by the cat.

"Ow! Niko!" Aika groaned. Niko meowed and ran back into the house.

"Does he normally trip you like this?" Aono asked as he helped her up.

"No, but he makes attempts when I have cat treats in my hand," Aika giggled a bit while he smiled. He took out a shuriken.

"Here. It's my big brother's lucky shuriken from when he opened his weapons shop a few years ago. I wanted you to have it, Miss Hitsubasa," Aono smiled at her. Aika took it into her hands.

"You came here for this? Thank you, Aono," Aika smiled as she held the silver weapon.

"I could have waited and given it to you tomorrow, but I wanted to see your face again. That's all. Sorry for interrupting your inventory taking," Aono said to her before he started walking away.

 _'Aono, you really care about me that much?'_ Aika thought until she remembered that character making her shake her head. "Um, Aono?"

"Huh?" Aono turned to look at her.

"If you wanna go out with me, you can," Aika smiled at him making his eyes widen a bit.

"Really? Really" Aono asked with a smile.

"Because I really like you too, Aono," Aika added.

"Alright!" Aono grinned as he pulled her into his arms, surprising her. "Miss Hitsubasa, I love you," he said making her brown eyes widen. "I'll never let go of you," he promised before pulling back. They then shared a kiss

 _'Aono…'_ she thought.

~0~

"Heh, so easy," Tomo smirked.

"Aika! Snap out of it! No! Remember Tamahome!" Amiboshi shouted at his friend.

"Useless," Tomo scoffed.

~0~

"May I call you by your first name, Aika?" Aono asked as he held Aika closed to him.

"Of course you can," she replied with a blush.

"And you can call me Tomo if you'd like to," Aono said to her.

"Tomo?" Aika asked. Tomo smirked as his nails became claws and the markings appeared on his forehead again.

"Yes, call me Tomo."

~0~

"You know Kakashi's going to wonder why we're here, right?" Shikamaru asked.

"I sent him a letter saying Sasuke wanted to show me around the compound and we came here to see what it was like," Naruto said as they looked for the files.

"Hopefully he'll believe that," Sasuke sighed a bit.

"Yeah," Naruto murmured. _'I have to let him handle it. I have to let Tamahome handle this. It'll be okay,'_ he thought to himself, hoping.

~0~

"You belong to me now, body and soul. And you shall be confined within this shell forever," Tomo cackled.

 **Kida: *Hiding under bed***

 **Tamahome: Get out from under there this minute!  
**

 **Kida: Why should I?!**

 **Tamahome: Come out from under there and find out!**

 **Kida: I'd rather live under the bed fro the rest of my life!**

 **Tamahome: Not if I have anything to say about it! *Grabs her ankles and tries to pull her out***

 **Kida: *Holds onto bed* I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please favorite and comment so Tamahome doesn't hurt me!**


	15. Deceptive Love

**Kida: Tamahome...WHY YOU TRY KILL YOURSELF?!**

 **Tamahome: I didn't, you idiot!**

 **Kido: Dude, you let your guard down.**

 **Kida: I'm ashamed. I have an interest in a guy that can't keep his guard up...**

 **Tamahome: *Sweat-drops* You people are crazy. Kida Tenshi does not own Naruto or Fushigi Yuugi. She only owns Aika Hitsubasa and other OCs.**

After learning from Soi that Nakago did not in fact rape her, the Lady Aika set out immediately to find Tamahome. But Tamahome had been captured Tomo and his joy at seeing Lady Aika again was cut short when Tomo's feathers pierced him from behind.

"NO!" Aika screamed in anger and sadness. Tomo smirked and his shell Shin glowed.

"Aika!" Amiboshi shouted. "Concentrate or you'll be trapped inside an illusion!" Inside the illusion, Lady Aika has fallen in love with a boy named Aono, not realizing he is really Tomo in disguise. "No! Remember Tamahome, Aika!" Tomo smirked as his nails became claws and the markings appeared on his forehead again.

"Yes, call me Tomo."

~0~

The three were taking a break from looking for the file at the moment. Naruto and Sasuke were asleep, having stayed up longer due to worry for Aika. Shikamaru was currently reading the book.

 _'No, don't let him fool you. Open your eyes, Aika!'_ Shikamaru thought. Sasuke and Naruto slowly woke up. Naruto let out a loud yawn as he stretched.

"So what's going on with Aika and the others?" Naruto asked.

"Go back to sleep, would ya?!" Shikamaru snapped making the Uzumaki and Uchiha jump.

"What's with you, huh?" Sasuke asked.

~0~

"Huh? No kidding, Aika," Sakura said to her.

"You want us to believe you're going out with Aono now?" Yui asked.

"Yeah, I am," Aika smiled as she walked with Yui, Sakura, and Ino.

"He is like so popular with all the girls. Just like Sasuke!" Ino said to her.

"Well, the truth is, that's not all we're doing either," Aika said to them making them hum in question. Aika blushed as she looked ahead.

"Wipe that dirty look off your face and start talking, girlfriend," Yui said giving her a look.

"And we kissed too!" Aika smiled brightly. The girls glared at her before attacking her.

"What are you thinking?!" Yui exclaimed.

"You should be working on your shop!" Sakura said.

"We have to work too! So we don't get to fantasize like you do!" Ino said to her.

"Ino! Sakura! You have Sai and Sasuke for crying out loud!" Aika exclaimed.

"Aika," Aono said making all four girls fall to the ground. "Good morning," he smiled.

"G-good morning, Tomo," Aika blushed lightly with a smile. Yui smirked.

"Good morning, Aika," Yui acted as Aono before hugging Sakura. "Come on, let's kiss again like we did last night."

"Oh no, we mustn't. Not right here in public," Sakura said acting as Aika.

"Ew! You guys are so gross!" Ino laughed.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Aika shouted with a tick mark. "You guys are so mean!"

"Really, I am happy for you that you two finally got together," Yui said to her.

"Yeah. Thank you, Yui," Aika smiled at her.

"How about we head to the book store? I heard they have some new material there," Ino said to them. Everyone agreed and went to the book store. Once there, the four girls found books while Aono looked around.

"I thought you said 'new material'," Sakura said to Ino.

"Some of it is new, but I guess they also brought some used books to," Ino shrugged. "Hey, look at this. This old dictionary sure have a lot of marks and scribbles in them, don't they?" She said looking at her book.

"Yeah, they sure do," Aika agreed as she looked through hers.

"Yeah, somebody probably wrote down where all the dirty words are," Yui joked.

"Here's one. It says: 'go to page 581 and read carefully'," Sakura said before they all looked through it.

 _'Wow, I'm really lucking out lately. I actually haven't felt this relaxed in a long time. It's like everything's going the way I want it to,'_ Aika thought with a smile as she read. Her eyes suddenly widened when she saw the 'Ogre' character. _'There it is again. Why-? Why is my heart pounding? Ogre, the constellation Tamahome. Name of one of the ancient civilization constellations. The Gods of the east, west, south, and north were Seiryuu, Byakko, Suzaku, and Genbu. Each God was assigned seven regional constellations. Tamahome is one of the Seven Stars of Suzaku, the God of the South,'_ she silently read. "What does it all mean? I've never heard of any of it before," she said out loud.

"Aika," Aono said placing a hand on her shoulder. "How about we train together?" He asked making her blush a bit.

"How about we train together?" Yui acted as Aono as she hugged Sakura again. Aika punched the two to the sky.

"I told you to quit doing that!" Aika exclaimed with a tick mark. _'Still, I get the shivers just looking at his face and my first kiss…'_ she blushed as she thought about it.

"Aika?" Aono asked getting Aika's attention. "Listen to me, can you come over to my house tomorrow or on Sunday? You want to, right?" He asked smiling hopefully.

 _'No way! I can't do that! He's a pervert! Tomo's a pervert! He asked me to be his girlfriend yesterday and today he asked me to come to his room!'_ Aika thought with a nervous look.

"Aika, you're expression gives you away," Yui muttered.

"Well, I thought you might want some help with your shop," Aono said to her.

"H-help with the shop?" Aika blinked.

"What did you think we'd do?" Aono asked amused.

"N-nothing! Anyways, it sounds like a great idea. Maybe I can see if I'm missing anything from my inventory list," Aika smiled at him. _'God, I've been around Naruto and Kakashi too much. Their perverted ways are rubbing off on me.'_

"Okay, then I'll pick you up, Aika," Aono said with a discrete smirk.

~0~

"Oh yes, give your body and soul to the one you love. To the projection of me in your self-created world of illusion," Tomo smirked.

"Monster," Amiboshi hissed.

"You cannot rescue the Priestess from the shell or the dream world she has chosen, Amiboshi. Your power is not great enough to cripple the strength of my clever spell," Tomo cackled. "No one's is," he added looking at Aika in the shell.

~0~

Tamahome groaned and sweated as he laid in bed, a bandage wrapped around his head.

"A-Aika…" he muttered. The door opened.

"Well? How is he?" A man asked as a woman walked up.

"I still can't tell. His flesh wounds are fairly light," the woman replied as the man walked over to Tamahome.

"Hm, that's a miracle after fall from that cliff," the man said.

"But something else is causing him a lot of anguish and pain," the woman told him.

"Let me see. Where does it hurt?" The man asked Tamahome.

"Feathers…in my back…my blood…" Tamahome muttered in his sleep.

"I see. This should take care of it," the man said snapping his knuckles. He then pressed some pressure down on Tamahome's chest making the young man groan before waking up.

"A-Aika?" He asked thinking he saw her. The image of Aika faded to reveal a young girl with black hair that was in braids. Tamahome sat up quickly with a gasp. "Where am I?" He asked seeing an old woman, the young girl, and the man.

"Don't be afraid. You're in my home. You seemed to be under some illusion spell," the man said to him.

"Illusion? I see, that was it," Tamahome said as he remembered Tomo 'stabbing' him. "Dammit, he got me," he gritted his teeth.

"I released you through a pressure point. You can move now. It may have been an illusion, but the shock would have killed an ordinary person, but not one of the Suzaku Seven, right, Tamahome?" The man asked.

"But how do you know who I am, sir?" Tamahome asked shocked. The man removed the wrap that covered the lower half of his face. He had white hair and a beard. Gold hoops in his ears.

"It's been eight years. Your body's grown quite a bit, but I recognize you just the same," the man smiled.

"You…Master!"

~0~

Aika waited at the bridge, looking at the stream running underneath it. She was currently dressed in a red off the shoulder, short sleeved dress. The skirt of the dress flowed to above her knees. She also wore black knee high boots that had two inch heels.

 _'I have the lucky shuriken Tomo gave me right here near my heart,'_ Aika smiled as she felt the shuriken that was on a chain around her neck. _'God, I never thought I would be going to his house so soon in the relationship. I'll have to introduce myself to his family,'_ Aika thought to herself. She tried to imagine his parents. _'Well, I hope they'll like me. I also hope I don't make a complete fool of myself. What if I stutter? What if I act too shy?'_

"You don't have to be so nervous," Aono said with a bit of amusement. Aika jumped a bit and looked at him with a blush.

"Maybe just a little," she said with a sheepish smile. She linked her arm with his and walked with him. "Sorry about that," she said to him.

"That's all right. Hey, let's take a short cut by the library," Aono smiled at her as they walked. Aika gasped slightly when she saw the library. She walked up to it.

"I've been here in this library before," she said looking up at it.

"What's wrong?" Aono asked walking up to her.

"I'm sure that Naruto and I have been here. Yui too!" Aika said trying to remember.

"So have I. So has everyone in school that I know," Aono said raising an eyebrow. "Come on, let's go."

"I think…something important happened to me in that building," Aika murmured, keeping her eyes on the library.

"It's all in your head. You know, I have some real tasty cake at my house," Aono tempted her.

"Cake? What kind of cake?" Aika asked.

"Double chocolate," Aono smirked.

"Oh, messing with a girl's love for chocolate. Just cruel," Aika joked making him chuckle before they started walking to his house again. They made it Aono's place then. "Hello?" She called before they walked up the stairs. She saw no one around. _'Nobody's home,'_ she thought, her eyes narrowing slightly in confusion. They then made it to Aono's room.

"Come on in," Aono said letting Aika into his room. Aika looked around with a smile.

"Wow, you keep your room so neat and clean. Not like Naruto. He always used to keep his room a bit mess until he married Hinata," she said to him.

"Well, I don't like to let things get out of place," Aono smirked, quietly locking the door.

"Oh look, the library," Aika mused looking out his window. _'Why does it keep bothering me? Something happened there,'_ she thought. She then turned with a smile. "Hey, Tomo, we should go to the library a little later. Can we? There's something I wanna look up in there," she said to him. She was then shocked when he hugged her from behind. Aono then gently turned her head and kissed her, making her eyes widen. _'Is this it? Is this were I cross the line? The line where most would consider me a woman?'_ Aika thought before pulling away. "Hold on a sec!" She said with a nervous expression.

"Uh-I don't get it. What's wrong? Aren't we going together now?" Aono asked her.

"Yeah, but you said we would be going over inventory today. To see if I needed help with the shop. Besides, we're only sixteen! And somebody might be home, ya know," Aika said nervously.

"Nobody else is home. You and I are here all alone now," Aono stated making Aika's eyes widen a bit. "You know I love you, Aika. I always have," he said pulling her into his arms. "Don't you love me? Is that the problem?" He asked bringing her back to arm's length.

"No, that's not it," Aika shook her head.

"Then what is?" He asked her. He closed the blinds and suddenly Aika was on the bed only in her underwear. "It's all right. Don't be afraid," he said softly as he tossed her dress to the ground.

 _'I do love Tomo, so it's okay. I believe that…but something's bothering me, deep in my heart. What is it? What am I supposed to remember?'_ Aika thought as Aono removed his shirt. She then thought back through the day. _'That's right! The library. It did happen there. That's where it started,'_ she thought back. She remembered when she had dropped that book only to see a path of red lights leading her to the reference room where Naruto found her. That's when they saw the book called _The Universe of the Four Gods_. "Tomo, Naruto and I did go into that library and we did find an old book there," Aika stated surprising Aono as Aika remembered. "What was the book called? Yeah, and then as we began to read it, I was taken into the book."

"What are you talking about? That can never really happen. It must have been a dream. Just a bad dream, forget it," Aono whispered before kissing her. Aika kissed him back.

 _'A dream? That must be it. A dream…'_ she thought until she remembered the scenery of Konan. _'The world inside the book was just like you would imagine the ancient civilization would be like. And there was an Emperor and a big palace,'_ she thought as she started remember Hotohori.

 _"Aika, will you help us save Konan? Please. In exchange you will be granted anything at all you wish for," Hotohori had told her._

 _"Anything? You mean…I could finally be happy? Open my shop and…have my family back?" She whispered. "I'll do it! I'll become the Priestess of Suzaku!" Aika said determined._ Aika's eyes widened. _'The Priestess of Suzaku? And the Emperor's name was…'_ Aono's eyes narrowed as he knew she was remembering.

 _"I am Hotohori of the Suzaku Seven, sworn to protect and defend the Priestess of Suzaku," Hotohori had told her_. Aika then remembered Yui being there.

 _'A-and Yui's become the Priestess of Seiryuu!'_ Aika thought.

 _"You must retrieve the Shinzahou and then you will be able to summon Suzaku. You must not let the Seiryuu Seven get the Shinzahou before you," Taiitsukun had told her_.

"This is…all wrong. It's wrong. Let me go! I know I am still inside the book!" Aika shouted pushing 'Aono' away. "You're not the one I love! You're not!" She glared angrily at him. _"After I summon Suzaku, I'll stay here in this world forever."_

 _"We'll never be apart again, Aika," Tamahome had told her. It's then the symbol on his forehead glowed. Ogre._

"Tamahome!" Aika shouted, arms covering her chest as Tomo's eyes widened. His hair grew out and wrapped around her limbs. She groaned as he struggled.

"I have to admit, you surprised me. You have broken the spell of Tomo of the Seiryuu Seven. Quite unexpected," Tomo said as the red circle on his forehead appeared with the black arrow on his nose.

"You're him," Aika growled with anger.

"But even though you clearly see the truth now, it's too late. Because if you're not a virgin, you cannot ever summon Suzaku and that is the plan," Tomo smirked at her. He then cackled when she started struggling more.

~0~

Amiboshi watched as Tomo concentrated on the illusion, his eyes closed.

 _'Tomo's concentrating all his life force into the shell. If I'm ever going to escape, now's the time,'_ he thought as he struggled. _'Come on, Amiboshi. Wake up!'_ He thought until something snapped and he screamed.

~0~

"No! Let me go, you pervert! You jerk!" Aika shouted as she struggled.

"Tsk, what a discourteous young lady. The boy's scream excited me much more than yours," Tomo said bored until he tightened the hair around her.

 _'No…Tamahome. How do I get out of this?'_

~0~

Amiboshi then started playing his flute making Tomo's eyes widen.

"Amiboshi!" He exclaimed to see the boy free and indeed playing the instrument.

 _'Aika, I'll give you my strength. Please try to break out of this illusion!'_ Amiboshi thought.

~0~

Aika stopped when she heard the flute.

 _'A flute? His hair is loose!'_ She thought as she looked at the hair. She reached down and saw the necklace that Tomo had taken off her neck. She grabbed it and stabbed it in the red circle of Tomo's forehead. Tomo screamed in pain.

~0~

The shell shattered stunning Tomo.

"Wha-? The shell!" Tomo exclaimed. It's then Aika appeared laying on the ground in nothing but her underwear.

"Aika!" Amiboshi called. He ran over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Say something," he said to her. Niko meowed and pawed her hand.

"Stand aside, Amiboshi," Tomo said while Niko hissed at the clown face. Amiboshi stood. "To the very end you deny your allegiance and obstruct my spell!" Tomo said before using his magic on Amiboshi who was sent flying in the air. His jacket and most of his shirt was ripped off from the impact of the spell. Amiboshi landed on the ground with a grunt, pained.

"A-Aika, no," he murmured. He got up shakily. "I promise…I will protect you with my life," he said as he collapsed to his knees beside her. Tomo cackled as Amiboshi shakily stood again.

"Looks like you have more than enough difficulty protecting yourself. Now hand over the girl and give up this distracting game play," Tomo said before attacking him with fire covered rocks. Amiboshi played his flute, creating a protective barrier. He kept playing as the rocks bounced off the barrier.

 _'I wish…I wish I could have been born one of the Suzaku Seven. I do,'_ Amiboshi thought. Aika slowly woke up.

 _'Amiboshi…'_ She thought. Amiboshi then used his flute to stop the rocks, getting rid of the flames, before throwing them back at Tomo. Tomo dodged them and appeared in front of Amiboshi again, this time with more Tomos around him, surprising him. He heard all the Tomos cackle. Amiboshi then screamed as he was stabbed multiple times with the feathers. He collapsed on the ground.

"How can you hope to contest me as you continue to miscalculate when you can't tell the real me from my illusions?" Tomo smirked.

"A-Aika," Amiboshi whispered as he tried to sit up.

"It's time to end this tedious torture. Time to die," Tomo smirked. He then let out a loud grunt of pain. Amiboshi looked over to see Suboshi.

"Get away from my brother!" Suboshi glared at Tomo.

"Suboshi…I-it's you," Tomo chocked out.

"Get away I said!" Suboshi shouted before using his weapon on Tomo. Suddenly Tomo was all cut up and bloodied, his clothes ruined and his hair cut off.

"N-Nakago….forgive me," Tomo said before falling to the ground, dead.

"Brother!" Suboshi shouted running over to his twin. "I'm here! I'm here," he said bringing Suboshi into his arms. "It's all right now. He's dead."

"Suboshi," Amiboshi murmured.

 _'Either I'm seeing double or Suboshi is really here with Amiboshi…'_ Aika thought, still a bit out of it.

"Amiboshi, why did you disappear for so long and let everyone believe you were dead?" Suboshi asked holding his brother close.

"I'm sorry, but I did not ever forget about you, Suboshi," Amiboshi stated. It's then the sun came up. "Brother, we have to stop. Stop attacking Aika and the others. We can't let Seiryuu be summoned. Come with me to…to Makan Village. We can start over with a new family, you and I together and live in peace. It's true. If we both drink the juice of the forgetfulness leaves then we'll forget everything. If you want to live with me in peace then drink, Suboshi," he said holding the jar up to his brother.

 _'Suboshi…'_ Aika thought as she watched them. Suboshi looked at the jar before putting the liquid in his mouth. He then kissed his brother, transferring the juice into Suboshi's mouth. He soon pulled back when he knew his brother drank it. Suboshi had tears in his eyes.

"Forgive me, brother, but I'm in love with Lady Yui," Suboshi told his brother.

"Su…" Amiboshi then lost consciousness and fell limp.

"Amiboshi!" Aika called with worry. Suboshi glared at her.

"It's been a long time, Priestess of Suzaku," he said getting up after laying his brother down. He then started walking towards her with a smirk. "I like that new outfit of yours. It's nice. What kind of a welcome is this? Come over here!" He ordered while Aika glared at him, covering her chest.

"No, stay away," she said as she stood. "Why do you all of you Seiryuu Seven have to act like such perverts?" She asked as she backed away from him while he walked towards her.

"It was your fault those men in Kutou accosted Lady Yui and violated her trust forever. So it's only fitting that the same thing should happen to you. Don't you agree with me?" Suboshi smirked at her.

"No! You've got it all wrong! Yui wasn't raped!" Aika stated until Suboshi grabbed her.

"I will defile you the same way she was defiled!" Suboshi told her

 _'Tamahome…are you really dead, Tamahome? If this guy does anything to me then I'm going to jump off this cliff too,'_ Aika thought looking over her shoulder. She backed up making some rocks fall. Suboshi smirked as he kept a hold on her.

"No you don't. Trying to kill yourself? I can't let you do that," Suboshi told her. Aika's eyes widened in fear.

"Tamahome!"

 **Kida: Dude, what is with the Seiryuu guys wanting to rape Aika?**

 **Kido: I know! First Nakago, then Tomo, and now Suboshi! Um...sis?**

 **Kida: Hm?**

 **Kido: Look behind you.**

 **Kida: *Looks behind her and gulps***

 **Tamahome: *Ready to kill Kida***

 **Kida: *Runs for the hills***

 **Tamahome: *Runs after her* I'LL KILL YOU!**

 **Kido: Well, while they do that, we hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please favorite and comment!**


	16. Sunlight of Rebirth

**Kida: Now we get to meet members of the Byakko Seven!**

 **Kido: Too bad two of them are really old.**

 **Kida: So what? They're still cool...except for what Tokaki does.**

 **Kido: Eh? What do you mean?  
**

 **Kida: You'll see.**

 **Tasuki: Kida Tenshi doesn't own Naruto or Fushigi Yuugi. She only owns Aika Hitsubasa and other OCs.**

The Lady Aika was trapped inside a fantasy world created by Tomo's spell. Amiboshi rescued her from this life threatening peril even though he is also one of the Seiryuu Seven. Ready to give his life, Amiboshi himself was rescued from Tomo's clutches by his twin brother Suboshi. Suboshi, who still carried a terrible hatred in his heart for the Lady Aika.

"No! You've got it all wrong! Yui wasn't raped!" Aika stated until Suboshi grabbed her.

"I will defile you the same way she was defiled!" Suboshi told her

~0~

"Suboshi grabbed the Priestess…" Shikamaru trailed off.

"Just keep reading, Shikamaru," Naruto sighed as he looked through the filing cabinet. _'For now, reading is all we can do,'_ he thought to himself.

~0~

 _'If this guy does anything to me, I'm gonna jump of this cliff too,'_ Aika thought to herself as she kept her eyes on Suboshi. _'Are you really dead, Tamahome?'_ She thought as she remembered him falling. Suddenly there was a flash of light that was coming at them while destroying the ground in it's path.

"What the-?!" Suboshi was going to ask. He then blocked the attack while skidding away from Aika. Aika's eyes widened as the smoke cleared, revealing the glowing Ogre symbol.

"It's been quite a while, Suboshi. Have you forgotten about me?" Tamahome asked glaring. "I am Tamahome of the Suzaku Seven and I've come for the Priestess of Suzaku!"

"Tamahome!" Aika smiled in relief to see he was all right.

"Demon! How did you get here?!" Suboshi asked keeping a hold on Aika.

"If you don't wanna get blown away by my life force then get the hell away from Aika! Now!" Tamahome demanded.

"Go ahead! Try if you want to! You'll get your precious little Priestess too!" Suboshi sneered. Suddenly fire appeared coming at Suboshi who jumped out of the way.

"Tamahome!" Aika called running over to him.

"Aika!" Tamahome grabbed her into his arms, holding close to him.

"Tamahome," Aika whispered with a smile. _'He's here. He didn't die. Thank you, Sage of the Six Paths,'_ she thought.

"Low life thug!" Suboshi shouted as Tamahome picked Aika up into his arms.

"Suboshi!" Suboshi looked over to see a smirking Tasuki. "Unless you wanna end up a pile of ashes, you better behave yourself. I can't let Tamahome have all the glory here."

"Tasuki!" Aika smiled when she saw her brother figure.

"Well, I can't let lover boy and flame brain have all the credit. I'm more than willing to see some blood spilled for how many times Aika has been hurt," Kurama growled with a smirk as he appeared beside Tasuki.

"Kurama," Aika smiled more.

"We got ourselves into some trouble, ya know," Chichiri said rubbing the back of his head. Chiriko stood beside Mitsukake who was smiling at the happy black cat that was nuzzling him in his arms.

"Chichiri. Chiriko. Mitsukake," Aika said with relief to see they were all safe. Suboshi gritted his teeth, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

"So, what are you gonna do, Suboshi?" Tamahome glared. Suboshi gritted his teeth more and looked at his twin brother. He picked up Amiboshi and jumped away.

"Come back here!" Tasuki shouted.

"No! Leave him alone!" Aika said surprising the fiery red haired man. "Amiboshi….Amiboshi did save my life," she said to them before looking at Suboshi and Amiboshi who disappeared. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Aika, are you all right?" Tamahome asked her as he held her. Aika smiled and nuzzled her face into his neck.

 _'You're still alive and you're fine. Oh thank, god you're all right,'_ she thought. "I was so worried," she whispered.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come help you sooner, but everything's all right now. It is, it is," Tamahome said softly to her, holding her close to him.

"You know, we almost died too. Are you happy to see us?" Tasuki mumbled while the others gave them blank looks.

"Oh sure! Wonderful! Great! Now wipe those stupid looks off your faces!" Tamahome told them. Aika giggled a bit.

"Still, I'm glad you're all safe," she said as Kurama jumped into her arms. She hugged him as he nuzzled her a bit.

"We were all caught in Tomo's desert illusion, ya know," Chichiri said to them.

"Yeah, you know I wouldn't leave you here. Even if I was mortally wounded I wouldn't," Tamahome stated.

"I'm sure you wouldn't, Tamahome, but…that creepy old guy keeps staring at me," Aika sweat-dropped when she saw Tamahome's master, Tokaki. Tamahome sweat-dropped as well when he saw the blush on the old man's face. The man chuckled dirtily. Tamahome kicked him to the sky.

"You dirty old man you!" He shouted. His master gave him an upper cut punch.

"How dare you call your maser a dirty old man?!" He shouted back.

"Master?" Aika and Kurama asked blinking. Kurama growled a bit.

"Okay! The hell are we all missing here?! Someone tell me before I Tailed Beast Bomb all of you!"

~0~

Soon they were all at Tokaki's and Subaru's house. Chiriko, Tasuki, Chichiri, Mitsukake, Kurama, and Niko were all sleeping.

"Look at them, they're all fast asleep," Aika smiled as she looked at them. She was now dressed in her old clothes that she had come back to this world in. Only her vest coat was off as were her pouches and kunai holder.

"They were all worn out from their ordeal, but they should recover quickly. Don't you need to get a little rest too?" The old woman, Subaru, asked her.

"Yes, ma'am. But how is that old man Tamahome's master?" Aika asked curious.

"Once long ago, the master went out traveling and apparently stayed in Konan for a while. He taught Tamahome how to fight and some scholastics as well," Subaru explained.

"Really? In Konan…I miss it so much," Aika said with a small smile. She really did miss that land. She walked over to look out at the scenery. "And I wonder if Hotohori's safe. We finally made it here to Sairo. Now we have to get the other Shinzahou as quickly as possible and then get back the first Shinzahou that was stolen from us in Hokan. But before that, I have to meet with Yui and fix things between us," she murmured to herself. She soon left the house after grabbing her red vest coat and decided to take a walk through the calm forest. She then saw Tamahome and Tokaki who appeared to be talking. Aika smiled. "Tamahome," she said getting the said boy's attention.

"Aika," he said walking over to her. Aika also walked up to him. "What are you doing out here? I thought you would be resting."

"Well, I needed to take a walk. Maybe get a little training in," Aika replied as she put her red vest coat on. "So, what were you two talking about out here in the woods?" She asked before looking up at him. Tamahome didn't replied. Aika then gasped when he grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him and kissed her. She happily kissed him back with a light blush on her cheeks. They soon pulled away and Aika leaned against a tree.

"This is the last time," Tamahome said to her.

"What are you talking about?" Aika asked, her eyes narrowed a bit in confusion.

"The last time we kiss because I can't love you anymore," he told her. Aika's eyes widened as she stood there stunned. "Just forget about me. It's all for the best. Goodbye, Aika," he said before walking away. _"I can't love you anymore."_ The words echoed in her head.

"Tamahome!" She called as she turned. She didn't see him though. _'Why?'_ She collapsed to her knees. "Why?...Why?!" She shouted. She soon got up and walked around, making it to an area of steps where she sat down, holding her knees to her chest.

 _"This is the last time," Tamahome told her._

 _'Why would he say that? And so sudden? It's almost cruel,'_ she thought, not hearing Chichiri's and Kurama's footsteps.

"Eh? What's up, Kit?" Kurama asked seeing the upset look on her face. Aika turned to see them.

"Chichiri, Kurama, you two always seem to be around when I need you, ya know," she smiled slightly. Kurama frowned and crawled into her lap as Chichiri stood in front of her.

"Kit, I know a fake smile when I see one. Sai gives them all the time," Kurama said to her.

"At least mine are fake for a reason. Anyways, how are you two doing? Are you okay?" Aika asked them.

"Oh, we're doing much better now, ya know. Oh yeah!" Chichiri took out a round mirror. "I want you to take a look at this," he said before she looked at it.

~0~

"I see, you've broken up with her. That's good. It may be hard, but this is best for both of you," his master said, sitting against the arch way and smoking his pipe while Tamahome leaned against the railing. "No matter how much you love each other, your love with never ever be consummated. That is your destiny. There's one more thing I must tell you; that wood is rotten so I wouldn't lean on it if I were you," he added. Tamahome blinked and cried out in shock when the wood broke and he fell.

~0~

"Should I just keep looking into the mirror like this?" Aika asked raising an eyebrow as she held the mirror.

"The picture will come soon, ya know," Chichiri replied.

"What picture? All she's doing is staring into glass. What? Do you want her to look for blemishes or somethin'?" Kurama muttered.

"Quiet you," Chichiri said to Kurama who hit him with one of his tails. Aika ignored them and kept looking in the mirror. Suddenly Hotohori appeared.

"Aika?" Hotohori asked surprised.

"Hotohori!" Aika exclaimed.

"Your highness/Kit!" Chichiri and Kurama exclaimed as well.

"I'm sorry for how late this report is, ya know," Chichiri told him.

"Do not trouble yourself over it. You all seem in good health. What about the others? Is everyone all right?" Hotohori asked. Aika was hesitant for a second then smiled.

"Yeah, we're all exactly the same as before," she lied.

"I'm glad. Well then, what about the Shinzahou?" Hotohori asked her. Aika frowned.

"I'm sorry. We had one in our hands, but Nakago stole it. But there's another one here in Sairo and we're going to do our best to find it," she smiled at him.

"Aika, take care of yourself and try not to push yourself into any danger. If anything goes wrong, you and Tamahome will never be able to be together," Hotohori said making Aika's eyes widen slightly before she gripped the mirror more. Kurama saw that and frowned. "I want you and Tamahome to be happy. Once we get the Shinzahou and summon Suzaku and ensure the future of the Konan Empire, while I cannot be there at your side to defend you, I constantly pray for your safety and success."

"Hotohori…" Aika whispered. Kurama looked ahead with narrowed eyes.

 _'Tamahome, what the hell did you do to hurt Aika this time?'_ He thought angered.

~0~

"Now cheer up, dear. I'm sure Kaika will come back to us someday," the man comforted his wife until the door opened.

"Sir, come quick! Your son's outside and it looks like he's been hurt!" A man told them. They all ran out and found Amiboshi who was unconscious, an orange shirt being used as a pillow.

"Kaika!" Amiboshi's mother called with worry as her husband held her son in his arms.

"He's all right. He's just asleep," the father said. From a far was Suboshi who was watching them.

"Amiboshi, the next time you open your eyes, you really will be their long lost son. Forget about all of it; the Seiryuu Seven, the Suzaku Seven, even me. You are a loving, gentle person. Fighting doesn't suit you. Farewell, brother," he said with tears streaming down his face.

~0~

"What are you trying to say?! That Suboshi killed Tomo?!" Yui asked shocked.

"Yes, he left here with revenge on his mind, but instead allowed the Suzaku party to arrive here unharmed," Nakago said to her. Yui softly sobbed and Nakago pulled her close. "You may all leave us now," he told the assassins.

"Yes, sir," one of them replied before the three disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Nakago asked Yui. "Lady Yui, tell me."

"I'm scared. It's like destiny is rearranging everything in some kind of unseen order and it's all slipping away from me bit by bit," Yui murmured.

"Lady Yui, no matter what happens, I'm always here for you. You have nothing to fear," Nakago said as he cupped her cheek.

"Are you sure about that?" Yui asked softly, her bangs shadowing her eyes. He made her look up at him.

"Of course I am because I love you and I always have," Nakago said before they kissed. What they didn't know was that Soi had listened in. She was no doubt jealous.

"The Priestess of Seiryuu should not become your rival in love, Soi," Miboshi said making Soi look up to see him and his men.

"Miboshi."

~0~

Aika sighed a bit as she walked around, thinking about what Hotohori said.

 _'The Emperor himself is praying for Tamahome and I to be happy together. So before we find the Shinzahou, I have to clear things up with Tamahome,'_ she thought before looking to her right. She then saw Tamahome talking with Xi Fang who had black hair and dark purple eyes. _'Tamahome? W-who's that girl? And why do they seem so friendly?'_ She thought. Tamahome saw her as his hand held Xi Fang's wrist. His eyes widened and he left with Xi Fang. Aika looked down. _'I won't let it get to me. I can't let it get to me,'_ she thought.

"Aika?" She heard. She turned to see Subaru. "I was just about to prepare dinner. We have to make sure everybody eats a few good meals to get their strength back."

 _'A few good meals to get their strength back, huh? Well, I could use something to keep my mind off this for now,'_ Aika thought. She smiled. "I would like to help you make it if that's all right."

"Of course," Subaru smiled before walking with her to the kitchen. "Xi Fang, the Priestess of Suzaku said she'll help us with the cooking." Aika's eyes widened slightly when she saw Xing. Aika then began helping her.

"So, are you the Master and his wife's daughter, Xi Fang?" Aika asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh no, they were kind enough to take me in when my father died last year," Xi Fang replied.

"Oh, my condolences," Aika murmured. "Anyways…about Tamahome…"

"So what is your relationship to him anyway?" Xi Fang asked.

"I'm basically his girlfriend, but that's questionable right now," Aika muttered.

"Oh, I didn't realize that. You seem more like his little sister. I stayed with him and took care of him the entire night after he fell off cliff, you know," Xi Fang said, sounding like she was bragging.

"Is that so?" Aika asked with a fake smile through gritting teeth. "Well, well, so what? Having a pretty girl take care of him isn't enough to change Tamahome's heart. At least I don't think it is," she whispered the last part. They were now looking out the door after the soup was finished. "What is that building on the top of that mountain there?"

"Oh, that's the old temple where hundreds of monks study and live. You see the small tower right below it? There's a legend about it," Xi Fang said to her.

"A legend?" Aika asked curious.

"If a man and woman kiss on top of it at the exact moment the sun sets, then nothing in this world will ever tear them apart. But no one's allowed their now. They say that monsters appear there and a lot of couples have been hurt or even died," Xi Fang said.

"That can't be," Aika mused to herself.

"And by the way, your food is boiling over and it smells like it's burning," Xi Fang said.

"Oh, dammit! Why does it always turn out like this when I'm suddenly distracted even for a mere second?!" Aika exclaimed as she took the pot off the burner. Outside the kitchen, Tamahome could hear them. Subaru walked up behind him, frowning when she saw his sad face. She then left him, making her way to her husband. Kurama walked up to Tamahome with a glare.

"You know, you're becoming more trouble than you're worth," Kurama said to him.

"What are you talking about?" Tamahome asked glaring back a bit.

"Just how many more times are you going to hurt Aika? Let me know so I can cut you into that many pieces. Maybe I'll be merciful and kill you right on the spot. If you truly loved Aika, then you would fight for her, no matter what that old man said. Until you can actually be a man and fight for Aika, then you'll never have my blessing to marry her, brat," Kurama said with a cold tone before he walked off leaving a stunned Tamahome.

~0~

Tokaki watched the kids playing in the street as he sat in the tree, not hearing his wife walk up.

"Dear, don't you feel sorry for those poor unhappy children?" Subaru asked, holding a basket of oranges as she looked up at him.

"Would you rather I let them go on knowing their love will only bring them grief?" Tokaki asked as he smoked his pipe.

"Well, no, I wouldn't. But still…"

"He shouldn't be so girl crazy that he forgets his duties as a Celestial Warrior! Though she does have a nice little toosh and hohoho, talk about succulent thighs!" Tokaki said sounding like a pervert.

"Who said anything about tooshes or thighs?!" Subaru snapped at him.

~0~

Kurama grumbled as he walked with Tasuki, Chiriko, Chichiri, and Mitsukake.

"What's got your fur all ruffled?" Tasuki asked him.

"One word…Tamahome," Kurama growled, adding venom to the name.

"Oh no, what did he do?" Tasuki asked.

"He broke up with Aika and now she's hurt! That little bastard is lucky I don't rip him limb from limb with my tails!" Kurama growled angrily.

"I'm sure there is a logical explanation for this," Mitsukake said to him.

"Yeah? Well, he should have told her that explanation instead of what he did. He kissed her, said that was the last kiss they would ever have and that he couldn't love her anymore, then he left her in the woods," Kurama said growling angrier.

"He what?!" Tasuki growled, angered as well.

"Finally! Someone who sees it like I do!" Kurama exclaimed.

~0~

The food was laid out and all of it look perfect. Aika had only made different dishes that she knew from back home.

 _'Well, our types of food may be different, but still, I bet the guys will like it,'_ Aika thought.

"What is this?" Xi Fang asked pointing to a bowl.

"Miso Ramen. A popular dish from my home," Aika replied.

"So, you and your wife were once a part of the Byakko Seven?" Tasuki asked Tokaki after they had met up.

"Well, excuse us for living! Of course it has been ninety years since we were on active duty," Tokaki said to him. Kurama scoffed.

"No wonder you're so old. I guess old age has made you bitter, old man," he said, hinting he knew that it was him that talked to Tamahome about the relationship. Tokaki glared a bit at him. "Keep glaring at me and you'll grow more bitter, old man," Kurama smirked.

"Kurama, enough," Aika murmured making Kurama frown at her.

"I am Tokaki and she is Subaru. The Shinzahou that you seek belongs to Tatara, another member of the Byakko Seven," Tokaki smiled at the others.

"Oh, really?" Aika smiled.

"We did it! And this time we'll get that thing!" Tasuki smirked.

"We will, ya know!" Chichiri agreed.

"Come on, it's time to eat," Tamahome said to the others as he sat down. Aika frowned slightly.

"Eat, yeah! Whoa! Check out all the weird looking food here!" Tasuki said as they all took their seats.

"Yeah, that's the food I made," Aika said with a slight smile.

"It even looks like food from another world, ya know," Chichiri smiled.

"Thank you for this food. Let's eat!" Tasuki said with his hands together in prayer. Everyone then took a bite of Aika's food.

"Wow, this is really good," Chichiri said impressed.

"I've never had anything like this before," Chiriko added.

"It all looks healthy too," Mitsukake mused.

"It is. Meat, grain, and vegetables. It's also all very filling," Aika smiled a bit, glad they liked it.

"You even made ramen! Come to papa!" Kurama grinned as he ate the ramen. Aika let out a slight chuckle at the fox. "Man, eating this makes me think of Naruto…at least I won't eat ten bowls like that knucklehead," he mused.

"It's awful. I can't eat this garbage. Even pigs get better slop than this," Tamahome said coldly making Aika stand there stunned. She then looked down, her bangs shadowing her eyes.

"Sorry that it's not to your liking then," she said emotionlessly making everyone look at her with shock. Aika then walked out. Kurama glared at Tamahome.

"You have some nerve. Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you, scum," he growled.

"Give me all the food Aika made," Tamahome said simply. Kurama glared at him and gave him the food before he blinked when Tamahome started eating all of it.

"Keep it up and you'll get fat from eating so much," Tasuki said to him.

"So what?! I'm said I'm gonna eat it!" Tamahome snapped.

"And you suddenly think that'll make her feel better?" Kurama asked glaring making Tamahome stop. "Screw it. I've lost my appetite," he murmured as he jumped down and walked out.

~0~

 _'How could I have been such an idiot? I wanted to make him happy, that's all. Tamahome…he probably hates me now,'_ Aika thought, sitting on the steps. She looked up at the mountain that had the temple. _'I can't just split up with Tamahome like this. I have to know how he really feels and why,'_ she thought.

~0~

Tamahome was in his room and ground.

"It feels like my stomach's gonna burst!" He exclaimed. Maybe he shouldn't have eaten so much after all.

"Excuse me, the master told to bring you some medicine," Xi Fang said appearing at his door. She gave him the drink and he sipped it. "The truth is, the master told me to do whatever I could do to help you forget about her," she stated making Tamahome do a spit take. He coughed before rubbing the back of his head.

"That silly old man, what could he be thinking?" He asked with a nervous smile.

"I wouldn't mind it. I mean, if you wouldn't mind it…"

 _"Your love can never be consummated,"_ Tokaki's words echoed in Tamahome's head.

 _'Well, if that's the case…'_ he thought. He stood up and walked over to Xi Fang, placing his hands on her shoulders. They slowly leaned in and were about to kiss until Tamahome's eyes widened when he saw Aika at the door. Aika was standing there with wide eyes, her hand over her mouth. "Aika…."

~0~

"Oh man! This is straight out of some sappy drama book! So tell me, what do you think of this latest plot twist, _big brother_?" Shikamaru asked smirking a bit.

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted at him. Sasuke sighed.

"It is better this way. I know it's better. At least no one's dying," he said to Naruto.

"Yeah, that's true…I just wish Aika didn't have to be hurt like that," Naruto replied upset. _'Still…Tamahome's lucky I'm not there to kill him.'_

 **Kida: Tamahome...I'll kill him.**

 **Tamahome: *Running out of the country***

 **Kida: *Runs after Tamahome with a butcher knife***

 **Mitsukake: I better go after them so I can heal Tamahome's wounds *Leaves***

 **Chiriko: Are they always like this?**

 **Kido: You don't wanna know. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the story. Please favorite and comment!**


	17. Unreachable Wall

**Tasuki: Is Kida still after Tamahome?**

 **Kido: Yeah. She texted me saying they were now in China...Mitsukake's healing Tamahome, but it might take a while.**

 **Chiriko: How long is 'a while'?**

 **Kido:...A few days...a week...**

 **Tasuki: Remind me not to get on Kida's bad side.**

 **Chichiri: Kida Tenshi doesn't own Naruto or Fushigi Yuugi, ya know! She only owns Aika Hitsubasa and other OCs, ya know!**

Shortly after arriving in Sairo, while taking a well-deserved rest, Tamahome bluntly informs the Lady Aika that he was through loving her. At this time, she also heard the story of the nearby temple tower. The legend said that if a couple kiss there at the exact moment the sun set, nothing would ever tear them apart. The legend struck a chord of longing in her and Aika went to convince Tamahome to come with her to the tower. What she saw then was a sight almost too shocking and heart breaking for her to bear. Tamahome and Xi Fang slowly leaned in and were about to kiss until Tamahome's eyes widened when he saw Aika at the door. Aika was standing there with wide eyes, her hand over her mouth. "Aika…."

~0~

 _'I can't believe Tamahome would do that too her! Before he talked with Tokaki, he was deeply in love with Aika. Suddenly Aika appears after he talks to his master and he acts like he doesn't love her! If I ever meet that bastard, I'll beat him to a pulp! Believe it!'_ Naruto thought angered.

"Keep ranting like that and you'll hurt yourself, loser," Sasuke said as he saw Naruto inwardly ranting. Naruto turned and kicked a cabinet.

"Ouch!" He yelped, holding his foot while hoping on the other.

"What do you know, you really did hurt yourself," Shikamaru mused.

"Shut up! Come on, let's go. Obviously we're not going to find anything here," Naruto muttered.

"So now we have to look in the Sand Village," Sasuke sighed.

"Looks like it," Shikamaru agreed before they all walked out of the building and went to talk to Kakashi.

"So…you want to see Gaara, huh?" Kakashi asked, not totally convinced.

"What? A guy can't go see one of his best friends?! Sheesh! What kind of world do we live in?!" Naruto asked.

"Fine, fine, here. You can do a C rank mission anyway. A client needs to get back there," Kakashi said. They all bowed and got ready before leaving with the man to the Sand Village.

"So why do I need three Jounin to escort me?" The client asked.

"We were heading to the Sand Village anyway, so two birds with one stone," Shikamaru replied making the man nod.

"Why do you need to go there?"

"We need to check out the police investigation department," Sasuke answered.

"There's a case we need some answers to and it appears the only other option is looking in the Sand Village," Naruto added.

~0~

"Aika…" Tamahome murmured with wide eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. Excuse me," Xi Fang said before pulling away and walking out of the room. Tamahome turned away from Aika who had her head down.

"Tamahome…I-I just wanted to….Y-you know that temple? You can see it on top that mountain across the way. I heard there's a tower right next to it and…and I want you to go there with me before the sun sets. I mean, i-if you want to. If you don't hate me now that is, then come. If you don't come then I'll know and I'll forget about you. But…but I believe. I believe in you and I'll wait for you," Aika said with a fake smile before she ran off before any tears could come to her eyes. Tamahome looked down.

 _'Wow, break her heart and she's still willing to wait for you. I don't even know what that girl sees in you, Tamahome. Not anymore anyways,'_ Kurama thought, having heard everything.

~0~

"Up to that tower? You don't wanna go there. Haven't you heard about the monsters around that place? It's true. A lot of people have never come back from there," the man said to Aika who had requested a ride up to the tower.

"No, no, not right there. Near it will be just fine," she assured the man with a small smile.

~0~

"A murder back in the 1920s? Hm, and you came here to check it out," the man said to the three.

"Heh, yeah and some other stuff," Shikamaru replied, standing with the client and Sasuke as they waited outside the department. They had been given permission from Gaara to take a look. "I know it sounds farfetched."

"Oh, there's your friend. He's coming out now," the man said seeing Naruto finally walk out.

"So, how'd it go? Did they help you?" Sasuke asked as Naruto ran over.

"We've gotta take off now!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey! Why? What happened in there?" Shikamaru asked, jumping a bit from the sudden shout.

"He got a really good look at the crime report," Naruto stated.

"Well? What is it? Are you gonna tell us or not?" Sasuke asked, curious to know.

~0~

 _'So this is it?'_ Aika asked as she looked up at the tower. _'Tamahome will come, I know he will. He'll come.'_

~0~

"Oh Aika!" Tasuki grinned. "Look! It's a wiggle, wiggle pork to! I've got some peaches for me and you! It's a peace offering, let's eat 'em together," he said holding a small basked of peaches. He saw Tamahome sitting in the windowsill. "Hey, Tama, where's Aika? Have you seen her?"

"Aika…went off to that tower up there," Tamahome murmured. Tasuki stared at him shocked.

"She went to the tower? You mean she just took off and went up there all by herself? Why would she do something like that I wonder?" Tasuki asked before his eyes narrowed. "What did you do? You've been acting really strange again! Why are you sitting there being all mopey?!"

~0~

"She went to the tower? That little idiot! There's all sorts of monster wondering around that temple! It's forbidden to enter the temple now anyway and why in the world would she go there?" Tokaki asked.

"I…I told her about the legend of the tower, but I told her to stay away from it too," Xi Fang said to them.

 _"I'll wait for you,"_ Aika's voice rang in his head.

"That idiot!" Tamahome exclaimed about to go after her.

"Wait, Tamahome!" Tokaki said making him stop. "You mustn't go there. I'll go and fang boy and the fox can come with me." Tasuki sweat-dropped and poked his fangs.

"Master, I should…"

"Do I have to explain it to you again?! You and that girl are not going to stay together. You'll split up. No, you'll be forced to split up. You are going to wish she became part of our world once Suzaku is summoned? That absolutely won't work. It's the one wish the Beast God will not grant. When the Beast God appears, the Priestess' purpose is fulfilled and she must return to her own world. That is the rule. It is unequivocal. No matter how hard you both may fight it, you cannot change that. This love will end tragically," Tokaki stated. "It sounds romantic, doesn't it? However, in reality it is torture. It will tear you both apart. Stop loving her now before it's too late or-."

"Please…Master, it already is too late," Tamahome looked at him over his shoulder with a small smile. The others were shocked, but Kurama smirked.

"Go prove it then, Kit," he said to Tamahome who smiled and nodded. Tamahome then ran off.

"Tamahome!" Tokaki shouted.

"Oh shut up for once!" Kurama snapped making everyone blink at him. "You of all people should know it's hard to stop loving someone once you start. You telling him to stop loving Aika is like telling him to stop breathing. It's impossible. Not matter what, he's going to breathe. No matter what, he's going to love Aika. Even if they are in different worlds, they'll still love each other."

~0~

The client had led the three of the Sand Village Library only to see that it was closed.

"Look, it's closed," Shikamaru stated not seeing any lights on or anything.

"Oh man, I thought we could see some newspapers from that time period in the library, but…" Naruto let out a frustrated sigh.

"You wanna go to the newspaper office? It was right in front of that police station!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Get real!" Naruto retorted.

"So in other words, we wasted a trip here? What a drag," Shikamaru muttered lazily.

"Oh shut up! The trip wasn't wasted! Maybe we can go tomorrow!" Naruto said to him.

"You're doing this for your little sister, right?" The client asked making Naruto blink in shock. "I believe in UFOs myself."

"Shikamaru, you told him the story?!" Naruto whisper shouted at Shikamaru.

"Yeah. While we were waiting for you, I told him about the ancient book _The Universe of the Four Gods_ and the spell," Shikamaru whispered.

"I may have added some details too…" Sasuke admitted.

"Follow me, I know someone who can probably help," the client said leading them to a building. He then went up to one of the guys. "Hey, Kunishi. Say, you still work with putting the newspapers on film in the library, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. You don't happen to need one do you?" Kunishi asked.

"Yeah, exactly. If you've got one of those machines…"

"I do actually."

"You do? Great! Can you take us to the room that we can use please?" The client asked. The three men smirked, well, Naruto grinned.

"What a terrific guy!" Naruto exclaimed while Shikamaru and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

~0~

Tamahome rode on his running horse, making his way to the tower.

 _'Forgive me. Forgive me, Aika. I'll be there soon. Wait for me, please. No matter how much it hurts, I still love you,'_ Tamahome thought as he made it closer to the tower.

~0~

 _'Tamahome, the sun it about to set. Aren't you coming?'_ Aika thought frowning as she watched the sun begin to set. Her eyes then widened when she saw Nakago and Yui. _'I-it's Yui and Nakago!'_

~0~

Nakago stopped and looked at the tower.

"Nakago, what's wrong?" Yui asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing at all," Nakago replied before they all began walking again.

~0~

 _'Did they see me?'_ Aika thought, hiding behind the wall railing. _'Nakago looked at me. I have to tell Yui he's been lying to her. I have to tell her it's all just a sneaky trap. Tamahome, hurry,'_ she thought.

~0~

"I'm sorry, it's so late and everything," Naruto said to Kunishi.

"It's alright, he's always asking me to do favors like this. Hasn't changed a bit since we were kids," Kunishi replied.

"Well, the people you gotta hang onto most are your childhood friends," the client smiled. Kunishi turned, holding the film.

"Here you go. You want April 1924, is that right?" Kunishi asked.

"Yeah, it happened on April first," Naruto replied as he stood and walked over. It's then they made their way to the Sand Village Civic Center.

"It's our only clue so far, you know," Shikamaru said.

"I've never heard of this Einosuke Okuta person," Kunishi mused.

"Well, the Sand Village is famous for the author Miazawa and the poet Ishikawa," the client said.

"You'd be more correct to say Rock Village is," Kunishi stated.

"Yeah, whatever you say," the client shrugged. Naruto sat at the device and put the film in. He then began scrolling through it.

"March…still March…." He kept scrolling a few more times until his eyes widened at the words 'daughter murdered'. "There it is! Shikamaru! Sasuke! I found it!" Naruto said as Shikamaru and Sasuke came over to read the article.

"Does it say where they lived?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, here. The old Chizukuichi Village," Naruto read.

"Hold on. I think we have a map from that time," Kunishi said jumping over the counter. "Grab that latter, would ya, buddy?"

"Yeah, you bet," the client replied before going do so.

~0~

"Whoa!" Tamahome said stopping his horse as he made it to the tower. He jumped off and ran into the tower. "Aika!" He called running up the steps. "Aika!" He called again as he made it to the top of the stairs. He made it to the door and his eyes widened when he saw the hair clip resting on the railing. "Aika, where did you go?" He asked picking the hair clip up. "Why do we always seem to be chasing each other? And missing each other? But someday you will return to a place where I can't follow you and you'll leave me. Forever."

~0~

"Do you understand this thing?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the map.

"Where is it on here?" Naruto muttered.

"The Kokonda River and Lake Gosho were probably a lot bigger then," Kunishi said to the young men.

"Oh yeah, it's a lot dryer now than it was back then. Rivers and lakes change over time," the client said.

"Hey, you're right on target. It's a lot smaller than it used to be. About eighty percent," Shikamaru mused.

"So where is it now?" Naruto asked.

"Upper Chizukuichi…" Kunishi looked for it.

"Let's see, that's land section number one: Arine. I know that place, there's only one path up there," the client said.

"You sure know a lot," Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru said to him.

"Hey, I'm a traveling trader!"

~0~

Aika soon made it to a building, hiding behind a pillar.

 _'Yui and Nakago, they went inside. I followed them here without thinking, but I did wait and you never came. Tamahome, I waited right up till the very end. I guess I've been dumped,'_ she thought sadly, leaning against the pillar.

~0~

A trinket started spinning and Miboshi grinned a little.

~0~

Tamahome kept looking at the hair clip, not noticing the creature that appeared behind him. The monster opened its mouth reveal its long fangs.

"Rekka-!" Tamahome turned. "Shinen!" Tasuki shouted until Tamahome was burnt and the monster was destroyed. "Heh, hooray! I'm the hero of the day! If I don't say! Another second and you would have been eaten! You'd be monster mush if I hadn't cindered that cyclops!" Tasuki laughed.

"Hahaha," Tamahome laughed sarcastically, grabbing him by the scruff. "That's not funny, Tasuki."

"Oh come on, is that anyway to treat me? The good friend who just saved your life?" Tasuki smirked while Tamahome growled.

"Tamahome, where's Aika?" Chichiri asked while he, Mitsukake, Chiriko, and Kurama sweat-dropped.

"She wasn't here when I got here," Tamahome sighed.

"Do you think that same monster…?" Chiriko trailed off. Tasuki made a shrine for Aika.

"Aika, rest in peace," he sobbed.

"Tasuki! Why you-?!" Tamahome started beating him up. "Dooms-dayer!"

"What's your problem?!" Tasuki shouted.

"Don't joke around, Tasuki!" Chichiri scolded. "You too, Chiriko, it's bad luck to say things like that, ya know! I'll try to locate her life force!"

"And I'll try to locate her chakra. Damn jinxing Warriors," Kurama muttered. Tokaki and Subaru ran up to the tower.

"Hey! Suzaku Warriors!" Tokaki shouted.

"We've got trouble! Tatara's missing! He's been taken from the Shrine of Byakko!" Subaru shouted as well.

~0~

"Give it up, won't you? We've already shown you the Shinzahou of Genbu. That's reason enough to give up the Priestess of Byakko's Shinzahou, don't you agree? If you want to spare yourself anymore suffering then hand it over," Soi said to Tatara with Yui by her side. Tatara was currently being held by chains around his wrists.

"If you kill me, you will never get the Shinzahou. You are the Priestess of Seiryuu?" He asked Yui. "You did not procure the Shinzahou first hand," he said making her eyes widen. "Someone else did. I know that." Yui gripped the Shinzahou with a glare.

"Quit wasting time and give me the Shinzahou because once you do, I can summon Seiryuu! And then I can go back to my world. And I can have my revenge on that traitor Aika once and for all," Yui stated.

~0~

Aika snuck down the hall, keeping quiet.

"What are you looking for, Priestess of Suzaku?" Nakago asked making Aika turn with a glare. "Good grief, you never learn. It's obvious you simply lack the ability to comprehend, don't you?" He smirked.

"Yui. Tell me where she is," Aika demanded with a harsh glare, kunai in her hand.

"Did you come to take Lady Yui back with you? Don't look at me with such hatred, we did share a kiss once and surely you have not forgotten that so soon. May I have another kiss now, my dear Priestess of Suzaku?" Nakago smirked as he walked up to her. Aika slapped him.

"Don't make fun of me! If you're going to do something to me, then do it. You can rape me, kill me, turn me into a ghost, but I swear, I will still take Yui back from you! Even if it means killing you," Aika growled.

"You're a strong willed girl and I admire that so. Don't worry, it's not necessary for me to take your virginity away from you now. We practically have the other Shinzahou in our hands as we speak," Nakago said to her.

"You're lying," Aika glared.

"Gamble on your friendship with Lady Yui if you wish. Nevertheless, you are not going to summon Suzaku and Lady Yui will not go back with you," Nakago told her.

"Where is she? I want to see Yui!" Aika shouted. She went to shot again until nothing came out. Her eyes widened and she held her throat. She tried speak again, but no sound. Nakago chuckled.

"Your voice has been stolen from you and no one can hear you. Even if you see Lady Yui, it will make no difference at all," Nakago said as Miboshi appeared, holding the gold trinket.

"I am Miboshi of the Seiryuu Seven. It's a pleasure to meet you, Priestess of Suzaku," Miboshi said. Nakago then punched Aika in the gut, knocking her out. "What will you do with her?"

"She has come all the way up here. Why not take her to her long lost best friend? Very soon the Suzaku Warriors will discover she's missing and follow her here. Tamahome will arrive then," Nakago smirked.

~0~

The Suzaku party soon stopped when they made it to the building.

"This is where Aika is?" Chiriko asked.

"Yeah, I sense her chakra here and Yui's," Kurama said looking at the building.

"Ah, I sense Seiryuu life forces and someone else. Someone unfamiliar," Chichiri said.

"That's Tatara, one of the Byakko Seven like us. They're trying to take the Shinzahou away from us by force," Tokaki said.

"Meaning we can get the Shinzahou and kick some serious Seiryuu ass! Oh, I can't wait! Let me at 'em! Come on!" Tasuki said pumped.

"Tasuki, you seem happy about all this," Chiriko said amused.

"I don't blame him. I'm going stir crazy…I wanna fight and kick some ass!" Kurama smirked.

 _'Aika,'_ Tamahome thought.

"Even now, even after I told you to give up on that girl. You're just as bull headed as you always have been, little ghost," Tokaki said making Tamahome spaz out while the others looked in question. "What? You wanna hear? Well, back when I first met him, all the kids used to make fun of him and call him that. His mark, that character that appears on his forehead, also means spirit or ghost, ya know." Tasuki laughed.

"G-g-ghost?! That's scary!" Tasuki laughed. Tamahome grabbed him by the collar, his skin a light red and his hair a light blue with a red light around him. "Hey, Tamahome, your forehead is glowing. Is your ghost mad?"

"And back then all he ever talked about was money, money, money. Hm, that's one thing that's changed with him," Tokaki mused.

"It hasn't really changed," Tamahome said, back to normal as Tokaki looked at him. "I mean, I…I still like money, I just found something that's worth more to me. Worth more than many. Worth my life, Master."

"Tokaki, do you remember? Almost ninety years ago…" Subaru trailed off.

"Yes, of course. You'll have nothing but tears when it's all over. All right, do you want you want," Tokaki said making Tamahome smiled.

"Uh huh. Let's go, you guys!" Tamahome said to his fellow Warriors.

"You bet, little ghost!" Tasuki said. Tamahome punched him, sending him to the sky.

"He should shouldn't have said that ghost word, ya know," Chichiri said.

"Freakin' idiot should keep his mouth shut in general," Kurama muttered.

~0~

"This is it, Chizukuichi, Owazanaka Mountain, land section number one, Arine 4/28," Shikamaru said. They were closer to the Hidden Snow Village now. It was flurrying, but the water wasn't frozen over yet.

 _'The place where he killed his own daughter. It was right here,'_ Naruto thought looking at the sign that read 'Natural Monument Genbu Grotto'. _'Genbu Grotto!'_

~0~

Aika slowly woke up. She sat up and suddenly saw herself in a cell.

"You're awake," a man said making her look over at him. He had long dark hair tied in a low ponytail and silver eyes. "Are you the Priestess of Suzaku? Yes, you must be. I am Tatara, one of the Byakko," he smiled at her.

~0~

"Aika!" Tamahome called as he ran through the hall. He stopped them. "Aika! Answer me!" He called. He suddenly looked at a wall. "Through that wall."

~0~

Aika banged on the wall.

 _'Tamahome! I just heard his voice. I'm right here! Tamahome!'_ Aika thought desperately.

"Aika," a voice said making her eyes widen. Sure turned and saw her.

 _'Y-Yui.'_

 **Kida: Aw shit...**

 **Kido: *Blinks* When did you get back?!**

 **Kida: Just now...I'm just that good.**

 **Tasuki: Where is Tamahome?**

 **Kida: Mitsukake's still healing him. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please favorite and comment!**


	18. Farewell Reunion

**Kida:...**

 **Kido: You're being unusually quiet, sis.**

 **Kida: Read and you'll find out why...**

 **Kido: Does it have to do with a certain blonde Priestess.**

 **Kida: SAID AND READ AND YOU'LL FIND OUT WHY!**

 **Kido: *Jumps in fear, spazzing out* Okay, okay! I get it, I get it!**

 **Chiriko: Kida Tenshi doesn't own Naruto or Fushigi Yuugi. She only owns Aika Hitsubasa and other OCs! Enjoy!**

Not unexpectedly, the Lady Aika once again walked straight into Nakago's clutches. Before she knew it, Miboshi, Seiryuu Seven's sorcerer and current master of the great temple, had stolen her voice and she was thrown into the dungeon. There in her prison cell, the Lady Aika met Tatara, one of the Byakko Seven and keeper of the Byakko Shinzahou.

"Aika," a voice said making her eyes widen. Sure turned and saw her.

 _'Yui.'_

~0~

"Hey," a guy called making Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru turn to see a bald guy who also seemed young. "Are you the guys who have the _Universe of the Four Gods_ book?"

"Who are you? How do you know about the book?" Naruto asked.

~0~

 _'Yui…'_ Aika thought as they stood across from each other.

"Nakago told me that you came. He said you had something you wanted to say," Yui said to her. Aika tried to speak, but held her throat.

 _'I can't talk. That Miboshi guy's spell. Not now. When we're finally together!'_ Aika thought.

"Well, I'm here. Aren't you going to say something?" Yui asked impatiently.

"She can't," Tatara stated making the two girls look over. "It seems she has lost her voice."

"Oh no, really? And I finally changed my mind and decided I would talk to her today," Yui sighed a bit.

 _'Yui wasn't really raped. Nakago lied so he could use her,'_ Aika thought angrily. She walked up and wrapped her arms around Yui's shoulders from behind, shocking the blonde. _'Please understand, Yui. I'm sorry I didn't save you from those men and from Nakago's lies, but even after everything, I love you just as much as I love Tamahome,'_ she thought.

"Aika?" Yui frowned as she felt her shaking. She soon pulled away and saw Aika's sad eyes as if she was saying she was sorry. "No, don't worry. You were probably right. Why keep on fighting? When I see someone as silly as you are, my stubbornness seems just as silly. We've been together since we were five and Naruto was nine, that's a long time to be friends and this fighting isn't worth it," Yui said to her. Aika felt tears in her eyes.

 _'Yui…'_ she thought before hugging her. _'Yui, you understand how I feel. Finally. Finally,'_ Aika thought with a small smile. Yui soon pulled back.

"Anyway, Aika, where are Tamahome and the others hiding? If Nakago finds then first, they'll be in big trouble, you know," Yui said before unlocking the chains around Tatara's wrist. Aika used some medical Ninjutsu to heal some of his small injuries. "Tatara, I'm really sorry about this. I didn't know what to do until just now."

"You two are friends since your childhood?" Tatara asked Aika who smiled and nodded.

"Hurry, come with me," Yui said to them. She and Aika helped Tatara up and walked him out of the cell. Tatara coughed making them stop. Aika looked at him with worry. "Are you okay? Should we rest for a minute?" Yui asked. Aika gave a nod to Tatara showing he should. With that, they sat against the wall. "Are you sick?"

"Not exactly. It's because I've left the Shrine of Byakko. Ninety years ago, my companions cast a spell on me to stop time's effect on my body so I could protect the Shinzahou. But in return for physical strength, the spell makes me age faster on the inside. I am fine as long as I remain in the Byakko Temple. I guess you can't really extend your life span beyond its limits, can you?" Tatara asked.

"And now that you have left the shrine, you don't have the strength to protect the Shinzahou. Shouldn't you give it to Aika as soon as you possibly can?" Yui asked.

 _'Yui…'_ Aika whispered. She suddenly got an idea. She stood up and acted like Nakago then the Shinzahou. Then she acted like Suzaku.

"Sorry, Aika, I don't understand you," Yui said to her. Aika did it again, Nakago, Shinzahou, and Suzaku.

"Oh, I get it. Since Nakago has the other Shinzahou, we still can't summon Suzaku," Tatara translated. "Right?"

 _'Bingo!'_ Aika thought with a big smile and a thumbs up.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I better see if I can get that back. Even Nakago won't be the least bit suspicious of me," Yui smiled. Aika smiled brightly and hugged.

 _'Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!'_ She thought.

"Okay, I get it. Knock it off, would ya?" Yui giggled as Aika stopped.

"Do you agree with her? That I should give it to you now?" Tatara asked Aika. Aika smiled and nodded her head. Tatara took the jewel out of his ear and put it in his hand.

 _'A seed?'_ Aika thought looking at it. Tatara then started glowing a light blue. The two girls watched in awe as the seed sprouted. As the flower opened, a silver circle appeared in engravings and a purple tassel in the middle of it. ' _That was amazing!'_

"This is the Byakko Shinzahou," Tatara said as he held it.

"So that's where it was?" Yui asked surprised.

"Here," Tatara handed the Shinzahou to Aika who smiled as she held it. She smiled brightly and placed a hand over her heart before bringing her hand to him.

"I think she wants you to know how much she appreciates this," Yui said with a little amusement.

 _'Yup. I thank him from the bottom of my heart!'_ Aika thought.

"That was the hand mirror Suzuno had with her when Byakko was summoned," Tatara said to them.

"Suzuno?" Yui asked.

"Suzuno Osaki. A girl from your time and world who came here and returned after successfully summoning Byakko. For us, she was the Priestess of Byakko," Tatara explained.

"The Priestess of Byakko?" Yui asked as Aika mouthed.

"My true soul mate and the most beloved person of my life," Tatara said. Aika gave him a look of understanding.

"The Priestess of Byakko was your soul mate? You mean you two were in love with each other?" Yui asked frowning. Tatara coughed.

"Yes. Suzuno and I were deeply in love with each other. She was a gentle girl with soft eyes and long brown hair, but the other Byakko Warriors were against our being in love. 'You and the Priestess cannot ever consummate your love' they said," Tatara said making Aika gasp softly. "As they predicted when Byakko was summoned, Suzuno returned to her world."

 _"Goodbye, Tatara. Goodbye,"_ Suzuno's voice rang in his head.

"But why? Why didn't you ask Byakko to let her stay here? You should have asked if she could stay in this world with you," Yui said feeling sorry for him.

"We did," Tatara said making Aika's eyes widen slightly. "However, Byakko said this to us: 'That is one wish I cannot grant you'." Aika collapsed to her knees.

 _'Is that it, Tamahome? That no matter how much we love each other we'll have to part? Even if I summon Suzaku…'_ she thought with tears pricking her eyes.

"Aika…" Yui frowned. She placed her hands on Aika's shoulders. "Come on, get ahold of yourself. Why don't you just rest here for a minute and I'll go get you some water or something, okay? Kay," Yui said softly before walking off. _"Go see Aika?" She had asked Nakago._

 _"Yes, I'm sure you will be able to get the Shinzahou from the Byakko Warrior if you're willing to use her. I trust you. Do you choose me? Or do you choose her? The decision is yours alone," Nakago had told her._

~0~

Tamahome ran, looking for Aika. He then looked out the window and saw Yui walking in past some other windows.

"Yui!" He called making her stop.

"Tamahome?" She asked.

"I should have figured you would be here!"

"Are you looking for Aika? I was just with her less than a minute ago! Well, Tamahome, you and Aika can never be together, can you?" Yui asked shocking the Suzaku Warrior. He then narrowed his eyes a bit.

"What makes you say that?" He asked her.

"Aika and I both heard it from Tatara of the Byakko Seven. It's too bad, but you might as well give up. Even if you summon Suzaku, Aika still has to go back," Yui stated.

"No! I won't let even the laws of Heaven triumph over us! If Aika can't stay in this world then I will…then I will go to Aika's world!" Tamahome declared making Yui's eyes widen.

"You don't know what you're talking about! How absurd! Imagine, you trying to come to our world! Don't make me laugh!" Yui said to him before walking away.

"Yui! Wait!" Tamahome shouted before growling a bit.

~0~

 _'I wanna see Tamahome. I wanna hear his voice. I need to tell him…'_ Aika thought as she sat by Tatara, holding the Shinzahou.

"Sorry I took so long! Here, Aika, here's some water for you!" Yui said running up with a small bowl of water. Yui tripped a bit and accidently spilled the water on Aika. "I'm so sorry! You can use this handkerchief to dry off," she said giving her the handkerchief. "Here, I'll hold that," she motioned to the Shinzahou. Aika nodded and handed it to her before drying her face off with the handkerchief. "Nakago and the other Warriors could find us here," she said making Aika's eyes widen a bit. Aika made a motion that they all needed to hide and Yui nodded before leading them to a room. "You guys can wait in this chamber for now. You'll be safe, okay?" Yui asked before closing the door making the two turn. Aika ran to the door.

 _'Yui!'_ She thought as she banged on the door with Tatara.

"Hey! Wait!" Tatara called. Yui had locked the door.

"You are so naïve, Aika. Did you really think I could forgive you just like that? And now I have the Shinzahou," Yui smirked.

 _"Then I will go to Aika's world!" Tamahome told her._

"I won't let you. I'll have to summon Seiryuu immediately. You two settle down and wait right there!" Yui smirked.

 _'Yui!'_ Aika thought as she banged on the door.

~0~

"Grandma Suzuno's been chatting away about you guys coming here," the man said.

"How does this Suzuno woman know about this book?" Sasuke asked.

"Because she said she went into it too and became the Priestess of Byakko," the man replied.

"Huh?!" The three ninjas blinked.

"Whoa, you guys believe all that?" The man asked them.

"Whether you believe it or not, my friend's little sister is the Priestess of Suzaku," Shikamaru said. He knew Naruto and Aika weren't really related, but they acted like it.

"More weirdos and their stories," the man muttered leading them in. "Grandma's father, a man named Takao Osugi, had a best friend whose daughter who was the first Priestess.

"Takiko Okuta!" The three ninjas exclaimed.

"Is that written in the book too? I always thought that she just made the whole thing up. Heh, I'm still not sure I believe it," the man said before opening the door to reveal an old woman who was lying in a cot. "Allow me to introduce you to the Priestess of Byakko."

"Suzuno Osugi," Shikamaru murmured.

~0~

 _'Yui! Yui, wait!'_ Aika thought as she kept banging on the door. She heard Yui running away from the room and stopped. _'This can't be. If only I could have talked to her. I thought she understood how I felt,'_ Aika thought looking down.

"It's all right," Tatara said making Aika look at him. "I'll get us out of here."

 _'Tatara…'_

"As weak as I have become, I still have enough strength to do that," Tatara said before taking a seed off his necklace. "That Shinzahou belonged to my dearly beloved Suzuno. I cannot allow it to be used for evil," he said as the seed blood making vines. The vines went through the crack of the door, wrapping around the wood plate that locked the door. It was removed then and the door opened. Aika then helped Tatara out of the room. Tatara coughed making Aika frown in worry. "We have to hurry," he said seeing Yui run passed some windows. He looked at Aika. "I perceive a great evil. You should stay here, it's too strong. Do not try to follow me," he said to her before running off after Yui.

 _'Tatara….Tatara, if I could talk, there would be so much I want to ask you. For now, all I can think is…please be careful,'_ Aika thought with worry.

~0~

Yui kept running, holding the Byakko Shinzahou close to her chest.

"Wait!" She heard making her stop. She turned to see Tatara. "Return the Byakko Shinzahou to me this instant. I had serious doubts about your loyalty from the very beginning. So why do you think I agreed to produce the Shinzahou in spite of my suspicions? Because you are the friend of the Priestess of Suzaku," he said making her eyes widen. "You love her, don't you?"

"What?! What are you talking about?!" Yui glared at him.

"I don't know the reason you two became enemies, but your heart is not completely against her. That's why I trusted you," he said making her remain silent, looking away. "Take the Shinzahou back to your friend. Come," he said going to walk up to her. Suddenly monsters appeared between them.

"This way, Lady Yui," Miboshi said from behind Yui.

"Miboshi."

~0~

Aika ran, trying to make her way to Tatara and Yui.

 _'I can't just wait there. If Yui summons Seiryuu before she knows the whole truth, it'll be a disaster!'_ She thought. She then stopped when she saw a group of men appeared dressed in brown cloaks. Aika did a hand seal. _'Transform!'_ She thought before she turned into a small black mouse. She hid behind a pillar then and watched them walk past her. Once they were gone, she turned back to normal. _'That was close,'_ she thought until something grabbed her, and enchanted painting. _'Let me go! I mean it!'_ She growled in her head as she struggled.

"I'm coming, Aika!" Tamahome shouted running up. Beside him was Tasuki who was carrying Chiriko on his back. Kurama was running beside Tamahome.

 _'Tamahome!'_ Aika thought surprised to see him.

"Rekka Shinen!" Tasuki shouted using his fan on the panting. The panting was destroyed and Aika fell into Tamahome's arms.

 _'Tamahome,'_ Aika thought as she looked at him.

"What are you doing, Chiriko?! Let go of my neck! You're squeezing too tight! I can't breathe!" Tasuki spazzed out as Chiriko held onto him. Aika got out of Tamahome's arms, facing away from him. Kurama nudged Tamahome.

"Aika, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you why I…wanted to break up. But when I heard that you could never come back here after Suzaku is summoned, it was too much and I…I just didn't wanna believe it. Maybe I'm a coward thinking that giving you up now would hurt less when it happens, but that's why I did it," Tamahome said looking ashamed.

 _'No…it hurts just as much now as later. Just seeing him and knowing that….It hurts too much,'_ Aika thought looking down. Tamahome looked out the window and saw the tower. He cupped Aika's cheek, making her look at him. He then kissed her. Tasuki, Kurama, and Chiriko stared at them. Tasuki blinked and covered Chiriko's eyes.

"Ow!" Chiriko exclaimed. Tamahome soon pulled back and held Aika.

"If we had kissed on top of that tower exactly when the sun set, we could never be separated again. Isn't that what the local legend foretells? This isn't the top of that tower and the sun may have set a long time ago, but I swear, no matter what they say, if there's even the tiniest chance to alter our supposed destiny, I will do everything in my power to do it," Tamahome vowed.

 _'Tamahome,'_ Aika thought as her eyes pricked with tears. She hid her face in his shoulder. They suddenly heard an explosion and turned. _'That's right! We have to stop Yui fast!'_ She thought. She tried to talk to them, but only small sounds came out.

"Aika, what's wrong with your voice? What happened?" Tasuki asked her. Aika pointed do the hall and made some noises.

"Yui!" Kurama exclaimed.

"Yui's near here, right?" Tamahome asked making Aika nod.

~0~

Tatara used his ability over vines to kill one of the monsters before kissing the rest with one swipe. He was now on one knee, panting.

"This isn't easy for you, is it? How long will your failing body serve you?" Miboshi asked smirking at Tatara.

 _"You love her, don't you?"_ Tatara's question ran through her mind.

 _'No! No, I don't! The one I love is-!'_

"Yui!" Tamahome shouted making her look over to see him, Aika, Kurama, Tasuki, and Chiriko running over.

"No! Stay away from here!" Tatara shouted before a vine came around his neck, leg, and arm. He was then lifted up by the monster. One of the vines came up with a claw pointing at his face.

 _'Tatara!'_ Aika mouthed her exclaimed. It's then Chichiri, Mitsukake Tokaki, and Subaru ran up.

"Tatara!" Tokaki shouted.

"His body appears young, but inside he's more than a hundred years old. It's obvious he lacks the strength to maintain his spell. If any of you move, he will be killed," Miboshi threatened making everyone stay where they were. "Come now, Lady Yui. Calm yourself and leave this to me." Yui looked at Aika who was looking at her pleadingly. Nakago then appeared behind the Priestess of Seiryuu.

"Lady Yui, come with me this way, please. We've made all the preparations and we're ready to begin the ceremony to summon Seiryuu on the roof top," he said to her.

"Nakago!" Tamahome glared.

"Don't move," Miboshi told him making Tamahome grit his teeth. Yui walked over to Nakago who wrapped a part of his cape around her before leading her to the wall, phasing through it.

 _'Yui!'_ Aika thought with panic. Tatara's eyes narrowed and he looked at his seed that suddenly grew vines. The vines went around Miboshi then.

"Oh no!" Miboshi shouted. Miboshi was brought in front of Tatara and stabbed by his own monster. The gold trinket fell and the monsters disappeared making Tatara and Miboshi fall to the ground.

"Tatara!" Tokaki shouted running over with Subaru. He then picked up his friend a bit. "Tatara, you have to hang on."

"Tokaki…Subaru…forgive me, the time has come for me to go to Heaven," Tatara said with a small smile.

"No, you fool! What are you saying?! We promised Suzuno ninety years ago that we would live together and die together!" Tokaki told him.

"Come on! We're going after the Priestess of Seiryuu!" Tasuki shouted running to the wall Nakago had gone through…only to crash into it.

"It turned back into a solid wall, ya know," Chichiri stated.

"I'm not surprised. You should have seen that coming, flame brain," Kurama laughed, finding Tasuki's pain hilarious. Tatara looked at Tamahome.

"You are Tamahome?" He asked earning a nod from the said man. "Even though we always knew we would be separated, Suzuno and I, the Priestess and I love each other, the same way you two now love each other. Though we had to part, though we would never be together again, we had no regrets. Even if she returned to her world, married another man and had children, if the woman I loved could be happy, then I could be happy. And I am. Our hearts had joined and so, even if she lived in a different world than mine, we really were together, always. Always. I would never let go of this feeling or my love for her."

 _"Tatara, we will always be together. Always,"_ Suzuno had told him.

~0~

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and the client sat with the man while Shikamaru read from the book to the woman called Suzuno. The man's eyes widened as he looked at his grandmother Suzuno.

"Grandmother!"

~0~

Tatara closed his eyes as he died in his friend's Tokaki's arms. Aika frowned sadly as she looked down with Tamahome.

"Tatara," Tokaki's eyes widened.

"Tatara!" Subaru cried.

~0~

"She's gone," the man said making the ninjas and client frown. Their eyes suddenly widened when they looked over at the sliding doors. Naruto go up and slid the door open. That's when he saw a man with long dark hair and silver eyes. The others joined Naruto to see him.

"It's…it's Tatara! Then it's all true," the man said surprised.

"Tatara," a young woman said. They turned to see a teenage girl who had light brown hair in braided pig tails and blue eyes, wearing a blue school uniform. The client exclaimed in fear as he fell down. She smiled as she walked passed the others and over to Tatara who brought her into his arms. "Tatara!"

"Suzuno!" Tatara said holding her close. Naruto gave a small smile as Sasuke and Shikamaru watched them.

"It's all okay now. It took them so long, but they were always at peace. And even now, they're both so happy," Naruto said with tears.

"Naruto," Sasuke murmured. He placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

~0~

Miboshi's hand twitched as he opened his eyes. He then looked at Chiriko who was looking at Tatara. Miboshi grinned and concentrated on Chiriko. Chiriko then screamed making everyone look over at him with panic.

"Chiriko/Kit!" Tamahome and Kurama exclaimed.

"Chiriko, what's wrong?!" Chichiri asked.

"I am Miboshi of the Seiryuu Seven," Miboshi said from Chiriko's body. He then revealed brown eyes to the group. "And I hereby claim this body as my own," he cackled.

 **Kido: *Crying* N-now I know why you're upset.**

 **Kida: *Anime tears* Tatara...Suzuno...y-you can finally be happy together...WAAAAAHHHHH!**

 **Kido: *Hugs his sister* Let it out.**

 **Kida: But I wanna kill that damn Miboshi!**

 **Tamahome: I think we all do.**

 **Kida: And we will! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and ignore the tear stains! Please favorite and comment!**


	19. Moment of Battle

**Tasuki: Why is Kida sulking in the corner again?**

 **Kido: She won't tell me.**

 **Kida: *Poking wall in emo corner***

 **Tamahome: I think she's broken.**

 **Chichiri: I guess we'll have to read to find out why, ya know!**

 **Mitsukake: Kida Tenshi does not own Naruto or Fushigi Yuugi. She only owns Aika Hitsubasa and other OCs.**

Tatara of the Byakko Seven sacrifices himself to help the Lady Aika. Separated for decades from his beloved Suzuno, the Priestess of Byakko, his love for her sustains him even in his death. Seeing them embrace across time, Naruto imagines the girl he thinks of as a sister, the Lady Aika, and her love, Tamahome. To give up one's life defending the Priestess is the destiny of a Celestial Warrior and now a cruel twist of fate crosses that shadow to fall upon Chiriko.

 _'Chiriko!'_ Aika thought as the said boy was now floating in the air like Miboshi would.

"This body was very vulnerable. I've claimed it as my own and it is now Miboshi," Miboshi said from Chiriko's body.

"Chiriko!" Tasuki exclaimed. Miboshi brought the gold trinket back into his hand.

"You're Miboshi? What's going on here? Miboshi was just killed!" Tamahome said looking at the dead Miboshi.

"Now that the Temple Master's body is dead, I have no further need of it. In the process of mastering many evil spells and incantations, I had to give up my body long ago. Now I live by simply taking over any body I fancy. Children are especially easy to dominate," Miboshi said making Aika and Tasuki glare.

 _'He may be young, but Chiriko's smart. He isn't some weak willed child you can easily possess!'_ Aika thought angrily.

"His mark, the symbol has disappeared. We have to find a way to help him if we can. He's in real danger," Tasuki stated quietly.

"Now, until Lady Yui summons Seiryuu, you can stay here and play with my demon beasts," Miboshi smirked as he then summoned more monsters. The dragons came at them until Chichiri used his magic to make a barrier appeared, protecting all of them.

"It's too risky to go through this barrier, ya know. And if we're not careful when we fight, we could hurt Chiriko, ya know!" Chichiri stated.

 _'What do we do? We have to get Chiriko back to normal before we stop Yui from summoning Seiryuu,'_ Aika thought. She moved her foot and was suddenly out of the barrier.

"Aika!" Tamahome shouted. Aika was suddenly upside down in the air.

 _'This is really not good! I shouldn't have been taken out of the barrier so easily!'_ She thought. Suddenly the dragon was around her as Miboshi smirked. Aika screamed as she was electrocuted.

"Aika!" Tamahome shouted. Soon Aika blacked out from the pain.

 _'Footsteps…leaving….I hear footsteps getting farther and farther away. Yui. Please come back, Yui!'_ Aika thought.

~0~

"Lady Yui, what's wrong?" Nakago asked Yui when they stopped walking up the steps. "The ceremony will begin soon."

"Yes. Tell me, Nakago, do you…do you love me?" Yui asked.

"Yes. You are very important to me. I have tried to fulfill every single wish of yours. I have made them my own. I have waited a very, very long time for this," Nakago replied. Yui smiled a bit.

"Me too. You've protected me all along and taken such good care of me ever since I came to this world. So, do you have a special wish you'd like to have granted? It can be anything at all. I'll give you one of the three wishes that I'm allowed," Yui said to him.

"I thank you, my Lady. Come, let us proceed," Nakago said before leading her up the stairs to the roof. Yui started making her way over to the small shrine.

"Lady Yui!" Suboshi said running up as she stopped to look at him.

"Suboshi, when did you get back to camp?" Yui smiled. Nakago walked up and threw Suboshi's weapon at him making Suboshi flinch.

"I understand you had quite a vicious time using those on Tomo. The search party in charge of bringing back his body found those nearby. Lady Yui had preparations to make before we summon Seiryuu. You should assist her," Nakago stated.

~0~

"Let her go!" Kurama growled at Miboshi.

"It would be a simple matter for me to cast a spell and rip this girl apart in an instant, but I wouldn't want to disappoint you and kill your precious Priestess without due ceremony. I have something special planned for her," Miboshi smirked.

"You little coward! Give Aika back to us!" Tamahome shouted.

"You must be Tamahome. You're just as gallant and brave as Nakago said you were, but this poor child doesn't have the fiery temper or the will power you do. So give it up," Miboshi told him. The dragon licked Aika's neck and chin.

"Aika!" Tamahome shouted.

"Isn't there something we can do?!" Tasuki asked.

"If I could, I would go into my original form and kill him, but I don't want to hurt Aika or Chiriko!" Kurama told them.

"Subaru, are you able to cast that spell?" Tokaki asked making his wife look at him. "If you still can, cast it on me now."

"What are you saying? It would age you within like it did Tatara and it would end up killing you in a very short period," Subaru stated.

"Do we abandon them then? With this old body of mine I can't use my powers. If we don't use the spell now, then when, Subaru?" Tokaki asked. Subaru looked at Tatara.

"He looks like he's sleeping peacefully."

"Yes, he does," Tokaki said to her.

"I'd like to join you then," Subaru told him.

"You wouldn't listen even if I tried to stop you," Tokaki stated. The dragon bit Aika's leg making her gasp and wince in pain.

"Stop it now!" Tamahome growled.

 _'Chiriko, can you hear me? Chiriko, please!'_ Aika thought as she started waking up. Miboshi's eyes widened a bit. _'Listen to my voice!'_ Aika added before Chiriko's eyes appeared back to the normal green. Miboshi shook his head.

"No!" He shouted before Aika was electrocuted again making her scream.

"Chiriko! Chiriko!" Aika screamed, trying to break through to him. Miboshi held his head in pain.

"My head feels like it's coming apart!" He groaned. Suddenly the dragons were destroyed by a young man with white hair and golden hoop earrings. The young man caught Aika as she fell. "Where did you come from?!" Miboshi glared. The young man turned to look at him with a smirk, revealing his golden eyes.

"I was here all along. In the most simple terms, what you just saw is called 'teleportation'. It is the specialty of Tokaki of the Byakko Seven," Tokaki smirked. Tamahome pointed at him.

"Wha-?! You're my master?!" Tamahome asked. Tokaki then teleported over to him with Aika in his arms.

"No one ever said you were the brightest student in the world," Tokaki sighed as Tamahome looked at Aika with worry.

"Aika…"

"It's all right. I'll heal her wounds," Mitsukake said to Tamahome. Kurama gently nuzzled Aika's head.

"Hey, pops, how'd you suddenly get so young? Do you keep that older face around as some sort of cover?" Tasuki asked Tokaki.

"Cover?! Why would I need a cover?" Tokaki asked him.

"I used a spell to return our bodies to their condition of ninety years ago," Subaru said making them look at her. She was younger and looked even more beautiful.

"I forgot! You're sexy!" Tokaki exclaimed with a smirk at his wife. Subaru walked over to Tamahome and Aika, kneeling down in front of them.

"Leave this to me. Oniko wa takarasu ni Aika," she chanted. Aika then slowly opened her eyes. She then looked around in question. Subaru smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I restored your body to the way it was yesterday. You should have your voice back," Subaru said to her.

"I do? I do!" Aika smiled.

"You are the only one with the ability to stop the Priestess of Seiryuu now. For the sake of all of the Byakko Seven and for Tatara who sacrificed his life, you must stop her!" Subaru said pleadingly.

"I'll try, Subaru. I promise," Aika vowed.

"I won't let you! I'll kill you all before you get the chance to stop her!" Miboshi shouted before he began using his magic again. Suddenly there were shadows all around him.

"Oh no, this is so not good!" Kurama exclaimed.

"He's summoning a demon beast of the highest level!" Chichiri said as a white orb appeared around Miboshi.

"Oh great! First the Ten Tails Beast from the Fourth Great Ninja War, now this! DO WE EVER CATCH A BREAK?!" Kurama asked.

"You know, I was just asking myself the same thing," Aika sweat-dropped.

~0~

Yui stood in the fresh water after disrobing, Suboshi looking away as her back was facing him.

"Suboshi, is the building shaking?" Yui asked as she suddenly thought she felt something.

"It must be Miboshi. The Suzaku Seven won't be able to get here," Suboshi said as she made her way out of the water. Suboshi held his arm out that had her towel. She took it, wrapping herself in it. "It's almost time to summon Seiryuu, isn't it?"

"Yes, I'm sort of in shock about it. It's really happening at last. The truth is, for a while now, I've been a little scared," Yui admitted making Suboshi glance at her. Suboshi hugged her from behind.

"Hey, you'll be all right. I'll stay here with you until you regain your courage, Lady Yui," he said softly to her. Yui didn't push him away, she accepted the comfort.

"I'm afraid of…of myself. Of whether or not I'm about to make a fatal mistake, but I guess it's too late now…"

~0~

The floor crumbled as a large monster appeared.

"What was that?!" Tasuki asked.

"Where is Chiriko?!" Aika asked worried as Tamahome held her. The ground below them started moving.

"Run for it!" Tamahome shouted before they tried to get away from the crumbling floor. The head and shoulders of the monster appeared with Chiriko on its forehead. "Chiriko!"

"Chiriko! No!" Aika shouted. They ran away as the monster punched the floor making it crumble.

"Chiriko! Where are you?!" Mitsukake shouted.

"Snap out of it, Kit!" Kurama shouted.

"Chiriko!" Tasuki shouted.

"Chiriko, snap out of it!" Aika yelled.

"Chiriko!" Tamahome called.

"Chiriko!" Tasuki called next.

"Chiriko, try to remember!" Aika pleaded. Chiriko's eyes flashed back before Miboshi took over again and glared. The monster punched the ground again as the group ran away from it. The monster punched again and forced its way through going after the group who found a passage way. The group kept running as the monster attacked. "Kurama! Can't you change now?!" She asked.

"Right!" Kurama shouted back. He jumped off the building.

"Kurama!" Tasuki shouted. It's then there was a large Nine Tailed Fox standing there, looking vicious. Everyone was shocked to see him in his true form. The group kept running and Aika tripped. The monster appeared in front of Aika.

"It's over," Miboshi smirked as the monster went to attack.

"Don't do it, Chiriko!" Tasuki shouted.

"Oh no you don't!" Kurama shouted grabbing the wrist. The monster didn't stop and went to punch with his other fist. "Chiriko, snap out of it, Kit! You're stronger than this! Fight him, god dammit!" Kurama growled. It's then the fist stopped just as it was about to hit Aika. Aika looked up and gasped. Chiriko had stabbed his arm with the sharp point of the gold trinket.

"Chiriko," Tasuki whispered stunned.

"Tasuki…Kurama…please do it. Kill me!" Chiriko begged before crying out as he fought to keep control. Tamahome ran up to Aika. "Oh please! Use your fire! Use your claws!"

"What? B-but, Chiriko," Kurama said as his ears flattened.

"Hurry! If you don't then he'll…he'll start attacking you again!" Chiriko told them.

"You're talkin' crazy! There's no way Kurama or I could do that to you!" Tasuki told him.

"And there's no way this little brat will resist me any longer," Miboshi said before Kurama was punched by the monster.

"Kurama!" Aika shouted as the large fox crashed down.

"Kurama!" Chiriko shouted as he stabbed himself in the leg.

"Chiriko!" Tasuki and Kurama shouted as the monster fell to one leg.

"Stop, Chiriko!" Aika shouted with worry.

 _'You little…'_ Miboshi thought making Chiriko's eyes widen. The monster started rising. Chiriko had tears running down his cheeks.

"I won't….lose to him! Even without my mark…I am…one of the Suzaku…." Chiriko struggled before screaming as he raised the gold trinket.

"Chiriko!" Kurama and Tasuki shouted.

 _'What are you doing, you brat?!'_ Miboshi thought as Chiriko stabbed himself in the chest making everyone gasp in horror.

"I won't let you…go any further! You will die with me! Kurama! Destroy the monster now!" Chiriko shouted. Kurama was hesitant, but nodded.

"Tailed Beast Bomb!" He shouted as a bomb appeared in his mouth. He then shot it at the monster that then began crumbling.

 _'Let me go! I can't be beaten by a child!'_ Miboshi shouted in Chiriko's head. The monster was destroyed and Chiriko floated down to the ground. Everyone ran down to Chiriko as Kurama shrunk and joined them.

"Chiriko…" Aika murmured distraught.

"I will heal is wounds at once," Mitsukake stated.

"You can't. If you do, you will be healing this thing inside of me too. And he must die!" Chiriko told them.

"C-Chiriko," Aika choked.

"B-but Kit…" Kurama's ears flattened.

"But then you'll die," Aika finished for him.

"It's all right…this way I take him with me," Chiriko said making tears come to Aika's eyes. "Forgive me…please. I'm weak and I wasn't much help to you, was I?"

"What are you talking about? Your great courage to do what you just did saved our lives, didn't it?" Tamahome pointed out with a sad and angered expression.

"Yeah, you're not weak at all. How could you even think like that?" Tasuki asked.

"You're the smartest kid we know, Kit. If it weren't for you, we might not have gotten this far," Kurama said gently nuzzling the boy's head. Chiriko gave a pained smile and looked at Aika.

"Aika…hurry and go. You have to stop the Priestess of Seiryuu…"

"Not yet," Aika said as she stroked his hair.

"You have to go now," Subaru said to her. "Is this boy's sacrifice for nothing?" She asked though she knew the pain well.

"Please go, Aika," Chiriko said. Aika nodded to him, biting back a soft sob. She then softly kissed his forehead.

"I'll stay with him for you, Kit," Kurama assured her as Aika pulled back. She nodded to him.

~0~

The two Shinzahous rested on the tall pillars of the shrine, ready for the summoning of Seiryuu. Suboshi looked at Yui.

"Lady Yui, to the alter," he said to her. He stepped away to reveal her. She was dressed in the outfit of the Priestess of Seiryuu.

 _'Aika, the time has come. The time has come to summon Seiryuu,'_ Yui thought, looking at the alter.

~0~

"Mitsukake, Tasuki, Kurama," Chiriko said before letting out a cry of pain. "Please forget me and go."

"You'll be lonely by yourself. We'll stay a little longer," Mitsukake said with a sad smile. Tasuki was trying not to cry, but failing. Kurama was gently nuzzling the boy's head to offer comfort.

"We'll stay with you till the end, Kit," Kurama promised. Breathing was becoming more painful and it showed through Chiriko's small cries of pain.

"The scroll that Taiitsukun gave me…before we…left home…u-use it in my place!" Chiriko said before letting out more cries of pain. Mitsukake felt tears in his eyes as did Kurama. "Tell everyone…" he said before Tasuki let his tears running down his face.

"You really are such a strong and special guy. I've never met anyone as brave as you are," Tasuki choked out.

"Just relax, okay?" Kurama whispered, flinching slightly at the cries of pain.

"T-tell everyone…thank you," Chiriko said before he relaxed and closed his eyes. Tasuki looked at him with wide eyes.

"Chiri…" he started. Chiriko didn't move at all making Tasuki's eyes widen more. "CHIRIKO!"

~0~

Aika ran up the steps with Tamahome and Chichiri.

 _'Yui, if you summon Seiryuu before we get a chance to talk then you and I might never be friends again!'_ Aika thought. They soon made it to a two way hallway.

"Damn! Which way is the room with the hall for the ceremony?!" Tamahome asked.

"One wrong move could be fatal, ya know!" Chichiri said. Lightning then came down in front of them and Tamahome protected Aika.

"You'll have to get passed me before you get any closer to Lady Yui," Soi said standing in a window.

"Soi!" Aika exclaimed.

"Don't take it personally. I don't hate you. I'm doing all this for him. I would sell my body to the devil himself if Nakago asked me to," Soi said before going to attack with lightning again. Tokaki appeared and used a spell to make a barrier.

"Master!" Tamahome said.

"I'll hold her off here to buy you some more time. You guys get moving!" Tokaki told them. Tamahome nodded.

"Let's go!" He told Aika and Chichiri before the three took off running.

"No! Wait!" Soi shouted. Subaru appeared between the sight of Soi and the other three.

"Oh no you don't. Can't let you go any further," she smirked.

~0~

 _'Why is my heart so confused? It's as though a voice inside my heart is telling to stop this even though I can finally have my revenge on Aika,'_ Yui thought as she prayed.

~0~

"Are you sure that this will lead us to the roof?" Tamahome asked as they ran up some steps.

"I think it will, ya know!" Chichiri replied. Chichiri suddenly hit a barrier. Tamahome and Aika caught him as he fell back.

"Chichiri!" Aika exclaimed.

"That hurt, ya know!" Chichiri said. Tamahome sat him by a wall.

"You took the brunt of my life force and instantly dispersed it. He is an impressive spell caster. That would have killed an ordinary wizard," Nakago said. Aika and Tamahome glared at him.

"Get out of our way now! We have to get to Yui and stop her!" Aika shouted with anger towards him.

"Huh, I only wanted to take this opportunity to thank you," Nakago said.

"Thank us?" Tamahome asked incredulously.

"You've all helped my cause a great deal. Tell me, Tamahome, did you ever wonder why Suboshi killed your family in such a cold hearted manner? The extreme cruelty of the act made it impossible for you to forgive us. Without that anger raging in her heart, the Priestess of Suzaku would not have acted and then Lady Yui would not have either. And so, time after time at each turn, you all behaved as I expected you would. The other Warriors of the Seiryuu Seven were easily manipulated as well. Lady Yui needs only me and no one else. We are allowed only three wishes after all. I am truly grateful to you because thanks mainly to your efforts, we can now summon Seiryuu," Nakago said as Aika and Tamahome seethed in anger.

"You devil!" Tamahome growled going to punch him. Nakago caught his fist effortlessly. He held Tamahome as he leaned in with a smirk.

"By the way, the Priestess of Suzaku's lips are very soft and so very sweet," he said making Tamahome angrier. "Why don't I show you exactly how I kissed her?" He asked before kissing Tamahome whose eyes widened. Nakago then kneed him in the gut and kicked him to the ground.

"Tamahome!" Aika called running over to him as he landed on the ground.

"You silly people are easy to bait. As long as you show me these weaknesses, you'll never defeat me. Remember this: he who is controlled by his emotions is a target and a fool," Nakago said before going over to the door, opening it.

"Hold it," Chichiri said making Nakago stop. Chichiri took off his mask, looking at Nakago. "What are you doing in Kutou in the first place? The color of your hair and your eyes…fourteen years ago, Kutou destroyed everything in the wake of its expansion. The poorest people had nothing left. If you're a survivor of that massacre then what are you doing in Kutou? And Seiryuu, what do you want from the Beast God?" He glared. Nakago smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. The ceremony is beginning so if you'll excuse me," he said before walking out and closing the door. Aika ran up.

"Wait, Aika!" Chichiri called.

"Yui's on the other side of this door! Yui!" Aika called as she opened the door. Her eyes widened. "Nobody's here!" She said as Tamahome and Chichiri appeared beside her.

"What's going on? This is the roof, right?" Tamahome asked.

"Look up there!" Chichiri pointed. They saw Yui across the area on another roof.

"Yui!" Aika exclaimed.

"That slimy lizard tricked us!" Tamahome growled.

"No! Don't do it! Yui! Don't summon Seiryuu!" Aika shouted. A blue symbol appeared on Yui's forehead and she looked up.

"Hear us, Seiryuu! Arrive from the Heavens and appear before us now!" Yui called before the pillars glowed blue, shoot up to the sky.

"Is that…?" Aika whispered when she saw a bright light in the sky.

 **Kido: Now I know why Kida is both sad and pissed.**

 **Kida: STOP TALKING ABOUT ME AS IF I'M NOT HERE!**

 **Kido: Calm down...**

 **Kida: I AM CALM!**

 **Tamahome &Tasuki: No you're not.**

 **Kida: *Dark aura around her* I. AM. CALM!**

 **Tamahome &Tasuki: *Hug each other in fear* She's calm!**

 **Kido: Right...we hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please favorite and comment.**


	20. Divergent Light

**Kida: Dammit! Seiryuu's been summoned! He's not bad looking though...**

 **Kido: Kida!**

 **Kida: What? I'm a young woman.**

 **Kido: You're almost twenty!**

 **Kida: Yeah, so are you. You don't think you're young anymore? Okay, old man.**

 **Kido: *Blinks* I'M NOT OLD, GRANDMA!**

 **Kida: You did not just call me that!**

 **Tamahome: How it went from the looks of a Beast God in his human form to them going on about their ages is...confusing. Anyways, Kida Tenshi doesn't own Naruto or Fushigi Yuugi. She only owns Aika Hitsubasa and other OCs.**

Lady Yui, now in possession of the Byakko Shinzahou, proceeds to the ceremony to summon Seiryuu. Meanwhile, Chiriko's body has been taken over by Miboshi and now Chiriko must sacrifice his own life to kill the predator. The Lady Aika tries to stop the ceremony before Seiryuu is summoned.

"No! Yui! Don't do it! Don't summon Seiryuu!" Aika shouted. It's too late, the ceremony has been performed. The symbol on Yui's forehead glowed, showing the character of 'Spirit'. The Shinzahous glowed blue and shot rays up to the clouded sky. Suddenly a bright light appeared in a blue orb in the sky. The light expanded and there was lightning sparking through. Nakago smirked as he watched while the others were shocked.

"Look at that," Chichiri said in awe. Aika watched as the lightning sparked around and suddenly the clouds started moving, forming a tunnel and that's when Seiryuu appeared in its dragon form. Aika collapsed to her knees.

"I couldn't stop her…I couldn't stop her," she said distraught.

"Aika," Tamahome frowned as he looked at her.

"He comes," Nakago smirked. The dragon glowed blue as it came down and landed in front of Yui. Yui was then shocked to see Seiryuu in his human form of a handsome young man with long blue hair and eyes, dressed in blue and gold armor.

"I am Seiryuu Seikun, Priestess. You are the Priestess who has brought me here?" Seiryuu asked.

"Y-yes," Yui replied. Seiryuu raised his hand.

"I will now couple with you and we will become as one. In exchange you shall be given use of my holy power three times to use as you wish. When you are ready, simply say the word 'Kaijin' understand?" He asked.

"Kaijin?" Yui asked. She let out a surprised scream as her clothes were then off. Seiryuu then made himself one with Yui. Yui's hand turned into a fist and she soon opened her eyes.

"Is it done?" Nakago asked. The area then glowed blue making the Warriors cover their eyes.

"What's that light? It's spreading out!" Tamahome said as he saw the orb of light expanding.

"Yui," Aika gasped. The light disappeared revealing Yui and the Seiryuu Warriors gone making her eyes widen. "Yui!"

"She's vanished!" Chichiri said shocked. Aika looked down with tears.

 _'Yui, we didn't talk and I never got to say one word to you,'_ she thought sadly. Suddenly there was loud rumbling.

"Uh oh! A shock wave!" Tamahome said as the ground beneath them started crumbling as everyone else showed up as well. Chichiri used his cape and placed the end of his staff on it making it glow.

"Everyone, hurry! We've gotta get out of here, ya know! Now that this has happened, we've gotta get back to Konan as soon as possible!" He said to them.

"Master," Tamahome said looking at Tokaki who was holding Tatara, and Subaru.

"Don't worry, we will be all right. It looks to me like we're still going to live for quite a while. Come back again after everything's settled down. I care about you like a son," Tokaki said with a smile.

"Father…" Tamahome murmured.

"Don't lose hope, Aika," Subaru smiled at Aika.

"Subaru," Aika murmured. It's then the Suzaku group was gone.

"We better go home too. If we don't get back to our original ages then it'll kill us," Tokaki said to his wife.

~0~

Aika slowly opened her eyes to see Tamahome hovering over her with worry.

"Aika," he said.

"Tamahome…"

"It's all right. We've returned to Konan. You're safe now," Tamahome assured. Aika sat up with slightly wide eyes.

"And the others?" She asked worried.

"They're fine. They're all resting. I think his Highness will be coming to see you soon," Tamahome said to her.

"Tamahome, what'll I do? What am I supposed to do now?" Aika asked. She couldn't summon Suzaku now and Yui already summoned Seiryuu! Tamahome pulled her into his arms.

"Aika, it'll be all right. I know it will," Tamahome said softly to her. Aika hugged him close just as he was holding her.

"Tamahome…" she whispered.

~0~

Yui opened her eyes and they widened as she sat up in her bed back in Kutou. She saw Nakago sitting next to the bed.

"Lady Yui, are you entirely awake now?" Nakago asked her.

"I…" Yui trailed off looking at her hands. _'That's right. I summoned Seiryuu.'_

"Shall we begin, Lady Yui? Make your first wish," Nakago said to her.

 _'Yes, the time has finally come,'_ Yui thought. The symbol on her forehead glowed. "Kaijin! Seal Suzaku away forever more!"

~0~

Tamahome gasped making Aika look at him with worry.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. Tamahome looked at his hand.

"My strength, i-it just suddenly…" The door burst open to reveal Tasuki.

"Hey, Tamahome, can you still use your powers?" He asked almost panicked.

"Tasuki!" Aika said in surprise as Tamahome stood.

"What's got you all upset?" Tamahome asked him.

"Don't argue, just try to use them!" Tasuki told him. Tamahome tried to make a life force energy ball, but nothing happened.

"Nothing!" He said with wide eyes as Aika got up.

"Tamahome, the Ogre mark on your forehead is gone," she stated.

"What?!" Tamahome asked stunned. Chichiri then walked in with Mitsukake.

"She's right, ya know. We've all tried to use our powers, but we can't anymore, ya know. They're gone. Gone!" Chichiri said.

"My character won't appear either," Tasuki said holding his forearm.

"Then when I felt my strength leave my body, it was because…"

"We are no longer Celestial Warriors," Hotohori said as he walked in then. "We've now become ordinary people or rather Suzaku itself has vanished. I believe that Suzaku has been sealed away from us."

"Sealed away?" Aika asked with wide eyes.

"There's only one person who could do this…Yui," Kurama said with a low growl.

~0~

Yui collapsed onto the bed, weak and panting.

"Lady Yui, are you all right?" Nakago asked, placing a hand on her back.

"I feel weak. My whole body just lost its strength," Yui murmured before Nakago laid her down. He then held her hand, giving a small squeeze.

"Seiryuu now exists inside of you. Exorcising the Beast God's power has formidable repercussions to your system. We better wait for your strength to return before using the next wish. We must not endanger your life for this," Nakago said to her.

"I'll be fine. We still have too more wishes and the Kutou Emperor's wish has already been granted. I can use the last two anyway I want to. Aika and Tamahome can't do anything to us anymore. Oh, that's right, I made you a promise, didn't I? That you can have any wish you wanted granted. What is your wish? Tell me what it is," Yui smiled.

"My wish? I want to be a god. I want everlasting life and ultimate power."

~0~

"I see…Nuriko. We of Konan have no choice now but to fight Kutou. From the beginning, we were dependent on Suzaku's power. We were naïve to think having the Priestess was enough against their strength. Now even if we lose ground, we will never give up because we have something important to defend," Hotohori said looking at Chiriko, gently caressing the child's cheek. "Every last person in Konan must rise up. You were the ones who taught me that. Thank you."

"Hotohori…" Aika whispered. She suddenly sweat-dropped when Tamahome and Tasuki started spazzing out.

"We're being followed around by Nuriko's ghost!" Tasuki shouted.

"Chichiri! Chichiri! Chant a sutra! Get him to go back and rest in peace or something! And leave us alone!" Tamahome shouted. They both then suddenly screamed when the door opened. There stood a woman with light purple hair and green eyes, dressed in royal garb. Aika blinked.

 _'She…she almost looks like Nuriko…'_ she thought.

"Nuriko!" Kurama shouted before hugging the woman. He then blinked when he felt her chest. "W-what the hell? Nuriko, when did you get breasts?!" He spazzed out. "Oh no! You went back to your crossdressing ways, didn't you?!" Hotohori sweat-dropped.

"Kurama, this woman is not Nuriko. She is my wife and Empress," Hotohori said shocked Aika.

"Empress?" She asked.

"Oh…uh…s-sorry about that…uh…queen lady," Kurama said getting down and going over to Aika, embarrassed. Tamahome and Tasuki blinked at the woman.

"You may call me Houki," Houki smiled with a small bow. Aika smile and bowed back.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Aika Hitsubasa," she said to her.

"I was surprised myself when I first met Houki. Her resemblance to Nuriko is striking. When I think back, just before Nuriko's death, I sensed his life force as though Nuriko was trying to introduce us," Hotohori said to them.

"He did," Aika smiled sadly. _'Well, now it looks like you get to be with Hotohori through Houki, Nuriko. At least you get to be a woman too, just like you wanted before,'_ she thought remembering Nuriko's old wish.

"And now, it's your turn," Hotohori said making Aika's eyes widen a bit. "You and Tamahome, if he isn't one of the Suzaku Seven any longer, then you are not the Priestess of Suzaku. You can get married any time you wish," he said making the couple's eyes widen and look at each other.

 _'That's right, I'm not the Priestess anymore,'_ Aika thought.

"Hm….I don't know…" Kurama muttered making the two look at him. "I need to know this idiot won't hurt the girl again. The next time he does, he won't be alive to even apologize."

"Kurama…" Aika muttered.

"Your Highness, the Kutou army has moved to attack us. The first division of the sixth army is on route to the border to engage them, but the Kutou forces outnumber our own three to one. It's only a matter of time before they break through!" A soldier said.

"So, they're finally comin'!" Tasuki said. Tamahome punched a fist into his hand.

"All right, we'll give them a battle," Tamahome said determined.

"Tamahome…" Hotohori tried to say.

"Suzaku may be sealed and our marks and powers may be gone, but we're still the Suzaku Seven, your Highness," Tamahome stated.

 _'Tamahome,'_ Aika thought. Her eyes then narrowed in determination. "Me too. I'm going with you. I'm still the Priestess and besides, I still have my fire power," she told them.

"Count me in. They don't have a Tailed Beast on their side…and we can be mighty deadly," Kurama smirked.

"I see your itching for a fight hasn't changed," Hotohori mused.

"Damn straight!" Kurama grinned.

"All right! Let's give this all we got!" Tasuki said to the group.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

~0~

"Bring the Beast Gods to this world?!" Naruto asked shocked.

"Yeah. Takiko Okuta, the Priestess of Genbu, summoned the Beast God and returned to this world. You saw it, didn't you? That hole?" The man asked.

"Genbu Grotto," Naruto remembered.

"Yeah, that's apparently where the Beast God tried to come out. Ever since I was a little kid, I thought it was just a fairy tale. I never believed any of grandma's stories, I didn't believe her," the man said looking at his grandmother.

"You must have believed. That's why you went and checked it out," Naruto said to him. The man let out a small chuckle.

"Grandma would get so annoyed when I wouldn't listen to her. She was always annoyed with me."

~0~

Aika was in her room, looking up at the night sky through her window.

 _'Yui, you did it. You summoned Seiryuu, so I guess that means 'goodbye'. Yui…I just…'_ Aika thought before groaning and shaking her head. "Aika, give it up! You're about to go off with Tamahome and the others to have a fight!" She exclaimed before she sighed. "Tamahome…"

 _"If he isn't one of the Suzaku Seven any longer, then you are not the Priestess of Suzaku. You can get married any time you wish,"_ Hotohori had told her.

 _'Married. That's right. I can be Tamahome's bride now if I want to,'_ she thought. Aika groaned again and face palmed. "What am I thinking?! The entire Konan Empire's in trouble! This is not time for romance!" She exclaimed. _'I wonder if we'll even survive now that the Suzaku Seven have lost all their powers.'_

"Are you talking to yourself in here?" Tamahome asked as he walked in. Aika jumped a bit.

"Tamahome," she said standing up.

"Are you really serious about going with us to fight? This isn't a game. It'll be brutal and ugly," Tamahome stated.

"It wouldn't be the first fight I've been in, remember? Tamahome, I'm not making this decision to fight lightly. I also know how to fight and defend myself. I have the abilities of a ninja. Hotohori gave me his holy sword to defend myself with and I may not be able to use it that well like a professional, but I want to try and help on my own. I don't wanna be a burden to any of you and…and besides, I don't wanna leave your side for even a second," Aika murmured making Tamahome's eyes widen slightly.

"This may be really selfish of me to say, but…" Tamahome turned away. "But somewhere in my heart I'm glad you didn't summon Suzaku. You aren't the Priestess any longer. You're just a normal woman and I'm not a Celestial Warrior, I'm a normal man. I know it's selfish to be thinking of myself at a time like this, but the truth is, I want you now, more than ever," he said making Aika's eyes widen. He smiled over his shoulder. "What am I talking about? I better stop now and get my priorities straight. The Empires in danger, we have a war to win. Try to sleep, we're gonna need our rest," he said before he began to leave.

 _'Win? Will we win? The Kutou's army is three times bigger than Konan's they said. The people in the city say we have no choice in beating them. Everyone may die tomorrow including me and Tamahome,'_ Aika thought before running up and hugging Tamahome from behind making his eyes widen. _'But it's all right because….'_ "Tonight, please stay with me," she whispered making Tamahome's eyes widen more. Aika's hand rested over his heart. "Make me…make me your bride tonight, Tamahome," she murmured. Tamahome placed his hand on hers, holding it.

"You sure about this?" He asked her. He turned and cupped her cheek.

"More than anything I've ever been sure about," Aika replied. Tamahome then passionately kissed her. _'We may die, but even if we do. But even if we do, I don't mind.'_

"Aika…"

 _'We've decided we would spend our lives together, you and I. So it's only right that we die together.'_

~0~

Soi walked into the tent.

"Nakago, it's time. We should move out now," she said. Her eyes then widened as she gasped when she saw Nakago looking at images of Yui's and Aika's world from Tomo's shell. She saw a mountain that had the faces of five men and a woman. There were buildings and parks. Many people were dressed differently, most in ninja gear. She then saw the view of the whole village. "What…what in the world is all that?" She asked. Nakago closed the shell making the image disappear. "That's Tomo's shell Shin, isn't it?"

"Yes. When we attempted to recover his body, this shell was all that was left of him still intact. I had opened it earlier to pass the time, never realizing the wonders it held inside to witness," Nakago said.

"Lady Yui's homeland?" Soi asked.

"Perhaps."

"Nakago, will you ever take your armor off just for me?" Soi frowned.

"What in this world are you talking about? I've taken my armor off in front of you many times before," Nakago said to her.

"Yes, I've shared your physical body many times before to help increase your life force, but your heart…I've never seen your heart even though it's been seven years since we met. Do you even remember that? In that whole time, you've been the only thing in my life," Soi stated.

"There's only one person who could possibly fulfill my desires and it is not you, Soi," Nakago said, rejecting her confession.

~0~

 _'Tonight, I become Tamahome's bride. After all the times we were separated from each other, we'll be joined at last,'_ Aika thought as she smiled softly up at Tamahome. Tamahome smiled back.

"Aika," he said to her. They suddenly heard a crash.

"God dammit! Tasuki! I'll kill you!" Kurama shouted.

"Ah! Keep that crazy fox away from me!" Tasuki shouted. Aika and Tamahome burst out laughing. It ruined the moment, but it was still funny.

"Poor Tasuki," Tamahome chuckled.

"They never cease to surprise me," Aika said before letting out a soft yawn. Tamahome smiled and rested their foreheads together.

"Let's just go to sleep tonight, okay? We can try this again another time….like on the night after we get married," he said holding her close to him. Aika smiled, snuggling into his warmth as they laid down.

"All right," she agreed before they went to sleep. The next morning soon came.

"Tamahome! Tamahome!" Tasuki shouted and burst through the door. "Aika! Do you know where Tamahome is?! The Kutou army is about to-Eh?!" Tasuki blushed when he saw the two were in each other's arms, naked. "What are you doing?! This is now time for…t-this!"

"Tasuki…you have three seconds before I burn you to a crisp," Aika muttered making Tamahome smirk while Tasuki gulped.

"Right…enjoy your time!" He said running out of the room, closing the doors.

~0~

Soon the gong was ringing and the flags were burning as Kutou and Konan soldiers fought against each other. Tamahome, Aika, Mitsukake, Chichiri, and Tasuki rode to the battle field on horses. Kurama was riding with Aika on her horse. The lightning cracked through the sky.

"Look at those clouds!" Chichiri exclaimed.

"Yeah," Tasuki agreed. The lightning came down and struck some of the Konan soldiers.

"It's Soi!" Aika stated.

"Dammit. I really hate that bitch," Kurama muttered.

~0~

Soi, Suboshi, and Nakago were on a cliff on their horses, watching the battle as Soi used her lightning. Yui was with Nakago, a wrap around her to hide her.

"Incredible. The Konan forces don't stand a chance against us," Suboshi said. Nakago looked over with a small hum of question.

"He has come," he said.

~0~

"Keep your eyes open for their hiding place!" Tamahome called.

"Tamahome!" Aika said looking up at the cliff to see the Seiryuu Warriors. Her eyes widened. "Yui…"

"Aika!" Yui breathed in shock to see her.

"Shall we put it to the test, Lady Yui? And see whether or not our first wish to Seiryuu has been granted to us?" Nakago asked with a energy ball of his life force in his hand.

"Aika, give me the holy sword and then hit the deck!" Tamahome shouted. Aika tossed the sword over and ducked as Tamahome used the sword to block the attack. Tamahome was then thrown from the horse.

"Tamahome!" Aika called. Tasuki, Mitsukake, and Chichiri's horses were almost hit by Soi's lightning. Suboshi chuckled.

"This is great. I love seeing the Suzaku Warriors so weak and running scared," he said.

"It looks like their character marks are gone. With Suzaku sealed it appears they've become rather ordinary human beings," Soi mused. Tamahome got up with a groan as Aika got down and ran to his side.

"Tamahome, are you all right?" Aika asked with concern.

"I'm fine. Take the holy sword and run. I'll stay here and hold them off. If we don't change our strategy, we'll all be killed. If I die, I'm taking them with me, but I won't let you die! Now get away while you still can!" Tamahome told Aika.

"What are you saying?! We're spending our lives together, aren't we? You said I was going to become your bride after we fight this battle, right? I'm not leaving you, no matter what happens!" Aika stated with narrowed eyes. Tamahome's eyes had widened a bit as she said it.

"As much as I hate to say it, she's staying no matter what we say. She's too stubborn," Kurama said, standing in front of them protectively.

"Nakago, I'm sorry. We'll have to leave your wish for later," Yui said jumping down from the horse, her wrap off.

"But, Lady Yui…"

"Kaijin!" Yui said as the symbol glowed on her forehead.

"Lady Yui, what are you doing?" Nakago asked with wide eyes.

"Nakago, watch out!" Soi shouted. Nakago's eyes widened when he saw the sword. Suddenly Soi was in front of him with the sword going through back and her stomach. Tasuki growled, having thrown the sword.

"I missed," he hissed.

"Tasuki," Aika said shocked.

"Soi…" Nakago murmured.

"Nakago," Soi whispered before remembering how they met.

 _"You little brat! I'll teach you to run away from me!" The man said before smacking a young Soi. He then picked Soi up by the collar. "I paid your parents good money for you and you can't do it with a customer, huh?! Now take them off!" The man ordered. Suddenly he was knocked unconscious and Soi looked up to see a young Nakago._

 _"Thank you," she said to him._

 _"Nakago, what's the matter? Hurry up!" A man called before Nakago started walking away from her._

 _ **'Nakago,'**_ _the young Soi thought._ "Nakago…Naka…from that day…to this one…I have only wanted to be with you….at last…I could be useful…" Soi whispered as she leaned up, her hair coming undone. "I…love…" Soi then collapsed into his arms, dead.

"Soi…" Nakago murmured with slightly wide eyes.

"Nakago! Lady Yui!" Suboshi shouted. Nakago looked at Yui and saw the blue light around her. Aika was looking up at Yui with Tamahome.

"A blue light," Tamahome said.

"Yui…she doesn't even look like herself," Aika said worried.

"It is time to say 'goodbye' to Tamahome, Aika. Seiryuu, who dwells within me, grant me my second wish now. Return us to our old reality, take us back at once! Don't let Aika stay in the world of this ancient book for even a minute longer!" Yui ordered. Aika gasped as a blue appeared under her and Kurama.

"Aika!" Tamahome said.

 _'It's just like when I first came here through the book. Everything around me is vanishing. I'm going back to my reality!'_ Aika thought with wide eyes. "No! Tamahome!" She shouted.

"Aika!" Tamahome shouted.

 _'I don't wanna go back! It feels like I'm-!'_ Aika stopped as she suddenly saw herself at the Hokage Summit. She stood up quickly as her eyes widened. _'The Hokage Summit. I-I've come back! No, what about all the others? Tamahome…'_ she thought until she heard a familiar groan. Her eyes widened as she turned to see Tamahome laying on the ground next to Kurama. _'Tamahome.'_

 **Kida: Oh dear...**

 **Kido: T-Tamahome's in the ninja world now?**

 **Kida: Yup. Oi, he's in for cultural shock.**

 **Kido: Eh? Cultural shock?**

 **Kida: He's going to be seeing things that are different and it'll be very different compared to back in his home.**

 **Kido: Ah, I see...who knew that Sociology class came in handy for you?**

 **Kida: Shocking, huh? We hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please favorite and comment!**


	21. Boy of Fact & Fiction

**Kido: *Looks at half dead sister* College is really that rough on ya, huh?**

 **Kida: *Muffled against desk* You have no idea...**

 **Tamahome: Is this college that bad?**

 **Kida: For my anxiety...hell yeah. It's the reason I didn't post a chapter this week. Sorry, peoples!**

 **Tamahome: Kida Tenshi does not own Naruto or Fushigi Yuugi. She only owns Aika Hitsubasa and other OCs. Enjoy!**

Seiryuu has been summoned at last and secure in their great advantage, Kutou launched an aggressive attack on Konan. Lady Aika, along with the surviving members of the Suzaku Seven, joined the battle against the armies of Kutou. However, because the power of Suzaku has been sealed away by Lady Yui, the Priestess of Seiryuu, the Suzaku Seven have no special powers to use to defend against them. Soi of the Seiryuu Seven is killed in the fray and the Lady Yui has used her second wish to Seiryuu.

"Take Aika and me to our old reality at once!" Yui ordered before she and Aika, along with Kurama, were sent back to their world, but with Tamahome following. Aika looked over to see Tamahome laying on the ground next to Kurama.

 _'Tamahome.'_ And then a miracle occurred.

~0~

Naruto made his way back to the Hidden Leaf Village with Sasuke, thinking to himself as he looked ahead.

 _'It's up to you now, Shikamaru,'_ Naruto thought seeing as Shikamaru stayed with Suzuno's grandson Toki.

~0~

"He's here. It can't be. Tamahome's come out of the book unless this is some sort of illusion, just a trick, or maybe a dream," Aika said thinking of the possibilities. "Though with Kurama here, it might be real," she added seeing the fox. She then brought her hand down and felt Tamahome's pulse. "I can feel his pulse. I can't believe it. He's here. He's a flesh and blood person in my own world!" She said stunned. Kurama groaned and woke up.

"Hm? What happened? Why does it smell like I'm home?" He muttered looking around. "I am home!" He exclaimed jumping to his feet.

"Yeah, we are," Aika said making Kurama look at her.

"I'll be damned-what the hell?! How'd he get here?!" Kurama asked pointing to Tamahome.

"Good question," Aika sighed. She looked at Tamahome. "What do I do? I can't keep him out here in the open like this. Someone will know he's different by his clothing."

"It might be best to take him home," Kurama said making her nod. Aika then picked Tamahome up as best as she could and started making her way home with him.

~0~

"Man, I'm all wiped out and it's all Aika's fault," Naruto muttered. He had gone to Aika's house to keep an eye on the place. Sasuke had gone home. Suddenly the phone rang making him jump. "Years of not having a phone like that is still weird. Oh well, comes in handy," he sighed before picking it up. "Hello, Hitsubasa residence."

 _"Naruto? Naruto!"_ Aika's voice said from the other line.

"Aika! Is that you?!" Naruto asked surprised.

 _"Can you come and help me out? I'm using the phone at Ichiraku's. Hurry!"_ Aika told him

"I'm on my way!" Naruto said before hanging up. He then went to go get her.

~0~

Yui's mother was at the young girl's room and knocked on her door.

"Yui, why don't you tell me where you've been? I've been worried sick about you," Yui's mother said.

"Leave me alone! I'm tired!" Yui replied.

"Yui!" Yui's mother exclaimed with surprise. Yui laid on her bed and looked at the blue earring in her hand

 _"Lady Yui, take this gem. It's one of the earrings I wear. If for some reason we're ever separated, it will allow you to communicate with me no matter where you may be. If I place the remaining matching earring inside of Tomo's shell, it will make a connection with your life force to let us talk to each other. If anything should happen and you need me for any reason, I'll come to you at once," Nakago said giving her the earring._

"Forgive me, Nakago, for abandoning you all in the middle of such an important battle," Yui murmured.

~0~

The Kutou soldiers watched as the building burned, most were cheering.

"Let's attack! Their ramparts are weak! We're almost in!" One of the soldiers shouted.

"The ramparts!" Tasuki exclaimed.

"They're falling!" Chichiri added. Suddenly Mitsukake was attacked by ray of blue light and fell back with a pained groan.

"Mitsukake!" Tasuki called. He looked over and saw Nakago who was holding a dead Soi.

"Say your prayers because this is where you die," Nakago said to them. Tasuki went to Mitsukake and slowly sat him up a bit.

"Tamahome, Aika, and Kurama have disappeared somewhere and our forces are losing the battle," Tasuki said to Chichiri.

"At this low advantage point, there's not really much we can do against them now, ya know!" Chichiri told him.

"Suboshi, the time has finally come to dispose of them. What are you waiting for?" Nakago asked the boy who was kneeling on the ground.

"Lady Yui…"

"There's nothing to fear. We shall see Lady Yui again," Nakago stated with a slight smirk. Suddenly the two looked up with some surprise to see arrows flying at them. Nakago used his life force to make an energy shield around him. "Who do you fight for?" He asked seeing the group on a cliff.

"Oh, knock, knock. Who's there? It's only and incredibly dashing fellow here to save his old boss who's in a tight pinch," the guy said. Tasuki grinned. "Well, come right in! Thank you very much!"

"Koji!" Tasuki exclaimed.

"Braggarts and bandits and they're on their side. This has grown very tiresome, Suboshi. We're leaving," Nakago said calmly before leaving with the young Seiryuu Warrior.

"Hey! Come back here!" One of the bandits shouted.

"Forget about it, we'd have chance against them anyway," Koji told him.

"Koji!" Tasuki called before two hook arms, going around in a circle.

"It's good to see you again, Genrou!" Koji said to him.

"How's it hangin', Koji?" Tasuki asked excited. They stopped and Koji placed his hands on Tasuki's shoulders.

"It's been pretty rough for us actually, but whatever happened to the Priestess of Suzaku, huh?" Koji asked making Tasuki frown.

"We don't know…."

~0~

Naruto had changed Tamahome into some of Aika's father's old pajamas and now the Suzaku Warrior was laying in the bed of the guest room, sleeping. Aika had changed into a red tank top with a black skirt, her hair tied up in a ponytail. Naruto poked Tamahome's cheek with a ruler.

"I don't believe a person from that book actually came out of it," Naruto said, slightly spazzing.

"You're the one who had to carry him all the way home and changed him and now you don't believe he's real?" Aika deadpanned.

"She's got you there, Kit," Kurama muttered.

"Okay, you're right. Then just tell me how you got back here from inside the book. What happened?" Naruto asked her. Aika and Kurama frowned.

"Well, first of all, Yui summoned Seiryuu. I think she used one of her wishes to will us back to this reality and I have a feeling she was trying to separate Tamahome and me," Aika sighed.

"Sounds about right," Kurama mumbled. The three walked out of the bedroom.

"So you think Yui's come back here too?" Naruto asked her as she closed the door.

"I don't really know where she is. What about the _Universe of the Four Gods_? What have you been doing with it?" Aika asked him, meaning the book.

"Oh yeah, you have no idea what Sasuke and I have been going through these past few days," Naruto muttered.

"Really? Like what?" Aika asked as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Like meeting the Priestess of Byakko! Believe it!" Naruto told her making her eyes widen.

"You really met Suzuno?!" She asked.

"Yup! And we saw Tatara too," Naruto stated. Aika smiled softly.

"So, he and Suzuno can finally be happy together," she murmured. She got everything out to start cooking. "So, how is everyone? I've missed them. After all, in the book it's like I've been gone for a couple months," she said to him.

"It's only been a couple days believe it or not. So nothing's really changed," Naruto shrugged.

"Good. Has Lord Kakashi badgered you about the book?" Aika asked.

"Nope. I haven't talked to him since he was last here," Naruto replied.

"What about the others?" Kurama asked.

"Everyone but Yamato believes this is really happening. Sasuke and Shikamaru have been helping me out with this while Sai takes care of Hinata and Sakura for me and Sasuke," Naruto replied.

"I'm sorry, this is becoming such a burden on you and the others," Aika frowned.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's not the worst thing that's happened to all of us," Naruto smiled at her.

"Such as you almost dying?" Kurama asked his former host.

"Yeah…let's not talk about that," Naruto muttered, shuddering from the memory.

"You really owe Sakura for that one. She was the one who kept your heart beating," Aika stated.

"Yeah, I do. Now, what do we do if Kakashi or Yamato come here and suddenly see Tamahome?" Naruto asked her.

"Well, until we have to tell them, we keep them away from Tamahome. The last thing Tamahome needs is to be interrogated. Especially if they bring Ibiki in for that," Aika stated making Naruto and Kurama nod.

~0~

In the guest room, Tamahome slowly woke up and opened his eyes. He sat up to find himself in a strange room.

~0~

"Right. Okay. I'm sorry to bother you," Aika said before hanging up the phone. She then looked at Naruto. "Yui has come back here to the Leaf Village too, but her mom said she wasn't home. That she had some errands to run," Aika stated as she went back to the kitchen to check on the food.

"Okay, as long as the book is with Osugi and the others, there should be no trouble," Naruto said.

"Oh yeah. Suzuno Osugi," Aika mused.

"Yeah, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and I went to go visit her. It's sad that she died," Naruto murmured making Aika nod sadly.

 _"She's gone," Toki said as they looked at the dead Priestess. Naruto then saw a glow from the doors. He got up and slid the door open to see a man with long dark hair and silver eyes._

 _"It's…it's Tatara!" Naruto said to them._

 _"Then it's all true," Toki said in awe._

 _"Tatara," a young woman said making the men turn to see a teenage girl with long brown hair braided into pigtails and green eyes. The client jumped in fright when he saw the ghost. Suzuno ran passed the men and up to Tatara who held her in his arms. "Tatara!"_

 _"Suzuno!" Tatara smiled as he held his beloved. Naruto smiled a bit._

 _"It's all okay now. It took them so long, but they were always at peace and even now, they're both so happy," Naruto said with tears in his eyes._

"The end of their lives, they were together. After that, the guy Toki offered to help us. Right now, he and Shikamaru are researching the book. I knew sooner or later Kakashi would show up so that's why I came back with Sasuke. That's when you called. I had just walked in," Naruto said to her.

~0~

Tamahome felt the blinds on the window before turning the nob that was there. The blinds opened and his eyes widened when he saw lights. Lights of the village. Tamahome let out a loud grunt when he fell off the bed in shock. Aika opened the door then with Naruto and Kurama behind her.

"Tamahome, you're awake," Aika smiled a bit as she turned on the light.

"Aika!" Tamahome said sitting up. He took her by the shoulders. "Where am I?! W-what is all this?! Where's Tasuki and all the other Warriors?! And where's Nakago?! What's going on?!" Tamahome asked freaking out.

"Tamahome, calm down. You're in the Hidden Leaf Village where I live. Somehow we've both traveled back to my reality," Aika said trying to calm him.

"Your reality? This is your world? We have to turn around and go back. We have to go back right away. Our friends and all of Konan are in danger. Aika, get ready. We have to hurry. Where's my armor?" Tamahome asked, determined to get back.

"Well, you see…" Kurama let out a nervous laugh.

 _'To go back we need to use the Universe of the Four Gods, but Tamahome doesn't know he's a character in a book! How do I tell him?'_ Aika thought to herself. Naruto grinned and placed a hand on Tamahome's shoulder.

"Hi there, Tamahome! How ya doin'? I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Aika's best friend and future Hokage and I'm so glad I got a chance to meet you! You're even cooler than I thought you'd be! Believe it! Can I get your autograph?" Naruto asked as Tamahome, Aika, and Kurama sweat-dropped.

"You don't have to act like a fan boy, ya know! It was horrible when it came to Sasuke and his fan girls!" Aika exclaimed. Naruto turned serious.

"I know you're worried about the battle in Konan and all your friends there, but I'm afraid we don't know how to send you back just yet. You somehow crossed dimensions to get to this world. We need to figure out how that happened," Naruto said to him. Aika grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him aside.

"What are you doing?!" Aika whisper shouted.

"Yeah, really, Kit," Kurama agreed.

"Well, we're gonna have to tell him something and it's the truth anyway. We can't do anything without the _Universe of the Four Gods_ ," Naruto stated.

"Aika! Are you here? There's someone on the phone for you by the way!" Kakashi's voice rang throughout the house.

"Oh now, Lord Kakashi's here already," Aika sighed.

"That must be Shikamaru on the phone. Okay, Tamahome, don't worry. We'll put our heads together," Naruto smiled before leaving the room with Kurama. Tamahome sat on the bed.

"I can't go back? I wonder if everyone's all right," Tamahome murmured.

"Tamahome, can you tell me what you remember what you did to get here?" Aika asked softly as she walked up to him.

"I think so. It happened in the instant your body started to disappear in that bluish light," Tamahome said as he remembered. _"Aika!" Tamahome said as he looked at her._ "My heart was screaming 'I won't let you leave me again' and I grabbed on as tight as I could," Tamahome stated looking up at her.

 _'And he came with me out of the book,'_ Aika added in thought with a small smile. Tamahome smiled and looked out the window at the sight of the village.

"So this is it. This is where you were born and spent your entire childhood," Tamahome mused.

~0~

"Yeah, yeah, it's true. Aika's here and somehow she brought Tamahome back from the book to the real world. I know it's unbelieve able, but it's true! Amazing what the power of true love can do!" Naruto grinned. Kakashi was in the kitchen, having a little of the supper that Aika made.

 _"You shouldn't get too moved by all this, Naruto. The situation isn't as cute as you think it is,"_ Shikamaru told him.

~0~

"I don't know if what's happened there is to blame, but you're not telling me anything new because our world has just moved into this story too!" Shikamaru stated over the phone as he looked at the book.

 _"Huh?!"_

"It seems to me like this book takes the actions of the main characters and turns them into the story. Well, as we speak, I'm reading about what's happening at Aika's house in the book. This conversation we're having is turning into a sentence right before my very eyes."

 _"What?!"_

"The girl's older brother figure bellowed loudly into the telephone period," Shikamaru read out loud.

~0~

"So you're telling me you and I are characters in the _Universe of the Four Gods_ book now?!" Naruto asked grinning excitedly.

 _"Don't get too excited. There's more and it's not good. It says 'and presently a sinister renegade will transfer dimensions and bring darkness to the young girl's world. He is a masterful villain that possess a life force of tremendous evil who desires the world at his feet and wishes no less than to become God,"_ Shikamaru stated. Naruto's eyes widened.

"It can't be…."

~0~

"Tamahome, you mean you did it so we wouldn't be apart?" Aika asked him as he turned from the window to look at her. Tamahome smiled.

"I made you a promise, didn't I? That we would always be together? That I'd create a miracle to keep that promise?" He asked. Aika smiled and hugged her, her face nuzzling his chest as he held her close.

"Tamahome, you did. You did create a miracle and kept your promise. I…I feel like I'm dreaming, but you're really here, aren't you? You're really here with me," Aika said softly. Tamahome smiled, nuzzling his face gently into her raven hair.

"I'm here with you, Aika. You're not dreaming. We're really here together," he murmured happily.

 _'His arms, the warmth of his skin, the sound of his heart beat…it's not a dream, we're not in the book. Tamahome's here. He's here!'_ Aika thought happily. What they didn't know was that Yui was watching with a horror stricken face.

"But how?! How can Tamahome be in this world? It can't be! He's only a character in a book!" Yui exclaimed until she remembered what he told her.

 _"No! I won't let even the laws of Heaven triumph over us! If Aika can't stay in this world, then I'll…I will go to Aika's world!" Tamahome told her._

"I thought I had separated those two, but there they are," Yui said as she looked at the earring.

 _"If anything should happen, I'll come to you at once,"_ Nakago had told her.

 _'I'm not going to let this go on, Aika.'_

~0~

The next morning, Aika woke up in her bed and saw her room making her remember what had happened.

"Oh, that's right. Yesterday I came back from inside the book to my reality," she mused. She then remembered and gasped. She got out of bed and ran out of her room to the guest room. She opened the door and saw Tamahome asleep in the bed. She smiled. _'Tamahome….He really did come out of the book with me. It wasn't a dream, he's here. He made a miracle happen so he could be with me,'_ she thought before softly kissing his forehead. She soon left the room and took a shower before getting dressed into a red short kimono with a brown sash. Aika then went to the kitchen where she began making breakfast.

"Aika, you in?" Naruto asked walking into the house.

"In the kitchen," Aika called. Naruto walked over after taking his shoes off.

"Hey, is Tamahome up yet?" He asked.

"No, but can you go get him? Breakfast is ready," Aika said with a smile.

"Yeah, sure!" Naruto grinned before going to wake the younger man up. Aika looked at the living room and saw the book Jiraiya had written. _Legend of the Gutsy Ninja._ She then remember her promise of putting the book in her shop.

 _'There won't be any shop for me, Naruto. I've decided to live my life with Tamahome. I promised. And I'm going back into the book with him. Boy, it's going to be such a shock when he finds out he's a character in a book,_ ' Aika thought. Naruto soon came back with Tamahome as the table was being set by Aika. Aika smiled when she saw Tamahome "Good morning, Tamahome. I made some rice because I was sure you would want something you were familiar with more than you would pancakes or cereal," she said to him. Tamahome smiled back at her.

"It smells great. Thanks, Aika," he said to her. The two then took a seat as Aika went into the kitchen to put rice in the bowls. Tamahome then saw something. "What's that?"

"Oh, it's communicator. I left it here after my last mission. Teams normally wear them on missions so in case we're split up, we can talk to each other. We wear it around our neck for when we talk then we have an earpiece in our ears so we can hear the other person," Naruto explained.

"Wow, that sounds it could be really useful in my world," Tamahome mused looking at it.

"Too bad you don't have the resources to make them, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Got a point," Tamahome replied as Aika came back.

"Time to eat," she said taking her seat after putting the rice bowls down.

"Thanks," the two males said before they all began eating. "Is Naruto right? He said I had crossed some dimension and that you still don't know how to send me back to my reality," he said to Aika who blinked a bit and gave Naruto a look. Naruto gave her a nervous smile.

"I'm not positive, but I think I've figured it out," Naruto said.

"You did? Really?" Tamahome asked hopeful.

"But Naruto!" Aika whispered with a look. She didn't want Tamahome to know he was a character in a book yet.

"Well, actually, I'll be meeting Shikamaru in the Hidden Valleys Village a little later on today. And he's got the _Universe of the Four Gods_ book with him. Then we'll explain things to him, okay? It'll be easier if we can show him the book," Naruto whispered to her. Aika sighed and nodded. "Besides, maybe you can show Tamahome around. Let him see how we live." That made Aika smile.

"Sounds like a good idea," she agreed. After breakfast, Naruto took Tamahome to change. Naruto had some old clothes here and some of Aika's father's old clothes. Aika did the dishes then waited outside the bedroom door for them.

"I did it! Wait till you see! Check it out!" Naruto said with a large grin.

"You look like a psychopath…" Aika muttered.

"Check it out!" Naruto growled a bit. Aika looked at Tamahome and blushed at what she saw. Tamahome was wearing a fishnet t-shirt with an open blue vest over it. He also wore black pants, the ankles to below his knees were in bandages, and he wore black shoes. He also had black fingerless gloves.

"What do you think?" Tamahome smiled. Aika was too stunned to speak.

"He looks like a major magazine model if you ask me, only better," Naruto said with a proud smile.

"Naruto said that I shouldn't go outside in my armor for some reason. Is this all right?" Tamahome asked Aika who was still blushing and nodded.

"All right? Is that ever and understatement! You'd never guess that you were a chara-!" Aika punched Naruto in the head before he could finish.

~0~

Yui's mother knocked on her door.

"Yui? Yui, are you feeling alright? You're not sick, are you? Maybe I should call the doctor and make an appointment," she said.

"I'm not sick! Leave me alone!" Yui called. She was sitting on her bed, looking at the earring Nakago gave her. "Nakago….Nakago, are you there somewhere?"

~0~

Nakago was riding his horse back to Kutou with the army, Soi in his arms. He looked at the orb in his hand when he heard Yui.

"Yes, I'm here," he replied.

"Uh, Nakago?" Suboshi asked confused.

"It's Lady Yui."

"Huh?! Where?! Where?! Where is she?!" Suboshi asked looking around frantically.

"She's here, calm down," Nakago told him.

~0~

"Lady Yui, can you hear my voice?" Nakago asked.

 _"Yes, I can, but I need to see you, Nakago,"_ Yui said to him.

"I can see you so clearly," Nakago said as he looked at the shell that showed the image of Yui, his other earring inside.

"Lady Yui," Suboshi smiled when he saw it.

 _"Suboshi. I hope you both will forgive me for running away and coming back here. It'll all work out all right, Nakago. I'm going to save my final wish for you, no matter what happens to me,"_ Yui smiled a bit.

"You sound a little upset, Lady Yui. Is something or someone bothering you?...Tamahome?" Nakago asked her.

 _"Nakago….I thought that…I thought that I finally separated Aika from Tamahome, but somehow Tamahome ended up here in our world with her. What is it? Why can't I ever win against those two? Why always him over me? We were together first! We've been best friends since we were five!"_ Yui said with tears.

"I'm confused, Lady Yui. Who is it you love? The girl? Or Tamahome?" Nakago asked making Yui's eyes widen.

 _"Tamahome…Yes, I did love him once, but I…I don't…it's just…I don't want…Nakago! Please come soon! I can't stand this alone! I can't stand them together!"_ Yui cried.

"Lady Yui…" Suboshi frowned.

"Well, I would like to come to you immediately, but there are certain things I must attend to here and so I must delay my visit a bit," Nakago said.

 _"But why? You said you'd come to me just as soon as I needed you!"_ Yui told him.

"Don't worry, Lady Yui. You will not be alone for very long. I promise you that."

~0~

"What do you mean Aika, Tamahome, and Kurama have disappeared?" Hotohori asked shocked. He was currently dressed in his armor, ready to fight. He was looking at Tasuki and Koji who knelt before him and his Empress.

"It's true! They suddenly vanished into this blue light! Mitsukake was hurt real bad and so Chichiri is taking care of him. We managed to get to the capital by taking and indirect route through some back roads only the Mountain Bandits know," Tasuki stated.

"We were able to turn back the first attack, but the second assault is already moving in and if the ramparts fall, we're finished! Your Highness, the bandits of Mount Reikaku pledge their allegiance and fighting strength to you," Koji stated making Hotohori smile a bit.

"I know those three will come back. We've just got to fight hard and hold out until then! We can do it!" Tasuki stated making Hotohori give a look of determination.

"Very well then, our course is set. I have decided to command the armed forced and will join you presently. Prepare your Reikaku regiment for what lies ahead," Hotohori ordered.

"Yes, your Highness!" Tasuki and Koji said before running off to do so. Hotohori then looked at his chair and saw the dagger Aika had given him.

 _"Keep this with you so that you'll think of me," Aika smiled as she gave it to him._

 _'Has she returned to her old world? And taken Tamahome? If so, perhaps it's for the best,'_ Hotohori thought before leaving the room. He then looked out at the view of his kingdom. _'At least the two of you can be happy there, in a world not wracked by war.'_

~0~

"This place looks amazing and so peaceful and calming!" Tamahome said looking around the village as they walked.

"That's how it's been since after the war. Hopefully it stays that way," Naruto smiled.

"I have a feeling it will be when you become Hokage, Naruto," Aika said to the blonde.

"Speaking of Hokages, look over there, Tama!" Naruto pointed to the Hokage Summit. Tamahome's eyes widened.

"Wow! Are those all the Hokages that had ruled over this village?" He asked earning nods from the Uzumaki and Hitsubasa. "Incredible! I can't believe we don't have something like this for our Emperors," he mused.

"Some villages do it differently. Like in the Sand Village, they have stone statues. My friend Gaara happens to be the Kazekage! Has been since he was fourteen!" Naruto said surprising Tamahome.

"Wow, that sounds a lot like his Majesty," Tamahome said.

"Oh yeah, he became Emperor when he was fourteen too," Aika remembered.

"It truly is amazing here," Tamahome smiled as he looked around. Aika smiled, watching him. She liked seeing him smile like that.

 **Kida: So, like the ninja world, Tamahome?**

 **Tamahome: I just said it was amazing!**

 **Kida: It is and much more entertaining than my world.**

 **Tamahome: Wait...how am I even there and here at the same time?**

 **Kida:...Good question...*Thinks about it***

 **Kido: Great, she's in her thinking place. We hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please favorite and comment!**


	22. Repose of the Soul's Light

**Kida: This chapter is so sad yet so beautiful!**

 **Kido: Why's it sad?**

 **Kida: Y-you'll see...**

 **Kido: Oh god, please don't cry again.**

 **Kida: Y-you insensitive bastard! *Anime cries* WAAAAHHHHHHH**

 **Kido: Lord save me.**

 **Mitsukake: Kida Tenshi does not own Naruto or Fushigi Yuugi. She only owns Aika Hitsubasa and other OCs. Please enjoy.**

For her second wish, the Lady Yui asked Seiryuu to keep the Lady Aika and Tamahome apart forever. However, the love they shared crossed space and time and Tamahome found himself in the real world with the Lady Aika.

"But how? How can Tamahome be in this world?" Yui asked shocked when she saw Aika and Tamahome together. The sweethearts passed their time together with great tenderness.

~0~

Aika, Tamahome, and Naruto made it to the gates that read Hidden Valleys Village on the doors. Tamahome had his hands in his pockets, looking at read 'Wanted fugitives, members of the Ryuu Cult!'

"We've got some time before I'm supposed to meet Sasuke. You wanna check out the village?" Naruto asked them.

"Sure, sounds good," Aika smiled. They all walked around and Aika let Tamahome try some foods and drinks he's never had before. _'This is what I've dreamed of for so long, Tamahome and I together in my world. The two of out on a Sunday date, walking slowly arm in arm like a normal couple. It was a dream I never thought would come true, but I did. It's real,'_ she thought as they check out a small festival they were having in the village. They played some games. They did a kunai throwing game which Aika did great at. "Yes!" She cheered.

"Heh, you've improved, Aika!" Naruto grinned.

"Because of you, Naruto-Sensei," Aika smiled.

"Naruto-Sensei? Hm….I kinda like the sound of that! Believe it!" Naruto grinned more. Tamahome chuckled a bit at them and took a shot at it…failing miserably. "It takes practice. Ninjas start practicing when they're six in the Academy."

"When did you start?" Tamahome asked Aika.

"When I was twelve," Aika shrugged a bit.

"When do you become full fledge ninjas?" Tamahome asked curiously.

"Well, most graduate at the age of twelve becoming Genin, rookies. Just be happy you didn't see the real test I had to go through with Kakashi-Sensei…" Naruto shuddered and rubbed his butt subconsciously.

"Oh yeah, the Thousand Years of Death Jutsu?" Aika asked. Naruto shuddered more.

"Craziest fake Jutsu ever created," he muttered making Tamahome look at them with confusion. "You don't wanna know," Naruto said as they all walked. Aika had her hand resting in the crook of Tamahome's elbow making the blue haired boy smile. They soon made it to an area.

"In here, right, Naruto?" She asked.

"Yeah," Naruto replied as Aika and Tamahome walked ahead a bit. Naruto then saw that Tamahome didn't have a shadow. _'No shadow….'_ Aika and Tamahome had taken a seat at the table and had ordered drinks. The waitress gave them their drinks and the menus.

"Where'd Naruto go?" Tamahome asked Aika after the waitress walked away.

"He said he had to use the phone, over there," Aika said looking over at her brother figure who was using the said device. Naruto looked at them and motioned Aika over. "Go ahead and order, okay? I'll be right back," she said to Tamahome as she stood then went over to Naruto. Tamahome picked up the menu and blinked as he looked at it. Naruto hung up the phone as Aika made it over. "Who'd you have to call?"

"No one," Naruto replied making Aika raise an eyebrow. "I just wanted to talk to you in private."

"Why?" Aika asked him with slightly narrowed eyes of confusion.

"Listen, just hear me out. When we get the _Universe of the Four Gods_ and experiment some, we may be able to send Tamahome back, but I don't think you'll be able to go back with him, Aika," Naruto said to her.

"What?" Aika looked at him with slightly wide eyes.

"Excuse me, have you decided what you would like to order yet?" The waitress asked Tamahome who was trying to read the menu.

"Huh?" He asked before letting out a nervous chuckle. "D-do you have any pouzu? Or wajin? Or maybe some maotou?"

"I'm sorry, you have to order from the menu, sir. And this isn't an old fashioned restaurant," the waitress told Tamahome. Tamahome let out a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry. Hm…" he looked at the menu. "Okay…this ramen."

"Do you want miso, pork, shrimp, or chicken flavored?" The waitress asked.

"Different flavors?"

"Why not, Naruto? What do you mean?" Aika asked her best friend.

"Because she was so angry with you and jealous too, Yui's second wish to Seiryuu was to guarantee you were never able to go back into the book again," Naruto stated.

"No…I-I have to go back! I promised Hotohori and Tasuki, Chichiri, and Mitsukake that I'd help them fight. They're counting on me," Aika said almost pleadingly.

"I know it's tough, but you have to face reality. You aren't the Priestess of Suzaku in the _Universe of the Four Gods_ anymore. You're a Leaf Village civilian who's working to open her shop," Naruto stated. Tamahome looked to his left and blinked.

 _'Huh? The mirror! I'm not casting a reflection!'_ He thought shocked.

"No, it's not fair. Of course, whatever is? You mean I can never see my friends there again?" Aika asked with a deep frown. Naruto frowned seeing her upset like that.

"I don't know. I don't know, maybe. The real problem is Tamahome," Naruto said to her.

"What do you mean?" Aika asked confused.

"I don't think he can stay in this reality for very long. He's only a character in a book. He doesn't belong here," Naruto stated.

"But…"

"I think he eventually has to go back into the _Universe of the Four Gods_ and…I think he knows that too," Naruto murmured. Aika bit her bottom lip as she went to the railing, gripping it and looking down. "Aika…"

"I-I don't want him to go. I don't want him to leave me again," she murmured shakily.

"Aika…" Naruto trailed off until she turned to him.

"He can stay. Why not? He'll learn to fit in if he stays here, I know he will!" Aika told him. Naruto walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Aika, he can't stay here. No matter how much you may think you want him to. Haven't you even noticed? He doesn't even cast a shadow in this world! He doesn't exist here and he never can! He's a made up character in a book!" Naruto told her making her heart feeling like it was being stabbed by the truth. She heard rustling and turned to see a stunned Tamahome.

"Tamahome…you heard?" Aika asked with wide eyes.

"What does he mean, huh?" Tamahome asked, trying to stay calm.

"Tamahome…"

"I'm a…I'm made up? It's a joke, right, Aika?" Tamahome asked her, hoping it was a joke. Aika looked at him with guilt in her eyes.

 _"You're nothing more than a character in a book!" Yui shouted at him._

"That's what Yui said to me. Aren't I…aren't I a real person? Aren't you and I both real people? Real human beings? And not just me, but Tasuki and Chichiri and…my father, my brothers and sisters, all of it! My whole world? You're telling me we're just characters in a made up story?!" Tamahome shouted before running off. Naruto looked down, feeling upset that Tamahome found out like that.

"Tamahome! Wait! Wait, please!" Aika shouted running after him. Tamahome had accidently bumped into Shikamaru as they ran.

"Hey! Watch it! What a drag…" Shikamaru grumbled lazily.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto said running up to him.

"Oh, Naruto, I'm sorry I'm a little late," Shikamaru said to him.

"We'll have to talk later," Naruto said urgently, pulling him along.

"H-hey!" Shikamaru exclaimed. Aika kept running after Tamahome, pushing through the crowd.

"Tamahome! Tamahome!" She called. She soon came to a stop, panting a bit. "T-Tamahome…" she breathed as she tried to look for him. Aika was beyond worried. He would get lost around here! She walked around, trying to find him in hopes of him not getting father.

 _"You're telling me we're just characters in a made up story?!"_ Tamahome's words ran through her head.

 _'It's not true, Tamahome. You do exist, I know you do. You are all real with real lives,'_ she thought as she walked. She soon made it under a bridge and stopped when she saw the Priestess of Seiryuu. "Yui…"

"I've been looking for you, Aika. Where's Tamahome?" Yui asked with a slightly cold tone.

"I don't know," Aika replied.

"The Lady Yui just asked you where Tamahome is, Priestess of Suzaku," a familiar voice said. Aika looked over and saw Suboshi. "Answer her."

"Suboshi, what are you doing here?" Aika asked with surprise. She then saw Yui's kunai in his hand. "That's the engraved kunai we and Naruto got to show our friendship."

"I gave it to him as a keepsake when we were inside the book. He used it as a medium to come here," Yui stated.

"Why is he here, Yui?" Aika asked with slightly narrowed eyes. She was being cautious, in case of any more surprises. Mainly if Suboshi attacked.

"I think I told you, Aika. I won't allow you and Tamahome to be together anymore. It's impossible for you to go back into the book and now all that's left is to make Tamahome disappear," Yui stated.

"Please, Yui, listen to me. I want to talk to you," Aika said almost pleadingly to her. Suboshi used his weapon and she jumped out of the way, dodging the dangerous ball. "You son of a…"

"Stay away from Lady Yui! Now, Tamahome will die, but I'm going to cut you into little pieces first, Priestess of Suzaku. As punishment for hurting Lady Yui," Suboshi glared.

"You really don't know anything, Suboshi," Aika said. She then smirked. "I'd like to see you try and 'cut me into little pieces'," she said before getting up and running away.

"Wait!" Suboshi shouted running after her.

"Have you ever heard of a snowball's chance in hell?" Aika retorted as she ran. Yui watched them leave.

 _'Nakago, when will your war finally end? I need you here with me, now,'_ she thought.

~0~

Horses neighing and running, the sound of battle cries, and the sound of metal hitting each other could be heard as Tasuki, the bandits, and Konan soldiers fought against the Kutou army. Hotohori watched them before looking at the other soldiers.

"Warriors, we have to hold this position!" He ordered.

"Highness, in front of you!" One of the soldiers shouted. Hotohori looked over in front of him to see Nakago who was holding Soi.

"It's him," Hotohori murmured with narrowed eyes.

~0~

Back at the palace, Mitsukake was healing wounded civilians.

"There you go, you'll be fine now. You're a strong woman," he assured.

"Thank you, doctor. Thank you," the woman replied.

"You're welcome," Mitsukake smiled a bit. He soon stood and hissed in pain, his torso bandaged from his wounds. "Take care of yourself."

"I will."

"We're running low on water, could you bring some more please?" Mitsukake asked one of the women.

"Yes, sir," she replied before running off.

"Who's next here?" Mitsukake asked.

"This way, sir," a young woman said as she gently led him over. Mitsukake made it a pillar and leaned against it with a small groan of pain. He could hear how many people were injured and needing help. Those who weren't injured were helping with getting the wounded in and comfortable. The young woman helped him walk again. Chichiri ran up to some of the villagers who were cooking. He put some vegetables down.

"There you go. Where's Mitsukake?" Chichiri asked.

"The doctors still treating the wounded. They keep coming. He's over there," one of the girls said.

"That guy's hopeless, ya know!" Chichiri groaned before running over to Mitsukake. "Mitsukake, what are you doing?! You're wounded too, ya know! If you keep moving around like this you're gonna kill yourself, ya know!" He stated only to be ignored.

"Apply pressure here firmly," Mitsukake told the young woman.

"Yes, sir," the woman replied.

"Mitsukake…"

"Bear with me, this'll hurt some," Mitsukake told his patient before doing what he had to. He then heard groans and grunts from the young man he was working on. He then finished. "Well done, the worst is over. We just need to get you bandaged up now."

"I'll take care of this. You need to get some rest, ya know. Mitsukake!" Chichiri said worried for his friend.

"I'm a doctor," Mitsukake said before groaning and coughing a bit. "I can't let these wounded people be untreated."

"You're hurt!"

"But they're hurt too. It's my duty as a doctor…to save as many people as I can," Mitsukake told him.

"Shoka! Shoka!" A woman shouted making Mitsukake's eyes widen slightly at the name. "Shoka, please hang on!" The woman said as she ran over to the doctor with her husband, carrying her child.

"What's wrong?" Mitsukake asked as he slowly got up and went over to the couple who had a child.

"It's our daughter, she suddenly started having trouble breathing!" The woman said. Mitsukake looked at the baby wrapped in a blanket, showing her trouble with breathing.

"I have no medicine for this," Mitsukake frowned.

"Doctor, please," the woman pleaded. Mitsukake took out the small jar Taiitsukun had given him.

"I'll give her this holy water," he stated as he held the baby in his arm. _'I don't have the strength to heal anymore people and this holy water may be useless….I will give her all of my life force.'_

"What are you thinking of doing? Mitsukake," Chichiri frowned, supporting his friend. "Our powers are gone now, ya know. Even if we still had them, you couldn't survive in your condition."

"The Genbu Seven…do you remember those two Warriors of the Genbu Seven? Even after destroying their bodies, they were able to assert such power even after death," Mitsukake said thinking of Tomite and Hikitsu.

"But that's insane, ya know," Chichiri told him. Niko meowed sadly, his paw on Mitsukake's leg. "Leave this to me and get some rest. Don't even think about all this, ya know."

"Nuriko…and Chiriko…they needed me and I wasn't able to save them…"

"You couldn't save them. No one could have saved them, ya know!" Chichiri said before seeing what Mitsukake was doing. There was a green light around him. Chichiri hugged him. "It was nobody's fault! Don't do this, Mitsukake!"

 _'Shoka…will you give me your strength?'_ Mitsukake thought.

"Stop it! Don't go Mitsukake!" Chichiri shouted. The green light expanded throughout the Empire and Chichiri looked up, clenching his teeth as he cried under his mask. All the wounded soldiers and civilians of Konan were healed as Mitsukake died. A once wounded soldier opened his eyes, surprising two Kutou soldiers.

"I thought I killed you!" The soldiers shouted. The Konan soldier stood.

"You barbarian!" He shouted.

"I'll kill you again!"

"SILENCE!" Chichiri screamed, his mask gone as he glared with tears streaming down. "You will not fight here! He gave his life! Mitsukake sacrificed his life to save all of you! You should be ashamed! Leave! Leave this place! All of you! NOW!" He shouted at the soldiers as the civilians mourned Mitsukake. Niko meowed with sadness.

~0~

Aika kept running, having lost Suboshi. She looked through the crowd.

"Tamahome! Tamahome, where are you?!" She shouted.

"Priestess of Suzaku, come back here!" Suboshi called as he found her. Aika began running again. She pushed through the crowd as Suboshi followed. "Hey! Get out of my way! Out of my way!"

~0~

Tamahome walked through the streets of the village as the sun had set and lights lit the area.

 _'I'm…I'm just a character in a book? And my whole world is nothing more than words on paper? A story written by some unknown hand. My family's death, Nuriko's, and Chiriko's, my memories from when I was a kid was all made up? Then what…what am I? What am I? And what am I supposed to do now?'_ He thought as he walked. He kept walking, ignoring the people around him. He soon made it to a bridge and heard a woman singing and saw a crowd of people surrounding her as she sang a beautiful song. He soon left the area and kept walking, making it to a park. He looked down and wrapped his arms around himself, bringing his vest closer to himself. _'No shadow,'_ he thought as he sat down on a bench. _'But I can still feel the cool breeze. Aika, is this why we couldn't stay together? Is there nothing we can do?'_

"Okay, people, let's do it for real this time!" A man said making Tamahome look over. Some people were rehearsing for a play. "Scene forty-six. Let's try it again."

"I can't take any more of this," a young woman pretended to cry.

"What's wrong? I was just a little late, honey," the man said to her.

"You weren't a little late, you were an hour late! You know this was important to me! I told you it was!" The woman told him.

"They made me stay a little longer at work, I let you know," the man frowned.

"That's what you always say. If you really love me, prove it to me," the woman told him. The man hugged her close to him.

"You fool, I'll say it until you understand. No matter what may come between us, my feelings will never die. No matter what may separate us, no matter how long we may have to be apart, I will always, _always_ love you," the man vowed as Tamahome stood, listening to them. He then remember what he said to Aika after they thought she had been raped by Nakago.

 _"I took an oath on my life. I gave my word that we would never ever be apart again. I promised that I would make you the happiest bride in the world, didn't I?" Tamahome asked as he held her._ He then remembered when he finally gotten back to Konan after being in Kutou.

 _"Please stay with me, Tamahome. Don't ever leave me again. Just keep holding me like you're doing now," Aika said as she hid her face in his chest, his arms around her._ He then remembered the moment in the woods when they were in Hokan. _"Stay with me. Stay with me forever."_

 _'That's right. Aika, I understand. I do,'_ Tamahome thought. He then started running, making his way back to Aika. He kept running, pushing through crowds and jumping over groups if he had to. All he knew was that he had to get back to Aika.

~0~

Aika kept running and suddenly Suboshi got her with his weapon, her being tied up with it. She let out a cry of surprise as he fell to the ground.

"You led me on quiet a chase, Priestess of Suzaku," Suboshi said.

"Suboshi!"

"Lady Yui said she didn't want you killed, but because you dishonored her, I will have to defy her request!" Suboshi smirked. People watched them and Aika struggled. Suboshi then started strangling her with his hands around her neck. "Even death is too good for you. You must eat pain for what you've done to her!"

"Hey, move it, will ya?!" A man shouted making Suboshi look over to see Tamahome standing there with a glare.

"Get away from Aika," Tamahome said with almost a cold tone.

"Tamahome," Suboshi said surprised.

"Get away from her, Suboshi!" Tamahome shouted. While Suboshi was distract, Aika got free and punched Suboshi off her.

"Aika!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto!" Aika ran over to him. Naruto then pulled her into his arms protectively as Shikamaru placed a hand on her shoulder. Tamahome made his way over and stood protectively in front of the three.

"Naruto, take care of Aika. I have a little unfinished business that I have to take care of," Tamahome stated, keeping his eyes on Suboshi.

"Tamahome," Aika murmured with surprised.

"Aika, please forgive me. Until now, I didn't understand anything, but you knew and knowing what you did, you feel in love with a character in a book. It's all clear to me. The Celestial Warriors exist for the sake of the Priestess, it's the only reason we draw breath. We were born the moment you appeared in our world and now I know that I live only because of you. My life, my very being, everything in my world, Heaven and earth, all of it, is yours. I belong to you, I know. That's why I'm not confused anymore. I'm not afraid of anything. All that matters is I love you. I was created solely to love you and serve you."

 **Kido: M-Mitsukake...**

 **Kida: DON'T SAY IT! *Cries***

 **Kido: A-and Tamahome...**

 **Kida: I-it was so sweet of him...I told you! I was all so sad yet so beautiful at the same time!**

 **Kido: Man, Mitsukake was awesome! You jerk! *Glares at Kida***

 **Kida: I didn't do it! Yu Watase did!**

 **Kido: We hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please favorite and comment!**


	23. Even Wagering on This Life

**Kida: I freaking hate this chapter!**

 **Kido: You've been a blubbering baby all day.**

 **Kida: This chapter and the last one are why!**

 **Kido: Please don't cry. I'm begging! DON'T CRY!**

 **Tasuki: Kida Tenshi doesn't own Naruto or Fushigi Yuugi. Only Aika Hitsubasa and other OCs.**

Within the pages of the _Universe of the Four Gods_ , Nakago and Hotohori confronted each other on the battlefield. Mitsukake, wounded by Nakago in the attack, surrendered his life force in order the dead and dying might live.

"But they're hurt too. It's my duty as a doctor…to save as many people as I can," Mitsukake told him.

"Shoka! Shoka!" A woman shouted making Mitsukake's eyes widen slightly at the name. "Shoka, please hang on!" The woman said as she ran over to the doctor with her husband, carrying her child.

"What's wrong?" Mitsukake asked as he slowly got up and went over to the couple who had a child. Mitsukake looked at the baby wrapped in a blanket, showing her trouble with breathing. "I have no medicine for this," Mitsukake frowned.

"Doctor, please," the woman pleaded. Mitsukake took out the small jar Taiitsukun had given him.

"I'll give her this holy water," he stated as he held the baby in his arm. _'I don't have the strength to heal anymore people and this holy water may be useless….I will give her all of my life force.'_

"Stop it! Don't go Mitsukake!" Chichiri shouted. The green light expanded throughout the Empire and Chichiri looked up, clenching his teeth as he cried under his mask. All the wounded soldiers and civilians of Konan were healed as Mitsukake died. A once wounded soldier opened his eyes, surprising two Kutou soldiers.

"I thought I killed you!" The soldiers shouted. The Konan soldier stood.

"Barbarian!" He shouted.

"I'll kill you again!"

"SILENCE!" Chichiri screamed, his mask gone as he glared with tears streaming down. "You will not fight here! He gave his life! Mitsukake sacrificed his life to save all of you! You should be ashamed! Leave! Leave this place! All of you! NOW!" He shouted at the soldiers as the civilians mourned Mitsukake. Mitsukake's blazed brightly and then died away. Meanwhile, in the real world, the Lady Aika and Tamahome were drawn into battle with Suboshi who had migrated out of the _Universe of the Four Gods_ as well.

~0~

"Out of the way! Where's the fight?! Let us through!" A village ninja shouted as he and another ninja pushed through the crowd. "Who's fighting?!"

"Over here, sir! There they are!" A woman pointed. "They're killing each other!" Suboshi attacked with his weapon which Tamahome dodged, the weapon hitting the ground, breaking the rock. Suboshi jumped up as Tamahome glared at him. Suboshi went to attack again and Tamahome jumped out of the way. A street object was destroyed and rock fragments flew everywhere making people cover themselves.

"Are you going to fight me or run away, Tamahome?!" Suboshi asked as he landed.

"Tamahome! Get away! He'll kill you!" Aika shouted in worry. Naruto kept a hold on her to keep her from running out. Suboshi attacked Tamahome again and this time Tamahome blocked the hits with his forearms. Tamahome flipped over and did a round house kick on Suboshi. Suboshi landed on the ground.

"Dammit! My body won't move like it used to! I better lead him away from Aika!" Tamahome said to himself as he ran away from the group and Aika, holding his shoulder.

"You coward!" Suboshi shouted about to go after him.

"Hold it, kid!" A ninja said placing a hand on Suboshi's shoulder. "You're coming down to the station with us right now."

"Tamahome…" Aika murmured watching Tamahome's form. She then looked at the ninjas who were then attacked by Suboshi.

"Out of my way!" Suboshi shouted as the ninjas landed on the ground.

"No!" Aika gasped.

"You're not going to get away, Tamahome," Suboshi stated. He then took a ball of the wire. He smirked. "Go after him, follow him and punish him until there's not one limb left on him," he ordered. The ball then flew off after Tamahome. Tamahome saw it and ducked, the ball going through the glass of a shop. Tamahome saw the ball and started running again.

 _'That's a new trick. My strength won't hold out for very long. I have to think of something fast!'_ Tamahome thought as he ran. Suboshi then started running to.

"Suboshi!" Aika shouted. Suboshi stopped and turned to see Aika, Naruto, and Shikamaru. "Please, stop this! Think about what you're doing because brutality isn't going to help Yui!" She stated while Naruto and Shikamaru glared at the Warrior.

"Ha! It's you again. You're just asking me to kill you, aren't you, Priestess?" Suboshi smirked, ready to attack.

"Aika, you have to run for it," Naruto said as he and Shikamaru stood in front of her, kunais in hand and ready to fight.

"I'm not going to run. If anything, I'm going to help," Aika stated, kunai out and ready. Suboshi smirked and went to attack while the two ninjas and Aika were ready to do hand seals.

"Suboshi!" Tamahome shouted making Suboshi look over and smirk over his shoulder when he saw the blue haired boy running over.

"Tamahome!" Aika's eyes widened. Suboshi smirked when he saw the ball coming after Tamahome.

"Ha! Come and get it!" Suboshi shouted as he attacked Tamahome. Tamahome dodged it and went to Suboshi before jumping over him. "Trying to attack me with my own weapon? You can't fool me!" Suboshi said.

"Oh no?" Aika smirked, a hand seal in front of her with a scroll on her thumbs. "If Tamahome can't then how about me?" She asked. Suboshi's eyes widened when he suddenly saw Chuei gripping Suboshi's arm. Shunkei and Yuiren were gripping one of his legs while Gyokuran had the other arm.

"What's happening?!" Suboshi asked.

"A Ninjutsu of my clan. Ninja Art: Flaming Restraint! It allows fire to take form of anything or anyone and restrain my opponent. I chose Tamahome's siblings so you can see the faces of those you killed!" Aika glared. Suboshi's eyes widened as he saw the ball coming at him. Tamahome was surprised to see his siblings.

 _'Chuei…Gyokuran…Shunkei…Yuiren!'_ He thought surprised. The ball then went through Suboshi's chest and out his back. Aika's eyes widened seeing the ball not stop at Suboshi. She started to panic more when she thought the ball was going to hit Tamahome. The ball then stopped and Tamahome landed on the ground. The ball just fell and bounced a bit. Tamahome's siblings disappeared and Suboshi landed on his knees, holding his chest. Yui's engraved kunai fell out of his shirt, landing on the ground. Suboshi shakily picked it up, gripping it.

"Lady…Yui….Ami…bo…" Suboshi landed on the ground, dead. Aika covered her mouth and saw Suboshi fade away, the kunai laying on the ground.

"He vanished…" Aika whispered. She heard a groan from Tamahome and looked over with wide eyes. "Tamahome!"

"Tamahome!" Naruto called as he, Shikamaru, and Aika ran over to him.

~0~

The sound of a flute was playing from the house of Kaika, who was once known as Amiboshi, and his adoptive parents. Kaika suddenly stopped making his parents look over.

"What's the matter, Kaika?" Kaika's mother asked. Kaika lowered his flute and suddenly a tear spilled down his cheek.

"I…I don't know. I just…feel so sad," Kaika said wiping his eyes. "Like a great emptiness…like part of me has been torn away. No, not that, like a part that was missing rushed in and filled me up. What a strange feeling. I wonder what it was. Well, it's over now. I feel fine. I really do," he smiled.

"I hope so. Maybe you're disturbed by the fighting. Konan and Kutou armies continue to devastate the country side with their war and many lives are passing on," Kaika's father said. Kaika's mother smiled as she got an idea.

"I know, Kaika. Play a song on your flute for them and let's all pray that the war will end very soon," she said. Kaika smiled at his mother.

"Yes," he agreed before he started playing his flute again.

~0~

Koji stabbed one of the Kutou soldiers, killing him.

"Genro! You still alive?!" Koji shouted, looking at his best friend as they all fought to protect the Konan Empire.

"Damn right I am and it'll take more than a rinky dink war to kill me!" Tasuki smirked at his friend. "Eh?" He hummed looking over in another direction.

"Now what's the matter?!" Koji asked. Tasuki looked at him then back in the direction he had been looking at.

"I don't see his Highness anywhere on the battle field," he said with some concern for his fellow Warrior.

~0~

Hotohori had followed Nakago to another area, both on their horses.

"So you must be the one, the famous General from Kutou. Or perhaps I should say Nakago of the Seiryuu Seven, correct?" Hotohori asked with a glare.

"None other and I know you, sir. You are Saihitei, Fourth Emperor of the Konan Empire, is that right? Or, would you prefer that I call you Hotohori of the Suzaku Seven?" Nakago smirked as Hotohori's eyes widened slightly. "It's admirable that you, lord of this realm, have come to fight for your country, even if you did only come here to die. If you had remained in the quiet safety of your palace, you might have lived to an old age. I will retire my armies now."

"What?" Hotohori asked shocked.

"The naval and ground forces of Kutou are completely concentrated in this area. It would be an easy feat for me to squash Konan and utterly destroy it, but now my intensions have been modified. I'm not interested in Konan, it's not as compelling as it once was. In order to take control of this world, my objective was to first unite the four kingdoms of Konan, Hokan, Sairo, and Kutou. However, I've recently discovered another world that even more vital for me to control. Now that there's no advantage in allying myself with that foolish Emperor of Kutou, it's time for me to instigate my plan and make it a reality," Nakago stated.

"Your plan?"

"Why do you think I brought so many troops to fight against you even though you have lost the power of Suzaku? What do you suppose would happen if I, their leader, ordered those tens of thousands of soldiers to attack my land, Kutou?" Nakago asked making Hotohori's eyes widen. "The Emperor only has a few thousand of his imperial guards protecting him in the capital. A nation in which does not possess the hearts of its people is as precarious as a castle built on a hill of sand, it is doomed to crumble quickly away," Nakago told him. The sword shook in Hotohori's hand as he shook with anger.

"This war, you are fighting solely to distract the Kutou Emperor?! For that selfish reason alone, tens of thousands of civilians have had to die?!" Hotohori glared at him.

"Why should you care? An enemy nation will be annihilated. You should rejoice," Nakago said coldly.

"It seems to me some recent distraction has compelled you to alter your plans. This world you wish to conquer, can it be…?" Hotohori trailed off making Nakago smirk.

"I'll be sure to send your regards to your Priestess when I run into her," he said. Hotohori's eyes widened as he thought of Aika.

 _'Aika…Tamahome….'_ He thought before glaring. "You wouldn't. And as long as I live, I will not allow you to violate Aika's world or come between those two!" He shouted as he charged to attack Nakago. Nakago made an energy ball with his life force.

"Imperial fool," Nakago said before attacking. Tasuki and Koji gasped as they heard an explosion making them snap their heads over. Chichiri had heard it too and grew worried. They then saw it.

"Your Majesty! No!" Chichiri shouted. Some of Hotohori's armor broke off and his hair fell down around him. His sword absorbing a bit of the power.

"Suzaku, I serve you fore defy my will!" Hotohori shouted. It's then Hotohori stabbed a stunned Nakago. Nakago then glared and used his power on Hotohori making the young Emperor of Konan fly back. "Ai…ka….Aika…." he whispered.

~0~

Aika, Naruto, and Shikamaru got Tamahome back to Aika's home. Now Tamahome was resting in bed. Aika's breathing hitched as she snapped her head to the side.

"What? What is it, Aika?" Naruto asked concern.

"Nothing…I felt like someone was calling to me," she said to him. Naruto nodded then looked at Tamahome.

"He's badly bruised and scratched, but I don't think any bones were broken," Naruto said to her as Aika looked at Tamahome with worry.

"Tamahome…" she whispered. "We won't send him back into the book like this, will we? Naruto, will we?" She asked. Kakashi had shown up after hearing what happened.

"Sorry about that Kakashi-Sensei. My friend had a little bit too much to drink," Shikamaru lied, rubbing the back of his neck. _'Why am I the one apologizing? How troublesome,'_ He thought lazily.

 _'I can't ever go back into the_ _ **Universe of the Four Gods**_ _because Yui wished it. And if we send Tamahome back, we'll never get to see each other again. I can't stand it, but inside the book, they need us. What should I do?'_ Aika thought desperate to help.

"Aika?" Shikamaru asked from the door way after Kakashi left. Aika looked over. "Got a minute?" He asked earning a nod. She walked out of the room and closed the door before Shikamaru showed her the book. "The Four Gods book. I've been reading about the latest events," he said handing her the book with a frown. "Mitsukake's already dead and at this very moment, Hotohori's on the verge of death," he said making Aika's eyes widen in horror. "Maybe you can reach him, your voice might be able to make it there. Here, this part," he said showing her the page. He frowned more as he saw her shaking.

"Mitsukake…Hotohori…..Hotohori," she whispered with tears in her eyes.

~0~

Chichiri, Tasuki, and Koji got Hotohori away from Nakago and were now sitting at his side. The soldiers sat around them, looking at the Emperor.

 _"Hotohori,"_ Aika's voice rang in the air. Hotohori opened his eyes.

"Aika…Aika's voice…is coming from the sky…" Hotohori said making the others' eyes widen.

 _"Hotohori! Tasuki! Chichiri! Do you hear me? It's me!"_ Aika said.

"It's true! Aika, what happened to you? Where are you, huh?" Tasuki called looking at the sky with Hotohori and Chichiri.

 _"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry! I can't get back there! I can never go back there again!"_ Aika said, her voice thick with tears. _"How can I help you now?"_

"Aika…the Kutou army…has withdrawn…Konan is safe. We are safe now….I regret…only one thing. I tried…but I couldn't stop him…so he's still alive," Hotohori said, only able to murmur.

 _"Who? Who's alive?"_ Aika asked him.

"Tamahome…has to kill him…tell him….You're the only ones…who can do it…" Hotohori murmured.

"Your Highness, please don't talk anymore, ya know," Chichiri said with worry. Niko meowed in agreement.

 _"Hotohori! Please, don't die! You can't die like this! You can't! Because Houki needs you and we all need you!"_ Aika cried.

"Yes…that's right….Houki is waiting for me…I cannot die…before I see my son's face….He will be a Fifth Emperor of Konan…." Hotohori said thinking of his wife and son.

 _"Hotohori…yes, that's right. And he will look just like you. She will have a beautiful baby boy. So hang on,"_ Aika said as a tear feel out of the sky.

"Aika…we will all meet again…beyond worlds and beyond time. Beyond life, we will surely…all meet again," Hotohori smiled a bit. Chichiri saw him taking out a piece of paper. It was the photo Aika had taken before the journey to Hokan. "Being with all of you…has given me such joy. Aika…" he whispered tracing her smiling face in the picture. "Knowing you…has taught me to live….Aika…" he whispered. _'Aika…'_

~0~

Aika remembered her times with Hotohori. When they first met and she accepted the role as the Priestess of Suzaku. When she was announced as such. Then when she talked to him about how you can't force someone to change how they feel, it was a lessoned he learned and carried in his heart. Then the time he slit his wrist when she needed blood. Then the time where he and Tamahome helped send her back home. Then when they soon made it back to Hokan after Taiitsukun had rescued them from Kutou, how he hugged her. Then how he came into her room to save her when he thought Tamahome was doing something to her. Then it came to when they were in Choko, when Aika had caught the plague. Hotohori had to be willing to kill her, but in the end, he couldn't due to his love for her. Then it came to when Tamahome came back under a spell. Hotohori was ready to fight him. She then remembered the day he declared his love for her, but said he understood her love for Tamahome. He told her about the story he had heard of the Priestess of Suzaku when he was holding her in the sweet embrace.

 _"The Priestess of Suzaku? What is that?" Young Hotohori asked._

 _"According to ancient legend, the character, which appears on your Majesty's neck, marks you as one destined to be the protector of the Priestess who shall come from another world and summon the power of Suzaku," his councilor had told him._

 _ **'The Priestess of Suzaku, a girl who will appear from another world. Maybe she will be able to save me from the loneliness I feel. Maybe she will love me as a person and not just as the next Emperor, but as a man surely,'**_ _young Hotohori had thought._

"Hotohori…" Aika whispered with tears. "Hotohori…"

~0~

Everyone was bowing to the fallen Emperor, morning him.

 _'I loved you…be happy…'_

~0~

Aika collapsed to her knees.

"You lied to me. You said you wouldn't die," Aika said before softly sobbing, the book on the ground. Her tears fell on to the pages. "You said that you wanted to live to see your son's face, didn't you?! You lied!" She cried.

~0~

Tamahome slowly woke up and blinked his eyes to get them to focus. He then saw Naruto who had a small smile.

"You awake?" Naruto asked.

"Where's Aika? Where is she?" Tamahome asked, worried for his beloved.

"Don't worry. She's fine," Naruto assured.

"She is? Thank goodness," Tamahome said with a relieved smile. Naruto smiled before he frowned.

"Tamahome, I need a favor. Don't tell Aika," Naruto told him. Tamahome looked at him curiously when he saw the serious look. "Would you please…go back into the book by yourself?" He asked. Tamahome's eyes widened and he sat up.

"Naruto…."

 **Kido: *Anime tears* H-Hotohori...**

 **Kida: My favorite Emperor! *Anime cries***

 **Kido: Why is it that the good ones die?! Dammit Yuu Watase!**

 **Kida: Tell me about it! I hate acting like a blubbering baby! W-we hoped you enjoy. Please favorite and comment.**


	24. Wedding Celebration

**Kida: This chapter is just so sweet.**

 **Kido: Why is that?**

 **Kida: You have to read and find out!**

 **Tamahome: Come on, tell us!**

 **Kida: No! I don't wanna!**

 **Naruto: Kida Tenshi doesn't own the animes Naruto and Fushigi Yuugi! She only owns Aika Hitsubasa and other OCs. Believe it!**

Suboshi of the Seiryuu Seven appeared in the real world to defend Lady Yui. Although deprived of Suzaku's power, Tamahome was able to defeat Suboshi with the help of Lady Aika, but the battle took its toll on him. While she paused to catch her breath, the Lady Aika learned of Mitsukake's death and then….

"Aika…we will all meet again…beyond worlds and beyond time….Beyond life…we will surely all meet again. Be happy…Aika…." Hotohori whispered. She heard the Emperor Hotohori's final words.

~0~

"It's not fair. Why is everyone dying? If I could…if I could only summon Suzaku," Aika said with tears in her eyes as she knelt on the floor.

"No," Shikamaru said making her look up at him. "It may work out for the best that you didn't. That you couldn't summon Suzaku."

"What do you mean?" Aika asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Listen to me. Being the Priestess and then summoning the Beast God may mean sacrificing your life. As soon as he finishes granting her wishes, Yui may be devoured by Seiryuu!" Shikamaru explained while Aika looked at him with a horror stricken face.

"Yui will be devoured by the Beast God Seiryuu?" She breathed.

"Aika! You have a phone call, it's Yui!" Kurama called from the living room. Aika and Shikamaru looked at the door before glancing at each other. Aika went down and took the phone from the fox.

 _"Hi, Aika. So you're all right then? How's Suboshi?"_ Yui asked. Aika frowned deeply as she looked down.

"He's…dead," she whispered knowing that was going to be a shock to the blonde girl. "Yui, please, we have to end all this. We need to talk to each other. Please," Aika pleaded.

 _"I'll be going to work tomorrow. I assume you will be too,"_ Yui said before hanging up.

"Yui," Aika said before sighing and hanging up the phone. _'Yui, will you really talk to me?'_

~0~

The next morning, Aika had gotten ready to leave for work. She was getting her shoes on as Kurama came over.

"Aika, you almost forgot your lunch," he muttered giving her the lunch box with his tail.

"Oh, thanks, Kurama," Aika smiled a bit. She pat his head as she took the lunch box. "I'll see you later!" She said before running off to work. Naruto went to the guest room after she had left. He then saw Tamahome as he sat on the ground by the bed.

"Tamahome, about what I asked you yesterday, since Aika can't go back into the book now when you decide to go back, it will mean you will never be able to see her again. So it really is difficult for me to ask this of you, but your immergence from the book has already disturbed the precarious equilibrium of our world and the book world. Suboshi has managed to appear in the village and if we don't do something, things may happen that are even more dangerous. Things that will eventually end up hurting Aika as well and a lot of other people too. Do you honestly think you can protect Aika from everything bad thing that may come her way? I understand how deep and devoted your feelings are for her and I know how much she cares about you too, but before she was the Priestess of Suzaku she was an ordinary Leaf Village civilian who was working to open her own shop. Now she has all the money she needs to finally open the shop she's been dreaming of since she was a kid. This is a very critical time for her, she can't concentrate, but if you go back the world might return to normal," Naruto said seriously to him. He then bowed his head. "I don't blame you if you hate me for asking you this, but please, if you care about her, go back into the book."

"A letter…for Aika?" Tamahome asked smiling a bit. "I can at least write her a letter to say goodbye, can't I?"

"Then you'll do it? Oh thank you," Naruto said with relief.

~0~

Aika made it to the Academy for one of the jobs she had. She sometimes taught some classes there. Teach students about the history of the village and clans with Yui. Aika was on the rooftop with Yui.

"Can we sit down and talk? I'm feeling a little tired," Yui said, her voice showing her exhaustion. Aika nodded and they took a seat on the steps. Aika took out the engraved kunai Suboshi had used to get to their world.

"Here. I found this near him when Suboshi died," Aika said giving it to her. Yui took it and looked at it.

"I guess Nakago is the only ally I have now," she said.

"Yui, listen to me. Nakago is not your ally. When you first came back into the book, those men in Kutou never raped you," Aika stated with a serious and urgent tone. Yui's eyes widened slightly and she remembered what happened. "You were saved before they could do anything, but Nakago lied to you and convinced you it was my fault in order to make me your enemy. As soon as I got back to this world, I took off my weapons pouch that had my kunai in it and now I know that's the reason I couldn't feel you calling for help while you were in the book. Because of that, he could intensify the doubt you already had about me." Yui stood with a glare.

"It's lies! You're lying!" She told her.

"I'm not lying! Nakago only wants the power of Seiryuu for himself! But there's more, Yui," Aika said taking a letter out. She then handed it to the other Priestess. "Read this. It's an old letter written by Einosuke Okuta, the original owner of the _Universe of the Four Gods_ to his friend, Mr. Osugi." Yui took it and opened it before reading the letter. She then started reading.

"Osugi, you're the only one I can count on now. There's no time left…."

 _"I discovered and extraordinary work. A narrative known as the_ _ **Universe of the Four Gods**_ _. Somehow, the book pulled my daughter Takiko into its pages, seeming to possess some sort of encrypting magical power. My daughter became the heroin of the story, summoned Genbu, then returned. However, her body was wracked with pain. As her wishes were granted, she was being devoured by the Beast God Genbu. If my daughter was to be laid to waste, I decided I'd rather take her life by my own hand and then kill myself. My decision made, I wanted to destroy the book. I tried to set it on fire, but it would not burn. I believe the book is waiting for the remaining Priestesses to follow. The Priestesses of Byakko, Suzaku, and Seiryuu,"_ Okuta had wrote.

"My friend, I beg you to seal this book away for me. This is my final request. Please," Yui finished, her hands shaking.

"But he wasn't able to seal the book away and Mr. Osugi's daughter Suzuno was taken into it next and became the Priestess of Byakko. Except she wasn't devoured. Her will was strong. Yui, if your heart is strong and true, you won't be ravaged by the Beast God. Y-you have to believe me, Yui!" Aika pleaded.

"It's not true…"

"I know it's true!"

"I don't believe you!" Yui shouted. She threw the letter down and ran away from Aika.

"Yui, wait…" Aika tried to call out, but sighed. Yui kept running and soon made it to the hall. She leaned against it, panting.

"A lie. It's a lie because if everything Aika told me is true then all this fighting has been for nothing. And there has never been any reason for me to hate her like I did," she murmured. She started feeling worse, sweating like she was sick. She moved her sleeve and saw blue scales on her forearm. Her eyes widened with fear. "Oh no! What is this?! Nakago…did you know about this? Did you know about this, Nakago?!"

~0~

The Kutou Soldiers fought and the Emperor of Kutou ran down the halls with two of his councilors. He then stopped with a gasp when he saw Nakago who had taken down his guards.

"Na…Nakago," he said. His two councilors screamed and ran away in fear.

"Huh, so it finally ends, your Majesty," Nakago mused.

"Nakago, have you really betrayed me?" The Emperor asked.

"While the Kutou forces I command are in numeral, they are mostly made of foreign mercenaries. Our acts are fully equipped with foreign legiance and foreign soldiers like myself. As for betrayal, I don't recall ever swearing my loyalty to you," Nakago stated walking up to him.

"Please let me live! It's all I ask! What is it you want?! Sums of gold? Or to be Emperor in my place?! I have favored you since you first got here! I took you in and made you my General! Have you forgotten that, Nakago?!" The Emperor exclaimed. It's then Nakago thrusted his hand into the Emperor's stomach, going through his back.

"Now you know the humiliation that I and my people had to suffer under your reign," Nakago sneered. "It's over!" He said before using his power to make the Emperor turn to nothing but ash. He then calmed himself as he heard footsteps.

"General!"

"The Emperor has been taken care of. Kill his family, ministers, and all noblemen," Nakago ordered as he went up to Soi and picked her up into his arms.

"How's the shoulder, sir?" One soldier asked.

"Don't concern yourself with it. I have to leave you for a while and attend to another debt that I'm owed. It will be the finishing touch."

~0~

 _'I told Yui everything I had to tell her. I have to believe in her now and keep the faith. There's nothing else I can do. Nothing else any of us can do,'_ Aika thought as she taught class. She smiled at the students who seemed to finish their work. They soon left and Aika thought about Tamahome. Her eyes widened a bit and she packed her things quickly before running home.

 _"I think he eventually has to go back into the_ _ **Universe of the Four Gods**_ _and I think he already knows that he has to too,"_ Naruto had told her the other day.

 _'Tamahome…'_

~0~

Tamahome had changed back into his armor and wrote Aika the letter. He then set it on Aika's desk with a heavy heart. Aika's door then burst open.

"Tamahome!" Aika said making him look over.

"Aika…" Tamahome murmured. She then saw him dressed in his armor.

"You were planning to go back into the book, weren't you? And you weren't going to tell me," Aika said with hurt in her eyes.

"Naruto told me that Mitsukake and his Majesty Hotohori are dead. I think I have to go back. I belong there. I'm a character in the book after all," Tamahome said before looking out the window. "But for you, it's different. You belong here. I'm glad I came back with you because I understand now that your life is here. You have to live in this world."

"But you promised! You said we'd never be apart from each other again!" Aika stated. Tamahome placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Selfish words I uttered when I didn't know anything, but now I know what Tatara was trying to explain to us before he passed away," he said to her.

 _"And so, even if she lived in a different world than mine, we really were together always,"_ Tatara had told them. Aika looked down, shaking from fighting tears back.

"Besides, I've been thinking about this myself. If our love for each other is truly destiny, then maybe there's another me in this world somewhere and fate will bring us together again. Not a made up me, but a real me or something," Tamahome said with a small smile. He let out a small chuckle, scratching his cheek. "I'm not make much sense, am I?"

"But why? Why are you even saying all this?" Aika asked. Tamahome's eyes widened a bit when he saw the pain and hurt in her eyes. "There's no way I can ever be happy without you, don't you know that by now? You told me you loved me and I believed you every time you said it!" She stated. She rested her head on his chest and lighting pounded her fist against it. "You promised we'd always be together. That we'd live our lives together. You're not just some character, Tamahome. To me, you're someone that can never be replaced. Never. So please, don't leave me. Don't even say you're leaving me. I'll do anything you ask me to. That first time I told you I loved you, I meant it. All those other times, I meant it then! Oh please, Tamahome," Aika said with soft sobs. Tamahome looked up, feeling his heart pound at her words. He felt guilty about the thought of leaving her. He felt hurt himself. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt them start to sting. He then held her tightly in his arms making Aika's eyes widen slightly. What he said next made her eyes widen more and made her heart race.

"A wedding ceremony. We'll celebrate. Just the two of us. How is it done in this world? Can you show me?" He asked her.

~0~

Yui walked through the streets of the village after she finished teaching her own class that had been separate from Aika's.

 _'Nakago….Answer me, Nakago. Did you know all along I would be devoured by Seiryuu?'_ Yui thought to herself.

 _"Lady Yui,"_ she heard Nakago's voice before seeing a glow.

~0~

Aika showed Tamahome two rings after he had taken his armor off. One was silver with a ruby in it and the other was gold with a ruby and amethyst.

"The rings I bought at the stand yesterday. We each put on our left ring finger and then in our hearts, pledge our eternal love," she said as she smiled, putting the silver ring on Tamahome's finger. Tamahome smiled and put the gold ring on her left ring finger. They both then laced their fingers together.

"And now the two of us are husband and wife forever. After all that's happened, nothing can come between us or our love ever again. We are joined and now we are one. I love you," Tamahome said softly to her as tears pricked her eyes.

"I love you, always," Aika smiled as he cupped her cheek and they kissed. _'Always, I love only you.'_

~0~

 _'And the Priestess prayed. Oh time. Oh time, please stop,'_ Naruto read the _Universe of the Four Gods_ to himself in the living room. _'I'll let them have a few more minutes.'_

~0~

Yui stared in shock as she saw Nakago appear before her, blue lightning flickering off him as he smirked a bit.

"I heard you call to me, Lady Yui," he said to her.

 _'Nakago…'_

~0~

Tamahome held his wife in his arms, smiling happily. He then gasped with wide eyes.

 _'His life force!'_ He thought.

"Aika! We've got trouble! Believe it!" Naruto shouted making Aika turn quickly with panic. "It's him! Nakago is here!" He said as Aika appeared in the living room.

"Naruto!"

"Nakago is with Yui right now," Naruto told her.

"With Yui?" Aika's eyes widened.

"The last thing we need is those two together," Naruto stated. Tamahome's eyes narrowed and he looked out the window.

~0~

"Lady Yui, come here. Aren't you glad to see me?" Nakago asked as Yui just stood there. He then started walking up to her. "You did call for me to come to you, didn't you? Well, I'm here to help you," he said before Yui's eyes narrowed a bit. "Lady Yui," he said before going to pull her into his arms.

"Nakago," Yui said as her bangs covered her eyes making him stop. "It's time for you to tell me the truth. Was I raped by those men in the alley when I first arrived back there?" She asked making Nakago smirk. "Aika told me I wasn't. She said you lied to me about that. In the book, in the other world, day after day I told you how hurt I was that Aika had abandoned me and you blamed her too and you comforted me. You were always at my side. That's why I believed you. But Aika said that you twisted my doubt and anger so that I would become the Priestess and you could get the power of Seiryuu! You made us become enemies just to serve your own purpose! Is that true?! Is it?!" Yui demanded. Nakago was silent for a moment before smirking.

"What you say hurts me. Especially since it was you who decided to make that girl your enemy," he said making Yui's eyes widen. "Friendship, jealousy, and resentment, the problems you have with those emotions lie within yourself. The only thing I did was help release them. And when you summoned Seiryuu, I had given you the chance to voluntarily choose between me and your so called friend. You should grateful to me for saving you from those men before it was too late. Now, you promised me the final wish you have from Seiryuu and I have come to collect the debt you owe."

"When you told me you loved me, it was a lie, wasn't it? You knew all along that you wanted was Seiryuu's power for yourself!" Yui said before running away from him.

"You think you can run away from me?" Nakago called.

"Please no! Somebody! Please help me!" Yui cried.

~0~

Aika and Naruto walked back into the bedroom and saw that Tamahome was gone and the window was open.

"Tamahome…" She whispered with wide eyes.

"He can't win. Not like this. Nakago will kill him," Naruto said worried for the younger male. Aika then ran out of the room, grabbing her weapons pouch. "Aika, where are you goin?! Aika!"

~0~

Yui kept running, wanting to get away from Nakago before he could do anything. She then remember what Aika told her.

 _"If your heart is strong, you won't be beaten by the Beast God. You have to believe me, Yui!"_ Aika had told her.

 _'I didn't believe her!'_ Yui thought before she accidentally tripped and landed on the ground. She sat up and her eyes widened when she saw blue scales on her leg. "The scales…they're on…they're on my legs! No! It's here! NO!" She cried.

"Yui!" Tamahome shouted. He grabbed her wrist making her scream as she thought it was Nakago.

"No! No! Don't!" She struggled until Tamahome turned her and rest his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down. It's just me," he assured her.

"T-Tamahome…Nakago, Aika was right. He only wants Seiryuu's power," Yui whispered through thick tears. Tamahome's eyes widened a bit before narrowing. He ducked with her as a blue energy was thrown at them. Yui fell limp against Tamahome who looked over and saw Nakago.

"Nakago!" Tamahome growled.

"Will you please hand over Lady Yui, Tamahome?" Nakago asked nonchalantly.

"Why did you come to this world, you monster?! Why don't you leave Yui alone?!" Tamahome snarled.

"I came to collect on a debt from Lady Yui. The last of Seiryuu's powers was promised to me. I have waited so long for this moment. I shall become a god and rule over all creation and then I alone shall decide what is allowed to exist and what is destined to be destroyed in the world. In this world as well as our own. I, who was born to a hated tribe and forced to live a miserable existence, shall decide the fate of all reality. Amusing, don't you think?" Nakago smirked.

"So you want to conquer unknown lands? For power, fame, and fortune?" Tamahome glared.

"Fortune? Ha, not at all. This is vengeance," Nakago stated. Tamahome stood after laying Yui down.

"Become the ruler of reality? That isn't going to happen because you and I weren't created to exorcise those kinds of rights. You and I both are characters in a book. We were created by the people of this world and without them, we would cease to exist. That's right, you and I can only draw breath if someone animates us on paper. Do you think something fictional can ever control the real world? Give it up!" Tamahome glared at him.

"Who cares about that?"

"Who cares?" Tamahome demanded.

"Even if everything you say is true, you can't deny that we still exist so what difference does it make? Besides, if someone in this world created me, it means they are my creator, my personal God and every man and every culture has a God. When I become a God myself, I will control the fate of others and I will be able to destroy my creator's world," Nakago told him.

"No you won't!" Tamahome said getting ready to fight. "You'll have to do it over my dead body! This world is where Aika and Yui are going to live and I won't allow you to devastate it!" He shouted. Nakago smirked as the symbol on his forehead appeared.

"Do you really believe that you can stop me? You're just a normal human being now, not a Warrior since you lost the power of Suzaku. By all means, try," he said as a blue light appeared around him. There were explosions and fires through the village making the civilians panic. Tamahome went to punch him. Nakago appeared behind him. "Am I moving too fast for you?" Tamahome then did a tornado kick, but Nakago moved again. Nakago appeared behind him again and used an energy ball of his life force on Tamahome, getting him in the back. Tamahome let out a shout of pain and landed on the ground, the back of his armor gone with his shirt. "Don't ever underestimate me, boy," he said before turning and seeing Yui on the ground. "Lady Yui, it won't take long to finish off this little brat. Please wait for me there until I'm ready," he smirked before looking at Tamahome who was getting up. Tamahome was ready to fight again and suddenly saw a shimmer on his hand. He then smiled a bit when he saw his ring.

"Aika, joined forever. I'm glad I could tell you I love you one more time. I may never see you again, please forgive me for that. So that you have a future, I will fight. I will gladly die if I have to!" Tamahome said determination in his eyes as he looked at Nakago.

~0~

Aika ran through the streets in hope of getting to Tamahome and Yui fast. If she had to fight, she would and she was ready.

 _'Tamahome. Tamahome, no. Don't leave me, please. Don't go!'_ She prayed as she made her way to wear she saw the smoke.

~0~

Nakago smirked at Tamahome.

"Something wrong? Come and get me if you can," he provoked. Tamahome glared and ran forward to attack, letting out a battle cry.

 **Kido:...Tamahome and Aika are married?!**

 **Kida: *Grins* Yup! Now...if only I could get rid of Nakago.**

 **Kido: Simple, just take him out.**

 **Kida: What kind of story is that? That means no flippin' action!**

 **Kido: Not true. What about that one time...oh, that was because of Nakago. What about that other...nope, Nakago too...Oi...**

 **Kida: Exactly. We hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please favorite and comment!**


	25. Atonement

**Kida: So much flipping action!**

 **Kido: I'm actually excited for this.**

 **Kida: You would be. I have some bad news though.**

 **Tamahome: Oh no, what is it?**

 **Kida: There's only two more chapter after this.**

 **Kido &Tamahome&Naruto: WHAT?!**

 **Kida: Sheesh. Don't worry so much. I still have the OVAs to do.**

 **Kido &Tamahome&Naruto: *Sigh of relief***

 **Kida: Anyways! I, Kida Tenshi, do not own Naruto or Fushigi Yuugi. I only own Aika Hitsubasa and other OCs.**

Lady Aika reluctantly resigned herself to Tamahome's decision to return to the real world without her. Before leaving, he countered Lady Yui, the Priestess of Seiryuu, running fearfully through the village streets of the Hidden Leaf away from Nakago. Nakago had ominously appeared in the Priestess' world and realizing there was bound to be a showdown, Lady Aika raced to intervene. But regretfully, the battle between Tamahome and Nakago had already begun. Tamahome was ready to fight again and suddenly saw a shimmer on his hand. He then smiled a bit when he saw his ring.

"Aika, joined forever. I'm glad I could tell you I love you one more time. I may never see you again, please forgive me for that. So that you have a future, I will fight. I will gladly die if I have to!" Tamahome said determination in his eyes as he looked at Nakago.

~0~

Panic could be heard throughout the village. The civilians tried to get away from the area, most of the ninjas escorting them out. Kakashi had appeared and saw what was going on. His eyes then widened at the sight as Sasuke, Sasuke, Yamato, Sai, and Hinata appeared.

"No way. Is that Tamahome and Nakago?!" Sasuke asked with wide eyes.

"Who?" Kakashi asked.

"Tamahome and Nakago are from that book Naruto and Aika told you about. The one none of us really believed. Well, at least until Sasuke, Sai, Hinata, and I started reading it with Naruto who had things happen to him because of it. Nakago is a manipulative bastard who wishes to become a God over our world and his own. And Tamahome…he's in love with Aika who happens to love him just as dearly," Sakura explained to the stunned Kakashi and Yamato.

"We should step in," Yamato said.

"No, don't. This is their battle, not ours," Sai stated.

"If Tamahome needs help then we will help him. No doubt Aika and Naruto will help too," Hinata agreed. What they didn't know was that Aika was already running and making her way there. Aika saw the group of people and started pushing through it.

"Excuse me!" She said as she made her way through. She then made it passed the ninjas who were keeping the people back.

"Hey! Hold it! You can't go in there!" One of the ninjas said as he grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go! Tamahome's in there!" She exclaimed.

"It can't be done! The path is cracked and there's a sea of fire blocking the way!" The ninja said. Aika yanked her wrist away and kept going. "Hey! Come on!" He went to go after her, but the fire stopped him. "She's crazy." Aika kept running, trying to make her way to Tamahome.

 _'Please be all right, Tamahome,'_ Aika prayed.

~0~

Tamahome ran forward with a battle cry and went to kick Nakago who dodged. Tamahome then quickly swiped at him only for that to be dodged as well. Tamahome growled and punched at him again which was dodged. Tamahome kept throwing punches at Nakago, again and again only for them to be dodged by the blonde man. Tamahome went to kick him again, and once again, dodged. Nakago then attacked Tamahome, landing hits on him as well. Tamahome skidded back and his eyes widened as Nakago appeared behind Tamahome, wrapping an arm around the blue haired man's neck. Tamahome was then lifted up as one of Tamahome's hands was held behind his back. Tamahome tried to claw the arm away from around his neck.

"Your assault on me is hopeless. You haven't even laid a finger on me and I could break your neck with one arm, Tamahome," Nakago smirked.

"Ai….Aika…" Tamahome choked out. Nakago then punched him down into the ground.

"What's the matter with you, Tamahome? You can't stand up by yourself?" Nakago asked. He then grabbed a fist full of Tamahome's hair, lifting him up as Tamahome grunted in pain. "Poor baby, all dirty and covered in blood. You excite me, not in the same way a woman does, but maybe more like a toy or favorite meal," Nakago smirked before licking Tamahome's cheek.

"Don't touch me!" Tamahome shouted pushing him away. Nakago flipped back with a smirk still on his face.

"So you can still move around on your own. Killing you wouldn't be much fun if you didn't try to resist it," Nakago told him.

"I'll set you off!" Tamahome growled as he began attacking again, throwing punches, swipes, and kicks again. Tamahome was giving up. Nakago landed some more hits on Tamahome before they both charged at each other. Tamahome was then hit away and landed on the ground.

"You lied to me, Tamahome. You told me you were going to protect the Priestess of Suzaku from harm and didn't you say you were going to protect the Priestess of Suzaku world from any interferences as well?" Nakago asked. He then saw Tamahome shakily start to get up making his smirk widen. "Atta boy, Tamahome. If you aren't around to stop me, the one you treasure most of all will suffer by my hand."

~0~

Naruto was at a corner and reading the book.

"Nakago pummeled him with blow after blow, but Tamahome could not strike back and his adversary remained unharmed. You gotta hang in there, Tamahome. Huh?! Meanwhile, the Priestess of Suzaku made her way towards the battle through the fire and the smoke?! That idiot's walking right into a death trap! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed. He then ran forward, pushing through the crowd. He saw an explosion. He tried to fight through the people, but ended up being swept away by the large crowd. "Stop! Let me through! I wanna go the other way! Aika!"

~0~

Aika kept running and soon came to a stop.

"Tamahome! Tamahome, where are you?!" She called out. She wiped her eyes as they stung from the smoke. "Oh please, answer me," she prayed. She then saw the unconscious Yui on the ground. "Oh no, Yui!" She said running over to her friend. "What happened to you?" She asked as Yui slowly opened her eyes. Yui then saw Aika.

"Aika?" She asked.

"Yui," Aika said with relief. She went to help her friend up, but his a blue force field.

~0~

"It looks like the Priestess of Suzaku has found Lady Yui. I'm glad she's here," Nakago mused.

"What?" Tamahome's eyes widened.

"I'm afraid our little frolic here must end now," Nakago said to him.

"Over my dead body!" Tamahome shouted going to attack him.

"Then die," Nakago retorted getting an energy ball of his life force ready. He used it on Tamahome who screamed in pain, his armor and shirt being ripped and blown off in the process.

 _'I…I'm sorry….I couldn't….I couldn't protect you….'_ Tamahome thought as he thought of Aika and her warm smiles. That all crumbled as he fell to the ground beaten and bloodied after crashing through the window of a shop. Nakago smirked at him before walking away.

~0~

Aika did some hand seals.

"Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" She shouted before a large fire blew out of her mouth and at the shield. It didn't stop the shield. "Dammit!" She hissed before grabbing a rock and started hitting the shield. "Hang on, Yui. I'll have you out of this in a second," Aika said determined to get her out.

"Thank you, Aika," Yui said to her. Aika then stopped as they both looked over to see Nakago walking over to them.

"Nakago," Aika glared.

"Nakago…" Yui whispered.

"No one can break the barrier I cast around Lady Yui, so don't waste your inadequate strength in trying," Nakago said to Aika who stood with a kunai in her hand. Aika glared harshly at him, ready to fight him.

"What happened to Tamahome, you bastard?" She snarled. Nakago smirked at her. "I ask you a question, dammit! What did you do to Tamahome?!" Aika shouted.

~0~

Kakashi, Sasuke, Yamato, Sai, Sakura, and Hinata jumped down and ran over to Tamahome. Sakura and Hinata ran into the shop and began looking over Tamahome.

"Come on, Tamahome. You're not supposed to die like this," Sasuke said with a glare and gritted teeth. "We have to go after Nakago!" He told the others.

"We don't even know how to go about this, Sasuke," Kakashi stated. "Nakago is able to fight in ways we could never experience. For all we know, some of our abilities will be useless. I'm not going to risk you guys dying."

"We have to try!" Sai, for once, exclaimed.

"You think we don't know that?!" Yamato exclaimed back. "We need to come up with a plan."

"First, we have to make sure Tamahome's okay and look for any injured civilians. Sakura, Hinata, I leave you in charge of that," Kakashi said.

"Yes, Kakashi-Sensei," the two women replied.

"Sai, I want you to scout around the village and make sure none of Nakago's friends came with him. I don't want to take the chance," Kakashi added.

"Yes, sir," Sai replied back. He drew a bird and used that to go into the sky.

"Yamato, I want you to use your wood release and make a dome for the civilians so they won't be in danger," Kakashi added.

"Right away," Yamato agreed before leaving to do so.

"Sasuke, you're with me. We need to get Naruto then get to Nakago," Kakashi added.

"Right. Then how do we take care of Nakago?" Sasuke asked.

"We'll have to make up the plan as we go."

~0~

"And like his Emperor before him, Tamahome perished at Nakago's hands! No way! That's impossible! Tamahome can't be dead! The hero is never supposed to die! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed after reading the passage. He had finally gotten away from the crowd.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru said pushing through the crowd and over to him. "I heard the about what's going on through the comm. I had it set to hear the other ninjas on my way over. What a drag. The whole village's a mess and the people are-hey, what's with the long face?" He asked seeing tears streaming down Naruto's cheeks.

"It says Nakago just killed Tamahome! He'll kill Aika and Yui too if we don't stop him! But what can we do?!" Naruto panicked.

"They say that it doesn't look like the Jounin or even the Anbu can get close to them," Shikamaru stated.

"I know and we would have to find a way to get in there if we wanted to try and get Nakago back into the _Universe of the Four Gods_ book," Naruto mused.

"Are you nuts?!" Shikamaru asked. "He'd use his powers to blast us into another world before we could do it!"

"Another world…" Naruto murmured getting an idea.

"Another world?" Shikamaru asked wondering what was going through that knucklehead's head.

"We'll have to ask Tasuki and Chichiri for their help!" Naruto stated. Shikamaru looked at him like he was crazy.

"Wait a minute, Naruto! Remember, without their powers they're just normal human beings now!" He told his friend.

"They're Warriors and stronger than we are seeing as they know how to fight against Nakago unlike us. We're running out of options," Naruto said to him before looking back at the book. "Tasuki! Chichiri! Oh please let them hear me!"

~0~

Tasuki and Chichiri were back at the palace with the counselors and the Empress as they looked at Hotohori who was lying in a bed. Chichiri was praying.

"He was truly the most gentle of men and he took his duties more seriously than from one you would expect so young. Because of this, he always appeared to be very lonely, but by befriending the Priestess of Suzaku and you, his fellow Warriors, he seemed to have finally found happiness," one of the counselors said to Tasuki and Chichiri. Tasuki wiped a tear away.

 _"Tasuki! Chichiri!"_ A male said making the two said man look up as they heard. _"Can you hear me?! I'm one of Aika's best friends and practically older brother, Naruto!"_

"Aika's there? Is she all right, Naruto?" Tasuki asked.

 _"Please save my sister! Nakago's come to our world. He's got Aika and Yui cornered and I think he might kill them! Believe it!"_ Naruto told them.

"Nakago's there?" Chichiri asked surprised.

 _"You're the only ones I can ask for help. Find Aika's backpack, that bag she brought with her, then concentrate hard on coming to this world! Please hurry!"_

~0~

Aika and Yui stood as Nakago stood across from them. Aika was in a fighting stance yet, still holding her kunai. She had just heard about Tamahome and her eyes were wide.

"It's not true….It's not true. Tamahome couldn't have lost in any battle. What could have happened to him?" Aika murmured to herself, not wanting to believe it. She remembered when he smiled at her after she put the wring on his finger.

 _"And this ring means we're man and wife,"_ Tamahome had told her.

"For me, he can make miracles happen," she whispered. She then heard Yui's exclaimed and turned to her to see Nakago had Yui. "Yui!"

"No more dawdling, Lady Yui. The time has come for you to use your final wish and ask Seiryuu to make me a God. Ask him to grant me eternal life and power over all creation," Nakago ordered.

"Never! I don't owe you anything! Let go of me, Nakago!" Yui shouted.

"Lady Yui, you don't understand. You must keep your promise because if you don't, I'll have to break the only promise I made to you. I made one promise," Nakago stated.

"What one promise?" Yui asked, somewhat afraid to know. Nakago looked at Aika as his symbol glowed. Small rocks floated up before flying at Aika who screamed in pain. "Aika!"

"At one time, I promised you I would not kill the Priestess of Suzaku. Although death may be a blessing because I will make sure she's in constant pain until her last breath," Nakago smirked. "She can go to the man she says she loves who has already left her behind." Aika kept screaming in pain. Her clothes were getting all ripped up and her bangs where in her face.

"Stop it right now! You're killing her!" Yui cried. It's then Nakago stopped and Aika fell to the ground.

"Very well, Lady Yui. Momentarily you will request the last of Seiryuu's power. Do exactly as I say or not only will I kill the Priestess of Suzaku, but I will destroy this world and everything in it," Nakago threatened. Aika shakily sat up.

"No, Yui…don't listen to him or do what he says…no matter whatever he manages to do to me…don't do it, even if he kills me," Aika said stubbornly.

"Just as I thought. Neither of you care as much for this land of you nativity or for the people in it," Nakago said making Aika narrowed her eyes at him. "Early on I only vaguely realized it. You came to our world because you were unhappy in your lives here and you wanted desperately to escape the parameters of your world," he said shocking the two girls. Aika then looked down.

"Yes, it's true. When all this started, I hated my reality," she said thinking of when she lost her family and friends, the war, and being alone. She then looked at Nakago with narrowed eyes. She thought about when she was a baby, how her parents held her so lovingly. Then when she played with Naruto and Yui as children. She then soon became friends with Team Seven and the other teams. "But now…now I see that this is where our lives were formed and lived. We were born here, we grew up here, we made friends and learned the lessons of life together here. It's true, Yui, isn't it? Yui, if you grant his wish, it really will be the end of this world and the people how have cared about us all our lives!" Aika stated as tears flood into Yui's eyes.

"That's enough," Nakago said before using his powers on Aika. Aika screamed in pain as she flew back and landed on the ground. Yui gasped in worry. "Everyone seeks an environment where they can live in peace and pursue their happiness. I am no different than they are. What is so irrational about wanting a world of my own? In the same way you wished to escape from your world, I wish to create one of my own. We really want the same thing so there's not that much difference between us after all. We've been in sync all along, Priestess," Nakago said as Aika shakily sat up. Aika then looked at Yui who had tears flooding down her face.

"Yui….please…." Aika murmured.

"Oh Aika….you're such a fool. Even after everything that's happened to you in this world and the book, you still believe in me?" Yui asked. Aika felt weak and could barely talk, but her eyes showed that she did. "Aika, I finally understand. I was just so angry because you left me for Tamahome. I was upset and jealous. I did love Tamahome too, but I know if you hadn't been the one that stood between us, I don't think I would have tried so desperately to get him to like me. I knew that you hadn't really betrayed me, you wouldn't do that. You see? I know you better than Tamahome does because I've known you longer, since we were little kids together. It just hurt so much. It was like I was getting filthier and filthier and there didn't seem to be any room in your life once Tamahome came along," Yui said to her.

"Yui…" Aika breathed with shock, feeling ashamed that her friend felt like this.

"Anyway, that doesn't matter anymore. I'm so tired. I wanted to open that shop with you, but…" Yui gave a small smile. "Bye, bye," she said making Aika's eyes widen. "Kaijin!" Yui said before the symbol on her forehead glowed. There was then a blue light around her.

"Yui! Don't do it! You'll be devoured by Seiryuu!" Aika shouted. The light when into the sky and formed a dragon. It was Seiryuu's Beast form. "YUI!" Aika screamed.

~0~

Shikamaru looked up at the sky with a glare as the civilians freaked out over seeing the dragon.

"Naruto, do you see what I see?" He asked the blonde.

"We need you, Tasuki, Chichiri," Naruto said looking up at the dragon with narrowed eyes.

"Naruto! Shikamaru!" Kakashi shouted making the two look over to see him and Sasuke. "What the hell is that?" He asked as they made it to Naruto and Shikamaru.

"It's Seiryuu. Yui must have used her third wish or something," Naruto said making their eyes widen.

"God no," Sasuke whispered. If Yui made her third wish then…..

"Let me see that," Kakashi said taking the _Universe of the Four Gods._ If he was going to help stop this, he needed to know all that was going on and fast.

"You don't have time to read the whole book, Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm not going to ready the whole thing. I'm going to skim it so I know what the hell I'm dealing with. If I read this, I might get an idea on how to stop this," Kakashi said as he skimmed the book.

~0~

Nakago looked up to see the dragon that was now flying around the village.

"This is the second time I've seen the Beast God Seiryuu appear before me. It has all from to fruition. Now then, what shall become of this wasteful world? Seiryuu, will you destroy everything here in honor of Lady Yui," Nakago said. Aika glared at him with tears.

"Give them back!" She snarled as she stood up. She then ran forward to attack him. "Give Tamahome and Yui back to me!" She shouted. Nakago made a force field around himself which Aika hit and flew back with a scream of pain, feeling electrocuting shocks around her body.

"Aika!" Kurama shouted as he appeared. He then ran up to her and stood in front of her. His collar glowed red and he suddenly had armor around his body. "Tailed Beast Bomb!" He shouted as he attacked. Another force field appeared as the bomb came at Nakago. The bomb bounced off and went at Kurama who cried out in pain.

"You're a little girl and a puny fox. Do you really think you can fight my by yourselves?" He asked the unconscious girl and the shaking fox. "I will send you off to meet your dear Tamahome. Neither of you will exist in either world," Nakago said as he started walking up. Kurama stood shakily.

"S-stay away from her, you bastard," he growled weakly.

"Nakago!" A voice shouted. Nakago stopped and saw Tasuki and Chichiri appear with Aika's bag. Tasuki glared at him while Chichiri and Niko gave peace signs.

~0~

"Tasuki and Chichiri have finally arrived! Believe it!" Naruto grinned as Kakashi had finally caught up.

"No way!" Shikamaru and Sasuke exclaimed with shock.

~0~

"I'm right behind you, ya know," Chichiri said from Aika's bag.

"You always pull that pint size bit whenever the plot thickens! Why should I have to carry you on my shoulders?!" Tasuki snapped at him.

"You people…" Nakago said annoyed. Tasuki walked up after taking the back pack off as Chichiri appeared beside him, Niko on his shoulder.

"I'll deal with this cad. You take care of Aika and Kurama, Chichiri," Tasuki said.

"You got it! Right away!" Chichiri agreed before running over to Aika and Kurama.

"You people really are fools. It's too late now. Seiryuu has already appeared," Nakago smirked.

"Oh yeah?! Nothing's too late while Suzaku's Seven Warriors are alive!" Tasuki shouted as he attacked Nakago with his fan. Nakago blocked it.

"Aika. Aika! Can you hear me? We made it here, ya know. Aika, answer me. Aika," Chichiri said worried for the girl. Kurama gently nuzzled her.

"Aika. Come on, Kit. Aika…"

 _"Aika….Aika!" Aika heard. She opened her eyes to see a blue light that faded revealing Yui. Aika looked at her with shock as the blonde smiled._

 _ **'Yui.'**_

 **Kida: Oh my fudge, Tamahome!**

 **Kido: What did you do?!**

 **Kida: Don't blame me! Blame Nakago!**

 **Kido: I do! Anyways, at least Tasuki and Chichiri are there.**

 **Kida: Finally! I was missing my favorite monk and red head.**

 **Kido: I can't wait to see more action!**

 **Kida: Of course you can't. We hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please favorite and comment!**


	26. Entrusted Hope

**Kida: We so close to finishing! I'm sad and excited at the same time!**

 **Kido: Is that even possible?**

 **Kida: For writers? Yes. You feel sad that a great series is finished, but you feel excited that you accomplished in finishing it.**

 **Kido: Makes sense.**

 **Tamahome: Kida Tenshi doesn't own Naruto or Fushigi Yuugi. She only owns Aika Hitsubasa and other OCs. Enjoy!**

In a devastating turn of events, Tamahome is struck down by Nakago. Aika glared harshly at him, ready to fight him.

"What happened to Tamahome, you bastard?" She snarled. Nakago smirked at her. "I ask you a question, dammit! What did you do to Tamahome?!" Aika shouted. And then, unexpectedly, the Lady Yui made her third wish to the Beast God Seiryuu.

"Kaijin!"

"Yui! Don't do it! You'll be devoured by Seiryuu!" Aika shouted. The light when into the sky and formed a dragon. It was Seiryuu's Beast form. "YUI!" Aika screamed. It was then Kurama appeared to protect his friend and his village.

"Nakago!" A voice shouted. Nakago stopped and saw Tasuki and Chichiri appear with Aika's bag. Tasuki glared at him while Chichiri and Niko gave peace signs. Tasuki and Chichiri arrived from the _Universe of the Four Gods_ to honor their Celestial duties and save their Priestess. Tasuki let out a battle cry as he attacked Nakago before letting out a grunt when his attacked was blocked and he was thrown back.

"Tasuki!" Chichiri called as he held Aika.

"Kit!" Kurama called as he ran over to Tasuki. Nakago smirked, his symbol glowing on forehead.

"You must forgive me. It's almost offensive to use my ability against either of you. Now that you've lost your powers, you're easy targets. Do you see that, Tasuki?" He asked looking at the dragon. "The girl has already made her last wish. Do you know what that means? I have become an everlasting deity, so think again. Do you still wish to oppose me? You'll be the first man to receive this God's punishment," Nakago chuckled as Tasuki gritted his teeth. "Do you want that everlasting reputation, Tasuki?" Tasuki looked down and let out a bitter chuckle.

"This doesn't look good for me or for our cause. We've given our all to get this far. Chiriko and Nuriko…I'm sorry," Tasuki murmured as his tears fell to the ground. "I'll try to follow your lead, you both have taught me so much. And I'll be joining you soon!" He looked at Nakago with a smirk as he stood. He then looked in surprise to see Chichiri and Kurama in front of him. Tasuki then smirked. "Don't try to interfere with this, you can't stop me. Don't even try. I'm gonna kill that blood sucker."

"You're a real hot head, ya know," Chichiri said before looking at him over his shoulder, his mask gone and a smirk on his face. "I wasn't brought up to be so rash. I learned to be cordial and courteous, but it'd be impolite to visit his Highness and Mitsukake without bringing a present along, ya know. This man's life. That's what I'll bring them," Chichiri smirked, ready to fight.

"Also, I'm supposed to be the hot headed tough guy that loves a good fight. I've gotten a little rusty. Besides, it's not just Hotohori and Mitsukake who need a present from us. Aika's parents, Akira and Rei, they need a present for having to see their daughter and her friends suffer because of him," Kurama stated with a smirk of his own. Tasuki stared at them for a moment before smirking as well. He walked up and stood between them.

"No matter what words you use to say it, you're still speaking my language," Tasuki said to them.

"As members of the Suzaku Seven, we live only to protect the Priestess," Chichiri stated.

"And as a Tailed Beast, I live only to protect my village and the civilians and ninjas here who happen to be my family as the guardian of the Leaf Village," Kurama stated next.

"So this is what yours and Aika's world is like, huh? It's too crowded and messy for my taste and where did all the trees go? Hey, wanna check out the booze and food in this world after we finish up here?" Tasuki asked Chichiri.

"Trust me, you'll like it," Kurama smirked.

"I'll buy the first round. I'll take the right," Chichiri smirked, ready to fight. "And you can take him on the left. Kurama, you get him from behind, together."

"I'm ready when you are, Kits," Kurama smirked with excitement.

"Ha, I'm with you all the way, Chichiri. Just give me the sign," Tasuki said. Their eyes all widened as they heard Aika's voice.

 _"The four palaces of the Heavens, the four corners of the earth…"_

"What is she….?" Tasuki was about to ask. Aika was glowing red.

 _"In the name of sacred law, faith, and virtue…."_ Aika continued making Chichiri's and Kurama's eyes widen. Nakago's eyes widened as well.

"I know this," Nakago whispered.

 _"I summon thee Suzaku, Guardian of the South!"_ Aika said.

"The spell to summon Suzaku!" Kurama said looking at Aika as the red light grew around her.

 _"I beseech you to appear on earth,"_ Aika said as she sat up, her hand, forearm, foot, knee, chest, and neck glowing with the symbols of the Suzaku Seven. _"From the palace of Heaven. For the sake of those here who adore you and who await your presence, come to us and with your mighty power, destroy all that is evil which threatens us. Save us!"_

 _'I see. She did this,'_ Nakago thought, thinking of Yui's last wish. It's then Aika's forehead glowed with Tamahome's symbol.

" _Save us and grant us our wishes. Descend to us now…_ FROM THE HEAVEN'S ABOVE!" Aika shouted throwing her hand up as a red light shot up to the sky.

 _'Yui's final wish was to give her the power to summon Suzaku. So there's more to come,'_ Nakago smirked as he looked up at the sky. It's then a red light shined from the sky.

~0~

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kakashi looked up at the sky in awe. Naruto smiled as he saw it.

"It's…Suzaku."

~0~

"What's that?" Tasuki asked looking up at the sky with shock. They all then saw the red bird.

"Suzaku!" Chichiri and Kurama said. The dragon roared at Suzaku before attacking it. A building was broken down making the civilians and ninjas panic.

~0~

"Hey, guys, what are we gonna do? We can't just stand around here, can we?!" Shikamaru shouted over the noise. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kakashi-Sensei, you get out of here. I've got try to the very end to save my sister and she was the one who started all of this. Thanks for everything," Naruto said to them before running off to help Aika.

"What's he mean? He's gotta try and save her?! Our names are written in the pages of that ancient book too, Loser! We can't just run away!" Sasuke shouted with annoyance as he ran after Naruto with Shikamaru. Kakashi smirked under his mask and shook his head.

"I think they can handle this one," he said confidently. "Right now, I have civilians to evacuate," he added before getting to work. _'Good luck, Aika. Take down that bastard.'_

~0~

Nakago stepped up across from Aika who was glowing red. He went to attack her until his eyes widened at some familiar words.

"Rekka Shinen!" Tasuki shouted. Fire then came at Nakago who jumped out of the way and was now on the roof of a building.

"I get the picture. The seal on Suzaku has been broken and so now the Suzaku Seven Warriors have all their powers back," Nakago smirked. Tasuki smirked, the symbol on his forearm showing as his fan glowed.

"You got that right, blondie," Tasuki said.

"Now that Suzaku's been summoned, there's no way for you to win," Chichiri said from behind Nakago, activating a spell with his staff. It's then the building broke down in half. Nakago chuckled.

"Is that so?" He asked. _'And that's what you think. She knew what would happen to the Priestess of Seiryuu once she coupled with the Beast God. That's why she risked her life in an attempt to stop her friend from going through the ceremony. She knew.'_ Suddenly a red light came down on Aika.

"Aika!" Tasuki, Chichiri, and Kurama called.

"Knowing that she would be devoured too, do you think she will still couple with the Beast God?" Nakago smirked. In the red light, Aika slowly opened her eyes and they widened when she saw the human form of Suzaku. A young man with red hair, dressed in red and gold armor with red wings on his back.

"Suzaku," Aika breathed. Suzaku opened his eyes to reveal brown orbs as he looked at Aika.

"I am Suzaku Seikun. Are you the Priestess who has summoned me?" Suzaku asked.

"Suzaku Seikun…yes, I am," Aika replied, still a bit surprised.

"Then I shall grant your wishes. You shall couple with me and afterward, you may use my holy powers. You have three wishes," Suzaku told her.

"Yui…" Aika whispered, thinking about her friend. _'Knowing Seiryuu would devour her, Yui did this for me. For my sake and hers as well, so that I…so that I could grant her last wish.'_

 _"Aika, save our world. Save everyone!"_ Yui had told her. Aika looked at Suzaku with determination and the red light around her began pulsing.

"Look at that!" Chichiri said. It's then Aika appeared seeming stronger than before.

"Aika!" Tasuki called.

"She looks…different," Kurama murmured. Aika looked up to see Seiryuu fighting Suzaku. A symbol on her forehead glowed.

"Kaijin!" Aika called and Nakago's eyes widened. "I want Yui returned now! Give my best friend back to me!" She ordered. A red light appeared on Seiryuu and he roared before Yui was revealing in a blue orb, hugging her knees to her chest. "Yui. Yui!" Yui slowly opened her eyes.

"Aika? Aika, is that you?" Yui asked.

"Yes. It's all right. You're back now, Yui. It's time for you to leave that place and come back to our world," Aika told her softly.

"I can tell. It feels so warm…like that time before. Even your voice is soft and warm, but you must be so very angry with me," Yui said to her. Aika had tears pricking her eyes and gave a small smile.

"Later. I have a lot of things to yell at you about later. So you better be ready for it," she said to her friend. Yui smiled a bit.

"All right, I guess I'll let you yell at me."

~0~

Naruto stopped and looked up with shock when he saw a blue orb coming down.

"Yui! She's going to land near here!" Naruto stated.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called making the said blonde turn to see him and Shikamaru.

"Sasuke, Shikamaru, what-?" Naruto was interrupted by someone.

"Hello!" Kiba said with surprised as he caught a naked Yui in his arms as he sat on Akamaru.

"Kiba!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Someone mind telling me what's going on here and why Yui's naked?!" Kiba asked. Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru looked at each other before looking back at Kiba.

"It's a long story," they all said. Kiba blinked before looking down at Yui. He then smirked at Naruto.

"You see, Naruto? When I do something, I do it right," he said to him as Akamaru barked in agreement. Sasuke looked in the book.

"It's no use fighting it. Kiba's name is in the book forever and there's no getting around," Sasuke told Naruto as he saw Kiba's name in it now.

"I'm in a book?!" Kiba grinned before Sasuke showed him. "Alright! I'm famous!"

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Naruto deadpanned making them all sweat-drop.

"Like you're one to talk, Loser," Sasuke said.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru sighed. They all heard a groan from Yui and Naruto smiled in relief.

"Thank goodness, she's alive. Kiba, take your clothes off," Naruto said.

"Huh?!"

"Don't 'huh' me. Yui's naked!" Naruto told him.

"So? You take your clothes off!" Kiba argued.

"Are you nuts?! It's cold out here! Believe it!" Naruto told him feeling the chilly breeze.

"So that means I have to do it?!" Kiba growled.

"Both of you, shut up!" Sasuke shouted at them.

~0~

 _'Yui, I'm glad you're back,'_ Aika thought. Her eyes then widened and she gasped as she fell to her knees, hugging herself. Chichiri, Tasuki, and Kurama ran over to her.

"Aika!" Tasuki exclaimed.

"Aika!" Chichiri also exclaimed.

"Kit, what is it?" Kurama asked worried.

 _'I-it hurts. It hurts so much. Is this the Beast God devouring me?'_ Aika thought as she gritted her teeth in pain.

 _'This girl's stupidity never ceases to amaze me. She knew what coupling with it would do to her, didn't she? And in her weakened state, I doubt she'll even survive one more wish,'_ Nakago mused as he looked at the Priestess. He then saw red on her shoulder blades through her clothing.

 _'It's like I'm being eaten from inside my body. No….No, I won't let it happen! I won't let it take my heart away! Chichiri, Tasuki, Kurama, give me strength. I don't want to lose to it!'_ Aika thought. Kurama's eyes flattened against his head a little.

"Can you walk, Aika?" Tasuki asked her with concern. His eyes then widened when he saw an energy ball coming at them. Tasuki, Chichiri, and Kurama were blasted away from Aika and landed on the ground.

"Before your Priestess is completely devoured by the Beast God, I'll send all four of you to your other companions," Nakago said. He used his magic to cut part of a building off.

"Aika!" Chichiri shouted as the piece of the building was being sent at Aika. Aika gasped and closed her eyes, waiting for it to come at her. She didn't feel the impact and open her eyes. They widened as she saw the glowing armbands and a familiar friend. Even Chichiri, Tasuki, and Kurama were surprised.

"For crying out loud, I guess I have to do all the heavy work," Nuriko said with a smile as he held the piece of the building with one hand while his other hand was on his hip.

"Nuriko," Aika said with shock. Nuriko smiled at her.

"I was worried. I had to come back and help you out," Nuriko winked. He then smiled more when he saw a piece of his hair braided in Aika's. Nakago used his magic to lift some food stands before throwing them at Aika and Nuriko. They were sent away by a red light. There stood Hotohori who had been holding his holy sword. Aika looked at him with surprise next.

"But how? You died," she said to him. Hotohori smiled at her.

"So we meet again, Aika," he said to her. Niko popped out of Chichiri's cape with a meow. Niko looked around before climbing up Chichiri's should, making the monk curious. Niko then meowed with a smile as Mitsukake stood there with a smile.

"Have you been a good boy, Tama?" Mitsukake asked the cat.

"Mitsukake!" Chichiri said seeing him. Next to Mitsukake was the intelligent thirteen year old Warrior.

"No way! Chiriko!" Kurama grinned. Chiriko smiled.

"It's been a while, guys," he said.

"Chiriko, you're okay!" Tasuki smiled as Aika looked at all of them stunned.

"Well, I did die!" Chiriko laughed as Kurama jumped into his arms, nuzzling him.

"Well, you're back now, Kit! It's good to see ya!" Kurama told him.

 _'Is this…a dream?'_ Aika thought, almost not believing it. Now Tasuki was hugging Chiriko who was still holding Kurama, the three were laughing. Niko was in Mitsukake's arms.

"Aika," Nuriko smiled.

"Nuriko…" Aika whispered, gripping her arm as she made her way over. "Nuriko," she said before Nuriko held her in his arms.

"You're doing very well, Aika," he said softly to her. He then narrowed his eyes at Nakago. "Later we'll have time to talk.

"That's right. First we must defeat that villain," Hotohori agreed with a glare at the blonde man.

"Aika, where's Tamahome?" Nuriko asked.

"He's here, right?" Hotohori asked as well.

~0~

"Because we're going to take a picture of everyone once Tamahome's ready," Hotohori said as church bells rang.

"He's putting on modern clothing," Chichiri said to him.

"He must be having trouble," Hotohori mused.

"Yeah, how long does it take for him to get ready?" Tasuki asked, dressed in a formal male kimono.

"He's the star of the show today, he needs to clean up," Chiriko told him.

"Today's a big day. No doubt he's pretty nervous," Kurama muttered.

"Sorry we're late," Naruto grinned.

"Ah, the grand entrance," Mitsukake mused.

"If this is anything fancy, I'm going to crack up," Tasuki smirked.

"I'll be right behind ya!" Kurama chuckled.

"Jeez, it's so tight. You can barely move in clothes from this world," Tamahome said as he appeared dressed in a white suit. Mitsukake and Chichiri were wearing montsuki kimonos. He looked at Naruto who was wearing a black suit. "Naruto, you sure I don't look odd?" He asked with an embarrassed smile and blush.

"Not at all, it's perfect on you. Believe it!" Naruto grinned. Even though he didn't really like wearing his own suit. Oh well, it's a brand new thing for weddings these days.

"You look quite handsome, Tamahome," Chiriko smiled.

"And I think I can afford not to be the center of attention for today at least. This is the most important day of their lives after all," Hotohori smiled. Naruto looked at a sign that read 'Aika & Tamahome Finally Tying the Knot! By Tasuki.' Tasuki laughed.

"Clothes make the man and that white suit makes the little ghost!" Tasuki said before Tamahome attacked him.

"He really shouldn't say that ghost word, ya know," Chichiri said.

"He's an idiot, what do you expect?" Kurama shrugged.

"Tamahome, come here and see Aika in her wedding dress!" Sasuke said from the window. "She looks great." Yuiren appeared beside him.

"She really does! She looks so pretty," she said with a smile. Sasuke smiled slightly at the little girl as he patted her head making her giggle. Tamahome blushed.

"That's okay. I'll see it soon enough," he said to them. Nuriko walked up.

"Tamahome!" He smiled giving him a 'pat' on the back making Tamahome fall. Tamahome stood and glared at him.

"Nuriko! Can't you even attempt to control your strength a little bit please?!" He asked her. Nuriko laughed.

"Well, today I just can't keep my excitement contained!" He replied. His little sister Kourin smiled.

"Mr. Tamahome, congratulations on your wedding day today," she said with a bow.

"Oh, well, thank you very much, Kourin," Tamahome smiled at her. He then knelt down in front of her. "And you look so pretty today. Little girls look so cute in dressed, not like little poser boy here," he said pointing at Nuriko.

"Hey!" Nuriko snapped before punching him.

"Alright, everyone get in a group. I'm taking pictures now," Hotohori said.

"Your Highness, why are you so concerned about getting pictures taken?" Chichiri asked making Hotohori chuckle.

"Houki made me promise I would bring back photographs," he replied.

"Your Highness, how is Lady Houki's pregnancy?" Mitsukake asked.

"Very well, thank you."

"These last few months will seem the longest," Mitsukake stated.

"How troublesome, can you not cause any trouble for one day?" Shikamaru asked Tasuki.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Tasuki asked.

"Shikamaru's just in a bad mood because he has to wear a kimono," Sakura giggled.

"How the hell does Sasuke put up with you, troublesome woman?" Shikamaru muttered lazily. Sakura punched him. Tamahome walked around, looking for his father.

"Father?" He asked. He looked at his little brother. "Chuei, have you seen dad?"

"Huh? Well, he was just here then I think I saw him by that fountain over there," Chuei pointed. "Anyway, what are we gonna do about the food and drinks for the party? With Naruto here, we'll surely go through all the food we ordered, but did we really need to buy all this booze?" He asked looking at the list. Tamahome let out a nervous laugh.

"I'll let you worry about that. Good luck!" Tamahome said before running off to his father.

"The only people I can count on to help pay for this party are Shikamaru, Sasuke, and his Highness," Chuei muttered. Tamahome made his way over to the fountain.

"Dad?" He called before looking over to see his father sitting on a bench. "Dad, what are you doing here?" He asked as he walked up. "We shouldn't keep everyone up there waiting."

"There's no need to rush on such an important day as this. We should slow down so we can take it all in. Have a seat, son," Tamahome's father smiled at him.

"Okay," Tamahome replied, taking a seat on the bench.

"That's it. I was just thinking about when you were a little boy. Everyone would tease you about the mark on your forehead and you would come home crying," his father mused.

"Kids can be cruel," Tamahome replied with a smile.

"That was the star of destiny. The proof that you lived to protect the girl that would one day come to our land and into our lives. Back then, you didn't know what it meant and now you're a fine Celestial Warrior. A source of great pride for your family."

"What's gotten into you, dad?" Tamahome asked. He then stood and smiled. "Come on, let's get back to the others."

"When you're my age, son, you'll understand and I know you will. How happy you are when your children do well in life. You are so much more than I could ever hope to be," Tamahome's father smiled at him.

"Tamahome!" The voices of Tamahome's friends called.

"Do you hear them, Tamahome? The voices calling to you?" His father asked as some of the area faded to white. "Listen to them very carefully. Who is it that's calling you?"

"Tamahome! Tamahome!" Aika's voice called making Tamahome's eyes widen. "Tamahome! Tamahome!"

"Willy you stay? Can you really let yourself stay here without her?" Tamahome's father asked as everything faded to back with a red light. Tamahome was then back to as he was when he had fought Nakago.

"Father," Tamahome turned to look at him. He then saw his father holding Yuiren with Chuei, Gyokuran, and Shunkei around him. "Dad and all of you."

"See you later, big brother!" Yuiren smiled as she waved.

"Do what you can, my brother," Chuei smiled.

"Chuei…Yuiren…"

"Now go to the Priestess. Go back to her," Tamahome's father told him.

"TAMAHOME!" It's then there was a bright red glow from where Tamahome was laying in the shop.

~0~

Nakago threw more energy balls at the group while Chichiri made a barrier around them to keep them safe.

"You fools. You've already become spirits. So this is what they call 'friendship'. Isn't it touching? Won't you stop this foolishness? It's annoying me," Nakago said as he got ready to throw another energy ball.

"Nakago!" Tamahome shouted as he through his own energy ball.

"Tamahome!" Aika gasped when she saw him.

"Damn you. I thought you were dead," Nakago glared. Tamahome smirked as he walked up.

"I guess it wasn't my time yet. Huh, my father knew." And so, back in the land of the living, the final battle begins.

 **Kida: Holy sheet! One more chapter and Tamahome's gonna kick Nakago's ass!**

 **Kido: Where's the popcorn, dammit?!**

 **Kida: Right here! *Gives him a bag of popcorn* And here some popcorn for my readers! *Gives you all popcorn***

 **Kido: The final showdown. I can't wait!**

 **Kida: Me neither and I'm writing the damn thing! Please favorite and comment!**


	27. For My Loved One

**Kida: Here it is...my masterpiece...it's finished...*Anime cries* WAAAHHHH!**

 **Kido: E-even I'm crying...It's all so beautiful *Hugs sister***

 **Twins: *Cry like babies***

 **Kida: *Sniffles* I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I love you all! Everyone, for the hell of it, together!**

 **Everyone: Kida Tenshi doesn't own Naruto or Fushigi Yuugi. She only owns Aika Hitsubasa and other OCs! Enjoy!**

Kakashi looked at the group of ninjas who were ready to fight.

"Now, one of our own is out there. Aika Hitsubasa. I know you might not believe me, but what I tell you is real. She is the Priestess of Suzaku the seven males with her are the Suzaku Warriors. The man they are fighting against is their enemy and he is also the one who hurt and used Yui Hongo. His name is Nakago. He is the one we want to take down. Healers, if the Suzaku Warriors need it, then heal them to the best of your ability. We are not to fully interfere in the fight, but if they need help then we are ready. Until then, we deal with the dragon known as Seiryuu. The red bird, Suzaku, is on our side. I also want half of you to stay with the civilians to make sure they stay safe in the dome Yamato created. I have sent a letter to the Hidden Sand Village requesting back up just in case. This is nothing we've been against, but we won't let that stop us. We've dealt with the Ten Tailed Beast and we've dealt with Madara Uchiha and also Kaguya. We can deal with this too, right?" Kakashi asked the ninjas.

"Yes!" They all agreed. With what they've seen, they're ready to believe anything.

"All right. Move out!" Kakashi ordered. The ninjas then separated. Half went to the dome Yamato had created. The other ninjas made it to the dragon known as Seiryuu, trying to seal him or at least cage him. The healers, Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata, and Sai went to Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru in hopes of helping them and then the Suzaku Priestess and Warriors. But at the Village's center, it was the eternal battle of the blue sorrow of the mind versus the red passion of the heart.

"Tamahome," Aika murmured with a smile of relief. She was kneeling on the ground with Chichiri, Tasuki, and Kurama down at her side. Tamahome walked over, keeping his eyes on Nakago.

"I remembered. There are a few loose ends I need to take care of so I turned around and came back," Tamahome said glaring at Nakago, his forehead glowing. Nakago got ready to fight him. "Protect Aika. This jerk is mine." Tamahome then rushed forward and began attacking Nakago who blocked his punches, kicks, and swipes. Tamahome then dodged a tick by Nakago who was glaring. The blonde's forehead glowed brightly before the area around them exploded. Tamahome landed on the ground. Tamahome grunted a bit as he sat up. Nakago smirked.

"Don't be so annoyingly arrogant, boy. You're wrong in assuming that just because you've managed to summon Suzaku it means that you've won. Let me show you. This is why they call Seiryuu the God of Battle," he said removing his cape. Seiryuu roared and attacked Suzaku with some kind of beam. Seiryuu then destroyed more of the village. Nakago punched Tamahome tice before kicking him.

"Tamahome's hurt!" Aika exclaimed.

"Everyone, help him! We must concentrate and give Tamahome all of our life force immediately!" Hotohori told his fellow Warriors. Chichiri stabbed his staff into the ground.

"Aika, hold onto this. Send our life force to Tamahome! You have to be the one to send it to him," Chichiri told their Priestess. Aika prayed that she could do it. Tamahome kept getting beaten down by Nakago. Nakago then sent an energy ball at Tamahome who flew into a shop that exploded.

"Now you die," Nakago growled and attacked again making the building collapse.

"Tamahome!" Aika shouted. She then saw Tamahome lifting a large piece of the building off of himself, standing. His neck glowed with the symbol for 'Star'.

 _'Nuriko, your strength. I can feel it. You saved me. And Hotohori's gentleness and what…? Chichiri, right, I understand. Don't let myself get lost. Chiriko's wisdom. Tasuki's courage. Kurama's agility and will of fire. Mitsukake, thank you,'_ Tamahome thought as the others had their hands folded in concentration, sending their life force to Tamahome. Aika was holding the staff, concentrating with all her might. Tamahome's hand glowed with Mitsukake's symbol then glowed green as he healed himself. Tamahome then had changed, his hair was a lighter blue and his eyes were a lighter purple. He smirked. _'I can't lose now. As long as I have your souls within me. And Aika, as long as I have your love with me…'_ he heard Suzaku screech as he attacked Seiryuu. Tamahome let out a battle cry as he attacked Nakago. Nakago smirked and blocked it.

"You stupid boy, you've lost!" Nakago told him before throwing more energy balls at Tamahome. Tamahome glared and shot his own energy out at Nakago creating an explosion. Aika grunted and groaned, holding onto the staff. She then opened her eyes as it calmed. She then saw Nakago smirking. "Pathetic. This is going to be easier than I thought it would be," he said looking at the fight ready Tamahome. "In the end, this is all your friendship is capable of?" Nakago chuckled.

 _'It's no use, he's too powerful,'_ Aika thought as she gritted her teeth.

"Aika," Chiriko said making her look at him. "You have to stop Seiryuu. Can't you seal him up somehow?"

"That'd be tough, ya know. This isn't like before when Yui sealed of Suzaku. Seiryuu's already here, ya know," Chichiri told him.

"The scroll I got from Taiitsukun, it has holy power. If Aika can confine Seiryuu into it then we have a chance. Seiryuu is just too powerful," Chiriko said.

"Forget it, Chiriko! We can't ask her to do that now!" Tasuki said to him.

"It's true. I can heal her body, but I can't do anything about Suzaku which is residing inside of her," Mitsukake said.

"Honestly, it's not up to any of you," Kurama said making the Warriors look at him. "It's up to Aika. But if I know this Kit well enough, she will be just fine. After all, she has the will of fire just like the rest of the villagers here. The thing is, I can help her with sealing Seiryuu. Using Suzaku's power and the power of a Tailed Beast should work."

"But what will happen to you?" Nuriko asked.

"I'll be weak, so I won't be able to help you guys if you need it. Hell, it might even kill me, but I'm willing to do it. After all, I'm the guardian of this village. I'm supposed to protect it until my last breath and that's what I'm going to do," Kurama stated.

 _'With Suzaku still inside of me, if I ask for another wish to be granted, I'll be completely devoured,'_ Aika thought. She then looked down with a slight smile. "Chiriko, give me the scroll and get ready Kurama," she said before her forehead glowed. Chiriko gave her the scroll and she unraveled it as Kurama did hand seals. "Kaijin! I won't lose! I swore to now lose! Seal Seiryuu away!" She ordered.

"Celestial Seal!" Kurama shouted, fusing his power with the scroll. The symbol on Aika's forehead appeared on the dragon who then glowed red. Nakago's eyes widened as his symbol disappeared while Tamahome came at him with a battle cry. It was like Tamahome was Suzaku then. Nakago closed his eyes then and Tamahome's fist thrusted through his chest and out his back. Suddenly Tamahome could see Nakago's past.

 _"Mother!" He heard making his eyes widen a bit. He then saw a young boy who was holding his mother's hand. The young boy had blonde hair and big blue eyes._

 _"Look! They're hymn tribes! Disgusting people!" A man said._

 _"Horrible creatures!"_

 _"Get away!"_

 _"Let them rot!"_

 _"Why, mother? Why do they say that? Why? What did we do to make them hate us? I don't understand. Are we bad people?" The young boy asked. There were then screams of the people and then running of horses as well as the sounds of weapons. Kutou soldiers were harming the villagers. The boy looked in fear as he saw his mother being raped and beaten._

 _"Nakago! Nakago!" His mother shouted. The young Nakago had tears streaming down his face._

 _"Mother…mother…" young Nakago whispered. It's then the symbol for 'Spirit' appeared on his forehead. He then screamed with a glare as the area glowed blue. Suddenly he was in the palace in front of the Emperor of Kutou._

 _"One of the Seiryuu Seven? This sweet child?" The Emperor asked._

 _"Yes, Highness. He blasted five soldiers and his own mother to ashes in an instant. I was there, I saw it myself," one of the guards said._

 _"Is he going to hurt me?" The Emperor asked._

 _"You're safe, Highness. Ever since that moment, he's been like this. Calm, even with all the power he has," the guard said. Nakago's face was blank, he was in shock over what happened._

 _"Hm, such a pretty face. More like a girl really. Very good. Clean him and bring him to me right away," the Emperor smirked. Then young Nakago was in bed, naked and almost looking scared. A girl giggled._

 _"How sweet. His majesty has a new toy."_

 _"I wonder what he'll do with him," Another giggled._

 _"What are you giggling about? He's part of the legend. The Seiryuu Seven who will protect the Priestess when she appears. Until then, we must take very good care of him."_

 _"By that time. By the time the Priestess appears…"_ _the young Nakago started. "I will have complete control over my powers. And then one day, they will know me and I will change everything. I pledge to the Heavens which have given me only hell, I shall have my revenge," the older Nakago stated._ Tamahome frowned, back to normal.

"Nakago…" he whispered. Blood spilled out of the corner of Nakago's mouth.

"Damn you. You shouldn't go looking into another man's heart," Nakago told him.

"Why didn't you dodge me?" Tamahome asked him. Nakago opened his eyes.

"Won't you please stop? Don't humiliate me with your childish feelings. How me some respect at least. Seiryuu is sealed away, you have the power of Suzaku. It is stronger and the strong win. So be it," Nakago said. He grabbed some of Tamahome's hair and pulled him way to see tears in Tamahome's eyes. "Hot bitter this is…to have my dreams spoiled by a naïve fool…a boy," he murmured before letting his hand drop. _"Mother! Mother!"_ It's then Nakago faded away.

 _'I'm not crying for you. Don't misunderstand me. I'm happy I did it,'_ Tamahome thought as a tear began to fall.

"Tamahome?" Aika asked making Tamahome look over at her. "I didn't lose. It's true, isn't it? I didn't lose. The Beast God didn't devour me. I'm still here," Aika smiled at him. "Tamahome!" She said running over and hugging him. Tamahome hugged her back close to him.

"Aika. It's over. My friends," Tamahome looked over at Hotohori, Mitsukake, Nuriko, and Chiriko. "What's going on here?"

"Yeah, how did you all do this?" Aika asked.

"It was me," Taiitsukun said appearing beside Tamahome and Aika.

"It's Taiitsukun!" Aika said a bit shocked while Tamahome sweat-dropped at the ruler of the universe.

"Tamahome, still don't like my face?" Taiitsukun asked.

"No!" Tamahome rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle. It's then the Nyan-Nyans appeared from the four dead Celestial Warriors.

"Nyan-Nyan!" Aika smiled.

"Exactly, I had the others using Nyan-Nyan bodies that way they-."

"Taiitsukun's really smart! Really smart!"

"Taiitsukun's the lord of the stars who can control death and everything!" The Nyan-Nyans said.

"Would you let-!"

"Aika, you really, really wanted the Seven Stars back with you!"

"And the souls of the Seven Stars heard you! They really did!" The Nyan-Nyans said, interrupting Taiitsukun again.

"Uh huh! They answered you really, really strongly and they came to be with you!"

"Darn it! Would you let me talk?!" Taiitsukun snapped before hitting the Nyan-Nyans.

"They never change, do they?" Tamahome muttered while he and Aika both sweat-dropped.

"No, no they don't," Aika muttered back. Taiitsukun cleared her throat before smiling at Aika.

"Very well done, Aika. You managed to summon Suzaku. Observe. Kutou Empire, the source of so much evil has collapsed with the loss of its leaders, but fear not for from this beginning it shall be rebuilt as a new nation. In Konan as well, the people are united and it is already recovering. Hokan and Sairo are also unharmed. In summoning Suzaku, because your heart is strong and true, you have saved the world. You have fulfilled your duty as Priestess of Suzaku in every way," Taiitsukun told her. Aika smiled.

 _'Thank goodness,'_ she thought.

"So, all that is left is to use your last wish so you two can stay together," Chiriko smiled.

"That's right, there's still one wish left," Hotohori agreed.

"I wonder how she should word the wish. It didn't work when Byakko asked, ya know," Chichiri said.

"We'll never know unless she tries," Nuriko told him.

"How about we say we'll kick his ass unless he lets Tamahome live in this world?" Tasuki suggested.

"How can we threaten Suzaku, you idiot?" Kurama grumbled.

"I prefer if Aika and I could live in this world," Hotohori said.

"What are you talking about?!" Nuriko snapped at him.

"She loves Tamahome! Get over it, Kit!" Kurama told Hotohori.

"She could bring Shoko back to life," Mitsukake smiled while Niko meowed. Aika looked at Tamahome who looked back at her. She then started whispering something in his ear. Tamahome was shocked then smiled at her, showing he agreed.

"She could fix Taiitsukun's face!" The Nyan-Nyan's said.

"HEY!" Taiitsukun growled before the Nyan-Nyan's screamed.

"Maybe she can move time back to before she opened the book," Hotohori said.

"What good would that do?" Nuriko asked. Aika looked at them with a determined look and her forehead glowed.

"Kaijin!" She said making everyone look at her. "Suzaku, save this world. Return it to normal," she said before Suzaku screeched.

"What…what's she doin'?" Tasuki asked. Kurama smiled a bit.

"Aika being Aika. Thinking of others before herself," he mused.

"It's so completely unselfish," Nuriko said.

"Not only that. Stupid too," Tasuki said.

"Aw…." Chichiri sighed.

"What about Tamahome? And you and him and-?" Chiriko tried to ask.

"Aika, are you sure?" Mitsukake asked. Suddenly the Leaf Village looked like it had never been attacked.

"The two of you really deserve to be together," Hotohori frowned. Aika smiled a teary smile.

"I want to thank all of you. Everyone here, for caring about us. But I…I just can't. I don't think that's something I should ask Suzaku to do," Aika said as Tamahome smiled at the stunned group. "All of you taught me that. Taught me just what I was capable of doing. I always thought of myself as being helpless and insignificant, just swept along and meant to be alone. I was always trying to please everyone else, pulled in every direction by my family, friends, work, and my dream of a shop. I was wrong. Now it's different. Because with all the money I have to open the shop, I'm going to open it for me, not because I want to prove myself. Believing in myself, thinking of others, knowing that there are people who love me, and knowing how to love them. You taught me all that, all of you did," Aika said with silent tears.

"Nyan-Nyan, do you mind? Can I barrow your body one more time?" Nuriko asked. "Because once more, I want to hold her in my arms." Nyan-Nyan did so and Nuriko hugged Aika who hugged him back.

"Nuriko," Aika smiled.

"That is exactly as it should be," Taiitsukun said making then turn to see a handsome and young looking male Taiitsukun with beautiful women that happened to be Nyan-Nyans "It is not the Gods who make wishes come true. It is human feelings and emotions that do," he said to them.

~0~

Naruto gasped as the book flew out of his hand and up to the sky.

"Hey, look, the book! It's flying away!" Naruto said from beside Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, and Hinata. Kiba had put his jacket on Yui and was carrying her on his back.

~0~

"My friends," Aika said to the Suzaku Seven as she was being held by Tamahome.

"I'll be praying for you," Nuriko said with a smile.

"Nuriko…"

"I wish you happiness," Hotohori smiled next.

"Hotohori…"

"It'll be all right, ya know. You two will manage some sort of miracle. I know," Chichiri smiled with Niko who meowed on his shoulder.

"Chichiri…Niko…"

"Aika, I'm really glad I got to learn some of your history here," Chiriko smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it, Chiriko. I just imagine all the text books are written by you to make me love the history more," Aika said making Chiriko smile more.

"Aika, a soul needs a good body to live in. Take care of yourself," Mitsukake smiled.

"Mitsukake, I will. I'll be careful."

"What? I'm sorry! But I don't got no farewell speech for ya so…" Tasuki turned away.

"Oh Tasuki," Aika giggled.

"Okay, Aika, from now on, I won't say I don't like girls. I'll say I don't like the people I don't like!" Tasuki laughed.

"Thank you….Thank you, all of you. Thank you so much," Aika said before the six of the Warriors disappeared. Aika and Tamahome then kissed.

"Aika…"

"Tamahome…don't let go. Hold me, tight."

"I will. I'll never let you go. No matter what."

"No, don't. Hold me, Tamahome," Aika said as they held each other tightly. Her eyes then widened as he started to fade away. She shook her head with tears until he was completely gone. She was now kneeling on the ground with a red book in front of her. Her friends were there and looking at her with sympathy.

"Aika?" Naruto asked softly. Aika picked up the book.

"Naruto, this old book wasn't a spell book and it wasn't dangerous either," Aika said before smiling at him, even with tears running down, it was a genuine smile. "Of all the books I've ever read, this one was the best." Naruto smiled a bit.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

~0~

"Okay! Time to paint up the shop!" Aika smiled as she looked at the freshly built shop that had taken days to build.

"Aika, you shouldn't push yourself so hard," Kakashi said to her. He, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, and Kurama had helped with building it. Aika giggled.

"It's all right, Kakashi. I'll just do the best I can and see what happens after that," she said before getting to work. Naruto smiled.

"Don't worry about her. They say a day comes when a young girl's eyes just suddenly open and then…" Naruto trailed off with a chuckle. Inside the shop where Aika was getting the paints, she opened a drawer and found a letter. She opened it and read it.

 _"Aika, when you read this letter, I'll be gone. You and I won't be together anymore. But even if we are separated for now, I still believe that someday, someday I will meet you again. No, I will find you again. I promise you. No matter how my appearance may change and even if it takes thousands or tens of thousands of years, no matter what world you're in or how far I have to travel, I will come to you again. Somehow, I know I'll reach you and when I do, I will once again say to you…I love you."_ Time had passed and Aika had opened her shop, working with Yui side by side. It was a big success and though she made a lot of money from it, she didn't care about that. She was glad the ninjas were well prepared with what they needed for missions and some people could just get some things they wanted. She had even written her own book about her adventure into the _Universe of the Four Gods_. The book was flying off the shelves because people loved it. Aika smiled.

"Tamahome, everyone, listen. I did it. I really did it. I opened my shop," she murmured as she looked at a picture on the counter of the shop. Yui ran up. Believe it or not, her hair had grown out a bit.

"Aika," Yui said.

"What is it, Yui?" Aika asked as she snapped out of it.

"Why are you wondering around in a fog? You just got to open your dream shop and everything's going great," Yui said.

"Yeah, I can't believe it actually. I couldn't have done it without your help though. After all, you've been helping me since we were little," Aika smiled at her.

"You've done most of the work. After all, you even worked on all the inventory. When I saw the list, I couldn't believe how you had thought of everything. And then your wrote the book while doing this too," Yui mused.

"Like I said, I had a lot of help from you!" Aika giggled. Yui smiled and tucked some of her hair behind her ear making Aika see the blue earring. "Isn't that…?"

"Oh…um. Yeah, it's Nakago's. It's strange, but this didn't disappear when he did. Even now, I still don't hate him. We were so much alike. I…he existed inside of me, that why I never want to forget his mistakes. It hurts, but I can learn from him and all the things he did," Yui said to her. Aika smiled a bit.

"Yeah, I think you're right. He existed inside of me too and all the others. Yeah, they live inside our hearts, forever I hope and I feel I know my own heart better now," Aika told her.

"Yes, they will all live on in the young girls' hearts as well as in the heart of this handsome, young, romantic hero," Naruto grinned making Aika and Yui sweat-drop at their best friend.

"Why are you suddenly butting in to play the narrator, huh?!" Aika asked before Naruto laughed.

"Sasuke and Kiba are waiting for me up ahead. Come on, I'll buy you lunch. Wow, this has really made me think about how there's still hope for this world. You see, thing spring, we had a strange new guy transfer into the village and Jounin group. The really interesting thing is, this guy had memories and dreams of a past life ever since he was a little kid. In this past life, he was charged by destiny to protect a young girl. A Priestess," Naruto said winking at Yui who smiled. She looked a head and saw Kiba and Sasuke waving over. "He said he was one of seven people charged to protect her, but he alone made a promise to her before they were separated. That no matter what, no matter how far he had to travel, and even if it took thousands and thousands of years to do it…" It's then another guy appeared between Sasuke and Kiba making Aika's eyes widen. "He would find her again." Aika then saw it was Tamahome. Tears gathered in her eyes as she brought her hands up to her mouth. She was still wearing her ring.

"At last," the man who looked like Tamahome smiled. He lifted his hand up to reveal his ring. "At long last. I've found you."

我愛你 I love you

The End


	28. Sequel!

Look out for I Live Only For You! I hope enjoy the third installment!


End file.
